


Hermione Shafiq, A Golden Pureblood Princess

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 131,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: The war is over but the demons haven’t gone yet. After restoring her parent’s memories, the fresh images and sounds from the second wizarding war are still stuck in her head. Hermione needs to process all the past events. When all is taken care of, a new demon appears. A brother. A full pureblood brother named Aremo Shafiq. Can Hermione defy and overcome her demons? Or are the demons not so bad in the end? Slowburn Dramione.





	1. Restoring the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> After the success on fanfiction.net I decided to place this story on here as well! Please let me know what you think of it?!  
> Enjoy!  
> Ps. There are many more pairings, but I won't spoiler them in the selection of characters because then the story will be ruined.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not J.K. Rowling. I write for fun. Original characters and plots are mine! Do not copy and claim it as your own. If you want to place this story on another site or translate it, I would be really honoured but please ask me first!

# Chapter 1: Restoring the Memories

**May 2nd 1998 - UK**  
When the Battle of Hogwarts (2 May 1998) was won, Hermione had made the difficult decision to go to Australia and bring her parents back home. She had to choose for herself this time even if it meant leaving Hogwarts in ruins. She needed to know if they were okay, if they were safe. She decided to sleep at the Burrow first because removing a memory charm would take a lot of concentration. The Weasley’s welcomed her as they’d always done, but something seemed to be missing. The gap that Fred had left seemed unrepairable. Tonks and Lupin were gone too, and Andromeda stayed over at the Burrow as well to help out and get a helping hand for the care of Teddy Lupin.  
Teddy Lupin was a happy baby, as he didn’t cry often and kept on changing his eyes and cheeks. His hair stayed Weasley red overall except when Harry held him then it turned spiky black. When she told the Weasley’s that she was going to Australia, they were hesitant at first but they understood the importance of her finding out if her parents were okay. Harry and Ron suggested joining her, but Hermione insisted she went alone. It was her responsibility and no one else’s. The real danger was as good as gone, and Harry and Ron were both needed at the Burrow and Hogwarts.

Four days after the battle and sleeping occasionally but only once for 13 hours straight, Hermione left the Burrow on the sixth of May at seven in the morning. While everyone was mourning the loss of so many souls and rebuilding the destructed Wizarding World, Hermione went to Australia. Because it was 8.5 hours later in there, she wanted to hurry so she could find them before it was dark. She took the portkey which Mr. Weasley had prepared for her and disappeared after the tug behind her navel.

The portkey brought her to Darwin, Australia at 3:30PM (Australian time). She shook the suddenly appeared nausea off and checked her belongings, her beaded bag and wand. The first thing she noticed was that the sun was shining and it was very hot compared to the United Kingdom. According to the clock in the town square it was 26°Celsius so she decided to change clothes in a restaurant’s loo. The shorts and tank top made her skin look even paler than normal and she realised she hadn’t shaved her arms and legs in several days. A laugh bubbled up to her lips and made her feel thankful to be alive to worry about such trivial matters. Four days ago she was fighting for her life, and now she was trying to rebuilding her life so she could worry about things such as not having shaved her legs.  
Hermione had thought of removing the memory charm many times and she felt more jittery and anxious with every step she took towards her parent’s home. She decided not to waste any more time and used a locating spell to find them. Before she left to hunt and destroy Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, she had placed a special charm on her mother’s necklace and her father’s ring, because she knew her parents would never take them off. Once the locating spell for her mother’s necklace was cast, arrows only witches and wizards could see, appeared and pointed her in the direction she should go. The arrows pointed her east and while following the arrows, Hermione came upon all kinds of stands and shops she would love to explore so she made a mental note to return another day. As she passed several book stores and multiple markets, it gave her some time to mentally prepare and specially to calm her nerves.  
The theory of undoing a memory charm was a difficult and mentally exhausting act, but she had no worries regarding her ability to remove the memory charm. It was what would happen after she restored her parents’ memories making her nervous. After walking about twenty minutes, Hermione arrived in a residential neighbourhood. At the street corner, she saw the name McMinn Street. The arrows on the floor began to fade and she knew she was close. Next, the arrows pointed at a small white house in the middle of the street. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she swallowed hard as she walked over to number 37 McMinn St., stopped in front of the front door and took a deep breath. She swallowed hard because this was it.

Hermione  
I swallowed once more and rang the doorbell. I knew I had to control my emotions but the anticipation was almost unbearable.  
“I’m coming!” I hear the unmistakable voice of my mother scream.  
My heart is pounding so hard in my chest it actually hurts. Then the door opens.  
Mum.  
I start to cry uncontrollably and I look up at my Mum. It really is her. I smile through the stream of tears and feel the relief course through me.  
“Good, heavens. Wendell, get over here,” I hear my Mum yell. She steps outside the front door and puts her arms around me.  
“My dear, what is the matter? Why are you crying?” she asks me worriedly.  
I look up to her, probably with bloodshot eyes. I can’t seem to speak and at that moment my Dad appears in the doorway. Tears are stinging in my eyes even more, now that I see that they are okay. He just looks at me with pity written all over his face.  
“Say, young lady. Would you like to come in? We have a glass of water for you,” he says a bit uncomfortable yet still being friendly. My Mum smiles kindly and let’s go of me. I nod, still unable to speak.  
Once inside, they guide me into their living room and hand me a glass of water. They sit down on a couch on the opposite of my chair and pour themselves a glass of water too.  
“What is your name sweetheart?” my mother asks me friendly.  
I take a big gulp of water and breathe in saying, “My name is Hermione Granger.”  
I think of the theory and I know it has to happen now. I take my wand out of my bag and point it between them. I closed my eyes and concentrate on the spell. in the background I can hear my father ask what is happening, but I don’t let him distract me. I think of restoring their memories, breaking the lock in their brains and their minds becoming theirs again. I speak the spell loud and clear.  
A strange feeling rushes through me like a disturbance was being eliminated. I felt peaceful. When I think back to the theory and what I read about this charm, there is only one conclusion I can draw, peaceful meant successful. It worked! I look around and see myself appear in what used to be our family photos. Then I look at my parents, seeing everything is slowly coming back to them. After waiting the longest 20 seconds of my life, I can see the present returning to them.  
“Hermione? What are we doing in this strange house? Where are we?” my Mum asks me while looking around uneasily.  
I turn to my Dad to see if he recognizes me as well.  
“Dad?” I ask, while hardly controlling my emotions.  
“Yes, Mione? Why are we here? Is it safe here?” my Dad asks me, looking around as well.  
I run towards them and hug them. I pull them so close that my arms hurt. Tears start to flow again and I let them.  
They are safe.  
They are safe.  
“Oh, sweetie. What is the matter? Why are you crying? And why are we here?” my Mum comforts me while she still feels weird about being in another house. I release the both of them and grab my fallen wand from the ground.  
“Mum and Dad, I have to tell you a long story and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t interrupt me, because it’s going to be very hard for me to tell it. We are in Darwin, Australia at the moment and more importantly, we are safe. But before I begin I must contact the Burrow to ensure them you are safe here. Please, give me a minute.”  
My Mum sighs in relief while my father takes a seat on the couch and looks around the room some more. I then sent my otter to the Burrow with a message stating I will be staying here with my parents so if they need me, they should send me a patronus with a message. After completing this task, I set wards to protect our home from unwanted guests.  
In the meantime, my mother sat down and looks around uncomfortably.  
“Mione, what has happened and why are all these photos of the three of us in this strange house?”  
“I am going to tell you everything. What is the last thing you remember?” I ask them while sitting down in the same chair I sat in 5 minutes ago.  
“You are going to join Harry and Ron to destroy the Horcruxes from you-know-who. Didn’t we have this conversation like 5 minutes ago in our own house?” my Dad asks me with a confused expression.  
Without having the time to answer, my mother gives me a penetrating look.  
“You’ve changed,” my mother said with a dark voice.  
I sigh, this was going to be hard.  
“I am going to explain everything now. Please don’t be mad or freak out. Because I can’t handle that at this moment, please,” I beg them.  
“Okay,” my parents say at the same time.  
“It is currently the 6th of May 1998. I modified your memories last summer to protect you. I gave you the names Wendell and Monica Wilkins and you moved to Australia because that was one of your dreams. I erased myself, and anything concerning the wizarding world, from your memories. I had told you way too much and Voldemort would have tortured and killed you, if you had stayed in the United Kingdom. Harry, Ron and I had to destroy the …-”  
“WHAT?! You changed our memories? Mione, why did you do it? Why didn’t you let us migrate to Australia and let us keep our memories instead of erasing them?” my Dad screams angrily.  
“Daddy, please don’t yell. I can’t…-” I unwillingly start to tremble and I can’t stop the trembling anymore. The screaming reminded me of the battle of Hogwarts. Fred, who was killed along with Remus, Tonks along with Professor Snape and Lavender. Mrs. Weasley looks like a ghost after the loss of her son, Fred. I put my hands over my ears to prevent the screams from getting louder. The sounds of the explosions, screams of pain and the palpable fear, the faces of people who were about to die... Half blown off limbs flying past me, Dobby dying as I watch unable to help him and Luna’s face bloodied and swollen. The screaming and the sounds are not fading away and I think I’m going crazy.  
When I feel two pairs of arms wrap around me to hold me, I realize that the only one screaming here is me. I open my eyes and look into my parents’ completely and utterly shocked faces. I now notice I am rocking in my chair and there are no tears left.  
“I am so sorry sweetheart,” my father whispered. Obviously, worried sick and deeply concerned he presses his lips slowly against my forehead and strokes my back gently. My Mum looks towards the kitchen and stands up to walk into it so she can put on the water boiler for a pot of tea. She takes care of setting the pot to boil and comes right back to sit beside my father on the floor. I take my wand and point at the water boiler and silence the sound as I try to breathe calmly. My father’s hypnotizing hand on my back helps me calm down and I try to smile at him and Mum.  
“Hermione,” my mother whispers, not wanting to startle me by speaking normally.  
“We are very worried about you. Do you think you could contact Ron or Harry to come here? I think that is the best option for now because we don’t know where we are exactly and what has happened to you. And you are not feeling well.”  
I nod vaguely and shiver. With every last piece of energy I have left, I sent my patronus to the Burrow with the address of my parents’ house. Now it’s time for Harry and Ron to save me.


	2. A Very Long Sleep

# Chapter 2: A very long sleep

**4:12PM May 8th 1998 – Australia**

Hermione  
When I wake up, I feel I am in a bed which feels slightly familiar. As I open my eyes, I see I’m in a strange room. There is a desk with a computer on it with a matching chair behind it and I recognize the closet from the IKEA catalogue. I look at the electric clock on the night stand which says 4:12 PM. My wand lies next to the clock with a white note attached to it. 

_Dear Hermione,_ it said. I recognized Ron’s handwriting immediately. 

_Please sleep as long as you want and need. Harry, Dad and I have been by to tell your parents what happened and what they need to do. We rearranged their house a bit and made this room your temporary bedroom. We’ve brought your bed from the Burrow, hoping that you would sleep well in it. My Mum gave your Mum several bottles of dreamless sleeping potion as much as she could spare from home. Dad told your parents that it was probably best for you to stay here for a while. Mainly, to get some rest and time to process everything which has happened but also to have some quality time with your parents. Also, Dad had to obliviate one of you neighbours because she was persistent regarding coming into the house. Your Mum has searched for some brain squatters near here, (Dad called them some muggle word, but I forgot what they were called, anyway) to talk to and to help you to become yourself again. Harry and I are going in therapy as well so I think it will be helpful. Fred will be buried in four days (10th of May) at the Hogsmeade cemetery. Harry will stop by tomorrow and you’ll see him if you’re awake by then. We gave your parents a piece charmed parchment (they put theirs on their fridger?) which is connected to the one in our kitchen, so that they can send a message if needed. Mum and Ginny miss you, too._

_I’m just one patronus away Mione._

_Love,_  
_Ron_

I smile at the letter and grab my wand. Slowly sitting up and looking around the room. I walk downstairs with my wand in my hand, still not trusting my new surroundings. My blurry memories slowly start to come back to me and it feels as if I have a rock in my stomach. When I come downstairs and walk through the hall, I recognize the kitchen on the right and the living room on the left. Between the kitchen and the living room is a glass door open which leads to the garden which is apparently adjacent to water. I see my parents sitting in the garden, my father reading a newspaper with a beer and a dish of potato chips and my mother reading a book with a bowl of olives and a glass of red wine. Filled with relief for their safety, I push the mosquito net aside and step into the garden.

“Mum, Dad,” I say.  
The words feel foreign in my mouth and I smile to myself a bit. They look back at me and they start to smile widely. Seeing them relaxing in the sun, safe and protected against everything which has or could happen makes everything I did worth it. I walk over to them and lean down to kiss both my father and my mother on the cheek. My father takes my hand firmly in his strong hands.  
“Hermione, my sweetheart you look so much better,” my Mum says softly with a big smile plastered on her face. I smile back, “I feel a lot better.”  
“You do look better sweetheart. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?” my Dad asks quietly.  
“Yes, I do feel a lot better and I slept really well! I am so glad to see that you are safe and happy.”  
While I was saying it, I could feel truth burning inside of me. Then my stomach starts to rumble and I realize I am very hungry. My parents smile at me and my Mum stands up.  
“You, are going to sit down, while I prepare some food for you,” she says not too loud as she disappears inside. I sit down in her chair, while my father releases my hand and gets up to get another chair. I was surprised how well they found everything even though it’s just the first day that they are actually living here as themselves. Dad comes back with an extra garden chair and chair pillow and places it on the other side of the round garden table. He looks at me, smiling as if he had heard what I thought and said:  
“We explored the house after we put you in your bed. The house is pretty logically built and the stuff inside is nice. We apparently have still the same taste we had back home. We even went to the supermarket with Harry when he came by yesterday and…-”  
“Yesterday? I thought Ron’s note said he would come tomorrow and… wait a minute. What day is it?” I ask my father.  
“You slept really long Hermione. It’s the 8th of May.”  
I look at him, shocked.  
“Yes, you haven’t woken up since you restored our memories, called for Ron and Harry and fainted. Do you remember it?” he asks softly.  
“I do. I can’t remember fainting though.”  
“Yes, you haven’t awoken since. After you were sleeping for 24 hours straight, we were worried something else was wrong, so we spoke to a psychologist. She told us that if people have trauma such as fighting in a war, and there isn’t time to recover and process everything, it isn’t uncommon to pass out. It is the body’s way of making time to process and heal,” he says, still talking in his quiet voice.  
“Yes, I read somewhere that failing to process trauma’s will lead to prolonged relapses.”  
After a short silence I knew.  
“And it’s probably why Harry stayed in the hospital wing only sleeping on multiple occasions,” I say thinking aloud.  
My father smiled at my thoughts and took a gulp from his beer. At that moment Mum came back with a tray in her hands. She puts the tray in front of me and I smell the warm tomato soup. There is a Greek salad as well, with real Greek feta cheese, green olives, tomatoes, red union, some sort of yogurt like dressing and various types of lettuce. In the corner of the tray stand two glasses, one with lemon flavoured soda and the other with water. I felt my stomach rumble and thanked my Mum gratefully. My favourite summer holiday salad and drink are in front of me. While I pick up my knife and fork, I think back to our vacations in France. I remember one time when my parents took me to some sort of food palace and I got the most wonderful Greek salad I had ever eaten. I tried to figure out what was in the dressing but I couldn’t, I was frustrated for weeks because I couldn’t recreate it. I smiled at the thought and started cutting the lettuce. A salad was a nice thing to eat on a warm afternoon. My father continued to read the newspaper from yesterday and my mother sat down in the full sun, on the opposite side of the table. While I was eating, I enjoyed how much the sun was brightly shining. When all the food was gone, I leaned back in my comfortable chair while enjoying the silence, the sun and the view of my parents relaxing.  
“Hermione, why don’t you go take a shower, and we’ll talk after you finish it or do you want to sleep some more?” my Mum asks me.  
“No, a shower is a great idea. I’ll go take a shower and come back when I finish.”  
Just as I stand up, I can hear a door slam open in the distance. It must be one of the neighbours, I think as I calm myself. Then, I hear a girl scream and I jump up with my wand at ready for an attack. I’m trying to focus where the sound is coming from as my fathers’ hand slowly closes around my wrist.  
“Tag! I got you! Ha, ha, ha! You’re it Emily!” I hear another girl scream from the same direction. As I turn back to look at my parents who are in total shock and slowly release myself from my father’s grip. I smile apologetically and decide to explain myself.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just a little edgy. I’ll go take a shower now,” I mumble while walking away.  
“No need to apologize sweetheart, take all the time you need.”

 **10AM May 11th 1998 - UK**  
Yesterday, after the long day of funerals, I spent the night at the Burrow. I learned almost all of the deceased from the Battle of Hogwarts received an honorary grave at the Hogsmeade cemetery. Remus and Tonks were in the funerals we attended yesterday. I and everyone else who attended the funerals were broken. After attending so many services, I helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen to prepare dinner, together with Ginny, Harry and Andromeda while Mr. Weasley was watching Teddy with Fleur. The rest of the boys were playing wizards chess. George had said it would’ve been what Fred would want us to do.  
Before leaving this morning, Mrs. Weasley hugged me for one last time and said goodbye. Ginny, who had given me one of her bracelets to keep, hugged me as well. Her sad eyes had lost her fire and joy. I hugged Harry and Ron and told them they were always welcome to visit me and that I would stop by when I was ready to come back to the Burrow. They understood why and wished me good luck with the ‘muggle therapy counselling’ as Ron had called it. Harry told me that he would come over soon and when they walked me through the wards and to the Weasley’s apparation point, we stopped. I hugged them one more time before taking the purple boot portkey from Ron and going back to Australia. 

**6:30PM May 11th 1998 - Australia**  
When I arrived home, it was already time for dinner. Mum and Dad were busy preparing salmon with a citric salad.  
“Ah, there you are Hermione. Would you set the table? We’re eating inside today. We’re having salmon, would you like some as well?” my Mum asks me over the sound of the stove’s exhaust fan.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
I set the dining room table which stands in front of the garden doors, between the kitchen and living room. It doesn’t take long for everything to be prepared and we’re sitting down to eat dinner.  
“The salmon is great, thanks Dad!”  
“You are welcome sweetheart.”  
“Hermione,” my Mum starts to speak.  
“Yes?” I ask her when my mouth is empty.  
“I know we haven’t had the right moment to actually talk to you, but we think it is time.”  
“Okay, I think you’re right,” I agree. Dreading yet ready for this moment.  
“I’ve found you a very good psychologist and you have an appointment, tomorrow at 9:30AM.”  
I nod, knowing that she hasn’t finished talking.  
“We are aware that you don’t need the dreamless sleeping potions, and that’s great. But you’re still startled when you hear loud noises. Considering what you’ve been through, it isn’t surprising that loud noises startle you. It’s why we thought it would be a good idea to let you get used to loud noises again. Try to see it as rehabilitation. I found some studies on the internet and I think I have several good ideas for how to help you.”  
I look at my Mum intrigued. She feels foolish for not doubling another study while studying to become a dentist and I can quite understand that why she is frustrated. I nod, knowing whatever she had planned for me, it was going to be hard.  
“I think minimum exposure is acceptable, and by doing just a little bit every day, you will be back on your feet in no time. I suggest we are going to go for a walk after dinner, with the three of us, so that you can adjust to the neighbourhood. Optimistically speaking, depending on how things go, we will have lunch tomorrow in the city, and a jog after dinner. Maybe in the days after that we can go for a swim later.”  
“It sounds like a great plan Mum,” I say, not opposed to the idea.  
When you fall of a horse, you need to get back on as soon as possible.  
“I read that Bill McGregor’s restaurant is opening next week in Darwin,” says my Dad, as he joins the conversation.  
“Who is Bill McGregor?” I ask him.  
“Apparently, he´s the Australian version of Jamie Oliver.”  
“Ooh, that must be very nice then!” my Mum says happily.  
My parents have had their rehearsal dinner and engagement dinner at a Jamie Oliver restaurant. So they know something about good food.  
“I’ll make you a deal. If your program for rehabilitating me works, I’ll take you both out to dinner to at Bill McGregor’s restaurant.”  
“I think that’s a great idea,” my Dad says happily, apparently proud of Mum and me.  
“To rehabilitation,” my Mum says while raising her glass of wine.  
Dad joins in with his glass of beer and I join in with my glass of lemon soda.  
“To rehabilitation,” my Dad and I say simultaneously.  
“I love you both,” I say after I drank a bit of lemon soda.  
“And we love you sweetheart,” my Mum says smiling broadly at me.  
My Dad looks at me, takes my hand and pinches it. I know he does too.  
With my parents by my side I can do what I need to do, get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Let me know what you think so far! I haven’t got the slightest clue if I’m writing okay. Every tip is very welcome!  
> Xxxx Aimee Dara Lyon  
> Ps. This chapter is edited by the amazing Ms. Lana. All credits to her!


	3. Healing in Australia

# Chapter 3: Healing in Australia

Hermione   
It’s been four weeks since that dinner with my Mum and Dad and the weeks are starting to blur together. I actually wanted to do nothing and sit still, but my parents wouldn’t let me do that. They reminded me that I have so many reasons to get better for; Harry, the Weasleys, all the magical creatures like the house-elves, centaurs, hippogriffs and many more that are in need of my help. I also had cancelled my meeting with the psychologist. I had told my parents that I wanted to try and help myself first, before getting professional help. My parents agreed but if they found that my self-therapy wasn’t effective enough, I would have to make an appointment. After that talk I developed a sort of routine to keep myself busy. Because Mum had read that exercising helped, I worked out a lot but started small.   
So every Monday- and Thursday morning I go jogging with my Dad around the neighbourhood and at Saturday afternoon I’m playing badminton with my Mum at green field at the end of our street. We also did other things together, they took me to; book stores, clothing shops for new summer clothing, the park and swimming pool a couple of times and we played games like monopoly and cards. The rest of the free time I used to write down everything I’ve experienced in the past year, that was Dad’s idea. I wrote it down in a black hardcover book which was completely empty when I got it. I started with Sirius’ death, fast forward to Dumbledore’s death and then continue chronologically.   
Once I got started, it was pretty easy to continue and afterwards I felt better than before. It felt like a certain calmness or peace came over me. Every day I get a little bit closer to relaxing when scary and loud sounds arise from places I don’t expect them from. It is weird, I know, but it feels like I need all my free time to work on myself. To work fulltime on processing what has happened. The fact that so many had to die before Voldemort was destroyed… I shiver at the thought. Sometimes, when things got tough again, my parents were there and listened. They just listened and it was all I needed. I got worse and better a few times but overall it improved gradually. The ups and downs stayed but the ups got bigger and the downs smaller until a certain basepoint was set. The nightmares I got after Fred’s funeral happened less but were never truly gone, but I never took the dreamless sleeping draught. When I woke up screaming, my parents would both sit at the end of my bed and we would talk until I felt safe enough to go back to sleep. 

**3AM June 13th 1998 - Australia**  
Suddenly, I wake up and feel a hard stinging floor under me. I open my eyes and see that I am surrounded by very tall trees with dark green pines, which I think are spruces. I concentrate on the sound I hear, when I recognize the terror.   
“Mudblood, mudblood, where are you? Are you hiding in the wood, you filthy excuse for a human?!” screams a rasping manly voice.   
I hurry on my knees, trying to locate my wand. I can’t seem to find it anywhere and I curse myself for going to sleep last night. Then, I am surrounded my millions of masked people who are wearing black robes, death eaters. Millions of death eaters. One man steps forward and walks up to me. I stand up quickly and face him, wandless.  
“You thought the war was over because our lord is gone, but you were wrong... Do you know where your friends are? They are being fed to the acromantulas as we speak. The red haired boy who was screaming so loud went first. But they left his head, the acromantulas got nauseous when they looked at that blood traitor face of his. Do you want me to show him?”  
“No! And you won’t get away with it either! You will be punished for what you did, even if I’m the last one standing!” I scream.  
“Ha ha ha!” the crowd laughs viciously.   
“You ignorant girl! Did you think that you could escape us? You were trying to leave your parents behind. You never wanted them to survive in the first place! You left your friends for dead in the Burrow. Never visited them once in the past month and look what has happened!”  
“That doesn’t matter! Harry and Ron understood exactly what I’m going through but just because they could stay in the UK doesn’t mean that I could! I tried to save my parents and look where it’s brought me. Straight into your arms. But you know what? I don’t care anymore. I am done fighting you, you will never be able to experience love like I did. Like I do. I love my parents and if it worked and I saved them, then it is worth it,” I say, my voice filled with combativeness.  
“You don’t think you would get away with this so easily did you? Crucio!”  
“Aaaahhhhh!!!” I scream in pain and fall down. The tears are running over my cheeks and I can hear my own screaming. Then, I see Ron’s miserable bloody head in front of me, his skin ripped open with all sorts of cuts, while a stream of blood leaves his bodyless head... Within the same second his face is gone again.  
“You will be sorry for ever being born, you filthy MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!”  
“Ha ha ha!” the crowd laughs viciously again and it gets louder and louder.   
I start to scream at the worst pain I’ve ever felt. I try to blink the stream of tears out of my eyes but it isn’t working. The man who stood in front of me tries to attack me physically now and grabs my upper arms strongly. I try to wrestle myself free by kicking him in his balls but I miss. Slowly, his grip gets stronger and everything turns dark. His grip however never goes away. Softly, in the distance, I hear my name being called.   
“Hermione. Hermione! You are sleeping sweetheart. You are safe, you are in Australia with us.” I can hear a familiar voice say.   
I think about the meaning of the words and it seems that my brain takes very long to process what was being said. Hermione. That’s my name so it is probably directed to me. You are sleeping sweetheart. I think about its meaning when the words hit me. I am sleeping! My eyes shoot open and I see my Dad holding my upper arms strongly and slowly letting me go. My Mum looks at me worried and my Dad looks tired. I look around the strange room I am in and then I remember where I am. My Dad takes my hand and sighs.   
“Who was it this time baby?” my Mum asks softly.  
“Ron, his body was eaten by the acromantulas but they left his head because it made them nauseous when they looked at it. On the bright side, I saved you this time though.”  
“Do you ever feel like they are getting better?” my Mum asks, referring to the nightmares.  
“Yes, I do. Most of the time no one survived and now I had only proof of Ron being dead. I call that a big improvement.”  
“You don’t seem so upset now, why were you crying earlier then? You screamed as if you were in hellish pain,” my Mum said, with worry clearly marking her voice.  
“I was tortured,” I said shortly, not wanting them to know I was ready to die at that moment, even though it was just a dream.  
“Was it like the one from that devilish woman Bellatrix?”   
“No, that was worse, but this was very painful.” I could still feel my scars burning where the knife had cut me.  
“But she is gone. She is dead and she won’t be coming back. Now the only thing left to do is healing,” and with that, my Mum placed a kiss on my cheek and looked at me pitiful while attempting to smile. We talked for a few minutes more and then they went back to bed. When I laid on my back, staring up at the normal ceiling, I figured that that was indeed the best thing to do, healing.

**4PM 2nd August 1998 - Australia**  
It was August already and a few weeks since my last heavy nightmare. The loud and unexpected noises of screams and one time even thunder, still triggered a bit of an insecure feeling, but nothing I couldn’t handle. The combative side in me always knew what to do best, even if a scary happening had occurred. And afterwards I would write it down in my black book and the later upcoming anxiety would go away. In the meantime, the black book was filled for three quarters already when I had finished writing down everything that had happened in the 7th year. Writing about finding my parents and restoring their memories turned out to be a lot harder than expected, harder than writing about the loss of Fred and the others. My worst nightmares and happenings I wrote down as well, feeling that it helped to write it out of my heavy head. I kept on writing in it about things that I was doing every week, so I could look back later on and see what had helped best to decrease the nightmares from occurring. I found out that swimming felt amazing and if I could, I would have my otter patronus swim with me.   
Today was a Sunday and when I walked back from swimming in the lake nearby, I figured that if I could have a private swimming pool later, I would actually be a very happy person. Smiling in the sun with wet hair, I walked home. When I entered the cool air-conditioned house, I heard my parents shouting at each other.   
“No! She isn’t ready yet. I know that she is old enough to know, but do I need to remind you of where we were last night until 4AM? You can’t just spring this on her!” my Dad yelled, referring to my bad dream of last night.  
“She has the right to know and maybe it will improve things even more. She is doing such a great job recovering! You can’t tell me to keep this from her if now is as good as time as any!” my Mum yelled back.   
I decide to demand to know what is going on and I enter the living room. I dump my bag with swimwear in the corner and at that sound they look up.   
“What seems to be the matter? Is there something you are keeping from me?” I ask with raised eyebrows.   
When I think logically, I know that there are multiple reasons why parents keep things from their children and the main reason is protection. That was why I temporarily erased their memories, to protect them. Seeing that they have obviously discussed this before, it isn’t something like the neighbours are moving.   
My Dad starts talking and pulls me out of my thoughts by doing so.  
“Sweetheart, please believe me as I say that this discussion does not affect our love for you.”  
My Mum nodded at this and I answer affirmatively.   
“Why don’t we stop arguing and let her decide?” my Mum suggests.  
Dad seemed to need a minute to think about this and I took the time to wonder what I wanted. It is something that will upset me, but I am apparently old enough to know about it. Dad says that it’ll influence my recovery badly. And Mum says that it might improve my recovery. Dad certainly seemed more confident than Mum did.  
“All right, but if she chooses to be told, then I get to tell her.”  
“Fine,” my Mum said quickly.  
“Okay, Hermione. There is something your mother and I need to tell you and it is a pressing matter that you know that we love you. No matter what happens. As you probably heard I think that it is important that we wait with telling you this, because I believe that it will damage your recovery. Your mother on the other hand thinks that now is as good as time as any, and it might even help your recovery. We would like you to think about it and make a choice. You need to decide whatever seems best to you” my Dad explains.  
I nod and go into the kitchen, set up a pot of tea, because it is chilly inside, even though its 29 degrees outside.   
“Would you like some tea as well?” I ask them. Both of them nod and take place in the living room. 

I put the tray down on the side table and pour everyone a cup of green tea. I sit down on the couch next to Mum and take my cup into my hands. I have made my decision.   
“I think that I’m going to choose not to know, for now. Because I want to be fully recovered when the next problems appear. I know that I’m already past halfway better, but if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be sitting here this happy. I’m not saying that I’m truly happy, but I’m just a lot better than I was before.”  
I smile at them and Mum and Dad both nod.   
“I know that whatever you have to say will be of impact, but I will always love you the same. I love you. And because of that I’m going to take you to dinner in one and a half week. But first I’m going by the Weasleys. I miss Ron and Harry immensely.”  
“Okay sweetie, why don’t you write them first, so that they can prepare that you’re coming over,” Mum said. I hug my parents and walk to the fridge. 

_Hi Weasleys!_   
_I was thinking of coming over tomorrow and Mum said it might be a good idea to write before I came by so this is me, writing you. How is everyone doing considering everything? Are all the death eaters destroyed already? Is it safe again?_

_To Harry and Ron_   
_I’ve completed writing down everything what happened during our 7th year and it feels good to get it off my chest. I hope one day you’ll be able to add things that I don’t know of (Ron, I’ll even let you borrow my charmed quill which writes exactly what you say).  
I heard from Dad who heard from Arthur that Hogwarts is rebuilt in full glory and many more safety charms are in place. But that the schoolyear would start a month later due to some technical difficulties? It is time to go to school within 2 months and I’m thinking of writing professor McGonagall to let me do the 7th year of school in a fastened project. Why don’t you go as well? I want to work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so I have to have a graduation certificate. Besides the 7th year exams are really important because it is a test of all the knowledge you’ve had before. Anyway, we’ll discuss it tomorrow!_

_Arthur, is it safe enough for my parents to come back home again?_

_I speak to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	4. A Disappointing Reply

# Chapter 4: A disappointing reply

**9AM 3rd of August 1998 - Australia**  
Hermione  
When I woke up the next morning, I immediately walked to the fridge to check the message paper. After reading the long message, written by Harry, I felt a little disappointed. The message was clear; it wasn’t a good idea to come back to the Burrow, Ron and Harry weren’t going back to school and they thought it was best that I didn’t go to Hogwarts because of the safety issues. Harry had written that it would take a little while longer to clear the country of the rest of the living death eaters. And a little while had meant that it would take 4 months at least. Harry and Ron were asked to become aurors, the youngest ones which were ever accepted. And when Harry had suggested that Neville should be hired as well, which was done almost immediately after. There was still a huge shortage in auror personnel so Seamus and Dean were asked too, however they didn’t want to join them.   
Then, there was help offered from an unexpected corner; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy (yeah, I know shocker!) offered to help to catch the rest of the death eaters. I thought that the Slytherins would be punished for what they had done, but apparently Harry had vouched for Malfoy the ferret (which didn’t even surprise me that much) in a quick-judge case in front of the full Wizengamot. Blaise and Theodore had actually helped the light side, without anyone knowing about it. I always knew that Harry believed that people could change, but still, vouching for the ferret in front of the full Wizengamot... The Slytherins reasoned that they know much about pureblood manors and their safety measures. All three of them were given Veritaserum and a thorough interrogation. After that, they were allowed to help the aurors, not together though.   
The message also said that Ron would quit after all the death eaters were taken care of, because he didn’t like the immense amounts of paperwork that went along with it. After all the death eaters were captured, Ron would try out for a place in a Quidditch team. But that was uncertain at this point. When the disappointment washed over me, I realised that I wouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts the next year. I turned to my parents and let them read it as well. They seemed more afraid than I figured they would be.   
After a relatively short discussion, we came to the conclusion that it wasn’t safe enough to go back to the UK yet. They said that I should focus on getting better, but I could do some studying on the side which brightened my mood just a little bit. So I wrote a letter to Headmistress McGonagall for information on the books and the material that needed to be covered. After that, when a little bit of a depressed feeling welled up, I went for a run with my father and afterwards I felt a lot better. 

**3rd of August 1998 – United Kingdom**  
Aremo   
I stand in front of the gates to Shafiq Manor in Aberdeen. The sun is shining, which is a warm surprise, seeing as it is cloudy almost every day in the UK I’ve been told. I take the small key out of my pocket and place it into the keyhole and unlock the black gates. Entering the premises, I feel a tingly feeling and I could feel the magic approving of me. When I turn around, I close the gates behind me, not wanting any unwanted visitors. I look at the flaking paint on the outside of the manor.   
Ignoring the huge garden on my left, I walk towards the double front doors and see that the grass is all neatly cut and perfectly well maintained. The manor however beams sadness which is probably caused by all the dark colours. I open the front door and feel a little awkward, walking in a house that I own, where I have no memories of. I walk through the hall and pass several paintings of nature, a mirror, a huge coat rack and a large bin with black umbrellas with different handles. The depressing thing is that everything I see is black. I look around and as far as I can see, there are seven black doors, from which four on the left, three on the right, and a grand staircase in the centre, between either sides of the hall. The hall I’m standing in also has a corridor under the grand staircase, but I can’t see where that leads. I decide to search the living room and enter the first door on my left. When I enter the room I find out that this is in fact the dining room, or hall, and I stand still next to the huge table.   
“Caillou!” I say to the open air.  
With a loud bang my personal house elf appears.  
“Yes, Master Shafiq?”   
“Please bring my possessions to my room. And I would like to refurbish the Manor.”  
“Yes Master. Should Caillou collect the house elves of the Manor?”  
“Yes please,” I say, smiling at the friendly elf.  
With a second loud bang my personal house elf disappears. I take this chance to look around the rectangular dining hall and I see a door in the rightest corner, also closed. The dining table stands in the length of the hall and on the left side is a grand fireplace. A lot of paintings hand at the right side’s wall. The wall I’m facing has two huge windows and while walking towards the door in the rightest corner, my eyes fall on a painting of my father and mother, but they are not present.   
The painting is placed on the wall, just between the two windows in front of me. They are smiling happily while my Dad is holding me. Mother looks like she is 5 months pregnant in the painting and I can’t help but thinking about my dead born sister. I know that if she had made it, she would be betrothed to some 50-year-old man from the Nott family, my father had told me. Weird enough, the whole story about my sister being born dead, felt strange inside of me, like it wasn’t true. Every time, I felt uneased and my stomach would get upset. When my parents were alive, I asked about it but my father always got itchy and he had told me that the loss still hurt very much. Mother would be out of it for weeks after the mention of her name, so I never asked again.   
Staring at the painting in thought, I think about what I am going to do. I know that running the family business doesn’t give me a lot of free time, however, my father had pushed the matter of getting married to a nice girl to set forth the name of Shafiq. Since I am the only one to set forth the bloodline of my father, I know I should find a wife soon. When I stare at the empty portrait, my father suddenly appears.   
“Hello Aremo,” his deep voice sounds through the dining room.  
I walk closer to the portrait and smile at my father, tears starting to form in my eyes.  
“Father,” I acknowledge his presence while bowing my head slightly out of respect.   
“Do you like Shafiq Manor?” he asked me.  
“Yes, only it is a very dark place. I plan on refurbishing the whole Manor. Considering that it is still very clean, I thought that it wouldn’t be heavy work for the house elves.”   
“That is a great idea! Make sure that everything is ready within the next two months. After that I have a special assignment for you and it will take up a lot of your time.”  
“Father, please don’t remind me of the search for a wife. I will do that, you know I will,” I reminded him my promise.  
“No, no, no. You have all the time in your life to get married! Don’t tell your mother I have said this, but I have a very different assignment for you. I will tell you once you are settled here. I’ll visit here every week and watch over our house in Lyon. Your mother says hi.”  
And with that the portrait was empty.  
“Yes, I love you too father,” I say, while the melancholy in my voice sounds loudly.   
After staring at the painting in silence for a few minutes I decide to look around a bit more and turn around. 

Five sets of eyes are looking straight up at me. Caillou and four other house elves wearing pillowcases look up friendly. My personal house elf Caillou, the only one wearing actual pants and a shirt, steps forward.   
“Master Shafiq, Caillou introduces your house elves.”  
I look at the other four house elves and almost all of them smile up friendly. The oldest looking house elf, a female one, steps forward and bows down deeply.  
“Welcome home Master Shafiq, I is Floppy and I is in charge of the Manor when the Master is away. We is very excited that Master has come home! Is there anything Master wants us to do?”  
I bow down to my knees and extend my hand.  
“It is very nice to meet you Floppy. I am Aremo Shafiq.”  
Floppy stares at my hand in shock for about a second but she realizes that it is impolite not to do as the Master wishes and shakes it immediately. Clearly uncomfortable the house elf steps back with a face that awaits my speaking.  
“Hello everyone. I’d like to meet the rest of you personally as well, I know you all know me, but I can’t remember you, so please introduce yourselves.”  
After every house elf has said their name the matching tasks they usually take care of I smile at them, again. I now own a Manor with 5 house elves, Caillou included. I was going to miss my own house elves at the secondary house in Lyon, but they had told me that they would be more comfortable there.   
Five pairs of eyes are still staring up at me and I figure I should relieve their tension.   
“I want to say thank you for keeping the house clean and the garden fresh. I was wondering, why is the paint on the inside and outside of the Manor in such bad shape?” I ask Floppy.   
“Floppy is sorry master. But Floppy didn’t have any money anymore for the paint to be bought. There was no money for food for house elves so Floppy bought vegetable plants from own money. We have eaten vegetables for 6 months now, master. Floppy is very sorry,” the house elf said sadly and the ears of the rest of the house elves were suddenly hanging down, as if they had let me down.  
Anger stirred inside of me. How could the pour elves think that they were less than anyone else! This is so completely unfair!  
“Okay! This is what we are going to do. I order you to tell me when you are hungry. Because if I do not know, I can’t give you any money. I order you to tell when you need stuff, for yourselves, the house or me! And how come you didn’t have any money?” I shout, shocked by my own outburst.   
“Well, before the Master and Mistress sadly died, they asked Yuppa to bring money every month. But when they passed away, no money came. We did not want to disturb the new master by asking for money…”  
Yuppa, the house elf from the secondary house in Lyon was very old and forgot a lot of things, multiple times. Obviously no bad intentions. But why hadn’t my parents asked Caillou or Kipper then? Urgh! I sighed heavily and the house elves seemed afraid of another shouting. I smiled friendly at them and bended down. I shook the arisen anger off and said calmly: “Okay, I understand that that is what you have been brought up with. But I will do this differently. I would like you to tell me when you need anything. I care very much for your wellbeing and it is ridiculous that you have been in hunger this whole time.”  
All the house elves except Caillou looked at me agape. I took out my wallet from my pants under my robes and took out a lot of galleons.   
“Caillou, please get enough food for a week,” I handed the money over and Caillou left with nod and a bang shortly after.  
The other four house elves still stared at me.   
“So, could you tell me about all the things that I need to know about the Manor?” I ask Floppy, being aware that I asked it nicely.   
“Yes, of course Master!” Floppy said happily and the house elves walked out in front of me.   
“The rightest door leads to the kitchen and…”  
After the tour of the full manor, Caillou came back and the house elves prepared their own lunch. I was in the kitchen as well, looking around and making myself a sandwich with pumpkin purée. Seeing that the house elves got uncomfortable from my presence in the kitchen, I left and sat down in the living room. After that, the house elves brought all my possessions from Lyon to the master suite, because I was master of the Shafiq Manor now. 

**10th of August 1998 – United Kingdom**  
Aremo  
I walked down the stairs and smelled the fresh baked eggs already and when I entered the dining hall more smells came to me. The lovely smell of basil hits my nose and I smiled at the house elves, all standing in a line. They are all wearing the same outfit now, a light blue pair of pants and a white t-shirt, shaped to their body of course. I look at the freshly made orange juice, the tea box that Caillou brought from home and then up to my parents. I sit down at the end of the dining table facing the portrait of my parents and with my back towards the door that leads to the hall.   
I dismiss the house elves and enjoy my wonderful made breakfast and take up the Weekly Prophet. Floppy had told me that the Daily Prophet they have here has had so much damage and negativity, that the paper had backed down to weekly editions, with short everyday flyers on the side. The front page is plastered with a photograph of a blonde woman walking out of a court room, who looks like she is about to break down, but with her head held high. 

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy’s name cleared!_  
 _A story by Parvati Patil_  
 _The wife of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, a convicted death eater who currently resides at Azkaban, was found not guilty in a thorough investigation regarding her involvement in the serving of the destroyed ‘Lord Voldemort’. Truth potion and memory scanning cleared her from all charges. “She was pushed in every move she made.” Ministry officials say. Lady Malfoy is able to go back to her home, Malfoy Manor, but claims that a lot of redecorating will be done in order for her to make it feel safe and like her house again. Lady Malfoy claims that she thinks of breaking down the whole Manor and build a new one, totally different. Her son Draco Malfoy was cleared at a quick-judge trial earlier in June, only one month after the Battle of Hogwarts. In the exclusive interview that was held with the handsome and troubled pureblood prince shone through that the prince hated Malfoy Manor and never wanted to go back there again. Seeing as he was tortured as well by the evil ‘Lord Voldemort’ this message is understandable. We hope that Lady Malfoy and the troubled prince will get over their horrible experiences._   
_The reactions from the light side are optimistic. Ronald Weasley, one third of the Golden Trio states: “I think that the outcome of the trial was the right one, given the information that was available.” So, a politically correct answer. Harry Potter, saviour of today’s war-free world, was unavailable for explicit citations but seconded this. To the question where the third part of the Golden trio is, and currently resides, wasn’t answered by either of the two thirds of the Golden Trio. The only thing we know about the missing Golden Girl Hermione Granger, is that she is alive. Read more about the trial on page 2._

_Which death eaters haven’t been captured yet? Which faces are dangerous? Go to page 3 for the full list with photos._

_The freshly caught death eaters in the last week, names and photos. Page 4_

_Exclusive interview with Arthur Weasley! One of the good friends of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, has become the newest member from the Wizengamot. He was inaugurated last Friday. Go to page 5 for the full interview and photos of the inauguration._


	5. New People

# Chapter 5: New People

**9AM 20th of August 1998 - Australia**  
Hermione  
The nightmares hadn’t completely gone yet, but they were getting less severe and occurred less frequently. The extra wards that I had installed around the house made me feel a lot calmer too, knowing that my parents were even more safe now. Because of my regular sleep, eating and exercising pattern I felt that I slowly returned to how I was before the war, well organized and happy. However, I missed the boys and schoolwork very much, seeing as there were big gaps in my day where I actually went to do nothing. Then I would just watch some television, play a game of Sudoku or another games with my parents or go for a swim. Sure, at first I liked the feeling of not having to do anything, but after a while I missed the stimulus of learning something new. 

When I walk downstairs for breakfast and to prepare to go jogging with my Dad (because it was a Thursday morning), I notice that the air-conditioning in the house is working hard to create an acceptable temperature. When I walk over to the thermostat I see that it is 21°C inside, and outside around 40°C. While I was having breakfast, it was only 9AM, Dad had suggested to just walk around the neighbourhood, to avoid the risk of overheating. When it was 10:30 we left, heading towards the Northern Park. While we walked in silence, I thought about how I had gotten more and more used to the unexpected noises and movements. Still, I didn’t go anywhere without my wand and was always suspicious on sudden activity near me. I always was… my Dad’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“Mione, what’s going to happen with your schoolwork? I know you’ve written your headmistress. Did she already reply?” my Dad asked me.  
I felt a little down, because Headmistress McGonagall hadn’t returned my letter.  
“No she hasn’t. But I think she might be really busy if she hasn’t responded yet. You know, rebuilding Hogwarts and such,” I said, only just remembering that I shouldn’t remind him of the destruction that was left by the death eaters.

And as I expected, my Dad’s face clouded at my mention of rebuilding Hogwarts and sighed. He didn’t want to talk about the destruction that was left by the death eaters, not since the ministry had found out that our previous house was destroyed. Ron had written it on the message paper on the fridge and when my Mum had read it she had been in tears, I shed a tear or two as well and even my Dad cried a little bit. My Mum had asked me if I hadn’t put any protection spells around it, which I had, but it hadn’t worked, clearly.  
At first I was actually a little bit surprised that they found the house. I hadn’t placed a Fidelius charm on it, but I did place a few protective spells around it, even though it was sold to another family for the duration of 2 years. Knowing that the death eaters would try to get my family I was worried that the new owners got hurt as well. When I explained Mum that I had placed protective spells, but that my attempts to protect the house in the hope that we would once return were in vain, she had thanked me. I started apologizing and felt even more awful about not being able to protect our home, my father had interrupted me. He said that I was the brightest witch of my age and if I wasn’t able to protect our house, then no one could’ve done it. I smiled through my tears and gave both of them a hug.  
There was one cruel thing about the story. Between the pieces of destroyed house, the current owners (a man and woman) of the house were found bloodied and dead. Clear signs of torture had been seen, as Ron had written. That could’ve been my parents. Their families will be empty from now on. That could’ve been me! My face fell and I tried not to cry when my Dad pulled me out of my thoughts again.  
“What classes do you want to take?”  
Snapping into my schoolwork thoughts, I already knew the answer.  
“I was thinking about doing all of my O.W.L. subjects those are Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. Seeing as I would probably have to go to Hogwarts for the practical exams, I thought that I could study here for all my theoretical exams until it is safe enough to come back. Though, I was thinking of dropping Astronomy, but you never know when you’ll need information like that!” I say. 

My Dad smiled at this, the smile reaching his eyes and we continued to walk but just in silence now. When we entered the Northern Park towards the small lake inside of it, we passed a couple kids playing with a kite in the open field. An elderly woman who was walking with a younger woman who looked the same only younger, maybe mother and daughter. We also passed to hikers and a couple of trees and bushes. Walking for about 30 seconds I could hear that a twig broke rather loud. A horrible anxious feeling washed over me. And then suddenly something flew towards me from that same direction. I pushed my father behind me and within a second I paralysed it.  
“Petrificus Totalus!” I screamed, breathing heavily.  
The bird that had flown towards me, fell down and I stormed over to that bush to check for other threats. There was nothing there. When I heard my father’s voice bring me back to the actual world, I immediately looked around to see if anyone had seen that. I could see no one but bushes and trees and I sighed of relief. I looked at my father, whose face was in utter shock staring at the bird and then I saw a boy appearing from behind a pair of trees, walking our way. The boy’s face radiated surprise and quickly, I lifted the spell, nonverbally this time. Then the bird sat up, looked around and flew away. I put away my wand in my pocket, not knowing what the muggle boy, or young man I should say, would do.  
“Hermione, can you erase his memory?” I hear my Dad whisper.  
“Dad, I’ll take care of it, I’m sorry,” I whispered back.  
My Dad’s face was still in shock but he said nothing. He was eyeing the young man as well.

The young man, who was dressed pretty well, was almost near us and smiled polite. His teeth were as white as ever and his dark blonde wavy hair was pushed back by his right hand. He wore a white blouse with a light blue pair of shorts and white slippers. When he stopped rather close in front of me, I took a small step back.  
“Hey there, how are you doing?” he asked me, still smiling politely.  
Okay, this was a very strange reaction for a muggle who just saw me pointing a stick at a bird and it sat back up miraculously. A really strange reaction.  
“Uhm, I’m fine thank you,” I said, my voice tight.  
What the fuck is happening?  
“Relax, no one saw you but me,” he said, as if that was supposed to comfort me.  
Then it hit me. He must’ve known about the wizarding world; no sane muggle would respond like this anyway. When neither of us responded, he continued.  
“So, where are you from? I haven’t seen you around before?” he asks my father.  
“We are not from here,” my father said, obviously feeling awkward.  
“Your accent sounds familiar, where are you from?” he asked again.  
“We have to go, goodbye,” I say cold.  
“Wait, wait! I haven’t met other wizards in ages! Please, just let’s talk for a while,” he begged, looking at my father and me.  
“I’m not a wizard. She is a witch though,” my father explained.  
I shot my Dad an evil glare and he shrugged with his eyes wide.  
“Look, sir. I do not want to hurt your daughter. I just want to talk. I haven’t…”  
“What is your name boy?” my Dad interrupted, raising one eyebrow.  
This seemed to overthrow the boy just a little but he recovered quick.  
“Michael, Michael Caldwell sir,” he said while extending his hand.  
“Michael, you get my girl back safe before 1 PM. Do you understand?” my Dad asked, ignoring Michael’s extended hand completely. I looked at my Dad and my mouth fell open. Why in Merlin’s underpants would Dad do such a thing? I didn’t even want to meet other people. I was fine just hanging around with my parents and writing the boys occasionally.  
My Dad bowed next to my ear and whispered: “You’ll be fine. Go hang out with someone your own age. Otherwise you’ll only see us. He’s clearly not a threat. Just have fun.”  
“But Dad…” I started.  
Without listening, my Dad walked away, back towards our house, and I was alone with some weird boy in a light blue pair of shorts.  
“Hi, I’m Michael Caldwell and you are?” he asked while extending his hand.  
I extended mine as well and then he grabbed my hand, like a hawk would grab his prey, and shook it.  
“Hermione Granger, how do you do?” I asked mannerly.  
“Great, thank you. Wait. You are Hermione Granger? The one from the Golden Trio?” he asked me with his eyes wide.  
Wait. What?  
“I’m sorry?”  
“You know, the Golden Trio, Harry Potter the chosen one, Ronald Weasley the muscle and Hermione Granger the beauty and brains?”  
“Shut up. They don’t actually say that! Where did you hear this nonsense?” I ask him, flabbergasted.  
“They do, it is all what they are covering in the Weekly Prophet. You know, that British newspaper?”  
“Yes, I know,” I brushed aside.  
When he quirked his eyebrow I continued.  
“But do they actually say Golden Trio and beauty and the brains?” I ask him appalled.  
“Golden Trio, yes. Beauty and brains, that’s just me.”  
Not knowing how to respond, I widen my eyes and start to walk back towards my parent’s house.  
“Wait, let me walk you home.”  
I let my eyes roll over his body and before I can think about it I blurt out: “Okay.”  
  
**1PM 20th of August 1998 – United Kingdom**  
Aremo  
After the first week of settling in, I’d given the house-elves new sets of clothing, which they were very happy with, and made a huge tour around the whole manor. I looked into every room, and had found out that the only colours that were used were brown and black. This made my choice to redecorate the manor even easier. The basement was just a very large space with nothing in it and there were many rooms which didn’t even want to open unless I ordered the house to open the door, and being the master of the house I could do this now.  
There were four wings; the North wing, where the kitchen, the ballroom, the hall and the grand entrance was, the South wing for the Lord and Lady of the house, the East wing for the new-born children and the West wing, where the work place was. The West wing, or the Work wing was almost usual in all of the pureblood manor, my mother told me, because all of the Lord’s worked at home. But my favourite thing about the whole West wing wasn’t the huge desk or the chair or conference room, but it was the library. There was a huge library present in the West wing, and it had thousands of books which I hadn’t read but I would die for to read them all.  
Anyway, short after my arrival I had asked the house-elves to clear all the rooms, except the master bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, of the furniture and store it in the basement. This was done so they could paint all the walls and ceilings white and the colouring made everything look even bigger and clean. I had decided white because white was a peaceful and neutral colour and Merlin knows we could use a bit of that. Knowing that if I found a woman who was ready to bind herself to me, the manor would definitely scare her off, so white was definitely the colour to go by. But the only thing the manor needed now, was furniture and a lot more colour.  
When I read the next Weekly Prophet I had found the solution in an add. Pure Manors was a decorating store near Diagon’ Alley where they had the best decorators in the UK. So I decided to take my personal house-elf Caillou with me to this store. After having some lunch, Caillou and I appear in Diagon’ Alley and we’re almost overrun by people. I knew that the wizarding community in London was large, but not this large. Not knowing the way and having too many people on the street to simply find the way myself, I ask Caillou to take me inside of Pure Manors.   
  
When the well-known pull behind my navel is gone and the world stopped spinning underneath my feet, I open my eyes. I stand in front of Pure Manors where I thought I’d drop by for some advice on my completion of the Manor.  
“Caillou couldn’t take master Shafiq inside. I is sorry but there are very strong wards master,” Caillou started.  
“That’s perfectly alright, thank you Caillou. Please stay close to me,” I say imperiously, not wanting any wizards to hurt him because I heard how they treat house-elves here.  
“Yes master.”  
I look at the building before me. The building looks normal in largeness, is coloured white with anthracite letters above the double doors. The refined door post just radiates class and there is no other way to describe the building as chic. Neutral, but chic.  
I open the doors and as soon as I step in, a small dark-haired woman greets me from behind a counter on my right.  
“Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?” her melodious voice sounds.  
I look at the doors in front of me, which read Pure Manors, but I walk over to the counter and the waiting lady.  
“Good afternoon. I would like to speak with a house decorator,” I state.  
“Very good sir and what is your name?” she asks, giving me a very thorough look over. I can literally see her eyes move over my whole body appreciatively.  
Right at that moment, the door behind me opens and out the corner of my eye I can see two people enter. Looking back at the girl, I cough only once to let the girl know that I am not just some piece of meat.  
I could hear my father speak in my head right now. He would say that my status is important, especially in the United Kingdom. He would say that I should remember, that I do matter a big deal and that no stranger has the right to talk to me in a demeaning way. This goes the other way around too. The corners of my lips curl upwards at this memory and I say my name very clear.  
“My name is Lord Aremo Shafiq.”  
The girl behind the counter doesn’t seem to know the name, but smiles flirtatious. At this, I raise my eyebrows. Right at that moment I can hear a woman speak behind me.  
“Lord Aremo Shafiq?” the clear voice sounded.  
I turned around to see who was calling my name and then I recognized her. The woman from the Weekly Prophet, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Next to her stood her son, but I forgot what his name was.  
I bowed like my parents had taught me, took her extended right hand and placed a feather light kiss on it. Her face was hiding her surprise quite well, but I could still see some of the surprise in her eyes.  
“Lady Narcissa Malfoy, it is an honour to meet you, my name is indeed Aremo Shafiq. The twenty-fourth pureblood family. How do you do?” I ask, my voice covered with sweetness. My mother would be so proud if she’d see me right now.  
I smile polite, release her hand and take a step back.  
“Please allow me to introduce my son, Draco Malfoy,” the lady said and guided me to her son on her right. The boy who was just as blonde as his mother, and I would guess was about my age, smiled just like I did. We didn’t smile not sincere or sincere but it was just the polite manners my parents had taught me.  
“Draco Malfoy, how do you do?” he said while extending his right hand. I extended mine as well and nodded friendly towards him. It would be nice to at least know someone here in the United Kingdom.  
“Aremo Shafiq, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Lord Shafiq, I didn’t know your family was back in the United Kingdom? I was under the impression that you lived at your manor house in Lyon?” she asked and after that smiling friendly.  
“Yes, this is correct. However, my father and mother were killed in the war. The death eaters killed them about six months ago. They suggested that I should go back ‘home’ to Aberdeen now that Voldemort is dead.”  
“My condolences. I am very sorry to hear this. I can imagine that your life is very lonely right now, or do you know anyone here already?”  
“No, I don’t. you are actually the first people I’ve spoken to in weeks,” I say honestly, knowing how bad it sounded. I could see the compassion rising in her eyes and I knew I shouldn’t have mentioned my solitude.  
“Well, that is so sad. Why don’t you join us tonight, for a cup of tea if you’d like?” she suggested, smiling friendly again. Knowing that I couldn’t refuse this politely, I accepted.  
“I would be delighted, thank you.”  
“You are more than welcome! I am having some friends over and so is Draco, I hope that is not a problem? You can floo in after 8PM to Malfoy Manor. Please wear some evening clothes. Well, we’ll go to our appointment now, Jacqueline is waiting for us.”  
“It was nice to meet you Lady Malfoy and you too mister Malfoy,” I smile friendly.  
“Likewise, and please, call me Draco.”  
The blonde man and woman smiled politely once more and then passed the doors next to the counter, where the dark-haired witch was looking at me agape.  
  
"Lord Shafiq, you need to make an appointment with one of our decorators.”  
“Is there one you can recommend specifically for pureblood manors?”  
“All of our decorators are familiar with pureblood manors, hence the name. However, Jacqueline Halle is very well recommended by various sacred 28 members.”  
“Very well then, I’ll take her,” I decided.  
Personally I didn’t give a crap about all of this, but I knew that I have to do as if I thought it important because otherwise it was going to be hard to make friends here.  
“Does 11AM sound like a nice time for her to stop by tomorrow?”  
I look at Caillou, who nods.  
“Perfectly alright,” I say.  
“Very well then, that is settled. Jacqueline Halle will be outside your front gate at 11AM tomorrow. Have a good day!”  
“Thank you. You too.”  
  
**8:06PM 20th of August 1998 – United Kingdom**  
“How do I look Floppy?” I ask her while turning around in a circle in the dining hall.  
“Very smart young master Shafiq. Very smart.”  
I smile appreciative at her and then I glance towards the other three house elves. They all nod so hard that their ears are flapping back and forth.  
I had bought new evening robes; one black set with white edges and one grey set with green edges. I had bought two immediately because of the fashion in France was definitely different from the fashion in the United Kingdom. I had put on the grey set because the salesman had complimented me on the colour next to my skin and told me that if I wore this, that I would definitely look independent and confident. The robe felt well and shaped my body a lot less than the French clothing did, but this is what they wear here and I do not want to seem out of place.  
“I leave the manor in your hands. Caillou will stay with me at all times, so please don’t worry,” I say, first to the house-elves and then to my parents’ painting. They smile at me and then Caillou appears, with a loud bang, next to me with my wand polished and shiny, he places it in my hands.  
“Are you ready Caillou?” I ask him.  
“Yes master. Is master ready?”  
“Certainly Caillou.” I smile.  
Then I turn back to the house-elves once more and open my mouth.  
“House-elves, please take good care of yourselves. Make sure to sleep well and if there is anything wrong, I will call you, no worries. Please take a good night sleep, you have worked really hard to paint all the walls in the manor and you need your rest now! Do you understand?” I ask them friendly.  
“I’s understand master,” Floppy said.  
“Very well then. Caillou, please follow me.”  
I take a bit of floo powder, step into the grand fireplace, wave my parents and the house-elves goodbye and let the floo powder hit the fireplace.  
“Malfoy Manor.”  
  
I step out of the fireplace and I look into a great hall, almost similar to my manor’s hall. An in black dressed house-elf steps forward and bows deeply.  
“What name may Squaffy call out sir?”  
“Lord Aremo Shafiq.”  
“Please follow Squaffy, Lord Shafiq,” the high pitchy voice of the house-elf sounded.  
He guided me to the East Room as the letters above the door said. The house-elf opened the door and called out my name. Everyone turned and I saw only unknown faces.  
The room was big and painted dark-brown, and many silver chandeliers were hanging from the high ceiling. I saw groups of tables and chairs where middle-aged witches and wizards were sitting, but I also saw a group of people who probably were my age. I felt a little uncomfortable with everyone watching at me and being silent, but I ignored all the stares and just when I wanted to walk forward, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I turned around and looked straight into Draco Malfoy’s face. He smiled politely again and shook my hand.  
“Welcome to Malfoy manor, Lord Shafiq.”  
“Thank you Draco. But please, call me Aremo.”  
“Aremo please, allow me to introduce you to my friends,” Draco said while pointing at the group of younger witches and wizards.  
“Yes of course,” I say, but then I remember that I still have my coat on and the house-elf Squaffy steps forward.  
“Squaffy, take Aremo’s coat please,” Draco says while I hand it over to Squaffy.  
“Yes master,” and the elf ran away with my coat.  
“Lord Shafiq, welcome to Malfoy manor. Let me introduce the other guests to you,” the voice of Narcissa Malfoy sounded behind me.  
I looked around the room to see very much people look at me. I also see that Draco giving me a pitiful glance.  
“Raise your glass if you need to be rescued from Mrs. Zabini, she likes younger men,” he whispered in my ear and winks.  
My mouth falls open and I restore myself when Lady Malfoy takes me by the hand, smiling polite. _Merlin, help me please!_


	6. New People 2

**August 20, 1998 – Malfoy Manor, United Kingdom, 8:15 p.m.**

Aremo

Lady Malfoy escorted me to the first group of elderly magical folks and they were all dressed in almost the same sort of clothing. The men were all dressed in something that looked a lot like my robes and I was happy that I had bought the appropriate robes this afternoon.

When I looked around the group of guests, I was happy that my mother had taught me well, because the British pureblood families had their own rules and I would be slayed before I started to speak. Pureblood families from the Sacred Twenty-Eight were always lord and lady. These titles were inherited by their children once it was their turn to be the head of the family. Pureblood families who were pure-blooded but did not fall under the Sacred Twenty-Eight were simply called Mr. and Mrs. followed by the family name. Master and Mistress were given to all of the pureblood families by their servants such as human servants but also house-elves.

The greeting was also a very important matter. Lords always shook hands with other lords, and misters would often just get a nod. The lords were supposed to bow slightly towards a lady and place a feather light kiss on their hands, unless the men had beards. Depending on how trusted the men with solely a mister title were, they were allowed to greet the ladies the same as lords, but this was controversial. Ladies would kiss each other’s cheek once, while women with solely a Mrs. title would nod politely. Children under 18 were always shook hands with everybody, regardless of the title. If the children were raised really well, they would make a reverence, but only towards ladies and lords or very high placed pureblood families. It was also a custom that women were introduced to new people by other people who already met the introduced person.

Engagements and previously set up meetings were arranged only by the parents or acting guardian of the daughter (this could be a brother or an uncle). The son had more choice in whom he wanted to marry, but in the last years, everything started to change. More and more daughters had increased saying in whom they wanted to marry and it became more accepted by the pureblood families. Knowing my parents, I know they just want me to marry someone who is a witch and so capable of doing magic. Of course they prefer a highly classed witch from the Sacred Twenty-Eight or at least a pureblood, but if she is able to do magic, my parents would approve of her. Still, these rules weren’t commonly known and it was their own family’s business to pick the girl of their choosing. I had been arranged to marry Annalisa Moreau, a French pureblood girl and sister of my former best friend Edgard Moreau, but when she fell in love with a halfblood boy from her class, I hadn’t held her to the agreement. Edgard, and my parents as well, died because of the black forces, the Death Eaters. Edgard had protected his mother from them so she could get away, but he didn’t make it out alive. This was also one of the reasons I moved back to Shafiq Manor, to forget about the loss for a while. Maybe I would find a nice girl here who I could love one day. But first I needed to make it through these interrogations and judges.

I was introduced to Lord and Lady Parkinson who both were rather short people, Lord Parkinson was tanned but Lady Parkinson was rather pale in comparison. Both Lord and Lady Bulstrode weren’t the prettiest of people but they were more beautiful when they stood next to each other or when they smiled and looked like they were still happily in love. They tried to set me up with their daughter named Millicent but before I could answer, Lady Malfoy guided me away and introduced me to Lady Flint. A witch who had monstrous teeth but a very friendly face and she welcomed me heartily.

When I was guided to another group of witches and wizards my glance fell onto a stunning woman. She wore a red sparkling dress which hung to her body like a second skin, her face looked symmetrical and soft and her dark skin was beautified by all kinds of gold jewellery and a few diamonds. She smiled defiant and beckoned me closer. She introduced herself as Mrs. Zabini and I remembered Draco’s earlier warning. Mrs. Zabini took a sip of her wine, which was elf wine apparently. She told me to take a glass as well because the elf wine was even better than inheriting galleons, according to her. I politely accepted and when I took a glass of the tray of a serving house-elf, she places her hand on my arm and pinched it. I smiled awkwardly at her and after a few very inappropriate questions I found that it was enough. I was rescued by Lady Malfoy who introduced me to the other members in the circle, Lord and Lady Greengrass.

“So you are Draco’s new guest everyone is talking about?” Lord Greengrass said while extending his hand.

“I believe so sir. My name is Lord Aremo Shafiq,” I say, making my voice sound a little deeper than it usually is. I shake his hand and when I decided to greet Lady Greengrass the appropriate way, Lord Greengrass seemed to applaud this.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Greengrass,” I say while releasing her hand.

“Likewise Lord Shafiq. But I must ask, where are your parents? Are they still at home?” she asked.

Before I could answer, Lady Malfoy had answered them already.

“I’m afraid the dark forces have taken them a few months ago. But we don’t want to talk about that now. Have you met the Cliffs already?” Lady Malfoy asks me, while trying to guide me away already.

“No I haven’t,” I say while looking at the Greengrasses’ faces.

Lady Greengrass looked apologetic and apparently the Lord was stunned by this news because he stumbled backwards and Lady Greengrass catches him by his elbow. 

“My condolences, boy,” Lord Greengrass says to me.

Lady Greengrass gave him a look with raised eyebrows.

“I mean, Lord Shafiq. It’s too soon for you to become Lord already because of this. I’m sorry for your loss, your father and I were friends long before you were born.”

I furrowed my brows, not knowing what to make of it and then Lady Malfoy guides me away to meet the others. When I was introduced to all the elderly magical folks inside, Mrs. Zabini walked towards me and started a conversation, again. Not finding any gaps in her monologue to excuse myself, I raised my glass and within a few seconds Draco stood next to me.  

He brought me to the younger group who I wasn’t introduced to yet. Before Draco could find the proper way to introduce me to everyone at once, the group went outside. While walking there, Draco introduced me to Astoria Greengrass. She told me that she was the youngest of the Greengrass sisters, and she turned out to be delightful company. Her stature was small, as was her sister’s, but she distinguished herself from her sister by voicing her firm opinion about equality of all wizards, with no single pureblood prejudice which made me like her almost instantly. We walked into the garden, because it was still an acceptable temperature outside and no rain was predicted. The youngsters were standing in a circle and I got to hear all their conversations. Blaise Zabini (son of Mrs. Zabini) was, after Astoria Greengrass, the most interesting person I had met this evening. He too was rather handsome and seemed to be well aware of this fact. He had this sort of suave around him, which made him easily accessible and was very friendly towards everyone. He talked easily about trivial matters and seemed to ignore any of the serious conversations between Draco and Theodore Nott with a sort of flair I hadn’t seen before.

After 15 minutes or so, being out of hearing range of the elderly wizards and witches, Blaise started to make all sorts of tantalizing comments towards the rest of the girls. He held their hands, stroked their backs, and even kissed one cheek and because there were quite a few girls, they were all laughing at his jokes and giggled. All these touches with single women wouldn’t be done unless he was betrothed to any of them, but it seems that he did that to almost all the girls. And if any of the Lords or Ladies would find out about his touching inappropriately, like holding hands and such, he would definitely be banned from the next parties. It appeared that all the girls found him handsome and flattering, all the girls except the Greengrasses and a girl named Pansy Parkinson who had shot down multiple of his jokes. Pansy Parkinson was also rather small in stature but she didn’t seem friendly at all. She would stare down any girl who would talk to Draco and she herself wouldn’t stay away from him. I looked at Draco and I could see the frustration in him growing every minute. To rescue a brother in need, I excused myself from my conversation with Astoria, and walked over to Draco.

“Draco, may I speak to you alone for a second?” I said, smiling politely at Pansy.

Without a second of doubt, he apologized to Pansy and walks with me to their pond away from the rest of the group, leaving Pansy flabbergasted.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked me, looking quite relieved.

“Nothing, you seemed like you needed to be rescued. Since your friends were enjoying themselves with the girls, they probably didn’t notice,” I said truthfully.

He eyed me up and down and then I raise my eyebrows at him. As if he found my behaviour suspicious, he narrowed his eyes. Almost a full minute of silence passed and I started to feel more and more uncertain of the fact if I indeed had done well by speaking the truth. However, I didn’t show my uncertainty and looked up at the stars, shining bright in the sky.

“Thanks, she makes me angry,” I hear him say.

“No problem.”

“So, you like Astoria then?” he asked me suddenly.

This question hit me with surprise but I, just like any other pureblood, didn’t show my emotion and smiled politely while thinking of a respectable answer.

“Is she betrothed to anyone?” I deflect his question.

He narrowed his eyes again and took another sip of his wine.

“She is.”

Draco gave me a look and then I knew that it was him. This was catastrophic, hitting on the woman of the host who invited you is not done, ever! I swallowed but kept my face neutral. I studied his face for a second of five and figured that he didn’t look very upset with me, but he didn’t look happy either.

“I’m sorry Draco. I had no idea, I shouldn’t have talked to her for so long but she is just so interesting. The conversations we had…-”

He had raised one finger and I found it in my respect to stop talking.

“Look,” he started.

“I know she is my betrothed, but she doesn’t like me and to be quite honest, I find her as appealing as flubberworms.”

I looked at him, while he looked back at the group. I followed his gaze and he looked at Astoria and let his eyes roll over her figure. Her face turned to the both of us, as if she’d felt that we were watching her, and she smiled politely back at us.

Draco looked back to me and when another house-elf came by with a tray of elf wine, I took one for him and for myself. The house-elf disappeared as soon as he had appeared and we were left alone with our drinks.

“So what are you going to do?” I ask him.

After he shot me a look of stupidity, he sighed.

“I am going to make somebody else solve my problem for me, like I usually do,” he said and downed his whole glass of wine in one time.

He put his glass on the grass and walked back to the circle. Feeling sorry for the house-elves if they got into trouble if the glass went missing, I summoned the glass with my wand and placed it on the table next to the circle of youngsters. Just at that moment, 5 young ladies walked towards our group. They probably just arrived and I let my eyes roll over their clothing. They looked royal and their dresses were at least enormously present. Their straight light brown hair was tucked away in a complex looking up-do. They were all related, that much was obvious, and the one who walked in the middle was the eldest. The one on her right was the only one with curls and was absolutely gorgeous, what she didn’t realize I suspected, the sister on her right was beaming confidence and held her sisters arm protectively. The two on the left definitely looked like they were related but maybe a bit farther related than sisters. Draco brushed from my side and walked over to them and greeted them like I had greeted the Ladies of the Lords. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini hurried to Draco’s side and seeing that I was the only man left, I hurried towards Draco’s other side and greeted one of the alleged cousins in a proper way.

“I am Lord Aremo Shafiq, 24th pureblood family. To whom do I have the honour?” I asked the most left girl.

She smiled nervously and avoided my gaze, a blush appearing on her cheeks already.

“Vanessa Rowle, 21st pureblood family, how do you do?” she asked shyly, while bowing her head deeply.

“Very well thank you,” I responded.

When I thought of the Rowle family the name sounded familiar. I remembered that I had seen a member of the Rowle family on a wanted poster in the former Daily Prophet. Thorfinn Rowle was a Death Eater, but when I looked at these girls who weren’t older than 20, I suspected that they had nothing to do with it.

“May I introduce my sister, Druella Rowle.”

I bowed and kissed Druella’s hand as well.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Druella Rowle.”

“Likewise, Lord Shafiq. Please allow me to introduce my cousins, Melany Rowle, Lucretia Rowle and Cedrella Rowle,” Druella spoke rather strict. She pointed out her cousins when mentioning each name. Melany turned out to be the eldest, Lucretia was the youngest with the curly hair and the last one, Cedrella was the one middle child.

After meeting Melany and Lucretia, I spoke to Cedrella.

“Is it true that you are the only one who holds both the Fawley family line and the Shafiq family line?” she asked me.

I wasn’t sure how she would know so much about my family already, since that information is classified to protect me. I smile politely and push my hand through my hair nonchalantly.

“No. Solely the Shafiq family line,” I lie bluntly, feeling uncomfortable.

If they knew that it was true, they would bow for me and call me a prince. I blink and gave Cedrella a warning look. The people around us were silent now and I could feel everyone watching me.

She furrowed her brows, as if she was doubting my words but chose to believe me anyway.

“But you are in need of a fiancée?” she asked me sweetly, while she batted her eyes.

I looked straight at Draco, who came hurrying towards me and shot Melany Rowle a dark glare. It was not normal for young ladies to ask such questions, this was done solely by men, to inquire for their daughters, sisters or cousins if the man was a good match.

“Excuse my sister Lord Shafiq, that was a very inappropriate question. Cedrella, let’s go inside, I’d like to powder my nose,” Melany stated coldly and took her middle sister by the arm.

“Excuse us, Draco, Lord Shafiq,” she bowed deeply towards me and I bowed back. Cedrella wanted to say something else but Melany cut her short.

When the two Rowle sisters left, Lucretia stepped closer to her cousins Vanessa and Druella as if she needed to be protected. Everyone was still silent. They were watching Draco and I and I could feel the tension rising.

“Have I ever told you about what happened when I jumped in the Great Lake at Hogwarts?” Blaise Zabini almost shouted towards Tracey Davis, who stood next to him.

Everybody turned to Blaise and I saw a faint smile appear on Draco’s lips. After hearing a long and ridiculous made up story about a monster in the lake at Hogwarts named the Giant Squid, I knew that it was time to go. Suppressing a yawn, I gave Blaise and Theodore a hand. Then I shook all the young ladies’ hands and as if it was fate I ended with Astoria Greengrass. She thanked me for the interesting conversation. I said I was honoured to meet her and stopped myself from kissing her hand, even while I knew that Draco wouldn’t mind at all. But it wasn’t appropriate and my mother would hate for me to fall out of place somewhere.

“Caillou,” I say into the open air.

My house-elf became visible next to me and bowed.

“Yes, master? What may Caillou do for master?”

“Please take my coat. I am leaving.”

“Yes master.”

I walked over to Draco, who joined me walking back towards the manor.

“I’m very sorry if she’s offended you,” he said towards me.

“It’s not a problem, really. It isn’t your fault.”

“Do you maybe want to play a game of quidditch soon?” he asked me.

“No thank you, I’m not really fond of flying. But if you have another party, please invite me. It’s nice to be in the society,” I say genuine.

“No problem, I’m invited to a quidditch party in two weeks, but there are lots of people coming who will not be flying. If you want, I can ask if they want to invite you?” he suggested.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“I’ll send you an owl later,” Draco said friendly.

When we entered the manors East Room, I had thanked Lady Malfoy for a splendid evening and stepped into the fireplace in the hall.

Once Caillou and I arrived home, I locked the floo and went to bed in the master suite.

“Caillou,” I said.

“Yes master?” the elf said happily.

“Thank you very much for joining me today. Did you have a good evening?”

“Yes master, Caillou did have a good evening. Caillou met three other house-elves and friendly they were. Did master have a good evening?”

“That is nice to hear Caillou. Yes, I did. I met a really interesting girl by the name of Astoria Greengrass, she was amazing. Anyway, sleep well Caillou.”

The house-elf smiled knowingly but I had apparently missed it.

“Sleep well master.”

 

**August 20, 1998 – Darwin, Australia, 9:50 a.m.**

Hermione 

“Wait, let me walk you home,” Michael Caldwell suggested.

I let my eyes roll over his almost perfect body and before I can think about it, I blurt out: “Okay.” 

I want to hit myself in the face for giving that answer, but before I can stop myself, I’ve hit myself on my forehead. I grunted. _I was never this kind of impulsive! Maybe because my Dad had pushed me into doing this, that I’ve got a misplaced feeling that it is okay to just do what I want to do now. It appears, that I want to spend more time with this stranger. Weird._

“Did you just hit yourself?” he asked, flabbergasted.

“No…” I said, trying to deny it.

“Yes you did, I just saw you do it!” he said, play-acting indignantly.

“Well then why did you ask it, if you already knew the answer?” I hissed back.

“Wellyouseeididn’tknowwhattosayandbeingnearyoumakesmekindofnervousandijustwanttotalk,” he babbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite follow that.”

“Well…” he started.

We stopped at the intersection of the road and waited for the red light to go green. After it turned green, we passed the small market shop and I decided to buy some water because I was too thirsty to wait until I arrived home.

“I’m getting some water, are you joining me?” I asked, pointing at the small supermarket.

“Sure, I’ll get some water as well, I’m parched.”

After 5 minutes of arguing about which water brand was best, I took one of my brand and he took one of his brand so we could share and divide and see who was right about it. While we were in the que to pay, I placed a checkout divider, that thing you place between your and another’s groceries, between our bottles of water. He was in front of me and just before it was my turn, he removed the checkout divider and winked at me. The employee scanned both articles and Michael paid silently. I walked passed him and took the bottles of water without saying anything. When we were standing outside, I thanked him for paying for my water, handed him his own bottle and we walked further towards my house. After we both took a sip from our own bottles, I smacked my lips in pleasure of the glorious water that filled my mouth.

“My water is better. It tastes better, I’m sure of it,” I say truthfully while directing with my finger which way to go.

“You’re crazy! You just said you’ve never had my brand of water before so how can you compare?” he said heated.

“What?! I’m not crazy! I just know what I like and we’re just talking about water for crying out loud!” I yelled at him, probably just as heated.

“Fine, let me try yours and you’ll try mine,” he said in a cranky tone, reminding me of Ron a bit.

We exchanged our bottles of water and I saw him looking suspicious at me.

“What?” I hiss.

“You don’t have any crazy cat disease or something right?” he asked while looking at the bottle I just gave him.

“No! What do you mean with cat’s disease? Is it contagious?” I asked him rather direct in a harsh tone.

“Oh shut up. Of course I don’t. Just drink and compare,” he said while opening my bottle of water.

I rolled my eyes and stamped forward in a quick pace. I opened his bottle and smelled it first. No signs of any harmful ingredients. I sighed and took a sip.

It tasted just a little bit metallic. It was not a horrible taste, but I definitely wouldn’t prefer it over my own brand of water.

“So? What did you think of it?” I asked him while he closed my bottle of water.

“I wouldn’t even drink that shit voluntarily! Its taste is really bad and…” he started.

*SPLASH!*

I looked from his soaking wet hair and face to the almost empty water bottle in my right hand.

“Woman! Now you’ve ruined the best water ever! I’ll get you for this!” he yelled half-laughing and he opened my bottle of water.

I screamed in fake fear and started running. I tried to stay clear of his shots with water but he was quicker on his slippers than I was on mine and after a few seconds he held my upper arms softly.

I gave him a pleading look, to beg him not to dump my water on me, but it was in vain. He raised his left hand, while still holding my upper arm with his right one, and slowly turned the bottle of my glorious water upside down above my head. I felt the cool water stream down my face and I looked up into his dripping face. We stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like seconds when my own voice surprised me.

“Now I can’t remember what my water tastes like,” I said breathlessly, staring into his eyes.

“I can give you a taste if you’d like,” he suggested, slowly moving forward towards my lips.

My inner debate started now and I had only a few seconds to decide. But before I could choose whether I wanted to kiss him, I could feel his hands grab my upper arms stronger and pulling me closer. The pressing on my upper arms gave me a serious uncomfortable feeling and I tried to step back. When he didn’t let me go, it felt just like that time with Yaxley holding my arm so strong that I felt like I couldn’t let go and then I kicked Michael hard in his balls. I’d let the water bottle drop out of my hands and had drawn my wand within a flash of a second. When I disapparated on the spot, I could still hear his scream of pain resound in my head.

When I arrived home, I told my mother that I didn’t feel well and that I would be in bed all day. Harry and Ron didn’t want me to come over still and I started to get frustrated more and more. I took a pen, and started writing everything in my little black book.

When I had calmed down, I had written an extended letter to Ginny and the boys personally and decided that I was done moping. I went downstairs to prepare lunch when my Mum yelled that I should come down. I ran downstairs, with my wand drawn when my mother stood in the kitchen with her back towards me, baking eggs.

“What’s the matter Mum? You can’t just yell that I should come down if there is no danger! You scared the hell out of me!” I yelled angrily. Right that moment my father entered from the garden to see what the fuss was about. When Mum had flipped the eggs, she turned around and looked and my probably tensed figure.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I just wanted to tell you that there is a letter for you from Hogwarts.”

Almost completely forgetting about what happened, I could still feel the ominous emotion of angst while opening my letter.

 

_August 20, 1998_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope you are aware that the new schoolyear starts in October instead of September due to some technical difficulties. Your suggestion to do your theoretical exams at home and practical exams at Hogwarts has been approved by the ministry. Tomorrow you will receive all your schoolbooks; Mr. Potter has been so kind to order them for you so you should settle the bill with him. I expect for you to do your exams the last week of January and after that you will receive practical lessons (if needed) and you will be able to schedule an exam for that once you are back at Hogwarts. Please note that all your exams will be provided with many anti-cheat spells. Hope you are well._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_


	7. Apology

**September 1, 1998 – Ministry of Magic, United Kingdom, 11:00 a.m.**

Harry

It was the first of September when I walked into the auror department at the ministry. Normally I would be waving a few of my younger friends, like Ginny and Luna, off to Hogwarts, but not this year. Because the damage to Hogwarts was almost completely restored (not fully) and all the Death Eaters were almost captured, it started a month later. When I entered my office, I saw Draco Malfoy sitting neatly in the guest chair at the end of my desk. I furrowed my brows unconsciously, seeing as I hadn’t sent for him and didn’t know what he was doing here.

“Potter,” he said plain, announcing that he knew that I’d arrived.

I walked over to behind my desk and started arranging the sudden visible files that were on it.

“Malfoy, to be blunt, I haven’t sent for you,” I started, trying to avoid the situation from getting awkward by not looking at him.

“I am aware of this fact, however, I came to ask for a favour,” he said, smiling solemn.

I coughed once to hide my unbelief and force my face to take a normal form to hide my amazement, but it didn’t work apparently, because he continued by saying:

“I know it is a rare experience that a Malfoy asks for a favour, but seeing as I now work for the Auror office unofficially, it is proof that stranger things happen. So, I wouldn’t be amazed if it happened again, Potter,” he said.

I could only look flabbergasted at him and he proceeded.

“And strange things happen every day, so stop looking so baffled Potter,” he said almost nicely, not even trying to sneer at me. His face looked hellishly tired, but friendly, though his lips were curled up in a sarcastic grin. Draco Malfoy has changed a lot and working with him side by side in the auror department on quite a few cases, I’d say that he definitely changed for the better. When he had thanked me and apologized after his quick-judge trial, I knew that he was a better person than he was before. Ron had much more problems with him, but after Nott saved Ron’s life at a Manor at the very north of the UK, he had started to think differently about Malfoy, Zabini and Nott. Which was a huge step in the right direction. They almost tolerated each other now, with the emphasis on almost.

“What do you want then Malfoy?” I asked him, my voice not unfriendly.

“You extended an invitation to me for that Quidditch party from the Auror department this Friday and I’d like to bring a plus one,” he said while staring at me arranging the piles of paperwork on my desk. I placed the Paulson file away in my rightest drawer and looked back up to the bags under his eyes.

“I will say the same thing I said to Theo last Friday, you can bring a plus one, but they will be thoroughly checked before they’re allowed to enter. You can bring only one person extra,” I said, continuing to read the next case’s title.

“Who is Nott bringing then?” he asked me, obviously curious.

“I wouldn’t know, he is your friend Malfoy, talk to _him_ ,” I stated, not interested in this discussion.

“Hmm hmm,” he said thoughtfully.

I sorted the Rowle Manor file at the manor pile and the Carrow’s file at the person pile. When I noticed he hadn’t moved to get up yet, I asked: “Anything else?”

“Yes, I’d like you to give this to Granger,” he said standing up quickly, while placing a letter on my desk and after that looking straight at me in an almost defiant way.

I studied his face for a second. I gave him the benefit of the newly formed ‘trust’ between us.

“After the quick-judge trial you asked me for a second chance. This is it. Don’t screw it up,” I said softly while taking the letter from my desk and placing it in my inner pocket of my robes.

I saw a flash of regret in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as I’d seen it.

“Thanks Potter, see you on the 4th.”

He quickly walked out of my office and I was left alone with more paperwork to deal with. I took the letter out to cast a few spells to see if it was safe, and when I decided it was safe enough, I sighed.

It was time for me to go to Australia, I was long overdue for a visit. Hermione would be happy to see me and I missed her like crazy to be honest. I walked over to Ron’s office to let him know that I would go there, and he said he would go next week because he had too much paperwork to deal with. I grinned at this news after looking at Ron’s piles on his desk, they were 4 times higher than mine were. After wishing Ron good luck, I walked out of the auror office and disapparated.

 

**September 1, 1998 – Granger Residence, Australia, 7:30 p.m.**

Harry

I pressed the doorbell and waited patiently.

“I’ll get it,” I heard Hermione yell throughout the house.

The door opened and suddenly I had Hermione around my neck. I hugged her back and held her strongly, very happy to finally seeing her again.

“Harry! I’m so glad to see you! I’ve missed you! Thanks for replying my letter, it was nice to hear from you again. Would you like to come in?” she asked after a huge flow of words.

“Yes, I’ve missed you too,” I said smiling greatly, while letting go of her.

 

Once I had greeted her parents and had a cup of tea with them, we walked upstairs to her room to talk privately. She removed all her open schoolbooks from her bed so we could sit down normally. I had cast a muffliato spell and smiled at her when she removed the last book from her bed. After hearing all about her studying to pass her N.E.W.T.s, she told me about her dreams about Michael, I knew that Ron wasn’t in the picture anymore. I always thought that they would end up together but after hearing her reasoning about why it wouldn’t work out between them I understood. Hermione loves reading, studying, having deep conversations and discussions about books and laws while helping the less fortunate. Ron on the other hand, likes things easy, loves pranks and flying (which Hermione hates) and wants a lot of children and preferably does nothing. Hermione doesn’t want any children at all, she just wants to make sure that all creatures have the same rights. Hermione is more developed emotionally and intellectually than Ron, which would create a sort of misbalance between them. Hermione needs someone who reaches her intellectual level as well as her emotional level. While Ron needs someone to have fun and Quidditch conversations with.

After talking about all the good times we’ve had together, Hermione asked me about my relationship with Ginny. I was startled by this question, because we weren’t together anymore. Four days ago, Ginny told me that Hermione had responded to her letter with advice, after which, Ginny decided to break up with me. Hermione knew that I couldn’t live up to everyone’s expectations to marry Ginny. Because everyone expected me to marry her, but I couldn’t. The conversation I had with Ginny resulted in a simple conclusion: we weren’t meant to be for each other. Ginny was more like Ron in that way, she wanted something fun, easy and famous (she had literally said so) and I couldn’t be that person for her. She would also join the Holyhead Harpies soon and then she wouldn’t have the time for an actual relationship.

It still hurt, not sleeping with Ginny in one bed, because it gave me lots of comfort during my nightmares, but I’ll get used to it. It has been four months since the battle of Hogwarts and we’ve slept in one bed together ever since, but we’ve looked after each other through the hardest parts. The first two months everyone was a zombie at the Burrow, but after that everything slowly got its place. After two months, Molly wouldn’t set a plate for Fred at the table anymore and slowly everyone started to breathe. We all started to try to go back to our normal lives. Of course, things would never be normal again, and I still needed to put a silencing spell in my room when I went to sleep at night, but it felt comforting that I wasn’t alone in this. The Weasley’s were my family now, and the Burrow still felt like my home. Grimmauld place 12 was damaged heavily by the Death Eaters (though nothing that unfixable) and I still slept at the Burrow every night. Kreacher also slept at the Burrow and became nicer and nicer towards everyone.

But when the conversation turned to the Slytherins helping out the auror department, I reminded Malfoy’s letter.

“Hermione, Malfoy gave me a letter today. It’s for you.”

Her face radiated surprise and I couldn’t help but smile just a little. She took the letter from my hands and opened it. She turned the letter towards me so I could read it with her.

 

_Dear Granger,_

_Please read the whole letter before tearing it apart, I’ve written this letter to let you know the truth. Being a Gryffindor the truth must certainly titillate your never-dying curiosity, mustn’t it? I know you don’t want to read anything I write to you, but I would like it if you would read it all._

_I want to apologize to you. For everything. For calling you a mudblood. For saying that I thought you were unworthy of being a witch and anything else that I have said that hurt you._

_My reasons for calling you this, I can only partially explain, the main reason was the way I’m brought up and circumstances. In know that these reasons sound really lame, but it is the truth (or at least a big part of it). I was taught that everyone who wasn’t a pureblood, didn’t deserve their magic, that they were less worthy people. My parents were right in the sun moving up and down again every day, so why would they not be right about this? Later on, when years started to pass I started to doubt this lesson (the main reason was because of you), but before I was sure of my case, I couldn’t state my mind because that monster had invaded our lives already. I had gotten tangled up into all the lies and false information. On top of that, he was very persuasive to make us do what he wanted, and I had to save my mother._

_My father followed him obediently and voluntarily, completely believing that monstrous man’s cause and couldn’t get away from him. Like I had mentioned previously, the only reason why I followed that monsters’ orders, was to save my mother. In the end, my demented father was nothing more than a soulless body, driven to insanity what couldn’t be cured. But my mother was nothing like him. I know that I have no single right to talk to you, or even contact you, but I hoped that if I made you see what place I was in, you might not hate me so badly._

_At last, I wanted to apologize for the worst night of my life in the manor. I should’ve done something, but I couldn’t. I tried to save you by saying that I didn’t know who you were, but it hadn’t helped. I still hear your scream resound in my head every night in my nightmares when I don’t take the dreamless sleeping draught. I’ve written this letter more than 60 times, but this time I will send the letter._

_I am sorry._

_For everything._

 

_Draco Malfoy_

 

 

I thought back of that night in the manor. I could still hear Hermione scream, which resulted in anger and fear rising in me again. I stared at the words on the paper, but when the words moved farther and farther away and the letter had fell down on the floor, I got pulled out of my memories. Hermione started shaking like crazy, held her knees against her chest and swayed around in circles, even though she was sitting on her bed. She was humming softly when she suddenly reached for her arm where the knife had cut her, and she started screaming so high that my first instinct was to cover my ears. Instead of following my instincts, I took my wand, casted a full soundproofing spell. I flicked my wand for another spell, but this time for a warming spell, which I pointed at Hermione.

“ _Aestus_ ,” I softly spoke.

The screaming stopped as soon as the spell hit her and I put my arms around her. Ginny had taught me that spell, and it’d always helped me when I was in a similar kind of state.

Her reddened face and puffy eyes looked up at me, completely broken. I felt a stab of pain in my chest when I looked back at her.

The door slammed open and Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the room.

“What is going on here?!” Mr. Granger whispered furiously.

I looked at their worried faces and felt a stab of guilt, I nodded at the letter on the floor. Mr. Granger picked it up and they both read it silently.

“Hermione,” I whispered while the tears still ran down her face.

“Yes?” she murmured softly, her voice breaking.

“You will always be my sister, no matter what and I’ll always be there for you. You’ll never have to go through that again,” I whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. Trying to make her feel safe and okay again. She dug her face deeper into my neck cavity and started shaking again, though just a little. I moved my right hand from her back and took my wand, casting the warming spell again. I saw the goose bumps disappearing slowly and the rocking stopped as well.

“They still hurt, the scars,” she mumbled softly.

“I know, it will get better though,” I whispered while stroking her back softly.

 

After an hour of talking her through her phase, I informed Molly that I would stay the night here and we drank a cup of tea in the living room. She asked me if I would sleep with her and I would. When I put on the pyjama’s from Mr. Granger, I stepped into bed with her and stroked her hair softly and told her stories about all the stupid and amazing stuff we had done. When she fell asleep in my arms at 10PM I knew that even though I had given her the letter, her dealing with her feelings and talking about it, was a very good thing for her. I had dipped three drops of dreamless sleeping draught in her tea and hoped for the best. And not soon after, I fell asleep as well.

 

 

**September 2, 1998 - Australia, 7:30 a.m.**

Hermione

I woke up, looked at the clock and felt almost rested. When I wanted to go downstairs and take my wand, I saw a folded piece of paper lying on top of it. I recognized Harry’s handwriting on the folded side and suddenly last nights’ events caught up with me. Malfoy had written me a letter, to apologize. And I had felt helpless. I still felt a little stunned, but shook the feeling off of me and opened the piece of paper.

 

_Hermione,_

_I hope you’ve slept well, I certainly did. You were a little restless in the beginning of the night, but after that I could hear your familiar soft snores like I did when we were camping, so I knew you would be fine._

 

I smiled at this reference, knowing that I only snored softly at night when I was happy.

 

_Ron said he would be by next week, but to be honest I wouldn’t count on it, seeing as he’s got a lot of paperwork to do. I know that four months have passed, but still not all the_ _Death Eaters have been captured. When we’ve got them, you’ll be the first one I’ll sent a message to._

_Dear Hermione, you know I love you. Please take good care of yourself and parents and don’t forget to take a break from your studies once in a while! I’ll see you soon, I promise._

_Love,_

_Harry_

 

I smiled at the letter and placed it under my pillow. When I stepped out of bed, I took my wand, checked the thermostat (which read 20°C) and felt more active than usual. I walked downstairs, I didn’t bother to get dressed, and prepared breakfast. I took my new transfiguration book, and started reading. If a person wanted to get an Outstanding in transfiguration, you had to transform someone else into an animal. I grinned at the memory of Malfoy turned into a ferret by Barty Crouch Jr who looked like Mad Eye at the time. I was wondering who we needed to practise on…

I turned the page and read the chapter in the theory of transfiguring a person. This was going to be harder than I expected, but I turned the page and sighed. Only 13 chapters of transfiguration to go...


	8. The Quidditch Party

**Saturday, September 5, 1998 – Auror Quidditch Party, United Kingdom, 7:42 p.m.**

Aremo

Draco and I left Malfoy Manor and arrived at the quidditch field. The gates were visibly guarded by two guards and just when I wanted to ask him what Quidditch club we were at; I saw the huge blue letters that formed Puddlemere United. Just after Draco and I were physically checked with spells and our wands were checked as well, we passed the gates. We walked over to the common lodge where I figured the players always went to before training, where the view on the quidditch field is perfect. We pass the blue logo with two crossed golden bulrushes and enter the lodge which is filled with people. I see the saviour, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley in the centre of the group and they are laughing with someone that I don’t know. The brown-haired man was a little bit older than I and his skin colour was a little more sun-tanned than mine was. Draco told me that he would introduce me later and guided me to the beverage table where I saw Theo Nott laughing with a brown-haired young woman.

“So, who’s your friend Theodore?” Draco asked him, while looking at her.

“Draco, this is Lisa Turpin. She went to school with us,” he says, smiling broadly.

Draco raises his eyebrows and extends his hand. She grabs it and shakes it softly.

“Malfoy,” she says, acknowledging him.

“Weren’t you a Ravenclaw?” Draco asks with his eyebrows raised questioning. 

“Correct, I was in the same year as you.”

“Hmm,” Draco says while smiling friendly at her and giving his friend an I’ll-hear-all-about-this-later look.

Theo ignores him completely which causes my lips to curl up just a little.

“Lisa, this is Lord Aremo Shafiq, he just moved to the United Kingdom.”

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Turpin,” I said, shaking her hand politely.

“Like wise Lord Shafiq, but please call me Lisa,” she insisted.

“Thank you, call me Aremo please,” I smiled solemn.

“Are you his betrothed?” Draco asked her suddenly, switching from Theo’s face to Lisa’s.

“Well…” Lisa started.

“She’s my girlfriend since 7th year Draco,” Theo said, giving his girlfriend a huge smile.

She smiled back and he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

“Excuse me?!” Draco shrieked when they finally looked back at us.

Before anyone could tell Draco to be silent, Blaise arrived with Astoria on his side.

“Perfect timing Theo, I didn’t want to miss his face when you told him,” Blaise said laughing while giving all of us a hand.

Draco just stood there, flabbergasted apparently because he didn’t say anything. I smiled widely at Astoria and let my eyes roll over her dress. Her hair was tucked away in an elegant up do, while a few locks of her hair were hanging loosely on her left shoulder.

“But, but…” Draco started.

“I’ll explain later, Draco,” Blaise answered.

Blaise took a drink from the table and started talking with Lisa. Draco just stood there, frozen and I took it upon myself to welcome Astoria, and by the way she was looking tonight, that wasn’t a hard task at all.

“Miss Greengrass, it is lovely to see you again. How are you?” I asked while kissing her right hand softly.

“Call me Astoria, Aremo. We’ve been over this. And to answer your question; I am doing great, thank you. How are you doing?” she asked me.

“Quite well, I’m glad to be out of the house for a bit. When Draco mentioned this party last time, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to get away. So, may I offer you a drink?” I asked.

“You may,” she said while pointing to the elf wine.

I handed her a glass and I took one for myself as well. When we clinked our glasses and I took a sip. Then she raised one of her eyebrows a little higher.

“You are not going to play quidditch?” she asked surprised.

I realized that when I took a sip of the alcohol, she immediately knew that I wouldn’t step on a broom anytime soon. Flying while intoxicated was strongly forbidden by law in France, and I assumed it would be the same for the United Kingdom.

“Not if I can help it, no. I’m not really fond of flying.”

I felt totally lame, which wizard didn’t love flying? She would probably see this as a huge turnoff, so I looked away for a bit, trying to regain my straight face.

“That explains your choice of clothing then,” she said softly.

“Yes, well,” I said putting my hand through my hair nonchalantly, while letting my eyes roll over her silvery dress, which catches my breath.

She smiled just a little when she saw me looking at her clothing.

“I won’t play either, I’ve always hated flying, but I can enjoy cheering for our friends.”

“Our friends, yes of course,” I said while meeting her eyes.

 

Blaise

Draco had guided the four of us to the other side of the table, away from Astoria and Aremo.

“Thank you for taking Astoria here,” Draco said to me while looking at the two of them talking animatedly.

“No problem.”

I would prefer to get lucky with someone who isn’t my date anyway, you have to talk way too much compared to the action I’d be hopefully getting. I looked around to see if new prey already had arrived, which it hadn’t. I took a sip out of boredom and when the silence kept on going I moved back towards Theo, Lisa and Draco and noticed that neither of them said anything. I was wondering if Draco had an actual plan to break off his engagement, and being a Slytherin, I love to be in on everything. When I followed his gaze towards Aremo and Astoria I knew his plan, it was too simple.

“So Aremo is your ticket out of your engagement with Astoria? Do you think it will work?” I asked him while finishing the last bit of my firewhiskey.

He sent me one of his Blaise-are-you-kidding-me glares, of which he thought were pretty powerful, so I acted like I was impressed, as I always did.

“Of course it will,” I answered my own question.

Draco didn’t respond anymore and I saw that Theo and Lisa had turned away, so they had visible on the group, which movement Draco and I followed.

We saw Potter, Weasel and Bottoms talking to a few Puddlemere players when Lisa broke the silence.

“Hermione hasn’t been spotted since attending the funerals, I wonder if she’s okay,” Lisa said.

I mentally kicked Lisa for bringing up Granger. Theo and I have tried to keep him busy all the time when he wasn’t in the auror department, and she just brings him up like it’s no problem at all. I sent Theo a glare, which luckily goes completely unnoticed by Draco and I answer with the speed of light at Lisa’s comment.

“She’ll be fine. They wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t,” I stated while pointing at Potter and Weasel.

I saw Lisa move a little uncomfortable after my quick reaction and Theo’s whisper in her ear.

“I think what Lisa meant to say was…” Theo started, but I shook my head at him and he stopped midsentence.

I could see the worry rising in Draco so I decided to start about something completely different.

Just at that moment, a lot of ‘ooh’ sounds were made and I turned my head to see where it was coming from. I moved my eyes over a few Puddlemere players and the auror gang and saw what every man was ‘ooh-ing’ about.

A goddess, dressed in tight-fitting quidditch gear had entered, without even so much as an escort. Her legs seemed to go on and on, and when a Puddlemere player walked up to her, she pushed him out of the way briskly. She walked straight to Potter and Weasel, hugged the both of them and then turned to the Puddlemere’s keeper, Oliver Wood. When she turned around to Longbottom, he got a hug as well. Then, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and I couldn’t help but feeling jittery. I had to go and talk to her. She was the only one who I wanted and never had. If I could have her for just one night, then I would be over her. But I wouldn’t be able to achieve that standing here.

I wanted to move towards her when Draco started: “So you’re finally going to make a move on Weaslette?”

“Excuse me?” I asked startled, still looking at her.

“Well, I can remember that you’ve said that you wouldn’t touch her for all your mothers’ gold, even if she was bloody gorgeous for a blood traitor,” Draco said conniving.

 “It is different now,” I stated, pointing at Lisa at Theo’s side. Theo smirked too and took a sip of his water.

“Indeed, it is a different time now Draco. Blood status no longer matters,” Theo said while putting his arm around Lisa.

“That is true,” was the only thing Draco said and he walked back to Astoria and Aremo.

“Let’s go and meet the Golden boys, shall we?” I heard him say to them.

“Of course,” Aremo’s voice sounded.

Together, we walked towards the rest of the people. When she looked me in the eye, I let my eyes move over her body appreciatively. She let her eyes run over my body as well, and called Potter and Weasel to walk towards us with her.

I smirked at her and she raised her left eyebrow.

_Playtime!_

 

Harry

“Oliver, thank you so much for letting us use your teams quidditch field. We were in the mood for a game when Kingsley said that we could make it a team outing for the auror department,” I said.

“No problem Harry. Are you going to keep working for the auror department? Or do you have a career switch in mind?” he asked, hinting at my seeker history.

I laughed and thought back of the last time when I was on a broom. Suddenly, I hear Ginny’s voice pierce through my thoughts.

“Ron, Harry, here they come,” she said.

This triggered my curiosity.

“Oliver, I’ll see you at the game okay?” I asked over my shoulder, while being pulled away by Ginny.

“Okay, but you’ll be in my team!” he yelled back.

I raised my thumb to let him know that that was fine, and turned to the corner where the beverage table was placed.

 

Malfoy walked in front of everyone and I hadn’t expected it any different. When we stood still in front of each other, we both extended our hands, and I could feel everyone watching us.

“Weasley, Weasley,” he nodded towards Ginny and Ron.

“Potter, thanks for the invitation. I’d like to introduce my friends, of course you already know Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and his girlfriend Lisa Turpin, she was a Ravenclaw from our year,” he started.

I shook all three of their hands after letting go of Malfoy’s hand.

“I doubt you know Astoria Greengrass, she was in Hufflepuff one year below us. She is the younger sister of Daphne,” he explained.

I looked at her blonde hair and hadn’t recognized her, but shook her hand as well. Her sister had a bit darker hair as I recalled, but when I thought back of Daphne Greengrass I could see the similarities in their faces.

“And last Lord Aremo Shafiq, he just moved here from Lyon, France. We’ve met in a house decorating store,” Malfoy added.

Ron snorted but when Ginny stomped him in his ribs, he quickly regained his straight face.

“Nice to meet you Lord Shafiq, so you are new to this country?” I ask while Theo starts to talk with Ron and the rest starts to mingle.

He shook my hand and smiled friendly.

“I am born in Aberdeen, here in the United Kingdom, but I have lived my whole life in France,” he spoke neatly.

“What made you come back then?” I asked, feeling a little wary of this news.

“My parents and best friend were killed and I wanted a change of scenery,” he said shortly.

I could see a few tears form in his eyes which reminded me of someone familiar. But when he blinked the tears away and took a step back, I couldn’t quite place what I’d recognized. Not knowing what to say, I just stood there uncomfortably. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” I said, feeling awful now.

“No, thank you, for everything you’ve done,” he said, while extending his hand one more time.

I shook his hand again and nodded.

 

“Change into your quidditch gear please, the game begins in 10 minutes,” a magical enhanced voice sounded.

“Ahh!” Ginny screamed enthusiastically.

Everyone turned their head towards her.

“What? What?” Ron asked.

“That was Lee Jordan’s voice! He will be the commentator! Excuse me!” she yelled, while running of and leaving the rest of the group behind.

“Will you be joining us?” I asked Lord Shafiq.

“No thank you, I’m not really fond of flying but I will cheer you on with Astoria and Theo,” he smiled.

“Good, we are going to need that,” I laughed.

I walked to the changing rooms with Ron, Zabini and Malfoy.

_Time for quidditch!_

 

Ginny

Ready to throw quaffle to the middle hoop, I moved my left arm forward when I got pushed away hard. Not even seeing who that person was, I stomped him in the ribs but had to fly and extra round to gain perfect conditions for a throw. I threw the quaffle, watched where it would go, but then Wood stopped it. I grunted in frustration when the whistle went. Harry had caught the snitch and they had won the game. Everyone was walking to the changing room and I walked over to Malfoy to give him a piece of my mind.

“How could you not get the snitch first?” I hissed at him.

But right at that moment I heard the most annoying voice in the world say:

“We won! We won! We were bloody magical! Tap that Harry! Tap that Ron! Tap that Wood! We did it!” I heard Blaise yell after giving them the high five. He’d ignored the other players in the team completely and he was celebrating loudly. Ron and Harry were looking at him in joyful surprise and I couldn’t stand to see their faces.

Instead of following everyone to the changing rooms, I walked over to the beverage table and took a shot of goblin liquor. After my third I turned around and stared straight in the face of Blaise Zabini. The place was deserted because everyone was in the quidditch lodges still, or in the changing rooms.

“Frustrated?” he asked while winking once.

“No…” I grumbled, trying not to think about his suggestive tone.

“Well, you look rather frustrated to me, just saying.”

He held his hands up as if he was surrendering and I couldn’t help but laugh just a little.

“It’s just a game, which I’ve won,” he added slyly.

I turned away from him and took another shot. It sends shivers down my spine and I shook the shiver off of me. When I saw his hand take a shot as well I followed it back to his mouth.

“What in Merlin’s name is your problem?” I asked him angrily.

“I’m a little frustrated and I need help,” he said suggestively.

I looked from his hair to his eyes, to his mouth to the rest of his body. I hadn’t had sex in over a week and a half and getting used to have sex almost every day, makes you kind of dependent on it. His body was even fitter than Harry’s if I guessed correctly and he was a lot taller too. You know what they say about tall men, so maybe…

I forced myself to look back at his face and he smirked defiant and moved his mouth next to my ear.

“Just for one night,” he whispered while placing his hand on my back, bringing me closer.

This turned my fantasies on and to be quite honest, this wasn’t the first time I’ve fantasized of having sex with Blaise Zabini. No, not the first time at all. When I placed my hand on his right bicep impulsively, he smiled wickedly. _It was so incredibly sexy!_ And it wasn’t like we could make it a regular thing, seeing as my training would be starting tomorrow at 2PM at the Holyhead Harpies. But just one time to get it out of my system?


	9. Code of Safety Regarding Attacks, Not Likely.

**Sunday, September 6, 1998 – Zabini Manor, United Kingdom, 8:27 a.m.**

Ginny

When I woke up, my body was softly aching everywhere. I inhaled the smell of sex and a grin formed on my dry, swollen lips. The satin sheets that were wrapped around my naked body felt amazingly soft, but it didn’t stop my breasts and pussy from being extremely sensitive. While moving my cold toes to get the blood circulation running, I licked my dry lips and I remembered how his lips were pressed against mine. I remembered the hot and passionate kisses and the way his hands had moved over my whole body. The way he’d thrusted into me, hard. His smug smile just after he came for the third time.

As the full memory slowly came back, I could feel my neck starting to tingle. I moved my fingers softly over the sensitive place where he had sucked on my neck so hard that a moan escaped my lips.

And I never moaned, never. That was the moment where I knew I couldn’t head back. He’d made me come in four different positions and filled me completely (it was definitely true about what they said about tall men). His stamina wasn’t even close to mine, but he was even more fit underneath his robes than I’d expected. At the memory of last night, my pussy started to throb softly but I knew it was a onetime thing even though it was the best sex I’ve ever had. With Harry everything had been sweet, loving and soft, but this rough, all night long hungry sex had been bloody mind-blowing.

My stomach growled in hunger, my pussy throbbed and a painful headache started to develop. Suppressing a groan, I moved the sheets off my body and stepped out of bed. I looked at his naked muscled back and turned around. I soundlessly accioed all my clothing, put them on and walked over to the fireplace in the living room. Just before stepping into the fireplace, I soundlessly accioed a hangover relieving potion, not knowing whether he had one, but the bonking in my head was so painful that I wanted relief now. After 5 seconds, a bottle with hangover relieving potion written on it, came flying towards me. I took a large gulp and set the rest back on the table.

I stepped into the fireplace and flooed home.

Once at home, I walked over to the shower. After showering and taking care of my sore body, I walked into the kitchen to get some food. After eating a few pieces of toast, a bowl of soup from last night’s dinner, and two glasses of pumpkin juice, I looked at the clock. I had 4 hours left before the first training at the Holyhead Harpies would start. I decided to head back to bed, and write Hermione afterwards, telling her all about the quidditch game from last night. 

 

**Sunday, September 6, 1998 – Zabini Manor, United Kingdom, 11:49 a.m.**

Blaise

I moved my hand over the bed behind me, in search for my goddess. All I could feel was cold satin, no warmth, no skin. Weaslette had been, no doubt, the best shag I’d ever had. Not even the French twins came close to this woman. Her stamina was amazing, her legs were to die for and the way she unloaded her frustration into the sex, fucking amazing. Absolutely fucking amazing! I groaned, got out of bed and stepped into the shower. This would take a while to get her out of my head…

 

**Wednesday, September 16, 1998 – Malfoy Manor, United Kingdom, 2:15 p.m.**

Draco

When I descended the stairs (I had arrived via floo in my own room) I walked over to the redecorated tearoom, since mother had requested my presence there. I wonder what she wanted, calling me home from work this early on the day. We only needed to catch two more Death Eaters and then all the known Death Eaters with records that varied from; very dangerous, dangerous and mildly dangerous would’ve been captured. The hardly dangerous and not dangerous Death Eaters and passive pureblood supremacists wouldn’t be captured, but at least it was a lot safer, safe enough to go outside.

But until then, every auror and auror-supporting team member was busy helping out, filing all the paperwork, saving and copying the memories of arrests and findings that have been made by the personnel. Lucky for me, the auror department was well staffed today so I could leave early. Just before I wanted to enter the tearoom I could hear my mothers’ voice laughing.

Not knowing that we had company, I call for Squaffy.

“Squaffy!” I say clear.

The house elf appeared with a bang and bowed deeply.

“Yes, Master Draco? What may Squaffy do for master Draco?” his high-pitched voice sounds.

“Who is in the tearoom with my mother?” I ask him, while looking at the white smears of paint on his pants.

“Lord and Lady Greengrass, Master Draco. They is very happy to meet with you,” he answers.

I swallow and set my face expressions on pureblood. My expression becomes neutral and I nod towards Squaffy.

“Thank you, Squaffy.”

Squaffy bows deep again and disappears with a loud bang.

I walked straight into the tearoom, where Lord and Lady Greengrass were seated around the table with my mother.

“Draco, I’m so glad that you could join us,” says my mother, while smiling broadly.

After I have welcomed them appropriately, I sit down between my mother and Lord Greengrass.

“You are probably wondering why I’ve asked you to come here,” my mother starts.

“Yes, actually. But I think I can guess,” I say.

“They were wondering why they haven’t seen you going out with Astoria,” mother says while pouring me a cup of tea as well.

I sigh. I pick up my cup of tea, blow on it and slowly take a small sip.

“Has Astoria not been nice to you?” Lord Greengrass asks me.

I know I have to make Astoria and myself look good, otherwise they would not be so merciful.

“Astoria has never been anything but nice to me. She’s an extraordinary witch,” I pause for them to take in my words and smile politely at Lady Greengrass before I continue: “However, the safety of the common wizard, even the purebloods and the Sacred Twenty-Eight, is not guaranteed yet. It will come very soon, but until then, I won’t be putting her safety at risk by taking her somewhere public,” I explain.

Lord Greengrass seems to be satisfied with this answer, but Lady Greengrass smiled almost evilly.

“And yet you let that _awful_ Zabini boy escort her to that Quidditch party. I believe she is yours to escort at all times, unless your mother requires an escort, but this was not the case,” she says way too friendly.

I could feel that my mother sends me a glance and I deliberately avoid looking her way. I smile back towards Lady Greengrass in my friendliest manner, because I have the last trump.

A trump by the name of Aremo.  

Lord Aremo Shafiq.

“I was not able to escort her because I had invited someone else to be my plus one,” I try not to sound too smug, but I know I would win this hands down.

Lady Greengrass’ mouth opens in shock but quickly restores herself.

“And who was this plus one then?” she asks me.

“Lord Aremo Shafiq. He doesn’t have many friends and I found it rather rude to make him Blaise’s plus one, seeing as I believe he is very uncomfortable near new people. I believe you have had the pleasure of meeting him?” I ask casually.

“Well yes, but…” Lady Greengrass starts but as soon as Lord Greengrass raised his right hand she stops midsentence.

I hide my smugness under my mask of a polite awaiting face.

“What my wife is trying to ask tactfully is why you haven’t asked her out on date to anywhere else yet?” Lord Greengrass asks without as much as a change in tone.

“To be honest, I am very busy helping the department of magical law enforcement to capture the last Death Eaters. And after the scandal of my father I didn’t know if she wanted me to ask her out,” I say, not knowing if I had bended the truth too much by saying this.

“Of course she does. She knows that the fact that your father has gone mental isn’t your fault,” my mother says after taking a sip from her tea.

I follow her example and take another sip of my tea.

“Did you at least spend some time with her at the Quidditch party?” Lord Greengrass asks.

“I’m afraid not. I was playing Quidditch myself, but she did cheer me on together with Aremo,” I say, planting the seed very silently.

“Very well then, but make your move quickly. We want her to have an official fiancée by the time she is making her debut into the society, which is the 21st of August, so eleven months,” says Lord Greengrass final.

I nod while taking a large sip of my tea.

When the silence fills the room, I outweigh my options. I have to move quicker than I had previously thought. Just when I wanted to get up and arrange the setup, I heard her name.

“Has Hermione Granger been seen recently?” Lord Greengrass asks my mother.

“Not that I’m aware of, though I’ve heard from the Cliffs that…”

I tuned out. I’ve never heard back from her, or Potter about the letter. Not that I’d expected it of course, but still. I could still see the way she looked after she was tortured. I felt a stab in my ribs and excused myself from the current company with the excuse of not feeling well. I walked over to my wing and entered my room. I took off my robes and changed into a pair of green shorts. My tattoo on my arm was gone after two weeks of the Dark Lords’ death but there were quite a few other scars that didn’t fade. I looked into the mirror and pointed my wand at myself.

“Finite.”

The scar hiding spell was taken down and the scar across my cheek showed the huge contrast to the colour of my skin. Sighing, I conjured a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing the things that needed to be done.

“Squaffy,” I frustrated called out in the open room, Lord Greengrass had killed my good mood.

With a loud bang Squaffy appeared and bowed deep again.

“I’d like you to go to Theo and tell him to meet me at Zabini Manor. I need his advice. Immediately,” I add.

“Yes master Draco.”

How on earth would he arrange Aremo and Astoria for them to meet coincidentally before she would return to Hogwarts? Or wouldn’t Astoria return to Hogwarts either?

I put on a white t-shirt, placed a new scar-hiding-spell and stepped into the fireplace.

“Zabini Manor!”

 

**Wednesday, September 16, 1998 – Zabini Manor, United Kingdom, 3:00 p.m.**

Draco

I walked into Blaise’s room in his wing where I found him with a girl. They were so busy that they didn’t even hear me come in, but I didn’t have time for this nonsense.

“Blaise, I need you now!” I demanded.

The redheaded girl, who reminded me of Ginny Weasley but wasn’t, screamed shortly at my presence. But when she saw Blaise’s relaxed face, she shut up. Blaise turned to me slowly and grinned. 

“I’m kind of in the middle of something here,” he said with a grin.

“Well, it can wait,” I deadpan.

When Theo entered the room as well, Blaise sighed.

“What’s the emergency Draco?” Theo asked, his tie and hair askew.

“You’ve got to go,” Blaise said to the girl while conjuring his boxer shorts.

The girl looked at him, first shocked as if she didn’t think he would mean it, and then angry when she found out he did mean it. She conjured her clothes as well and stepped into the bathroom.

Blaise stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom as well. Theo and I waited in silence for the girl to scream, and when she did and ran past us, she left by floo immediately. After 3 minutes Blaise came out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened and led us to his living room in his suite.

“What is so urgent that it couldn’t wait 15 minutes? I was kind of busy with her,” Blaise asked while a slight tone of frustration sounded through his voice.

“You are always busy with someone, now focus. I need your help,” I stated.

Blaise poured Theo and I a glass of firewhiskey and we sat down in the chairs.

“What seems to be the issue Draco?” Theo asked.

“I need to find a way to make Aremo and Astoria fall in love before she returns to Hogwarts, because her parents and my mother are breathing down my neck and I want out,” I snarled.

“They randomly meet somewhere they both like to go?” Theo suggested.

“You set them up in a romantic bedroom with glasses that are filled with lust potion?” Blaise suggested.

Theo gave Blaise a punch on his shoulder.

“Oow!” Blaise said, while rubbing his shoulder.

“Focus, I want out now,” I said in a tone like I was explaining them that 1 + 1 = 2.

“What’s got you in this crappy mood? You’ll get out of this arranged marriage either way. She doesn’t even want to marry you,” Theo said.

“What? How do you know that?” I asked quickly.

“I might have overheard a conversation between her and Lisa the day before yesterday…” Theo started.

“And will she return to Hogwarts?” I quickly asked him.

“She will, just like Daphne and their parents are forcing them to take Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Their parents want to make sure that they can protect themselves as best as possible,” Theo said.

“And what about us? Will we go back to Hogwarts too?” Blaise asked while taking a sip from his firewhiskey.

“I don’t know, what do you think Nott?” I asked.

“Yes, we will go back, all three of us,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“And why?” Blaise snorted.

“Blaise, Theo is thinking with his dick, not with his head.”

“That must be a well-known sensation for you Blaise? Oh wait, not anymore,” Theo started slyly.

“What why?” I asked.

“Because since Blaise has shagged Weaslette at the night of the Quidditch party, he’s only interested in redheads, who look a lot like Ginny Weasley, hence the chick in his bed today,” Theo pointed out bluntly.

Feeling my mouth drop open, I quickly regained my posture and straightened my face.

“Thanks Nott! Though, I haven’t said anything about your hair and tie askew and your fly being open for the last fifteen minutes now have I?” Blaise reacted.

Theo blushed red immediately and his face shot down to look at his fly, which was closed.

“Very childish Blaise,” Theo said while straightening his tie and moving his hand through his hair.

“You’ve shagged Weaslette?” I ask him calmly and composed.

“Yup.”

We all take a sip from our firewhiskey in silence.

“So?” I ask after I had a while to think about it.

“Fucking best shag I’ve ever had. Ever,” he said before taking another sip.

 

“Anyway, are you going back to Hogwarts?” Theo asked us.

I thought about Hogwarts, about the person who reminded me of Hogwarts. Granger had always been very present at school and I didn’t think Potter and Weasley would approve for her to go to Hogwarts if they didn’t find it safe enough.

“Don’t know, at least not until all the dangerous Death Eaters have been caught, but after that, I might as well,” I say thoughtful.

 

**Wednesday, September 23, 1998 – The Burrow, United Kingdom, 1:50 a.m.**

Arthur

I wake up rather slow because a warm hand is placed on my side.

“Arthur, wake up,” I heard the faint voice of Molly.

I blink a few times and her wand is the only source of light in the room.

“What’s the matter?” I babbled.

“A ministry’s owl is here. Harry wrote us a note, Ron has captured the last dangerous Death Eater,” she said soft.

This made my brain wake up almost instantly.

“Are you serious?” I ask, feeling a jolt of tension ebbing away.

“Yes!” she said, tears streaming out of her right eye.

I took her in my arms and accioed my glasses. She handed me the note and I took it.

 

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_Ron caught the last dangerous_ _Death Eater! He is busy with filing the last files and going to the memory control office, so I offered to write for him. Officially I can’t tell you anything but I might be able to say that the code of safety regarding attacks will change from strong to not likely today. I just wanted you to be the first to know. I’ve sent a patronus to Hermione already._

_See you at home,_

_Harry_

 

“That’s great,” I say, my voice husky from the emotion.

I look down at my crying wife and she looks up at me, smiling through the still streaming tears. I caress her back and she starts sobbing against my shoulder. While placing the piece of parchment on the bed side table, the door opens.

“Dad, Mum? What’s going on?” the sleepy voice of George sounds from the door opening.

My wife smiled through her tears at our son and pulled him closer for a hug.

“Oh Georgie, it is over sweetheart. Ron has captured the last dangerous Death Eater. We’re safe.”

“We are safe,” I say as well.

I can see the unbelief in George’s eyes and he looks at me.

When I nod back at him, the tears well up in both of our eyes, while the fear (that was felt for too long) fell off of us like raindrops from the sky.

I hug them both.

After a minute or two I release them and know that someone should tell Ginny and Andromeda as well.

I walk over to Ginny’s room, knock three times and enter.

“Ginny? Wake up sweetheart, I have some good news.”

 

 

**Wednesday, September 23, 1998 – Granger Residence, Australia 9:05 a.m.**

Hermione

“Mum! Dad!” I yelled.

Mum just stepped out of the bathroom and Dad came running back in from the garden.

“What? What? Hermione what’s wrong?” my Dad asks me worried.

“Nothing’s wrong! The wizarding and muggle world in the United Kingdom is safe again!” I say while hugging them hard.

“That is amazing! So we could move back?” Mum asked me.

“Yes! And I can go back to Hogwarts! I can go back!” I yelled, jumping up and down.

“This asks for celebration pie! I’ll go to the bakery! Hermione, will you make the coffee?” my Dad asks me.

“Yes!” I say while the happiness is flowing through my body.

I could go back now, to Harry and Ron. I could go back to Hogwarts…


	10. Returning To Hogwarts

**Thursday, October 1, 1998 – Platform 9¾, United Kingdom, 10:40 a.m.**

Hermione

My parents flew back to the United Kingdom at the 25th of September. I had packed all their belongings in boxes with a few simple spells, which would be brought by plane on the 3rd of October. We stayed at a hotel in London in a three-person’s suite before I left to go back to Hogwarts. My parents and I went by car, they had purchased a new Vauxhall and my trunk even had fit in the back of the car. After placing my trunk on the street, we walk over to London’s train station.

I look up at the cloudy and grey sky and see that the few existing rays of sunshine touch King’s Cross. I see the new parts of the roof with colours that contrasted ugly with the previous colours. Ignoring everything else around me, my parents and I pass the wall between the platforms 9 and 10 and arrive at platform 9¾.

I immediately see the Weasley red on the right side of the platform and almost run over to them. But I contain myself and walk over to the left side of the platform to place my trunk on the train with a little help from Dad. After that is done I grip my beaded bag tight, check if my wand is still in there and pointed towards the Weasleys knowing that my parents will follow me. I run out in front of them to Harry and Ron’s turned backs and yell their names over the platform. While I ran towards them I run passed a lot of people, but I ignore them all.

All the Weasley’s turn around, but Harry and Ron started grinning and opened their arms wide for me to hug them. After a group hug I release them, smiling so wide my face could crack. No one would say that I’d seen Harry and Ron the 29th of September at the hotel but we hadn’t talked as long as we wanted to and I had missed them already. I didn’t go to the Burrow because Harry and Ron insisted that they’d come to me, so it was a surprise to see all of them here at the train station.

“Hermione!” the voice of Mrs. Weasley sounds.

“Mrs. Weasley! It’s great to see you again!” I walk over to her and give her a hug too.

“It’s great to see you too sweetheart! We’ve all come to wave you off,” she moves her hand towards the whole Weasley clan.

I let my eyes move over all of them and smiled. They were my family too. She turned back to me and clapped her hands on my cheeks like she does every time she sees Harry and me.

“You look a bit peaky but not as peaky as you did two months ago.”

I smile at Mrs. Weasley and wonder where Mr. Weasley is.

Just when I want to ask where he is, I hear him talking animatedly to Percy about broom regulations a few feet away. After small talk with Mrs. Weasley, I greet Andromeda with Teddy, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie and his new girlfriend Vanessa, Percy and Mr. Weasley, George and F… I swallowed down the suddenly appeared knot in my throat and moved on to greet Ginny.

“I have put Crookshanks on the train already,” Ginny stated while hugging me tight.

“Thanks Gin! I totally forgot about Crookshanks, I was so busy studying and preparing for…”

“Hermione, you are always studying,” she says laughing, but I could hear the unnerving tone sound through her voice, begging me profoundly not to bring up the past.

I smile back.

“I still find it ridiculous that your parents allowed you to play for the Harpies, are you sure you don’t want to go back to Hogwarts?” I ask her.

“I’m sure,” she says with her face locked in a hard look that didn’t show any emotion and I left it at that.

When Ron and Harry join us, they smile wickedly and I can’t help but grin as well. I have really missed them so much! I turn to check if my parents are okay and I see them both talking to Mrs. Weasley. Ron starts to talk about who would be going back to Hogwarts as well but I listen in on the conversation between my parents and Mrs. Weasley.

“You must stay at the Burrow until you have found a house! You are more than welcome!” I hear Mrs. Weasley say.

Before my parents answer, I walk over to them and answer, “That would be great Mrs. Weasley. I know that they will find a house soon, but if they can stay at the Burrow in the meantime…” I start, knowing that they would be very safe at the Burrow.

“But Hermione we can’t intrude on…” my Mum starts.

“Nonsense, we would be happy to have you, honestly,” Mr. Weasley says from behind me.

“Very well then, we would be delighted…” my Dad starts but the rest of his sentence is inaudible because of the high whistling that sounds over the platform. Which means that in five minutes the train will leave. I say goodbye to my parents and the Weasleys when I turn to say goodbye to Harry and Ron. I see them talking to Malfoy, Zabini and Nott almost amicably. Nott has his arm wrapped around Lisa Turpin’s neck and I can’t help but wonder how they got together. Blaise is looking intensively at Ginny and when she looks back at him there is some sort of reaction between them I can’t quite explain. He smirks at her and she grins back in such a defiant way that... No. It couldn’t possibly be… Blaise and Ginny?

But when suddenly two pairs of arms wrap around me, I get pulled out of my thoughts. Neville who appeared out of thin air with Luna are now standing in front of me, smiling.

“Hermione, it’s good to see you,” the deep voice of Neville sounds.

Neville had gotten ruggedly handsome and I let my eyes move quickly over his unshaven stubble. His hair was wavy and his brown eyes were shining bright.

“Hermione, I’m glad to see that you’ve come back. We’ve missed you,” says Luna smiling.

I turned to look at Luna, who wore purple radish-shaped earrings. Her blond hair was tied in a short braid and her silvery grey eyes looked happily at me.

“I’ve missed you guys too! Save me a seat on the train okay?” I ask them.

 “Sure,” Neville says after turning to the Hogwarts Express.

“Excuse me, are you Neville Longbottom?” an older man approaches Luna and Neville.

The man seems friendly enough and I turn my back to Luna and Neville and walk over to the boys.

“Thanks Potter, you have a good year too,” I hear Malfoy say after shaking Harry’s hand.

“You too Weasley,” he calls over his shoulder, followed by Zabini, Nott and Lisa.

“Same to you Malfoy,” Ron calls back in a sort of grumbling only Ron can do.

I stand next to Harry and Ron now and they turn to me.

I know that it will take a while for me to see them and it hurts to say goodbye already. Moving from Ron’s to Harry’s face, I can feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes.

“Will you visit me?” I say, my voice breaking.

“Of course, any day you want us to,” Ron says opening his arms.

The whistle sounds again and I know it’s time to leave. I hug Ron tightly and it is over way too soon. A blinding flash makes me see black dots but before I can respond to the journalist, Harry pulls me into a hug as well. When I let go I hug my parents before stepping onto the train and jump in quickly. The train doors shut closed and I wave to the Weasleys and my parents from behind the door window. Harry and Ron run with me towards the end of the platform and I wave until I can’t see them anymore. I press my forehead against the door and the fog of my breath on the window appears slowly. I wipe the few teardrops off my cheeks and turn around to search for Luna and Neville.

Heading for the compartments I see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing in front of me in the hallway. I hadn’t seen Malfoy after the war except for just now at the train station, but from up close he didn’t look good. He was even paler than usual, which contrasted highly with the black rings around his eyes and his normally tight dark clothing seemed to hang loosely on his body. I remember the letter Harry brought with him and it was hard to believe that Malfoy was sorry. But looking at his sleep-deprived body, I could somehow believe him.

He stares into my eyes deeply, as if there is something he is searching for. Any sign of me that would give off a clue if I’d forgiven him. I stare into his eyes too, which is hard because the black circles around his eyes are very distracting. Looking into his eyes I search for any apology or regret. And then he blinks. When his eyes open again, it’s there suddenly. It’s hiding there in plain sight, his regret, almost radiating from his eyes.

When he blinks again, the regret is as good as gone and his lips curve upwards in some sort of strange smile.

“Granger, did you read my letter?” his voice sounds so soft I can hardly hear it.

I am appalled by this question and I don’t know how to answer so I say nothing.

“Wait, you send her a letter?” Zabini asks him loudly.

“Zabini,” Malfoy hisses aggressively.

Zabini seems flabbergasted at Malfoy’s intensity and takes a few step back from him while looking at me rather curiously.

Then Malfoy turns back to me and I don’t quite know what to say.

“Did you?” he asks again, with a little bit of hope sounding through.

I look at the dark circles under his eyes and nod.

“Yes, Malfoy, I’ve read it,” my voice sounds.

“All of it?” he whispers.

“All of it,” I confirm.

When I say nothing more, he moves his head forwards and places his lips almost next to my ear.

“Thank you,” he whispers so soft Zabini couldn’t hear.

Then he steps back so abruptly it almost makes me startle and lets me pass them in the small hallway while his left hand presses Zabini against the side so he wouldn’t stand in my way.

I nod at Malfoy and walk passed them.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I hear Zabini say behind me.

“Zabini,” Malfoy’s voice sneered through the air, “Not. One. Word. Ever.”

“You can’t be seriously…”

“EVER,” Malfoy deadpans loudly.

I feel weird and I don’t know what just happened. I almost felt guilty looking at him and maybe I should’ve been nicer to him, since he and Harry seem to get on quite alright now. I keep thinking while moving past a few compartments where other eighth year students are seated. I pass a compartment where Hannah, Susan, Justin, Ernie and Astoria are seated. And another where Nott, Lisa, Terry, Michael and Anthony are seated. After a few more compartments I find only Neville and Luna in a cabin and enter. I try to shake off the image of the dark rings around Malfoy’s eyes but I can’t help shivering.

 

Draco

When Blaise and I enter an empty cabin, I sit down by the window and he sits across from me. I say nothing and stare out the window, seeing that we are passing the green wet fields.

I can feel him staring at me and turn my head towards him, sighing.

“What?” I ask him.

“Nothing, I just find it weird that you wrote to her. What did you write?” he asks smirking.

“Blaise, I told you to drop it,” I sneer a lot harsher than I intended.

When I see the hurt look on his face and he turns away from me, I roll my eyes and sigh. I know he only acts like he is hurt and he’ll come around in a minute or two.

After five minutes Blaise still hasn’t spoken and I start to worry.

_Why did Blaise choose this day to have a bitch-day?_

“Look, Blaise,” I start.

“No! You don’t get to ‘look Blaise’ me! I tell you when I do something major in my life. And in my book writing to Hermione fucking Granger is something major!” he yelled, obviously angrier than I expected.

I looked at his face, radiating anger and I couldn’t help but agree. But I hadn’t told anyone except Potter… And if I would tell Blaise and Theo that I wrote to her, I should also tell them what was in the letter as well. And they don’t know. Well, they know about the screaming in my head and the nightmares, but they don’t know that it was Hermione screaming while being tortured in my own home.

I stare at his angry face and sigh. But before I can speak he looks straight at me and opens his mouth.

“I told you when my mother dated her 4th husband that I was afraid he wouldn’t stick around long even though I really liked that one! And when I didn’t like her 5th husband I came to ask for help from you and Theo. But I can’t act properly and back you up if I don’t know, Draco. I can’t. You know I’ll always have your back, but not if you don’t keep me in on the loop. I can’t back you up then mate,” Blaise says.

“I know,” I say, and I know.

I know I should’ve told the both of them and I stare out of the window.

“I’ll tell you when Theo gets here, I’m only gonna tell you this once,” I say as the compartment door opens.

Theo is standing in the doorway with one eyebrow raised and closing the compartment door behind him.

“What are you going to tell us once?” he starts while sitting down next to Blaise.

“He wrote a letter to Granger.”

“What?! You didn’t!” Theo says surprised.

“I did,” I confessed after muttering a few anti-eavesdrop spells.

“But why? Did you finally confess your never-dying love for her?” Theo asks.

I give him one of my are-you-kidding-me-looks and he smiled awkwardly.

“Of course you didn’t,” he states.

I look to the compartment door to check if we are indeed alone and place my left leg over my right nonchalantly.

“The screaming in my nightmares is Granger, being tortured at Malfoy Manor by my aunt Bellatrix with the cursed knife. I can’t seem to shake her screaming off of me. And I figured if I’d apologized I might feel better. Or at least well enough to not have these nightmares every night,” I say softly, still afraid that someone could be eavesdropping.

Theo and Blaise don’t hide their shock well. Theo’s mouth falls open and Blaise is speechless.

“You think she’s actually going to read it? A letter from you? She’d probably toss it in the fire immediately before opening,” Theo says.

“I asked her a few minutes ago and she said that she had read the whole letter.”

Theo seems to think about this for a second while Blaise finds his ability to speak.

“You _apologized_ to _Granger_?!” Blaise starts with shock sounding through his voice loud and clear.

“Yes.”

“And how did she respond?” Theo asks.

“She didn’t. I just asked her today if she’d read the whole letter, but I never got an answer. Not that I was expecting one,” I say.

It is silent for half a minute or so and all three of us are thinking.

“But you hoped she would. Give you an answer I mean,” Theo states while looking at my face.

“Only because of the nightmares,” I say, suddenly feeling defensive for no reason.

“Right…” Blaise mumbled.

 

Hermione

When we exit the carriages, Neville and I wait for Luna who says goodbye to the thestrals. And walk over to the castle.

_Finally, back at Hogwarts!_

The castle seems restored in its previous glory but if you look up close, you can see the tears in the stone and the spells that forced the stones to glue back together. When we enter at the gates of Hogwarts terrain, I can see 2 aurors scanning us as a crowd. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even the Slytherins (because of Theo and Lisa) have joined us as well and as a group we walk inside. It is almost time to have dinner already and we enter the Great Hall.

There is a lot changed inside the Great Hall like the tables. There are eight tables now, two short ones and six long ones. Above each table hangs a number. Numbers 1 to 6 hang above the large tables and then above the two shorter tables hangs the numbers 7 and 8.

“I think we have to sit by year, if I’m not mistaken,” I say towards Luna and Neville.

“You are not mistaken, Miss Granger. Please take a seat at the table with your year number above it. Try to mingle with people from other houses. Inter-house unity is highly appreciated,” the magically enhanced voice of Headmistress McGonagall sounds through the Great Hall.

All the students except for the first years who will arrive soon, start to sit down at their assigned table.

I walk over to the table on the far rightest and sit down next to Neville and Luna. Because our table is so short, it only just fits with the number of student we have. I can see Pansy nearly sitting on Malfoy’s lap, who looked irritated the least and I grin back at Luna. While looking at her, I remember that Luna isn’t an eighth year student and just when I want to ask Luna why she isn’t sitting at the 7th years table, she smiles at me.

“No worries, Hermione. Professor McGonagall will explain after dinner,”

 

After the sorting hat sorted the new first years, all first year students had to sit with their year mates at the same table and no special place for a certain house was made. When dinner was done and I had talked to Luna and Neville some more, Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and started a speech.

“Welcome new students and welcome back old students at Hogwarts. I am the Headmistress Professor McGonagall and I want to explain a few things before sending you off to your dormitory. Our caretaker, Mr Filch asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to students who don’t want to die an immense painful death. Secondly, I know that you are aware that the code of safety has been decreased to not likely, this does not, however mean that the danger is over. That is why there are still aurors patrolling the school and the wards will close at ten in the evening sharp. Then I want to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Mrs. Jones,”

A dark small woman who I believe was in her mid-forties stood up and raised her hand a little before sitting down on the chair next to Professor Slughorn.

The students looked up at the Headmistress and quietly awaited her to resume her speech.

“Also I wish to inform you of the fact that any blood prejudice or supremacy in any way is forbidden. If you fail to keep to this rule you will be expelled immediately and put to junior trial in front of the Wizengamot, or to put it differently for the muggleborn children, the magical law officers. The Head students and prefects will help us to keep this rule clear. Mr. Bob Gaynor from Ravenclaw is the new Head Boy and Ms. Janette Smith from Hufflepuff is the new Head Girl.”

The two seventh year students also rise from their seats and raise their hand.

“Tomorrow you can pick up your class schedule and sign in to the extra courses at eight in the Great Hall. Then I wish you goodnight for now, I’d like the eight year students to wait here, including Ms. Astoria Greengrass and Ms. Luna Lovegood. The rest can leave to their dormitories now.”

 

After seven minutes the Great Hall was cleared of students and Professor McGonagall walked over to our table. She stood at the end of it and placed her hands on the table, close to Tracey and Blaise who were sitting at the end.

“Welcome back everyone, I’m glad to see such a great number of students coming back to Hogwarts.”

A small silence fell and everyone was staring in front of them, thinking back about the battle and the ones that were lost.

“Because the castle doesn’t have enough room for you in the 7th year dormitories, we have made an eighth year dormitory for you alone. The rules for you are almost the same as for teachers. You are to be in your common room by twelve in the evening and you can leave your common room at six in the morning. This year we will be stimulating inter-house unity in more ways than one, seeing as you will be sleeping with all the girls and boys in two separate rooms. Which means nine girls in the rightest room and nine boys in the left room. Ms. Astoria and Ms. Lovegood have signed up for a difficult and heavy course, following 2 years of education in one. Their grades allow them to achieve this immensely difficult goal. They will be staying with you, since they will graduate at the same time as you. So they are now eighth years as well. Oh, before I forget, for the students who are interested, Professor Slughorn is prepared to give classes in alchemy, but only for those who follow potions as well. That was all, do you have any questions?” she asks us.

I could think of a thousand questions but instead of jumping up, I raised my hand slowly.

“Yes, Ms. Granger?”

Everyone turned to look at me and I felt just a little bit awkward.

“What about Hogsmeade? When are we allowed to go there or anywhere else?” I ask out of curiosity.

“I forgot to mention that too. Well, seeing as you are of age we can’t stop you from going anywhere, nor would we want to, but keep the safety in mind. The time rules still apply, even when you are in Hogsmeade. We would rather not have you leave Hogwarts or Hogsmeade at all, but if you give me or your house teacher a time notice when you will be gone, I’m sure we can arrange something,” says Professor McGonagall.

I see a few people smiling. It wouldn’t be a problem to see Harry and Ron then! And I could visit my parents…

While I’m thinking about the alchemy classes I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Justin Finch-Fletchley ask a question.

“Where are the dorms and common room?”

“Ah yes, it is on the third floor on the right side behind the portrait of Laverne de Montmorency. I’m sure Ms. Granger can guide you towards that?” Professor McGonagall asks me with a smile around her lips.

I think back of the first year at Hogwarts when the Philosopher’s stone was kept there. They must’ve rebuilt it afterwards then?

“Yes Professor,” I answer. And with that we are dismissed and walking to our new common room.

Just before leaving the Great Hall I look up at the stars from the charmed ceiling. Smiling I walk towards the dorms with Neville and Luna. This was definitely going to be an interesting school year.


	11. The Revelation

** Chapter 11: The Revelation **

**Friday, October 2, 1998 – Hogwarts, United Kingdom**

Hermione

When I wake up I open my eyes and stare straight to the dark-brown curtains which are closed around my four poster bed. My feet are freezing so I put on my socks which I’d kicked off in my sleep last night. Australia suddenly seems like ages ago and I miss the warmth. But now I’m back at Hogwarts! I chant enthusiastic words in my head and decide to get out of bed. I open the curtain on my left so the silencing charm is breached and then lifted. I decide to step out of bed, because the clock mentioned 7:45 which leaves me with only half an hour to have breakfast.

I walk over to the huge bathroom and when I enter I see Pansy and Tracey on the right putting on some make-up. Pansy and Tracey see me enter through the refection of the mirror in front of them, but ignore me completely and turn back to their lipstick.

I quickly jump into the shower and put on my new uniform. The old uniforms are not tolerated anymore because they would create too much diversity between the students. The new uniform is all-black with the Hogwarts symbol on the chest replacing the house symbols, but the coloured lining around the Hogwarts symbol is representative of the house. Now, no student is able to see from a distance if someone is in the same house or not, unless they are standing close to you.

When I see Daphne step out of her bed, an uncomfortable feeling settles in my stomach. It certainly feels weird to sleep in the same room as Luna, Lisa, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, Susan and Hannah. I never thought that I would miss Parvati’s and Lavenders giggling and Fay’s and Paula’s games of gobstones near the entrance door, but I really did.

I shrugged, deciding to let it go and grabbed my bag. I started to walk to the exit of the dorm towards the stairs. I open the portrait of Laverne de Montmorency who wished me a good day before closing it again. I fling my bag over my shoulder and start descending the stairs towards the Great Hall. I have only placed the potions book and the transfiguration book in my bag because there were no lessons today and those were the only two classes I would be studying today.

When I enter the Great Hall the clock above the High Table reads 8:05 and I walk over to the 8th years table. I quickly sit down in front of Neville and Luna because I only have ten minutes left to eat and I don’t know what the rest of the program is for today, other than signing up for our classes so I have to hurry. My eyes land on a white tea pot so I pour myself some tea and grab a few pieces of toast.

“Hi Neville, Luna. Have you slept well?” I ask them after I take a sip from my tea.

“I dreamt of a three-headed dog named Harry and he wouldn’t stop following me around. It had orange fur with green eyes and it was kind of cute,” Luna said dreamy.

I take a bite of my toast while I try to nod understanding. When my eyes move away from the orange flower behind her ear, I turn to Neville.

“What about you Neville?” I ask.

“Fine, although it was a little weird sleeping in the same room as the Slytherins. I’d placed protective enchantments though, so they wouldn’t get very far anyway…” Neville grinned while looking over at the Slytherins way on the other end of the table.

I follow his gaze and see Theo and Lisa snogging which resulted in irritated stares from Malfoy and Zabini. But the stares are completely ignored by either of the two snogging eighth years and I smile just a little.

“Have you slept well, Hermione?” Luna asks me.

“Very well, thanks. So what is our schedule for today?” I ask them.

“I believe I saw a note from Headmistress McGonagall in the common room that we are expected to give her a list of the classes we are taking for our N.E.W.T.s before 10 this morning and then later today we will receive our schedules for the first three months,” Neville explained.

“Really? I haven’t seen a note?”

“That’s probably because Blaise set it on fire,” Neville’s deep voice sounded.

I sigh silently by letting the air slowly move out of my lungs. I’m not a prefect anymore, nor the Headgirl so I wasn’t able to punish him for his actions. I shrug and move my thoughts back to today.

“Right… So what classes are you taking?” I ask him.

“Herbology of course, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, but I heard a rumour yesterday in the common room that Defence Against the Dark Arts is compulsory for every student. Though, I wouldn’t know if they mean N.E.W.T. students as well.”

“They won’t make it compulsory,” Luna replied vaguely.

I suppress the urge to question how she could know that and turn my head to the High Table. I see a new teacher, a short Asian-looking man wearing grey robes, sitting down next to Professor Sinistra from Astronomy and Professor Babbling from Ancient Runes. Considering all the teachers are present except for the Muggle Studies Professor, I guess that the Asian-looking man teaches Muggle Studies. I furrow my eyebrows and wonder about Transfiguration. If Headmistress McGonagall stops teaching Transfiguration, then that could be her replacement. When Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ernie and Astoria sit down next to us, I get drawn out of my thoughts.

“What classes are you going to take Hermione?” Susan asks while quickly pouring herself some grape juice.

“I’m taking Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Alchemy I guess. What about you?” I ask the newly joined Hufflepuffs.

A few of the Hufflepuffs raised their eyebrows in surprise and Neville smiled straight at me with a look that said: why am I not surprised? I smiled back a little when Susan answered, “I’m taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes too and I’ll also take History of Magic and Muggle Studies.”

 

After hearing what classes the Hufflepuffs are taking, we write our list of classes and bring it to the Transfiguration classroom where Professor McGonagall is teaching the first years. Ernie walks inside and places all our notes on the desk and leaves after a nod from her. I was surprised by the choice of Astoria Greengrass, her parents forced her to choose Charms and DADA next to her other N.E.W.T.s like Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Muggle Studies. I heard Astoria mention to Susan that her parents wanted Daphne and her to be able to defend themselves no matter what, so they had to pass Charms and DADA especially.

“So what are we going to do now?” Hannah asked.

“We could play gobstones?” Justin suggested, looking around in our circle.

“I think I’ll go to the library, but I’ll see you at lunch,” I say waving off to the group.

Before anyone could protest I walked over to the library to start searching for the books on Alchemy. I knew the overall meaning of Alchemy but that was about it and I didn’t like going to class unprepared. I sat down in the farthest corner in the back of the library and opened the first book I’d found: The Basics of Alchemy: Four Elements and the Study of Transmutation of Substances by Nicolas Flamel.

 

Aremo

I sat down at the dining table in the dining hall and opened the flyer of the Weekly Prophet. The aurors had caught two more Death Eaters since yesterday and I looked at their faces. Two women, from which one looked very young and the other in her mid-forties, were both found guilty to aiding Death Eaters while being able to do something else. The younger woman was the bastard daughter of Evan Rosier, a convicted Death Eater and the older woman was her mother, both believing in blood supremacy. I shook my head in silence and took my cup of lemon flavoured tea.

I read further when suddenly my father’s voice sounds through the room.

“Aremo,” he says.

“Yes Father?” I say while standing up quickly and walking over to the portrait.

I stand still in front of it and bow my head slightly.

“Is the Manor redecorated?” he asks.

“Yes Father, every wall is painted white and all the old furniture is placed in the basement. Jacqueline Halle, a decorator of pureblood Manors has decorated the manor with neutral furniture for me,” I answer.

“Is there room for guests?” he asks.

“Yes Father, there are seven guest rooms excluding the rooms in my wing.”

“Well done son.”

I follow his gaze throughout the room, the beige and grey furniture are easy on the eyes which makes the room seems to exude calmness. 

I smile at him, but when I see him moving restlessly from side to side my smile fades a little. I knew that he wanted me to do something important and I figured that now was the moment.

“Does this have something to do with the ‘special assignment’ mother knows nothing about?” I ask him, remembering the conversation we had on the third of August.

“…” my father scratched his neck in an evasive way and avoided my gaze.

I was waiting for him to speak and didn’t want to push his buttons so I stayed silent. His eyes seemed to be focussed on my expression and I decided to put my pureblood mask on. I straightened my face in the most neutral possible way and looked straight into his eyes. Apparently, the subject was really hard because my Father never evaded a talk like this before. When I started to wonder what this could be about, he said some words I’d never expected to hear.

“It’s about your sister. There is something you need to do,” my Fathers voice sounded heavy.

My mask hadn’t slipped. I was still in complete control and bowed my head out of respect for my Father, because I knew how hard it was for him to talk about my dead born sister.

Still, I said nothing and let him continue.

“Aremo, do you remember what we told you about your sister?” my Father asked.

“I only remember that her name would be Louise and that she was born dead,” I answered.

“I’d like you to go to the room with the paintings and our family tree,” my Father said.

I kept my facial expressions neutral and nodded. Then my Father disappeared from his portrait. I exited the kitchen and walked to the hallway under the stairs. After half a minute I reached the room of our family tree. I had only been in this room once and it didn’t make sense for me to doubt its authenticity. But now I doubted it.

Three of the walls were covered in paintings, while one wall was plastered with our family tree. I saw my parents depicted above me. They were connected to me by a thick black line. My father had appeared in the portrait on the wall next to me.

“Aremo, point to the right of your picture and lift the disillusionment charm.”

I took my wand out of my robes. I pointed my wand to the right of the picture of me and lift the disillusionment charm.

A picture of a smiling baby appeared next to mine. I immediately looked at the difference between the passed away family members and my sister and I. The pictures of my sister and I were bright and coloured but the pictures of the rest of the Shafiq family were paled and unsharp. The dates of birth and death stood below the pictures and there was no death date behind her birthdate.

I couldn’t breathe. My sister was alive.

“Louise! Father, she’s alive!” I cried hoarsely.

“Son, we can’t know if…-”

“-…where is she? How…” I interrupted him.

“Aremo!” my Father’s portrait yelled.

I was pulled out of my questioning rant and heard all the other portraits comment on my manners. I sighed slowly and composed myself.

“My apologies Father,” I said.

“I know that this must be confusing for you but your mother and I have send her away when she was two days old.”

I immediately open my mouth to ask where he had brought her, but I stopped myself and closed my mouth again.

“We changed her appearance, gave her a potion to get rid of her magical trace and told someone to bring her to the United Kingdom and put her up for adoption. No one knew who she was and it was the only way to keep her safe,” my Father said in a raspy voice.

I saw his face filled with emotion and I could tell that it was really hard for him to talk about her.

“So you made her a muggleborn? How would you think that that is keeping her safe? Those Death Eaters were killing muggles for a sport, how could you even begin to think that she was safe that way?” I asked with my voice raised slightly.

“She wouldn’t be safer here or anywhere else when married to a 50-year old. This way she could grow up normally and happy, without any concerns,” my Father explained.

“How can I find her?” I ask.

I tried to comprehend the part where I’d actually have a living sister, but I couldn’t.

“You can’t but your mothers’ owl Cassiopeia can.”

Of course. I nodded in myself and started thinking. My parents wouldn’t be so stupid to give her something that we could trace her with, but an owl would be able to find her without knowing who she is because that’s part of their magic.

“So I just have to write her a letter?” I ask my Father.

“No, the letter is already written but you can add something on a piece of parchment and add that to the letter.”

I nodded.

“Where can I find this letter?” I asked impatiently, wanting to start right away.

“In your mothers’ bedside table at our manor house in France, but you must ask one of the house elves Kipper or Yuppa to take the letter out, this is very important. The drawer is surrounded by protective spells from the house elves,” my Father explained.

I nodded again, making a mental note and called Caillou to join me.

“Caillou, please remind me to ask the house elves at the manor house to open the drawer for me before I try to do so myself,” I say.

“Yes Master.”

“Son, please note that we do not know if the magical trace from us is already visible. The potion we gave her would last for about nineteen to twenty years, but it depended on the weight of the baby. And we hadn’t had time to measure her.”

“So when I send mothers owl away with the letter and the potion still works, Cassiopeia will come back with the letter?” I ask him.

“Yes, until the effect of the potions wears off.”

“Very well then, you can count on me Father,” I stated chaste.

“Don’t let anyone know what you are doing or what you are. There’s a chance that Louise is probably in the presence of other muggles, watch your magic and safety,” he warned me with furrowed eyebrows. His silent mention of me being a prince, was also still safe. Most of the wizarding community didn’t know about princes or princesses. One would be called a prince or princess if they are the only ones left holding two Sacred Twenty-Eight bloodlines by birth, not by marriage. Seeing as I was the only one holding mother’s Fawley name and fathers Shafiq name, I was considered a prince. There hasn’t been one since the making of the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Bloodlines from the Sacred Twenty-Eight could go extinct but if two of them would come together by birth and that person would become a prince or princess.

“Yes Father, I will,” I promised.

“Good luck my Son. I love you.”

I bowed for my Fathers portrait and exited the room.

“Caillou, please inform the other house elves that we are going back to the manor house to pick up Cassiopeia and something else.”

“Yes Master Shafiq,” Caillou said and with a *BANG* he disappeared.

A small jolt of excitement ran though my stomach. It was time for me to find my sister. Louise Shafiq.

 

Draco

The other 8th years had left to hand in their lists of classes which they were going to take. I quickly wrote my classes on a piece of parchment as well and waited for Blaise, Theo and Lisa to finish theirs to follow the other group to the Transfiguration classroom. I hadn’t bothered waiting for Pansy, she was too clingy today and I just wasn’t in the mood somehow. I felt like I needed something only I didn’t know what exactly.

We arrived at the Transfiguration classroom when the other 8th years walked away. I couldn’t make out what that Hufflepuff boy was saying, but then I could hear Granger speaking.

“I think I’ll go to the library, but I’ll see you at lunch,” she said before waving and walking away.

I turned back to my friends and gave my note to Theo, who would hand in all the lists for us.

Theo returned and put his arm around Lisa’s neck.

“So what are we going to do today? Maybe to Hogsmeade?” Blaise suggested while looking at me.

I didn’t answer and thought about what I needed to do. Of course I wouldn’t want to stay at Hogwarts forever so I’d better get started on studying. I could always go to Hogsmeade once I finished Hogwarts, now it just seemed to be not necessary.

“Sounds fun, I’d like to stop by Honeydukes to buy some liquorice wands for my throat,” Lisa answered.

“Did you do dirty things last night, Lisa?” Blaise asked while winking at Lisa and Theo.

“No, not at all. Last night I started to read…” she started.

“Yeah yeah, never mind, Turpin. You lost me at ‘no’,” Blaise said while waving her words away.

Theo smirked and I couldn’t suppress a grin myself, typically Blaise.

“What about you Draco?” Theo asked.

“I think I’m going to the…”

“… library,” Blaise and I said at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering if he had the same idea as well.

“Great! You want to study as well?” I ask Blaise a little surprised but still happy that I probably wouldn’t have to go alone. But when I studied his facial expressions I started to doubt.

“Of course, then you can ask...” I couldn’t hear what Blaise wanted to say because Theo interrupted him loudly.

“We can all go study which would be good for us to make a head start, especially since we are doing Alchemy,” Theo explained.

Lisa raised her shoulders and nodded at us three.

“Let’s go,” she said.

 

We had found various books on Potions for our N.E.W.T. level, though I had a hard time finding anything about the basics of Alchemy. When suddenly I remembered that Granger was here somewhere as well and she’d probably taken any basic book on Alchemy. We sat down at a table near the corner of the library and the other three started to read about Transfiguration and Potions. I wanted to start on potions as well but it couldn’t intrigue me as much as it used to. I wanted to know more about Alchemy and I knew just the person who had stolen the books for that subject.

“Do you think Granger took all the books on Alchemy?” I ask Blaise, Theo and Lisa.

“Knowing her, she probably has,” Theo said, not looking up from his Transfiguration book.

“I think we can ask her to give us one book don’t you think?” Blaise asked while looking at Theo.

I agreed, if she had more books than one, it probably wasn’t terrible to give us one of the library books, now was it? And I really wanted to get a head start on Alchemy.

“It doesn’t matter to me, I haven’t picked Alchemy,” Lisa answered before focussing back on her Arithmancy book.

I’d rather just avoid the whole confrontation with Granger, but I imagined that Blaise felt the same way so I sacrificed myself and sighed.

“I agree with Blaise. I’ll go talk to her,” I said.

“Thanks mate, I owe you one,” Blaise said smiling.

“You know it,” I answered and walked over to Granger.

 

I found her in the farthest corner, surrounded by six open books. Only one of them looked familiar and that was our potions book. She hadn’t even noticed me standing here and I got the chance to have a good look at her. She was bend over a large brown book and surrounded by a big bush of frizzled hair. Her lips formed the words she was reading and after a while she stopped reading in herself and bit her bottom lip. She frowned at the page she was on and turned the page back to the previous one.

A sigh escaped her lips and she took another book in front of her, which was a lot smaller and coloured blue. She must’ve seen my legs because suddenly her wand was drawn and pointed at me and a startled expression appeared across her face.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

She sighed once more and when I took a few steps closer I looked down at her.

“What do you want Malfoy?” she asked, her eyes moving back to the blue book in front of her.

“We would like a basic Alchemy book as well,” I say friendly, pointing at the books in front of her.

As if pulled out of the words of the book by my pointing at it, she replied messy: “Oh. Oh of course. Do you know how long you’ll need it? Because I’d like to read all of them before Monday, so maybe we could switch tomorrow?” she asked in a flow of words.

“Calm down there Granger, I just want to read up on some of the basics, nothing fancy.”

“But I sometimes need the books to search for something, and if you have it I can’t search for it,” she explained her problem.

“Well, the books can’t leave the library so I’d be sitting in the library as well and if you need it, you come and find me,” I suggested slowly.

Neither of us dared to state the obvious solution of just sharing a table and sharing the books at the same time and I wondered if she’d thought about forgiving me since the last time we spoke on the train.

But then again, I wouldn’t know if I’d forgiven me if I were in her shoes.

I looked into her eyes to see if there was something that said that she’d forgiven me, but before I could see anything, she blinked and looked away. A blush crept up to her cheeks and she shuts the blue book a bit harder than I expected.

“There you go Malfoy,” she said while handing over the blue book.

I took it from her, careful not to touch her skin and nodded.

“Thanks.”


	12. The Written Word

**Friday, October 2, 1998 – Shafiq Manor, United Kingdom**

Aremo

Mother’s owl Cassiopeia was sitting proudly in the new owlery at the manor and when I decided to bring her a treat, she hooted thankfully. Her gorgeous yellow eyes looked at me in a peculiar way, as if she was aware of my restless feeling and telling me that I should stop feeling that way.

I had brought Mothers’ letter with me, it was a tricky business to even retrieve the letter from her nightstand, but didn’t want to wait another minute before sending Cassiopeia off to find my sister Louise.

Caillou was standing by my side and handed me the envelope that contained Mothers’ letter. Before I put my own note inside the envelope, I read it one last time.

 

_Friday, October 2 nd 1998_

_Dear Louise,_

_Please read Mothers’ letter first, it will explain all your questions. My name is Aremo Shafiq and I would love to meet you._

_You are always welcome at Shafiq manor, please call out to my house-elf Caillou to let you in._

_Cordially yours,_

_Aremo Shafiq_

_Heir of the Fawley line, 8 th pureblood family _

_Heir of the Shafiq line, 24 th pureblood family_

I put the note inside the envelope, checked if the Shafiq weapon closed the letter properly, and tied it to Cassiopeia’s paw. She shuddered and looked at me incisively, as if she knew exactly what was in the letter. Her eyes became alert and she looked straight at me.

“Cassiopeia, please take this to my sister, Louise Shafiq,” I asked the brown owl.

Cassiopeia blinked after looking straight at me still and hooted. She flapped her wings before taking off.

“Please be safe,” I whispered when she flew away.

Cassiopeia took off in the evening sky and I looked after her until I can’t see her anymore.

I would tell her in person that she is a princess, she shouldn’t read it from the letter. This was enough information for her, for now.

“Would Master like his dinner now?” Caillou asked softly.

“Yes, that would be great. Work will not happen anytime soon now,” I said sighing. Knowing that the unsettling feeling in my stomach didn’t have anything to do with the food.

“Yes Master.”

 

**Saturday, October 3, 1998 – Hogwarts**

Blaise

“Say Blaise, where is Draco?” Theo asked me over breakfast.

I sighed silently, Draco was in a pissed mood all evening last night, because Pansy was acting immensely clingy, up to a point even Theo would say something about it. And when it bothered Theo, then you’d fucked up big. Theo is like a hippogriff with a big dick, filled with patience and kindness, but when you managed to annoy him, you screwed up big time. He’ll give you the full blow of reasons why you suck. And I’d been one too many times on the receiving hand on that one to avoid it like the plague. But now, it wasn’t my fault that Draco was pissed.

And one of the things that Theo hates too, is an upset Draco, because if he’s is upset, Draco would whine and make sure everyone was aware, all the fucking time. He’d whine up to a point where you want to solve his problem for him just to make him stop whining. And therefore Pansy had screwed up our evening big time. If she was going to be clingy again today, I’d wish her good luck because she wouldn’t know what hit her after Theo would be done with her.

Of course we all (read: Theo and I) knew that that was not the only thing that bothered Draco, he wanted Granger to forgive him so badly and was so focussed on her I’m surprised Pansy didn’t notice.

Yesterday in the library, he was just staring at the book she’d given him and fantasizing about her. I could tell when he did, because I know those kind of tells. I think he was already at second base with Granger in his mind. Thinking about Draco and Granger having sex was kind of disturbing, but when Blaise junior suddenly jumped up ready for to action, I was immediately reminded of Ginny.

The hot and passionate woman gave me the best sex ever, and that said something. Blaise Junior had been out of action for way too long and I looked around for a lucky girl. Then my eyes fell on Tracey Davis entering the Great Hall.

_Yes, she would be perfect. Her blowjobs were really good and I needed a release. But how to get her to do it? She’d done it so many times for me but it was different now. I knew her father wanted her to be married to an Irish pureblood of 23 and she needed to be faithful to him, but I could just let her suck me off and then be done with it… Yes, that was the solution. She was the only one that could come close to Ginny’s art…_

_Stop it! I chanted to myself. Ginny isn’t yours and it was a onetime thing. You don’t dare to take on the full Weasley family and Potter to get her right? The sex wasn’t that good._

_Or was it?_

“Blaise, where is Draco?” Theo asked again and I was pulled back to the breakfast table.

“He wasn’t in bed and he wasn’t in the shower’s. I’d guess he’s in the…” I started.

“Library,” Loony Lovegood said dreamily, while sitting down next to Lisa who sat in front of me.

“Yes, how did you know?” I asked her.

“I just saw him entering there,” she answered, smiling vaguely.

Obviously, how could she know it otherwise?

“Okay…” Theo said to her, taking a bite of his toast.

Then, Tracey sat down next to me and gave Lovegood a strange glance but didn’t say anything.

I turned to her and gave her a dazzling smile.

“Hey Davis, how are you?” I asked.

“Fine, Blaise. And you?” she asked grumpy.

I didn’t answer and poured her a glass of pumpkin juice, placed a few pieces of toast on her plate, together with a spoon full of scrambled eggs. Girls needed to eat before they were handling Blaise Junior, I didn’t want them to accidentally take a bite.

She smiled gratefully after two pieces of toast and send me a wink.

Yes, Blaise junior and I liked where this was going.

I placed my hand around my cup of tea, making sure it wouldn’t be too cold. After that I looked intensely at her and when she raised her eyebrows playfully, I moved my warm hand to her neck.

I slowly moved my mouth to her ear and made sure my warm breath touched her neck.

When she shivered I knew she would give in. I had won.

“Do you think you could help me? I’ve got a _big_ problem,” I whispered softly so no one could hear.

Her face was close to mine and when I noticed her eyes turning naughty, I knew that they were the wrong colour. They didn’t resemble Ginny’s at all.

“I’d love to,” she whispered back while staring down at my crotch.

My brain tried to reason with Blaise junior that it wouldn’t be the same, but Blaise junior wouldn’t hear of it. He kept on standing on full alert and I listened. Blaise junior made good arguments about the shape of Tracey’s mouth and then I was lost.

I stood up to guide Tracey away from the group.

“Tracey and I are going to find that book for astronomy,” I said to Theo.

Theo’s left eyebrow moved up but didn’t say anything because Lisa had already jumped on his lab. Problem solved.

I guided Tracey to the nearest broom closet and pulled her robes of as soon as I shut the door. She kissed me hungrily and it felt right, but Blaise junior felt like a prisoner and I wanted to free him as soon as possible.

My hands moved over her exposed breasts, which were small but firm and she grinned when I pinched her nipples.

“Would you allow me to take care of your _big_ problem Master?” she asked between kisses.

This gained my interest.

“Yes, whore. Finish me,” I said in a dark voice with a smirk around my lips.

“Yes master,” she smirked back and moved down to sit on her knees.

I knew that this role-playing turned her on, so I wasn’t going to stop her. I placed my hand on her head, moving it closer to Blaise junior. She carefully opened my robes and when her hand touched my belt, she slowly undid it. She unbuttoned my trousers and pulled it down to my ankles and when she looked straight at Blaise junior standing in full attention, she moved her finger over the hem of my boxers. I shuddered lightly which caused her to grin naughtily and she moved my boxers down slowly. When I stepped out of my clothing, she looked up to me, her eyes clouded with lust.

“Master, I can see that this is a _big_ problem,” she said, looking straight at my erected length.

“Silence whore! You only speak when you’re spoken to!” I yelled angrily. Her voice wasn’t anything like Ginny’s and it kept me out of my fantasy that it was actually Ginny that was sucking me off.

“Yes Master,” her voice quivered.

“Suck me off, hard,” I ordered.

She didn’t need to be told twice. She placed a trail of kisses from my navel to my groin while moving her hands over my muscled and tanned stomach. My body shuddered again, waiting in anticipation. Soon her mouth was around my erection. I pushed my hips forward into her hot wet mouth and she started to deep-throat my cock. My cock didn’t need much stimulation to get ready. I looked down at her sucking me off, but I couldn’t quite enjoy what I saw either. I shot my head up, closing my eyes and imagined that Ginny was sucking on my cock like her life depended on it, moaning loudly and deep-throating me once in a while. I imagined her breasts jumping up and down, her legs placed in an interesting position while looking up at me hungrily and obeying.

I moaned loud when I could feel my orgasm coming. I was almost there. She stroked and sucked on my cock so hard that I moved my hips back and forth forcefully. I was almost there and thrusted harder into her mouth. Her hands, her mouth were so hot! Ginny was amazing! Her red hair bounced from shoulder to shoulder and she together moaned with me. After a few more strokes, I imagined her pussy walls surrounding my cock tightening and her moaning my name.

“Ginny!” I moaned throatily when I came all over Tracey’s hair and face.

“That explains,” Tracey mumbled out of breath, while standing up.

Too hazy to respond with words, I moved my hands under her skirt. I moved aside her panties and entered two fingers inside without a warning.

She let out a breathy whimper and I grinned, my hazy brain slowly unclouded.

I quickly let my fingers move up her clit, stimulating in the most efficient way. Meanwhile I placed a few kisses in her neck, suckling softly and saying dirty words. She started to shudder and came almost instantly.

“Thanks Davis, I needed that,” I said in a low voice.

“No problem,” Tracey answered breathily.

I muttered a few cleaning spells to her and me. She looked at me gratefully and when I was fully clothed again, she gave me wink

“I’ll keep your secret about Potter’s girl. For now,” she stated sly.

I stared her down hard, not showing any emotion.

“Thanks, then I’ll keep this,” I pointed to her and me in a broom closet “a secret from your fiancée.”

She tried to smile genuine but I could see her eyes acting.

“Right,” she said almost sad.

I wasn’t interested in her problems and I wouldn’t ask about it myself but when a single tear fell from her eye, onto her cheek, I stopped myself from leaving.

I just stood there, looking at her feeling miserable.

“Hey! I can’t have you walking out this broom closet crying. If any of the other girls saw this, they would think that I was that bad!” I said jokingly.

She smiled genuine this time, at least it looked genuine, and nodded.

“Very well then,” she blew out a breath, straightened her clothes one more time and wiped away the tear.

“Let’s go.”

“After you milady,” I said while holding the door for her.

She smiled one last time and walked away. I scratched the back of my neck, felt Blaise junior resting easy and put my grin back on. Time to disturb Draco…

 

**Saturday October 3rd 1998 – Shafiq Manor**

Aremo

“Master, wake up. The owl has returned _with_ the letter,” Floppy’s voice sounded.

This news woke me up immediately and I shot up. I felt a stab of disappointment but I couldn’t let myself feel sorry.

“Let Cassiopeia try again after she’s regained some energy,” I said after a few seconds.

“Yes Master. Would Master want something else?” Floppy asked.

“Why isn’t Caillou waking me up?” I asked her, now conscious of another house-elf waking me up.

“Caillou insisted that Caillou buys the groceries. Caillou wanted to make something special in case Mistress Shafiq returns. Or when Mistress doesn’t return, nice comfort food for Master,” Floppy explained.

I smiled and got out of bed. I loved that house elf.

“That’s a great idea. I’m going to take a shower first, but would you be so kind to have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes?” I asked her kindly.

“Yes of course Master,” Floppy said enthusiastically and hopped out of my room.

 

I was going to keep trying to find her. I wouldn’t stop until I’ve found her.

 

When I entered the kitchen for breakfast, I was glad to see that Caillou had returned and brought me my daily prophet pamphlet.

“Caillou?” I asked when I sat down at the kitchen table.

“Yes Master?” he asked smiling widely.

“I need something to keep my mind off things other than work, do you have any suggestions?” I ask him while I pour myself some tea from the pot on the table.

“Master could write to Mr. Malfoy? Master needs news friends,” Caillou said softly, unsure if he could speak like this.

When he dropped the word friends I thought back to France, to my lost best friend. To my wishes to be friends with Astoria. But in order for me to write her a letter, I should ask Draco for permission. I really should, because I don’t want to lose him as the best social connection I have at the moment.

“That’s a great idea Caillou. I’ll go into the study immediately after breakfast.”

I needed to be careful with my choice of words, but I could handle it.

 

**Monday October 5th 1998 – Hogwarts**

Hermione

I looked around the Great Hall and noticed all the students getting up to go to their classes. The older students got used to the new table arrangement with eight tables fairly quickly because it’s only been five days and everyone is used to it by now. I checked my schedule one last time and knew I had to leave to my first class now. The first class for the eighth years was Alchemy which would start at 8:30 on the dot and I wanted to be on time. It was 8:15 now, so I got up to wave Luna and Neville goodbye. Luna and Neville had a free period because the timetables were scheduled so that there was no overlap in any of the classes. Mainly because the total of the eighth years was 18 and small enough for one class.

While I descended the stairs to the potions classroom, I wondered who would be following Alchemy as well. I knew that Malfoy would choose Alchemy too since he was fairly good at potions but other than him, I hadn’t heard. But I figured Nott and Zabini would take it too, they wouldn’t bail on Malfoy. And maybe a few sixth or seventh years had chosen the subject too, for sixth years were also allowed to take Alchemy parallel with the seventh years and eighth years too in this case.

When I entered the potions classroom I sat down at the table in the corner in the back, so I could oversee everyone sitting in front of me. I took out my notebook with notes I made from the library books and placed it in front of me together with a grey quill which I got from Harry. When I heard laughing coming from the corridor I straightened my robes and waited in anticipation for the students to enter.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy entered the classroom and immediately stopped laughing when they saw me sitting here. Zabini and Nott looked at Malfoy to see how he would respond to me, without doing anything. They’d probably expect him to insult me or something, but when he didn’t, they hid their surprise well.

He just stared at me rather incisively and it was kind of creepy. I stared right back at him when suddenly our staring contest was over because Zabini had put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back at Zabini before looking back at me.

“Granger,” Nott acknowledged my presence with a nod.

“Hello Granger,” Zabini said in a playful voice with a grin at me.

“Nott, Zabini,” I replied while giving them both a short nod before turning back to Malfoy’s face who narrowed his eyes just a little, as if he was calculating the situation in his head.

I let my eyes move over his robes which still were too loosely on his body. I couldn’t see the black circles around his eyes, but there were definitely bags under them and he did look tired. However, the colour was returned to his cheeks and he didn’t look as pale as he did on the train ride.

“Granger,” he said reserved, no nod, no grin, just my name.

“Malfoy,” I replied with the same restraint.

He nodded politely and walked to the front of the classroom to the left row, sitting next to Nott and Zabini and continued talking about something I couldn’t overhear.

“Good morning everyone,” Professor Slughorn said while entering the classroom.

“Good morning Professor Slughorn,” I replied solely.

“Ah, Ms. Granger, I was glad to see your name on the list! Please be so kind to sit over here,” Professor Slughorn pointed to the chair at the front of the classroom in the middle row.

“Yes Professor, but what about the other students?” I asked hesitatingly.

“What other students? You are all the students,” Professor Slughorn said while straightening a few papers on his desk in front of the left row.

I swallowed and moved to the front row sitting alone at a two seated table.

“Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott, glad to see you’ve also chosen the subject. Welcome. Now, before we start you have to make two pairs, so either of you three can join Ms. Granger,” said Professor Slughorn, looking down to the papers on his desk.

I looked at the three of them exchanging glances, Nott and Zabini both looked at Malfoy, like they were expecting him to make a choice.

_Don’t let it be Malfoy, please don’t let it be Malfoy. That would be weird, awkward and inappropriate in so many levels. Even if Harry and Ron are alright with them now, I still don’t know what to think of him. I hope that I will be paired with Nott, he is definitely the best in potions after Malfoy…_

When neither of them got up to sit next to me, Zabini sighed and wanted to get up. But just then I could see Nott putting his hand on Zabini’s arm while Malfoy rose from his seat.

“Mr. Malfoy, please sit next to Ms. Granger,” Professor Slughorn said carelessly, moving his hand to me while not looking up from the papers from his desk.

I looked straight at Professor Slughorn and didn’t look in Malfoy’s direction. From the corner of my eye I could see him sit down next to me, moving his chair away from mine just a little bit. Somehow a chill ran over my spine.

“What is panacea?” Professor Slughorn asked us, looking up from his papers.

I moved my hand up, I’d read all about it. When I saw Malfoy’s hand also up in the air, I raised mine a little higher.

“Yes, Ms. Granger,” he said pointing to me.

“Panacea is a remedy that supposedly would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely. The known constituents of this medicine are salt, vinegar, Sal ammoniac, sulphur vive and even urine. The Elixir of Life derived from the philosopher’s stone may be considered the achievement of Panacea.”

“Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Now for the Slytherin gentlemen, what do we mean with Spagyric?” Professor Slughorn asked.

Neither of them raised their hands and they were all quiet. I knew the answer but kept myself from raising my hand and looked up to the Professor.

“Spagyric is a less well-known branch of alchemy and also called plant alchemy. It is named this way because its main function is the production of herbal medicines using alchemical procedures. This is one of the least dangerous branches of alchemy and that is why we start with Spagyric.”

I dipped my quill in the ink and started to take notes quickly.

 

Two periods passed when the class was over and I scanned through the seven pages of notes to see if I had any more questions.

“Professor, you still haven’t told us what the assignment is,” I stated when he wanted to leave the classroom.

I could hear Nott groan and Zabini slapping himself.

“Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. I want you to come up with an idea to relieve the symptoms of the common cold. Remember to approach this subject not from the potions part, but from the basics of alchemy. Find out if there are any plants that have a cleaning function for the nasal cavities or what helps against throat ache and coughs. I want you to write an essay in which you make a theoretical suggestion how to solve it. And next Monday we’ll start on making it practically. The essay is due on Thursday and if you fail to score a passing grade on the essay you’ll have to make a new suggestion which is due Sunday evening.”

“Do we have to make the essay in pairs or alone?” Nott asked.

“In pairs. You’re going to be working together intensively. Everything is in pairs.”

Professor Slughorn stared at Malfoy and me and I swallowed soundlessly. I didn’t dare to look at Malfoy.

Professor Slughorn exited the class and I put my notebook and quill in my bag and know that we have about ten minutes to get to the transfiguration classroom.

“Look Granger, we could work on something separately and then compare on Wednesday and decide on the best idea?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Malfoy, we have to work together,” I said irritated. He even reminded me of Ron a little bit when he suggested that.

He just stared at me in a way that could only be describes as peculiar.

“Meet me at the library after dinner, I’ll be in the back,” I said seriously.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he stated kind of uninterested, but looking as if the world lay at his feet.

“And why not?” I hiss even more irritated.

“Because it’s a lot of work and I think we should start earlier, how about directly after lunch? We still have one free period before potions starts,” he smirked sly.

My mouth almost dropped. Almost.

“Uh, sure. I’ll see you then,” I said suddenly feeling unsure of myself.

“Don’t be ridiculous Granger, we have Transfiguration together. Let’s go,” he motioned to Nott and me to follow him.

Zabini grinned and walked the other way and I soundlessly walked next to Nott and Malfoy to transfiguration, though with a wide gap between us. It felt very strange, as if the basics of my strong dislike for them were unfounded. This was a strange development, a strange development indeed.

 

**Monday October 5th 1998 – Hogwarts**

Draco

When Pansy gave me the letter, I immediately knew who it was from since I recognized the weapon from the Shafiq family on the seal. I’d placed it on my pillow while I changed into my pyjama’s and I couldn’t wait to read what he had written. I was afraid that he would tell me that he was no longer interested in Astoria. But when I was done freshening up before getting in to bed, I quickly pulled the sheets up and opened the letter.

 

_Saturday, October 3 rd 1998_

_Draco,_

_I hope you are doing well and Hogwarts is treating you alright. I know Blaise and Theodore are joining you so I’d think you’ll be just fine. Though I also know that a few of the girls I met at your party are also there, I hope that they’re not bothering you too much._

 

(I grinned before reading on, because I knew he meant Pansy and she had bothered me severely.)

_I hope you can remember our conversation from earlier, since I have a huge favour to ask you. I am aware that you are betrothed to Astoria, however I do hope you’ll allow me to write her occasionally, just as friends. When you find this inappropriate I’ll refrain myself from doing so, since our friendship is worth a lot to me._

(That honest-seeming bastard! I smirked in myself before continuing.)

 

_I was wondering if we could meet up sometime, just to have a chat. I know you are at school and I’m not aware if you are allowed to leave school property when doing so, but when you do please feel free to stop by my manor. I’m away this week to arrange some things but I’m home this weekend. Bring Blaise and Theodore if you feel like it, they are alright chaps. You can only apparate outside the gates, but I’ll send my house elf to fetch you and open the gates. Otherwise you’ll have to floo in, but I doubt that you’ll be able to enter so that’s on your own risk!_

_Looking forward to your response,_

_Aremo_

 

I closed the letter and couldn’t help but smirking.

“Blaise, Theo we’re going to Aremo on Saturday, make sure to keep your day free,” I yelled through the boys’ dorm room.

Neither of them responded and I placed the letter under my pillow. I’d tell them the good news tomorrow. Tomorrow was a good day to overthink my strategy with the Astoria situation and prepare getting permission to leave.

I removed my hiding spell for my scar because if I wore the scar-hiding spell too long, it would make me dizzy. I placed a few silencing spells and closed the curtains around my bed.

 

**Tuesday October 6th 1998 – Hogwarts**

Draco

After talking to Blaise and Theo we came to the conclusion that it would be nice for Aremo to see Hogsmeade and maybe even Hogwarts since he’s never been there before. It would also be a plus if we accidently bump into Astoria on our way here. So I decided to write back a letter just after I’d asked permission from Headmistress McGonagall, that would be the hard part.

When lunch was over, I quickly walked to the High Table with Blaise and Nott on my left and right. 

“Excuse me, Professor?” I ask.

Professor McGonagall was dressed in all green robes, a colour I liked very much somehow. It made her cheeks seem more red than usual and her stare more intrusive somehow.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?” she said looking over the top of her glasses.

“I would like permission to bring a friend to Hogwarts this Saturday,” I said clearly.

Professor Slughorn who sat next to Professor McGonagall turned directly and listened in, just like Professor Jones from DADA who sat on the other side of her. I knew that Professor Jones didn’t trust me, she just gave off that kind of signal. Professor Slughorn was just interested in the name so he could add him to his Slug Club (to which I was never invited to).

She said nothing for what seemed like half a minute and stared at me. Then she turned her eyes to Blaise and Theo and turned back to me.

“What is the name of this friend?” she asked simply.

“Lord Shafiq, Professor. Lord Aremo Shafiq, he moved here from France just a little while ago,” I explained.

Suddenly the Professors’ eyes turned wide and her face turned pale.

She looked around to the teachers who were sitting beside her and they shrugged at her weird reaction. When she looked back at me she suddenly looked a hundred years older.

“Follow me to my office Mr. Malfoy. You too Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott,” she stated toneless.

“Don’t you have a class to give to the second years Minerva?” Professor Jones asked somewhat surprised.

As if the Headmistress had completely forgotten, she responded, “Ah yes, would you be so kind to take over for me, I’m afraid this can’t wait.”

With one questioning look from Professor Jones and a highly raised eyebrow from Professor Slughorn she stood up and walked out in front of us.

“Follow me, gentlemen.”

We silently obeyed her and exchanged questioning glances. When we arrived at the third floor from the gargoyle corridor, we stand still in front of the gargoyle.

“Unity,” Professor McGonagall’s voice sounded.

When entering the office after the staircase the dressed-in-green Professor conjured an extra chair and sat down at the other side of her desk.

She looks up to the painting of former Headmaster Dumbledore and I could feel a knot in my throat when he looked straight back at me over his glasses, smiling.

“What is the name of the person you want to invite to Hogwarts?” she asked while looking back at me.

“Lord Shafiq.”

“His full name,” she stated impatiently.

“Lord Aremo Shafiq, I don’t see why this matters?” I turned to Theo and he shrugged.

“Maybe he’s a dark wizard or something? Ooh! Or maybe he’s being searched for not liking quidditch! Or maybe he is…” Blaise said humorously.

“That’s quite enough Mr. Zabini,” the voice of our Headmistress sounded shrill and somehow I felt a little uncomfortable. Theo shifted uncomfortably in his chair and I stopped myself from grinning at this. I looked back at her when she asked, “How did you meet him?”

 

After fifteen minutes of explaining the Headmistress nodded.

 

“Very well, you are allowed to invite him to the castle, under two conditions. One, he will be thoroughly checked at the gates by aurors. Two, I don’t want you to repeat my interest in him to anyone else. Neither of you,” she pointed to all three of us “is allowed to repeat or give notice in any way to anyone that we’ve had this conversation. Is this clear?” she stated harshly.

“Yes, Professor,” we said simultaneously.

When we exited the Headmistress office I could only smile. Maybe I was going to get out of this forced marriage after all…

 

I had a letter to send to Aremo and an investigation to start to why Professor McGonagall was so interested. But then suddenly…

“Uhm, Draco. Haven’t you agreed to meet up with Granger like twenty minutes ago?” Theo said, looking at his Nott family watch.

“Shit, you’re right. I’ll see you later!” I say while running towards the library.

Shit. Granger hated people not being on time.

I could hear Blaise and Theo grinning while I ran away but I didn’t care. I was going to get out of this marriage. I really was.


	13. Un-engaged

**Saturday, October 10, 1998 – Hogsmeade**

Aremo

Just when I apparated in Hogsmeade, I decided against wandering around because of the cold piercing October wind. I entered a pub called Hog’s Head, where Draco asked me to meet him and his friends. I shivered unwillingly and I walked inside quickly. A blow of warmth crashed onto me and after I shut the door behind me, I looked around. I set one foot forward and heard a crackling sound underneath my feet.

The stone floor was so dirty that it looked as though there was not a floor at all, but instead it looked that the building was simply built on open ground. I blinked once to hide my surprise that Draco wanted to meet me here and I stepped forward up to the bar. The pub was small and filled with rough wooden tables that were lighted by candles. The bar was also made out of wood and I walked up to the bartender. The man behind the bar, dressed in brown outworn robes, had sleek unwashed auburn hair and his face was unshaven for at least three days I guessed. The forty-year old looking man gave me an expectant look, as if I were to order something immediately and I decided that I could do with a warm non-alcoholic butterbeer.

“One alcohol-free butterbeer please,” I stated to the man.

The man nodded and started to prepare my butterbeer. I sat down at a table near the windows, so that I could look outside, but I quickly found out that that wasn’t possible. The windows were covered in so much filth that you could only see vague figures passing by.

The butterbeer was levitated to my table and I place my hands around the warm greasy glass. I take a sip from the glass swallow down the alcohol-free butterbeer and shiver. After waiting for a minute or ten, calmly sipping my butterbeer, I see three figures entering and as soon as I see them, they recognize me.

“Aremo! It’s good to see you!” Draco said while enthusiastically shaking my hand.  

I get up from my chair and pay the male bartender two sickles.

“Draco, Theo and Blaise, how are you?” I ask smiling.

Theo gives me a hand as well when Blaise steps forwards and pulls me into a surprise hug.

“We’re fine, glad you could make it. Let me show you Hogwarts before we lose too much time. You can see Hogsmeade any day, but Hogwarts is always closed for visitors,” Draco explains while we exit Hog’s Head.

We walk to Hogwarts and just before we arrive at the gates, I can see a huge castle with many towers.

Two battered-looking aurors check Caillou and me precisely and when all the checks are done, we are allowed to enter, the famous Hogwarts castle.

 

Minerva McGonagall

I can see the four of them arriving at the gates in the distance and I hold my breath, when out of nowhere a voice sounds.

“Minerva, I think it’s about time you meet him.”

The sudden stab in my heart hurt even more than the four stunning spells to my chest.

I slowly turn around to Dumbledore’s Portrait and send him a stern look to hide my feelings.

“Albus, even if he knows who I am, which I highly doubt, he doesn’t want to see me,” I point out.

I follow the four young men with my eyes and of course there was no way that the boy looked like my late husband Elphinstone, but that didn’t change the fact that I was related to him. Distant family, but still family.

“How do you know him?” Severus’ Portrait asks, joining the conversation.

I say nothing and look at Zabini pointing out all kinds of things around them. When he points at the tower I’m in, I quickly turn away from the window, even though the window is charmed with a reflective spell so they can’t see me standing here.

I sit back down at my desk and try to answer all the letters I received the past week. I took the neat looking letter from the Greengrasses to write them back.

 

_Dear Lord and Lady Greengrass,_

 

Then, my concentration was interrupted by Albus speaking.

“Minerva’s late husband, Elphinstone Urquart had a younger brother by the name of Pslomydes Urquart. Pslomydes married to Julianna Fawley, which is the younger sister of Vipera Fawley who married Aherin Shafiq. The boy who is walking there, is their son, Aremo Shafiq. Lord Shafiq now, apparently,” I hear Albus explain.

“And why haven’t I heard about them before?” Severus drawls.

“Because the records that hold that specific information are locked away. They are only made known if there is common importance to make that knowledge public,” I say, shooting an angry look at Albus. I never told him about that and I never would have, but it appears that Albus disagreed and pulled some strings. As if he could read my mind, he smiled apologetically.

“Now, Minerva. I needed to know your favourite colour for a pair of socks that I wanted to give you for your first Christmas here and I didn’t want to spoil the surprise. And later I wanted to know what kind of person you were since you never left for the holidays to celebrate it with your family. So I asked around and searched in the ministerial archives,” Albus explained with twinkling eyes.

“And why did you never visit them?” Severus asks.

Before I could answer that it wasn’t any of their business, a female high-pitched voice from a portrait sounded: “Because she was heartbroken at the time and couldn’t stand to see the similarities.”

Not trusting my voice, I didn’t say anything. I looked back to Albus and the blonde woman who had spoken earlier and sighed. Severus gave me a peculiar understanding look and nodded silently.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned back to my letters. When I was halfway finished into answering the Greengrasses letter, Severus’ voice disrupted the silence.

“Have you never seen his brother after the funeral?” his voice sounded low.

I ignored him and continued writing my letter.

“She hasn’t, not even when his brother got kids.”

“Albus, you are done talking now?” I asked calm.

“What happened to the rest of your family?” the high-pitched voice of the blonde woman’s portrait asked me softly.

“In 1979 …” I swallowed soundlessly.

“They were murdered in Fawley Manor before standing up to You-Know-Who’s followers for not having the same beliefs. They never suspected anything, completely caught off guard. And now, I will return to my letters and you will remain quiet,” I stated calmly.

None of the paintings responded and I returned to my letter.

 

Draco 

When we entered the castle I could see Aremo looking his eyes out. Even though there wasn’t any snow, Hogwarts still looked beautiful. It seemed empty too since the war, but for someone who hadn’t seen it before, they wouldn’t notice.

We entered the Great Hall where students were sitting, talking and studying. I knew that it was almost lunch so we walked over to our 8th years table and sat down. Since the aurors at the gate told Aremo to let him keep his house-elf visible, a few of the younger kids were looking straight at it. Some of them had never seen a house-elf before. When we sat down at the table and Aremo looked around with big eyes.

“It’s gorgeous here Draco, now I’m sorry I was home-schooled,” he said, smiling genuine.

“I can imagine, you missed all the girl action,” Blaise whispered humorously.

Aremo grinned knowingly but didn’t respond. When Lisa sat down next to Theo, Aremo greeted her politely. Lunch appeared right on time and we were in the middle of it when I noticed that Astoria nor Hermione was at lunch yet. Hermione would probably still be in the library, forgetting all about lunch, but Astoria was usually on time for the food. Just when I wanted to ask Lisa if she knew where Astoria was, Astoria walked into the Great Hall with Daphne and Pansy. Pansy was laughing hard which wasn’t a good sign at all and when Daphne’s eyes noticed Aremo, she discretely nudged Astoria.

Astoria’s eyes widened only momentarily and she restored herself quite quickly in a manner that was only suiting her.

I glanced to my side to see that Aremo’s eyes landed on Astoria as well and lit up just a little bit. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie in a way that I wasn’t even sure if he did it consciously. He stood up and strode forward meeting her halfway. I wasn’t even sure if he noticed Pansy’s startled gaze or Daphne’s open mouth, or anyone else staring at him at all. He took her extended right hand and placed a soft kiss on it. His house-elf stood still on his left, who has hurried after his master and I quickly glanced at the High Table to see the Headmistress’ expression turn into surprise.

“Astoria, how wonderful to see you,” I hear Aremo say to her.

“What a surprise to see you again Aremo. I see you brought your house-elf as well. Hello, Caillou was it?” she turned to the house-elf.

“I is Caillou indeed Ms. Astoria,” the house-elf squeaked happy.

When Astoria looked back up to Aremo and he apparently realised that he was still holding her hand, he let it go immediately. Astoria kept on looking at Aremo and I could see a blush creep up her cheeks. The silence was way too uncomfortable and Aremo scratched his neck nonchalantly.

“So,” he said.

“So,” she said looking down, feeling evenly awkward.

“Dear Salazar, even I feel uncomfortable,” Blaise whispered in my ear.

Theo kicked against my shins and mouthed: “Do something!”

I got up from my seat to say something, when Pansy stepped forward.

“Hi Aremo! Good to see you again,” she said rather loud while extending her hand.

He seemed to be pulled out of his trance and shook Pansy’s extended hand and after that Daphne’s.

“Hi Pansy and Daphne, it’s good to see you too,” he sent them a guilty smile and walked back to our table.

Astoria sat down next to him when she invited Caillou to sit between them. The house-elf smiled greatly and jumped on the bench between them.

When everyone was seated again Pansy broke the silence.

“So, what brings you here at Hogwarts? I didn’t know you had affiliations with this school,” Pansy said while her eyes were glistening with joy of this torture.

“Draco invited me to come over, to see how gorgeous the castle is,” Aremo explained.

“Did he now?” Astoria’s eyes twinkled in joy and sent me a knowing look before looking back to Aremo.

I sent Astoria an unknowing look, as if I didn’t know what she meant and took a sip of my glass filled with orange juice. If Astoria knew my game plan, I didn’t hear her complain and since only the Slytherins knew of my engagement with Astoria, they would all suspect that I would do something about this.

After everyone was finished with their lunch which Blaise spent all the time talking about inane subjects, thank Merlin, Astoria asked me to join her for a walk. After asking if the boys would show Aremo the inside of the castle, I accepted Astoria’s suggestion politely. We would all meet in the 8th years common room in 45 minutes.

Astoria and I exited the Great Hall and walked towards the one of the empty classrooms on the second floor. When we entered one that was empty, she leaned against one of the tables and crossed her arms. I was making sure that I wouldn’t stand too close to her and kept my proper distance. Unwillingly my eyes moved over her body. She was wearing her new robes and they fitted her perfectly, she was the actual image of perfection. Good grades, good looks, well mannered, rich and truly polite but too boring for me.

“I was hoping that you would inform me if you didn’t want this engagement to continue and not resort to your Slytherin tactics to get me to make the decision,” her voice was strong, but I could feel slight hesitation in it.

“You can’t be surprised,” I said.

A smile played around her lips and she grinned.

“I’m not, but I’d prefer it strongly if all the cards were on the table. You know I’m fond of you, but we both know that you’d never think of me that way. And to be quite honest, I prefer Aremo above you now, even though I only know him for such a short period of time,” she said.

I thought about that for a second. I knew that Astoria was fond of me in a way I would never be fond of her, but if we were really going to do this… Mother wouldn’t be too pleased, but she’d choose my happiness over anything. I hope. I could only feel my freedom coming my way and I took a deep breath to take it all in. But before I could let myself go, this needed to be ended properly.

“You know I care about you, just not in the way it would ever work,” I explained, looking down into her eyes.

She pushed her straight dark-blonde hair off her shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

“I know, so we are officially breaking off our engagement?” she said while her eyes darted from my left eye to my right.

“Yes, we are officially breaking off our engagement,” I confirmed.

She gave me a weak smile, extended her right hand which I took immediately and placed a kiss on it.

“It was an honour to be engaged to you Miss Astoria Greengrass,” I said smiling greatly now.

“Likewise Mister Draco Malfoy,” she said smiling too.

We let go of each other’s hand and smiled once again.

“You ready to go?” I asked her.

“Not yet, what is the rest of your game plan?” she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Nothing much, informing my mother and the others,” I said cautiously.

“You’re not going to sell me off to Aremo immediately?” she asked.

“Well, your father wanted you to be publicly officially engaged by the end of this schoolyear, so you better get a move on!” I joked.

“Draco! That is highly inappropriate,” she said playfully.

“Well, it’s true. Are you ready to go back to the common room?” I asked.

“Yes.”

She straightened her clothes and walked out in front of me.

A huge weight dropped off my back and felt a little calmer than before.

_One drama taken care of, one to go._

And with those thoughts, I followed my ex-fiancée back to the 8th years common room.

 

**\------------------Common room----------------------------------**

 

When we entered everyone was looking expectantly at us and Astoria disappeared to her dorm room with Daphne and Pansy before I could say goodbye.

Now, the common room was empty except for Blaise, Theo and Aremo.

Theo and Blaise looked expectant and Aremo’s face was unreadable, a real pureblood who doesn’t trust us enough to show his true emotions, yet.

“And?” Blaise couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Astoria and I decided to call off our engagement,” I smiled to the three of them.

Blaise gave me a pat on my shoulder and Theo did the same. When we turned to Aremo, his eyes were shining in joy suddenly.

“So, she is completely single now?” Aremo asked sharply.

“Yes,” I said.

“Would you mind if I were going to court her?” Aremo asked with a nonchalance that my father would be proud of.

“Not at all,” I started.

I took a deep breath to pause for the extra dramatic effect and made my eyes turn dark and dangerous. I gave him a rough clap on his shoulder and stared him down.

“But if you’ll ever, ever, ever hurt her… we,” I pointed to Blaise, Theo and myself “will find you and hurt you. Badly,” I said in the nicest tone I could master.

Theo nodded at this and Blaise grinned evilly but what I didn’t expect was Aremo’s reaction.

He said nothing, didn’t show any of his thoughts and after a second or two, he smiled at me and opened his mouth.

“Master Aremo would never hurt Ms. Astoria. Master likes Ms. Astoria,” the house-elf suddenly squeaked indignant.

Blaise started laughing and I couldn’t hold my laugh in any longer too. We stood there laughing loud while Aremo and Theo just looked at us.

“If you will excuse me please, I’m going to the bathroom really quick, maybe after that you can show me the quidditch field and the Great Lake?” Aremo suggested.

“I think Astoria will be pleased to give you a tour,” Theo said.

Aremo nodded after sending me a look.

 

Aremo

I exited the 8th years common room and bumped into something soft and small, when I noticed that it was actually a human being.

“I’m so sorry, I did not mean to bump into you…” I started.

“Doesn’t mind. I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood,” a dreamy voice said.

The girl was about Astoria’s height and had dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were silvery blue and her necklace of Butterbeer caps had clattered rather loud when I bumped into her. She looked straight into my eyes and I felt like she was recognizing something in me. Her eyebrows furrowed for one second and then turned normal when a smile came onto her lips.

“What’s your name?” she asked me.

“Ah, yes of course. I’m sorry, my name is Aremo Shafiq,” I said quickly.

I felt more uncomfortable by the minute and took a big step back.

“I’ve made you feel uncomfortable. I’ll go now,” she said softly and without another word she disappeared into common room.

 

Hermione

“Here you are! We’ve missed you at lunch,” Neville said barging loudly through my thoughts.

I looked up from my book and saw Neville and Luna standing there. I blinked once because it took me a second to register Neville’s words and then I realised that I was actually hungry.

“What time is it?” I asked them while writing down the last few words for the summary on Herbology.

“Past six already, let’s go and eat,” Neville said.

“Sure,” I packed my books and placed all the library books carefully back in their original place.

“What are your plans for the Christmas holidays Hermione?” Luna asked me.

“First I’m going to see my parents and after that I think I’m going to the Burrow. What are you going to do?” I asked.

“I’m going back to my grandmother and I have an appointment with Mr. Abbott somewhere in the holiday. Ooh, and maybe I’ll visit the Green Forest near Plymouth to search for Fluxweed. I heard that there is a new type of it in that particular forest,” Neville said enthusiastically.

“Why do you have an appointment with Mr. Abbott?” I asked curious.

“Hermione, are you an only child?” Luna interrupted.

I was startled by the question; everyone knew that I was an only child. I knew that Luna knew that I was an only child, so why would she ask me this question? The only reasons for her to ask something like this is so that Neville doesn’t have to answer my question or she actually has information or thoughts that I might not be an only child.

“Yes, you know this Luna. Why would you ask me that?”

I watched her facial expressions turn from calmness into confusion. She blinked rapidly a few times in a row, her forehead crinkled and there was a funny look in her eyes.

When a small smile appeared on her mouth she said dreamy: “A Wrackspurt must’ve entered my brain...”

When we entered the Great Hall, my stomach was growling with hunger and I decided to let it go. I was looking forward to Christmas, to seeing my parents and the Weasleys and Harry.

 

**Christmas Holidays**

Hermione

Luna, Neville and I were on our way to King’s Cross Station and shared a train compartment with just the three of us. It was snowing lightly and slowly the landscapes turned whiter and whiter. Luna was reading a copy of the latest Quibbler upside down and Neville was reading the monthly edition of the Herbologist, a new upcoming magazine with all kinds of facts about new plants and their characteristics. I decided to take a break from schoolwork to write a letter to Harry since he was with Ron and the Weasleys.

 

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I hope everything went all right with moving my parents to their new home and you didn’t do anything illegal to get them there._

_I have worried a lot about you catching the last ‘not really dangerous_ _Death Eaters’ but since Ginny wrote me that everything is fine, I’ll believe her. I hope that George and Mrs. Weasley are doing better too since the Burrow is full with other people at the moment still. Ginny told me that Teddy can speak a few words and that you taught him how to say ‘Hermy’ (thank you!). I’ll make sure to pick up a Christmas present for Teddy as well. _

_Anyway, I’m sorry I haven’t had the time to drop by so often, I was very busy with schoolwork. I had to work with Malfoy on one occasion and it was, surprisingly, not all bad. He was silent and productive most of the time and was only late one time. If he wasn’t such a git all the time, he might actually be a better partner than either of you. No I’m just kidding, I would pick you before him always._

_I’ve got to go now, but please let me know what time I can come over on the second day of Christmas as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**King’s Cross Station**

 

When I saw my parents waving at me in the distance, I waved back quickly to let them know I’d seen them. I had to say goodbye to Luna and Neville so I turned around and gave both of them a hug.

“Merry Christmas Luna. Merry Christmas Neville,” I said before waving off and diving deeper into my scarf.

“Merry Christmas Hermione, until after the break,” Luna said before running off to her father.

Neville wished me a happy Christmas too and when I turned back around I saw the Slytherins saying their goodbyes as well.

“Have fun with loverboy, Astoria!” I heard Zabini yell at the Greengrasses leaving figures.

When Nott saw me, he tapped Zabini and Malfoy and pointed at me.

Zabini began smirking wildly and stepped in front of me.

“Merry Christmas… Hermione,” Zabini emphasized my name before waiting expectantly for my answer.

I was completely blown away by this gesture and I decided to bury the hatchet.

“Merry Christmas to you too Blaise,” I said clear, extending my hand.

He grinned wickedly and shook it shortly. I looked up to his tanned skin and brown shiny eyes, no doubt that he was kind of gorgeous. I shook my head to shake off this thought.

“Merry Christmas Hermione,” Theodore Nott said while extending his hand as well.

I shook it just as short as I did Blaise’s and said: “Merry Christmas to you too Theodore, send my wishes to Lisa as well please,” I said trying to smile friendly.

“Will do,” he smiled back just as friendly and stepped back as well, to get out of Malfoy’s way.

He stepped forward and looked straight at me, suddenly it felt really intense. Over the last 2.5 months at school, Malfoy seemed to relax more and more and the black circles around his eyes and the bags under them started to disappear. Even his face seemed to be less skinny and restored to a healthier colour.

“Will you send my greetings to Potter and Weasley?” Malfoy asked softly so that only I could hear him.

“Uhh, sure,” I said rather unsure what to say.

“Good. Merry Christmas Granger,” he winked before smiling as if I’d done something that was funny.

“You too Malfoy,” I said and I quickly grabbed my trunk and walked over to my waiting parents.

 

When we drove to their new home just outside London I told my parents all about what had happened at Hogwarts and they told me about their new home and how nice the Weasleys had been for them. Dad had become even more smitten of Teddy Lupin than Mum and I laughed at the crazy stories mum told about Dad trying to feed Teddy.

When we arrived to their new home I got an extensive tour of the whole house. The house was surrounded by white snowed fields. The nearest neighbours were about two minutes walking away from our house. My room was beautiful, it had one big window which looked out over the adjacent meadows. On the other side stood a single bed and a broad desk. There were already shelves filled with a few books that I remembered from my childhood and I wondered how they got here. I figured that I would discover the rest of the house later, but I wanted to talk to my parents at the moment just to enjoy being with them.

I re-entered the living room which was filled with various shades of brown, beige, a sand colour I didn’t know the name of and white, when I saw my parents exchanging a meaningful glance. I sighed because I wanted to have an uneventful time with my parents, not the one drama and secret after another. Purposefully I ignored it and made a pot of tea in the kitchen. When the water boiler was done, I brought three cups and the pot of forest fruit flavoured tea to the living room.

My Mum placed a magazine she was reading on the side table and looked at me.

“So how are you feeling?” she asked me.

I thought about that for a second and I felt my Dad’s gaze turn to me too. 

“I’m fine, I’m happy to be back at Hogwarts and I’m glad that the danger is gone. Schoolwork is going pretty well, I’ve passed all the tests and assignments that were given until now. But I do miss Harry and Ron very much at school.”

“That’s great to hear that school is fine for you. And missing Harry and Ron is only logical right?” my Mum asked.

“Yes but that forces me to work with other students I don’t particularly like much,” I said honestly.

“Hermione, what do we say about people we don’t like?” my Dad interjected.

“That we shouldn’t judge them because we don’t know their story.”

“Indeed. Do you know the story of these people you don’t like?” he asked.

My thoughts uncontrollably darted to Malfoy and the letter he had sent me.

“I know the main line but not the complete story,” I admitted.

My father nodded to me and stayed silent, turning back to his newspaper.

“Do you remember the conversation we had in summer?” my Mum started hesitantly.

My thoughts suddenly darted to the dark blonde Michael Caldwell who was wearing a white blouse with a light blue pair of shorts and white slippers. I remember his flashy white smile, just before he wanted to kiss me while the water was dripping from his face that I’d thrown over him. I remember his strong hold onto my arms and I quickly pushed the memory away.

 

My parents and I had many conversations but the only conversation my mother would want to talk to me about now, would be about the important thing my parents wanted to tell me.

“Yes,” I said.

“Are you ready to know now?” my Mum asked me.

I closed my eyes slowly. _Was I ready for a new bomb to drop?_

I took a deep breath and went through the pro’s and con’s for either of the two options.

If I chose to be told, would I ever be ready to hear it? Is it nice to hear during the Christmas Holidays or just when I leave for school? And if I choose not to know, won’t it become a bigger issue when I grow up?

I opened my eyes slowly and looked straight at my mother.

“I’m ready to hear it.”

My Dad put his newspaper away and gave my mother a warning look while my Mum took my hand in hers and looked expectantly at my Dad.

“Hermione, I will start by repeating something I said when we were back in Australia. We love you unconditionally and we will forever,” he paused to make sure I understood everything he said and didn’t say.

I felt his love for me and when my Mum pinched my hand, I knew she loved me too. I nodded understanding and waited for him to continue.

“After I told you, you may ask any question you wish and we will try to answer it, but let me explain first okay?” he asked.

I nodded and moved back in my seat a little.

“Your mother and I were having trouble conceiving a child, we tried everything that was possible at the time when we discovered that your mother couldn’t get pregnant and…”

I had a weird *zing* feeling in my chest and knew where this was headed. Somehow I was unwillingly reminded of Luna’s question: Are you an only child?

“I’m adopted,” I said while a shiver ran over my spine.

My Dad and Mum nodded both and so many questions popped up into my head.

“How old was I when you got me?” I asked

“We got you when you were four days old, but we don’t know much about where you’re from or who your parents are.”

“How so?”

“Because you came here from France. A French mad man brought you to the United Kingdom and told the authorities that you were born on the 19th. You didn’t have a passport, name, note or anything. But the man, who went by the name of Didier Dubois seemed mad. He seemed to be forced to deliver you to the United Kingdom, but other than that he didn’t know much. The authorities have searched for your birthparents, but they were never found…” my Dad explained.

I felt my heart pounding in my throat. _I am French?_

“You probably wouldn’t know if I have a brother or sister do you?” I asked when my voice got heavy.

“I’m afraid that there is little that we know about your true ancestors and family. But there is one thing we do know. And that is that we love you very very much.”

My Dad got up from his seat and place his arms around me and my Mum.

_I was adopted. These were not my real parents._

After I let go of the both of them, my Mum started to cry hard.

“Are you angry with us? For not telling you sooner?” she asked with a broken voice.

I looked at my Mum and I couldn’t feel any anger or hatred boil up. Just love and gratitude.

“I’m not angry, but I do wonder why you haven’t told me sooner…”

“You ne-never felt like you’d fit in anywhere. N-n-not in ballet, not in school, n-n-not in ice-skating. When you arrived at Hogwarts you still felt like you didn’t fit in for the first few weeks and we didn’t want you to feel out of place at home too. We just waited for the right moment to tell you and I guess this was it,” my Mum answered through her tears.

“I would never feel out of place with you. You are my parents and I love you,” I said, feeling the tears fall out of my eyes too now.

My Dad hugged us even stronger and I could feel even him silently crying.

 

When the evening fell and we had an extensive dinner, I decided to write some letters.

 

 

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_You wouldn’t believe what I have to tell you! I’m adopted._


	14. Crushed

#  **Chapter 14: Crushed**

**Christmas vacation**

Hermione

Since my parents told me that I was adopted, I couldn’t stop thinking about the question Luna asked me on October 10th at Hogwarts. She’d asked me if I was an only child, but she knew I was an only child, so why would she ask a question she already knew the answer to? The only plausible answer is that she knows something I don’t, or beliefs that she knows something that I don’t.

So I’d written Luna a letter, which I’d sent with Ron’s owl Pigwidgeon. After debating if it was really worth it to write a second letter, I decided to write Luna anyway because she was certainly too smart not to have a meaning behind the question. Just when I wanted to write another letter, Pigwidgeon came back with the first letter. Not wanting to stop by her place on my own and Harry being too busy with the auror business and Ron too busy with training with the Kenmare Kestrels, I asked Harry if he might know where Luna was. Harry was able to tell me that Luna and her father were on a long holiday to search for different types of beasts.

I decided to let it rest for now and when Ginny suggested (read: forced me like her life depended on it) to go shopping, I agreed.

The rest of the holidays before Christmas Ginny and I watched Ron practise in Kenmare. His red hair clashed with his emerald green quidditch robes with yellow KK letters on it, but Ron seemed happy and completely in the right place. He felt more certain than before the war and he occasionally made a backflip after which he would wink at Ginny and me. Ginny was annoyed by Ron’s behaviour but I could only laugh and cheer because I was glad to see him happy. I would cheer Ginny and Ron on just as hard as the other if they ever had a game against each other. A few team mates of Ron even shouted that Ginny had to leave, because she played for the Holyhead Harpies since September 5th and that she was spying, but Ron waved their accusations away. And after Ginny’s outburst to his teammates, she screamed at them that she’d rather lose fair and square than win while it was not earned, she was allowed to stay.

I decided to spend Christmas with my parents and go to the Burrow for New Year’s Eve because Harry had to work at Christmas and would be free later. This way the Weasleys could have Christmas with just them so it worked out for the best.

 

**Christmas Eve**

Aremo

The days before Christmas were lonely and I started to miss Astoria more every week. We wrote each other almost every day and when I wasn’t busy working, I was busy writing to her and answering her letters.

Draco had invited me to his mother’s Christmas party at Malfoy Manor and even though I suspected that the Greengrasses would be invited as well, I accepted beforehand. When I asked Astoria if she was going as well, she had answered that she was going and looked forward to seeing me there. I felt anxious and happy at the same time and smiled at her answer. Quidditch wasn’t my thing, but parties where you were expected to dance was one of the few things I could enjoy most profoundly.

 

Tonight is Christmas eve, and after a lovely dinner with the house-elves at the kitchen table, I walked to the Master room to put on my new robes. I straightened my shirt and smoothed out my wrinkle in the fabric underneath and sighed. I took my wand and carefully placed it in my inner robes. When I passed the mirror I stood still for just one second to look at my appearance, Astoria’s parents would be there as well, so I wanted to look most refined. I wanted to look presentable to make sure that her parents would find me a suitable candidate for their daughter, so I put on my family ring from the Shafiq family. I didn’t wear the Fawley family ring, because I did not want to give away that I was a prince just yet.

“Master looks really smart,” Caillou commented.

I smiled down at him and thanked him. My eyes moved to my nightstand and it reminded me of mother’s nightstand in the manor house in France. I sighed, the letter had come back with my owl Cassiopeia each time I’d sent her away. As soon as I heard that my sister was still alive, I’d hoped to spend this Christmas with my sister. I knew that it was possible that I had to wait nine months longer for the potion to wear off, but I’d really hoped. I rested the tops of my finger on the nightstand for a few seconds.

“Master shouldn’t be sad. Mistress is alive, Mistress will come soon enough and then Master can take care of Mistress and protect Mistress from all purebloods who want to marry Mistress,” Caillou’s voice sounded.

I smiled widely at him.

“You are right. Until that happens, I will continue to do the normal things I used to do,” I said grinning.

“And doesn’t Master want to see Ms. Astoria?” Caillou asked me smiling broad too.

“Yes of course,”

“Then Master should go, being late is not nice,” Caillou pushed.

“You are absolutely right. Tell the other house-elves to tell Cassiopeia that she doesn’t have to leave tonight and make sure that she’s well fed and warm, okay?” I asked Caillou.

I couldn’t be selfish and the house-elves and owls did deserve to have a nice Christmas as well as me, even if it was without my sister.

“Yes Master.”

I walked downstairs to the fire place and stepped into it. Caillou quickly jumped in next to me.

“Malfoy Manor,” I said clearly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When I exited the fireplace and Draco’s house-elf Squaffy had taken my coat, the fireplace lit up again. The Lord and Lady Greengrass stepped out at the same time, almost immediately followed by Daphne and Astoria. I put on my pureblood smile and greeted Lord and Lady Greengrass politely. When I’d done the same to Daphne, I turned to Astoria. She looked radiant. Her dress was clearly charmed, but she seemed like a princess from a story.

When I bowed down to kiss her hand, a small blush appeared on her cheeks and before I could say a word to her about how lovely she looked, Lord Greengrass placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Do we need to have a word later?” Lord Greengrass asked me rather aggressive.

I let go of Astoria’s hand and turned to her father, his face seemed as friendly as ever. I turned the largest smile I could master onto my face and laughed a little.

“Of course not, Lord Greengrass,” I spoke calmly, as if I was in control of the whole situation.

Lord Greengrass raised one eyebrow and took his wife’s hand.

“Let’s greet the hostess.”

Daphne grinned and followed her parents with a wave of her dress.

Astoria gave me a flash of a petulant look and altered that look into a smile the same second. I let my eyes move over her dress, it was a long, pale blueish dress and the fabric almost seemed to be made of a sort of fog or haze. Her whole body was covered in it except for her head and hands. I couldn’t see her shoes but since she’d grown a few inches I figured she was wearing heels.

“If Caillou may speak, Ms. Astoria looks beautiful,” Caillou said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you Caillou, that is very nice of you. You look rather dashing as well!” she smiled genuine and sent me a look with lights in her eyes.

I had given all the house-elves a total of two new sets of clothing for Christmas, evening clothes and comfy pyjama’s.

“Doesn’t Master look handsome too?” Caillou asked underhanded.

Astoria laughed and I sent Caillou a warning look. Caillou just grinned and bowed.

“Please excuse Caillou, Master. Ms. Astoria.”

With a snap of his long fingers he became invisible and we were alone.

“May I escort you inside, Astoria?” I asked her.

“You may, Aremo,” her eyes shined in joy and I offered her my arm.

Together we walked into the ballroom.

After a lot of shocked faces and a few ‘ooh’s’ from the already present people, we introduced ourselves to everyone present. Draco didn’t respond any differently to us, as if he already figured we would join together. Theo’s reaction was a lot more satisfying because he choked on his drink and Lisa had to pat his back to help him. Blaise hadn’t arrived yet so that meant that his mother wasn’t here as well. That part was a huge relief.

After talking to Astoria and the other youngsters for half an hour or so, the music started and people started to dance. Then Blaise Zabini finally arrived with his mother, who wore a too low cut red dress for her age, and she gave me various winks throughout the songs. I quickly took Astoria’s hand and turned her towards me.

Her eyes looked expectantly and surprised when I said: “Astoria, would you like to dance?”

“I would love to.”

I guided her to the dancefloor and I carefully placed my right hand on her back, I took her right hand into my left and we started dancing the Danish waltz. Her dress felt like satin but still looked like a foggy material, I would never know these kinds of magic, and Merlin knows I never want to.

“You look relieved,” she said, never once looking down to our feet.

“I do,” I admitted.

“Why?” she asked joyfully.

“Because if I had stood there for a few moments longer, I would’ve been the one to be forced to dance with Mrs. Zabini,” I swirled her around so that she could see Draco’s annoyed face across from his dance partner Mrs. Zabini.

“So you used me,” she established with a hint of fun in her voice.

“I’m afraid so. I had no expectation of dancing with you in the first place. I just wanted you near me to talk to,” I said smiling.

“So you didn’t want to dance with me?” she asked while swiftly moving over into another dance, the quick step.

“I never said I didn’t. I love dancing with you,” I said while staring deeply into his eyes.

“Me too,” she said blushing.

I was suddenly breathing heavily and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. _Thank Merlin that I don’t have those blushing genes._

Someone coughed and when I felt a hand on my shoulder I remembered that we weren’t alone.

“Excuse me Aremo. May I have this dance Astoria?” Theo asked her.

“Actually…” she started.

“Aremo, Lord Greengrass is going to hex you right now if you don’t take your hands off of her!” Theo hissed without looking at me and still smiling to Astoria.

I stepped back so that there was light between our bodies. I let out my breath slowly and bowed before placing Astoria’s hand into Theo’s.

“Thank you for the lovely dance, Astoria.”

I walked off the dancefloor to the refreshment table where Draco and Blaise were standing. I could use a drink to cool off.

When I got there I took a glass of water and drank it in one gulp, turned away from the crowd of course.

“Are you alright Aremo? You look kind of hot,” Blaise said smirking.

Blaise was swaying a little on his feet and I figured that he was already a little tipsy, much to Draco’s chagrin.

“I’m fine, thanks. How are you?” I asked him, still a little bit out of breath.

I inhaled slowly and tried to calm down my breathing.

“Very-yyy fine. I apologize for being late. But I had a red-haired project I was working on. It lasted longer than I expected it would,” he said grinning.

Before I could answer, Draco sent him an angry look.

“Do you have to be such an ass? Jeez Blaise, get yourself together,” Draco snarled softly.

Draco walked away and almost stormed out of the room.

“Don’t worry. He’s in a pissed mood ever since the holiday started. Plus, he hates this place and dancing with my mother,” he added grinning.

“Why is he in a pissed mood since the holiday started?” I asked with one raised eyebrow, completely ignoring the comment about Mrs. Zabini.

“Ah, now that’s a good question my dear, dear new friend.”

Blaise downed the last bit of his firewhiskey and put his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to his face.

“Because Draco is a troubled soul,” he said and then started to laugh very loud.

I sent Blaise a look that said ‘are you serious?’ and he regained his focus.

“Don’t you see? Draco doesn’t know this,” his voice became softer and softer so no one could overhear us when he continued, “so I forbid you to tell him, he needs to find out for himself first. But our dear Draco? He’s in love…” he paused for the dramatic effect, “with a girl.”

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I knew that Draco was straight, that much was obvious.

“So? Is she not available? Is she engaged?” I asked Blaise while he poured himself another firewhiskey.

Before answering, he downed another glass and started laughing uncontrollably.

“Ha ha ha! Ha ha…”

*hiccup*

“… ha! Ha ha ha!”

“Blaise please!” I said while giving him a hard clap on his back.

Others started to turn to us and I felt shame rising.

“Okay, easy. I’ll tell you,” he whispered.

“If she was engaged, he could have someone break up the engagement. And if she was unavailable, he would have someone make her available. But there is one thing he wouldn’t do for her. That my friend, is change. He refuses to change for the likes of her, because he thinks it makes him weak. But what he doesn’t understand, is that he is actually changing. Or at least trying to change. And it frustrates him endlessly. And right this moment, he misses her, that’s why he’s so grumpy. The stupid part of this all is that he doesn’t even know it. It all happens subconsciously,” Blaise whispered seriously.

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought.

“Does the girl know?” I asked him.

“Not the faintest idea, I think.”

“So what do you do about the whole situation?” I asked curiously.

“Never stand in between him and his girl, make sure she is safe every once in a while, but other than that, nothing,” Blaise explained.

“Excuse me, Lord Shafiq?” Lord Greengrass’ voice sounded from behind me.

I let go of Blaise and turned around. Blaise swayed a little more and walked away after nodding to Lord Greengrass.

“Yes, Lord Greengrass,” I said waiting for him to state his business.

“I think we need to have a word.”

 

He walked out in front of me and I followed him into the garden. While walking behind Lord Greengrass, I looked around the room to look for Astoria. When our eyes met, she sent me a great smile and waved me off. Daphne stood next to her and was laughing at me.

I swallowed and checked my inner robes for my wand.

 

We stopped near the pond, where Draco and I had talked at the last party at Malfoy Manor.

“So it seems that you’ve taken a liking towards my daughter Astoria,” Lord Greengrass said clear.

I didn’t know it was already time for a meeting with her father so soon, but I hid my surprise and left my face blank.

“I do, Lord Greengrass. I am really fond of her,” I stated evenly clear.

“Do you plan on marrying my daughter?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

I thought about that for a second, but I already knew the answer. She was everything I was looking for. Honest, smart, gorgeous and real, something I had a hard time finding. 

“I do, with your permission.”

“Very well, I will expect a proposal about the arrangements not later than the 6th of January. When that is done, you have my permission to date and engage to my daughter. Lady Greengrass’ blessing as mine, has to be earned though. If you want, you can stop by for tea on the 6th, so we can go over the papers together, bring an attorney if you wish. Until then I’d like you to keep your hands to yourself,” Lord Greengrass stated with cold eyes.

I swallowed soundlessly, this was a polite way of threatening to kill me and I gave Lord Greengrass some credit in the way he portrayed his wishes.

“Yes sir.”

We shook hands and I walked inside next to him. I was going to need an attorney really quick, maybe Theo, Blaise or Draco could recommend someone?

After a few more dances with Astoria, making sure that there was enough space between our bodies, I said my goodbye to Astoria. I wouldn’t see her until the sixth and I knew I was going to miss her.

She promised to write to me every day, to which I promised to answer to every of her letters.

When it was time to say goodbye, I kissed her right hand softly and watched the green flames from the floo take her away.

I turned back to Lady Malfoy to ask where Draco was.

I was going to need an attorney before the end of the year and I only had a few days left to find one.

 

**December 31 st 1998 – The Burrow**

Hermione

When I exited my parents’ house just after dinner, I noticed that the snow had disappeared even though it was still cold outside. I apparated to the Burrow, where everyone was already present except Bill and Fleur. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged me like I was one of their own, as did Andromeda. When I asked Andromeda where Teddy was, she told me that he was sleeping upstairs but that I could go see him in the morning. After gladly accepting that offer, I walked over to Charlie.

“Hey, Hermione! How are you?” he asked happy and gave me a long hug.

I was a little surprised about him hugging me but he seemed very genuine. When he released me, he pushed a few locks out of his eyes. Mrs. Weasley probably saw this because she mentioned something about the length of his hair but he simply ignored her and took another sip of something that reeked of alcohol.

“Would you like to try?”

He offered me his glass, which seemed even weirder but I nodded against my better judgement and took a sip. After giving Charlie his glass back, I greeted Percy and George and to my big surprise Angelina Johnson who was also present (which no one seemed to be surprised about except for me) and turned to Ginny. Ginny had a nasty bruise on her right cheek and I sent her a shocked expression, she grinned.

“Quidditch practise at the Harpies. I took a bludger right in the face,” she explained while hugging me loosely. I figured she was still very sore.

When Ron put an arm around me, I hugged him and send him a huge smile. Harry was smiling rather brightly and hugged me as well.

Harry seemed truly happy for the first time in ages and his happiness was contagious.

Ron was holding up a pink drink for me which was deliciously sweet and fruity.

“What’s this?” I asked him.

“Berry colada,” Ron said after taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Harry, Ron and I toasted on our friendship and when my glass was empty, I quickly refilled.

Harry told something about a case he was on, when Ron almost fell backwards without a reason when Harry catches him just in time to put him in a chair. Ron was clearly getting drunk but Harry seemed as sober as I was. Maybe he didn’t want to drink alcohol?

When Bill and Fleur arrived the alcohol was flowing lavishly among the rest except for Harry and me. Bill and Fleur got everyone quiet to announce that Fleur was pregnant. After everyone congratulated them, George warned her that all the drinks on the table were spiked, so that she’d best take a clean one from the cupboard in the kitchen. A lot of laughter and not so serious conversations later, the clock turned almost 0.00. Everyone prepared for the clock to turn into 0.00 and when it did, everyone let out a few sparks from their wands.

“If I may say something,” Mr. Weasley’s voice sounded when everyone went quiet.

“I would like you to raise your glass on the ones who aren’t here with us today. To the ones who should have been here with us. To the ones who protected us so that we could be free.”

“Here here!” Ron yelled and downed his glass quickly.

“To us.” George said clearly and he raised his glass as high as he could.

We were silent for a minute or two when everyone wished each other the best for the new year. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were hugging, looking up at the sky.

I decided to wish them a happy new year when they were ready. Right at that moment, George came running out of the house with a big purple piece of firework in his hands. He threw it up in the air where it exploded into all kinds of shapes and colours. The fireworks lasted about 10 minutes when everyone headed back inside.

When the clock stroke 01.00 Harry was the first one to call it a night and I was the first to follow. When Ginny entered her room five minutes behind me, we talked for a little while longer, but soon we fell asleep.

 

It is 1999.

 

**January 1 st 1999 – The Burrow**

Hermione

I wake up and open my eyes wide. I can’t sleep any longer so I decide to take a shower and read a book. I don’t want to wake up Ginny with my reading and turning pages so I decide to go downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. I know that I could take breakfast any time I want to, so I quickly hop into the shower, place a silencing spell and feel myself slowly warming up. After dressing myself warm and cosy, I walk to the kitchens’ high post cabinet at the window of the Burrow. The owl treats stand in the brown window frame and look untouched. The Daily Prophet is neatly folded and covers a stack of envelopes. Ignoring the Daily Prophet completely, I take all of the letters and don’t scan for anything in particular. The first three letters are directed to Arthur, one is directed to Molly, two others are directed to Harry. When I put the envelopes back down, I look up at the blue sky with a few clouds still present.

Right that moment a very big brown owl appears in the sky. It flies straight to me and I decided to open the right and left window in front of me. It takes the owl about half a minute to get pass the last few metres, slowing down so that it can land. Seeing how big the owl is, I’m glad that I’ve opened both of the windows, since it wouldn’t have fit in the opening of just one. The owl is breathing heavily and looks a bit haughtily at me, as if she’s not used to bring letters to low-life witches like me. The owl looks around as if it’s not sure it’s at the right address. The darker eyebrows are huge and make the bird look much more intelligent than it probably is. When the bright yellow eyes look into mine for a bit too long, it’s almost as if it looks right into my soul. This owl was far more intense than Hedwig was with Harry, that’s for sure. I shake the thought off me and take one of the owl treats and hold it in front of her. It doesn’t take the treat but holds out its paw with a cream white envelope attached to it. I feel a bit distrusting while it stares right back at me, but I take the envelope carefully off its paw. I sit down at the kitchen table and study the blank envelope carefully. The envelope feels quite heavy and when I turn it around to search for the name of the sender I see nothing but an unknown weapon which is placed on the seal. The seal is flashy unlike the one from Hogwarts. The shield on the seal contains one word; Shafiq. The word sounded familiar but I couldn’t quite place it. I figured it was some kind of castle or institute and when I decide I don’t know, I place the envelope in front of me. _Maybe it was a school for law enforcement? Kingsley knew that I wanted to work for de department of magical law enforcement, so maybe he sent them a letter for me? Though, I would’ve remembered the name if it was a school for magical law enforcement._

I wasn’t sure if the letter actually was for me, but when I looked back at the owl, it blinked a few times as if to ask: aren’t you going to open it?

The owl kept on staring at me and I decided to just open the blank envelope and take out the letter.

 

When a photograph falls out, I see a smiling couple with children. The man is holding a girl so young, that is probably a just born girl and the mother a bit older boy, the son (I presume). I open the letter and recognize the same sign, on the top right corner, as I did on the envelope.

 

_My dearest Louise Chasity Alexia,_

_The fact that you’re reading this, probably means that we, your father and I are passed the veil. I know a letter isn’t enough to explain everything, but I hope that you understand, that we did this all for your safety. I hope to give you this letter in person, what means that I have actually held you in my arms before giving this to you, my beautiful daughter, but if that isn’t the case, please know that we love you very very much. First, I’ll start by introducing myself, I am your mother Vipera Shafiq (née Fawley) and my younger sister and I are the last of the Fawley family line. And yes, I am Sacred Twenty-Eight, just like your father. Your father’s name is Aherin Shafiq, he was an only child and so the only one to set forth the Shafiq bloodline. Your brother’s name is Aremo. He is one year older than you are, you were both born in September. He was born on the 4 th of September in 1978 in Aberdeen (United Kingdom), while you were born on the 19th of September in 1979 in Lyon (France). You are both allowed to call yourself Shafiq or Fawley, whichever suits you best. _

_However, considering that my younger sister Julianna had married a pureblood (Pslomydes Urquart) who was not from Sacred Twenty-Eight, I think that her family will carry on the Fawley family name. She has had three children before we had Aremo and you. The twins William and Alexandria are born on December 3 rd, 1976. Faye was born on the 12th of January in 1978. Pslomydes Urquart is the second (only living child) entitled to carry the name of the Urquart family. Elphinstone Urquart is his older brother and therefore the firstborn son, Elphinstone had married Minerva McGonagall, but died five years after his marriage and didn’t have any children. _

_We named you after your father’s mother Chasity and after my mother Alexandria (though we have shortened it). Chasity means purity, this is the second name we gave you. The third name goes back to the history, because in 1863 the future King Edward VII got married to Princess for Denmark named Alexandra. In Greek it means defender of mankind. Of course I can’t be sure of what you have accomplished, but know this: you are very special, and meant to do great things._

_Your first name wasn’t our original name we had in mind for you, it was Eileen. Eileen means beauty or radiance and from the first moment we have held you, you were a perfect baby so Eileen suited you perfectly. Unfortunately, your brother didn’t like the name at all. He started crying every time we said it and when we asked him to choose from the list of possible names, he chose Louise. Louise has a completely different meaning; it means famous warrior. This name was foreign on our tongue, but he picked it out of our list and your name was chosen._

_Now it’s time that I start telling you about the subject I’ve been dreading most. Please prepare yourself my dear daughter._

_In the time just before you were born, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort was already controlling the world. That monster had forced 11-year old pureblood girls to marry very old men, just so that they could bear the best pureblood children. Obviously we didn’t want this for you and hid you from the world outside. You must think I sound overprotective when reading this letter, but I had every reason to: my sister Julianna, her husband Pslomydes and their just born children William and Alexandria and Faye were murdered in Fawley Manor (which lies near Perth) when I was three months pregnant with you. This was one of the main reasons we figured Shafiq Manor wasn’t safe anymore._

_So before you were born, we moved out of Shafiq Manor in Aberdeen, Great Britain to live in France. We have a manor house in Lyon and we left our Manor for your safety. When you were 2 days old, we received a patronus from an unknown woman. She told us to put you up for adoption, because Lord Voldemort had found out that you were in fact, alive and a girl. We claimed that you were born dead but Voldemort wasn’t fooled easily. We changed your appearance, but we didn’t change your eyes (later we figured this was of course foolish and endangering for you). After changing your appearance, we gave you a strong potion, to get rid of any magical trace on you. Out of sheer desperation to keep you safe, we sent our neighbour (a friendly muggle named Didier Dubois) away under influence of the imperio curse. We forced him to put you up for adoption in the United Kingdom. He had to tell the muggle authorities that he found you somewhere. Didier Dubois came back and we removed his memory of you. When Voldemort stopped by, he knew that we had tricked him, somehow he just knew. He told us that because we kept him from something that was rightfully his, we would be punished accordingly. He didn’t want to spill pure blood, but after he had left I felt weird. My punishment became clear later, I could never get pregnant again. When we sent you away, we were broken for a long time. It was the hardest thing we had ever done but we needed to keep you safe, we love you so much Louise!_

_When we wanted to go back to the United Kingdom because the first wizarding war had stopped magically. It was said that a boy named Harry Potter had defeated that horrendous monster (this was on the 31 st of October in 1981). But because it was relatively safe in France, and we didn’t want to put you into danger by searching for you, we decided to stay here. Even though I couldn’t know where you were, or even if you were safe, I thought about you every day. I’d think about what you’d look like and if you have your father’s brains, or if you can speak parseltongue like my mother could. _

_My dearest daughter, we hope that we made the right choice by giving you away. It was the hardest thing we’d ever done._

_Please look out for your brother Aremo._

_We love you._

_Vipera Fawley-Shafiq and Aherin Shafiq_

 

 

The only emotions I feel are confusion, happiness and sadness. I blink and move my eyes over the letter once more. I’m not just a muggle orphan, I’m a pureblood. I recognize the name Didier Dubois from my father’s story when he told me I was adopted. So the stories seem to overlap. But how come I receive the letter only now? Because the war is officially over? Maybe it’s true then? Maybe I do have a brother, but are my birthparents still alive? I don’t think they are because the woman who wrote the letter said that if I read this, they are probably passed the veil.

When the owl hoots and disturbs my thoughts, I turn to it.

“Are you sure that this letter is for me?” I ask the big brown owl.

The owl gives me a look that says: ‘Are you seriously asking me this question? Of course I’m sure.’

I stare deep into its yellow eyes. When the owl lands on the table where I’m sitting at and moves its beak to the envelope, I pick it up and another note is visible.

I take it out and open it. The first thing I recognize is that the handwriting is very different from the previous letter. I start reading.

 

_Friday, October 2 nd 1998_

_Dear Louise,_

_Please read Mothers’ letter first, it will explain all your questions. My name is Aremo Shafiq and I would love to meet you._

_You are always welcome at Shafiq manor, please call out to my house-elf Caillou to let you in._

_Cordially yours,_

_Aremo Shafiq_

_Heir of the Fawley line, 8 th pureblood family _

_Heir of the Shafiq line, 24 th pureblood family_

 

 

It is my brother’s handwriting. He… he wrote this! I move my eyes back to the date and see that it is written about three months ago. But… do I want to hurt my parents by meeting with my brother? And maybe it’s a set-up, maybe it’s one of the Death Eaters who haven’t been caught to set up this trap. But how would they know that I’m adopted? No-one knew except for my parents.

My mind is going a thousand miles per second and when I started to breathe quicker and quicker, I felt a little light-headed. I place the note on the letter and push my head against my hands. I let my eyes move shut and try to breathe calmly. Slow breaths in, slow breaths out.

I sit like this for which feels like minutes when the stairs are creaking.

I look up to the person that enters when the door shuts.

Harry stands in front of me with a tired and concerned look on his face.

“Hermione, what’s the matter?” Harry asks worried while I follow his glance over to the owl on the kitchen table.

I give him the note and letter when the owl starts to hoot angrily at Harry for taking the letter. It moves forward to Harry, wings flapping impressively and opening and closing its beak in an aggressive manner.

“Shoo!” Harry says to the owl.

The owl’s impressive eyebrows move up slightly before it turns around and flies back out of the window. Harry closes the window with solely a move of his right hand and sits down next to me.

_I had no idea Harry had become more skilled in his wandless magic. Maybe it is an obligatory skill to have when you want to be an auror? Though I’ve never seen any of the other aurors do so…_

I move my eyes back to Harry and wait for him to read the letter and note. He takes the papers out of his left hand and places them on the table. He is silent for a few minutes and when he looks back at me, I can see an apologetic smile.

“I’m afraid that we have to talk to Malfoy.”

“Why?” I ask suspicious.

“Because Malfoy introduced me to someone who called himself Lord Aremo Shafiq.”

My eyes widen and before I can answer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, George and Ron enter the kitchen. Charlie apparently was still in bed.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this Hermione, I promise,” Harry says to me.

“Get to the bottom of what?” Mr. Weasley asks us while George, Ginny and Ron disappear with their heads in the cupboards to look for something to eat.

I hand over the letter to Mr. Weasley. He doesn’t say anything and hands over the letter to his wife.

When she passes on the letter to Ron she says: “This must be a trap. We must inform your parents, Hermione.”

I nod to Mrs. Weasley and await Ron’s reaction. When Ron hands over the letter to Ginny and George, Harry takes my hand into his.

“Blimey, now we’ve really done it,” says Ron with a worried look.  


	15. January 1st, 1999

#  **Chapter 15: January 1 st, 1999**

**January 1 st 1999 – The Burrow**

Harry

It was completely silent in the Burrow’s kitchen except for Teddy’s happy shrieks. My thoughts were racing. It was a trap. It should be a trap. The timing of Hermione finding out that she’s adopted and now someone who claims to be her brother? I’d never even heard of the Shafiq or Fawley family. And how was Malfoy related to this mess? Was this another set-up and was Malfoy being blackmailed into doing this? No, it couldn’t be. Malfoy had proven his loyalty and I couldn’t believe that he was in on this conspiracy, I just couldn’t believe it. But how, how can he explain that it was just a coincidence of meeting Lord Aremo Shafiq? However, history taught me that there is no such thing as a coincidence. Everything I knew was controversial but I pushed that aside and knew what we needed to do.

We needed to speak to Malfoy.

But before I could tell them my plan, Andromeda who had just fed Teddy, handed Teddy over to Ginny and turned to Hermione.

“Hermione, if it is true what this letter says and you are the daughter of Aherin Shafiq and Vipera Fawley, you are the closest thing we have to a royal,” Andromeda stated.

“Can’t we do spells to check its authenticity?” George suggested.

“I already performed all the spells I knew,” Mr. Weasley said.

“But how is she the closest thing we have to a royal?” I asked.

“Yes, I was questioning the same thing,” Hermione said and we all looked at Andromeda.

Mrs. Weasley raised her hand and shushed Andromeda before she could answer our questions.

“This will not have any effect if its fake. So first we need to verify that it is real before we start filling their heads with useless information,” Mrs. Weasley said bossy.

Hermione opened her mouth to disagree but Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t hear any of it.

“So how are we going to do this?” Ginny asked while pushing Teddy to stay seated in his kitchen chair.

“I think we need to talk to Malfoy and see what he knows. Ron and I can floo over to Malfoy Manor and ask him to come with us. I refuse to believe that Malfoy is behind this. If he can tell us anything, it’ll give us an advantage,” I said.

Ron nodded at this and opened his mouth to say something when Charlie came down with his eyes closed for 95% of it, groaning and scratching his head. He was just in his underwear and I saw a shocked look on Andromeda’s face.

“Charlie, could you please get yourself dressed?” Mrs. Weasley said irritated.

“Why Mum? It’s not like we have…” he rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times against the bright light and looked around the kitchen. His eyes landed on Hermione after leaving Andromeda and Teddy.

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Good morning,” he said goofy to Hermione and Andromeda who were both smiling. Then Charlie left the kitchen and when we heard the bathroom door close, we all laughed a little.

“Should we give him some Veritaserum before questioning him?” Ron suggested.

“That is a good idea,” Ginny agreed thinking.

“Other than the fact that he won’t be able to smell it, he will taste it,” Hermione disagreed.

“Then we’ll be honest. We’ll tell him, when he gets here, that we are giving him the truth potion in his tea and we need to ask him questions for your safety,” I said to Hermione.

“I don’t want him near Teddy,” Andromeda said shortly.

Mr. Weasley smiled melancholically at Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley comforted Andromeda just a little bit. I wanted to disagree but she hadn’t met Malfoy since he’d changed. I could understand because she only heard bad stories about him.

“You can stay upstairs with him, we understand,” Mrs. Weasley said softly.

“I go by Kingsley and get some Veritaserum,” Mr. Weasley said, heading towards to fire place.

“Ron and I will get dressed and go over to Malfoy Manor,” I said softly.

“I’ll send him a patronus to let him know we’re coming,” Ron said before following me upstairs.

 

Hermione

When Harry and Ron were walking up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley began to prepare some scrambled eggs.

I could just sit there, not believing anything that was happening.

“That leaves just us Hermione, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to your parents and tell them? I wouldn’t mind tagging along,” George suggested while he sat down next to me.

I thought about that for a second but I didn’t even know if all of this was true. I was just confused. What if it was true? Do I really have a brother? What would my parents say?

“Thanks, but I’ll stay here until I know if it’s real or not. Plus, I’d like to join the conversation with Malfoy so…” I explained.

“Of course you do,” George said grinning and suggested a game of exploding snap.

I refused but suggested a game of wizarding chess instead so we headed to the living room. George’s pieces had more confidence in him than Ron’s piece in me so I had to argue when I wanted to make them do something, giving George insight in my tactic. George won merciless.

 

**January 1 st 1999 – Malfoy Manor**

Draco

“Squaffy, what are you doing here?” I said, pushing the house elf away slightly and moving my face deeper in my pillow, away from the bright light of the windows.

“Master didn’t wake up when patronus came,” said Squaffy, sounding alarmed.

I couldn’t think of anyone who would be sending me a patronus at this time of day, but if there was something important, that was the only way to contact me without flooing. 

“What did the patronus look like?” I asked, groaning.

“A small dog Master. It said that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are coming in twenty minutes. The misters said that it couldn’t wait, Master,” Squaffy explained.

This made my heart beat faster and I could only think there was danger. They wouldn’t come over if there was not something really wrong.

“Thank you Squaffy, please inform my mother as well, make sure she has her wand on her at all times,” I said groaning and stepping out of bed, heading towards the shower.

When I arrived in the guest living room, Mother was already there with her wand in her hand. 

“Mother,” I greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Son, what is the matter? Squaffy told me that the golden boys are coming. Why?” she asked before sipping her tea.

I looked at the fire place and narrowed my eyes when it lit up.

“I don’t know but we’ll find out,” I said while pulling out my wand and aiming it at the fireplace.

Out stepped Potter and Weasley, also with wands drawn.

Weasley pointed his wand directly at my mother and Potter still pointed his wand to me. My mother raised her eyebrows at Weasley’s behaviour but didn’t lower her wand.

“I believe you came here to just talk right?” I asked heedless.

“Are you alone?” Potter whispered to me, giving me a meaningful look.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, there was no one here except my mother and the house elves so I nodded.

“Are you sure?” Weasley asked my mother giving her a meaningful look as well.

“Squaffy, make sure that the manor is clear except for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Draco and I,” she stated to Squaffy.

“Right away Mistress,” Squaffy said while bowing.

After the two longest minutes of my life Squaffy came back, bowing for my mother.

“Squaffy did not find anyone except for the ones Mistress said and the other house-elves, Mistress.”

“Thank you Squaffy, please make me some tea.”

Squaffy left with a bang and Weasley and Potter slowly lowered their wands.

“Have a seat,” I said, pointing to the chairs across from my mother’s.

They sat down silently and both of them looked conflicted. There was something off. Then it hit me. Maybe this had something to do with Granger? They didn’t even look this worried when all the dangerous death eaters were still free.

I sat down on a chair next to my mother’s when we both waited patiently for them to speak. Potter gave Weasley a nod who cleared his throat.

“We have a few questions for you Malfoy and we would like to ask them while you are under the influence of Veritaserum,” Weasley stated calmly.

Before I could say something my mother’s clear voice sounded through the room.

“Are you here on official auror business? Because I can’t believe that there is something you haven’t asked us yet under the influence of Veritaserum. We have been asked thousands of questions under the influence of the truth potion.”

When mother’s tea arrived she took the cup and held it in her hands. Squaffy left as soon as he’d put down the cup. I saw Potter sighing, in a way that radiated worry. Not irritation, just worry. The funny thing about Potter is, is that his emotions are all over the place, clearly not Pureblood raised. I shook the funny feeling off of me and looked at Weasley.

“We aren’t here on official auror business. This is a personal matter in which we believe Malfoy can help us. A friend of us might be in danger and Malfoy has information about someone who…-” Potter had tapped Weasley on his arm, stopping him midsentence.

“What Ron is trying to say Mrs. Malfoy, is that… Draco here has information we need.”

When Potter said my name, I was almost startled but I hid my surprise. Potter thought he spoke neatly but a head of the family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was always Lord or Lady. Still, my mother seemed to appreciate the gesture to address her nicely.

“This is your decision Draco,” my mother said, giving me a be-careful look.

If there was only a chance to make it up to Granger I would take it. Maybe the nightmares would stop completely if she forgave me. And what better way to make her forgive me is to help her, or one of her friends. Yes, this was a good way to redeem myself. But wouldn’t they get suspicious if I didn’t ask for anything in return? And was I even in a position to ask for something? I felt like I owed them a lot but that didn’t change the fact that I’d help either way.

“I’ll help you under two conditions.”

“Let’s hear them Malfoy,” said Potter.

“First, I want know what is going on before I answer any of the questions, with the promise that I’ll not tell anyone, not even my mother,” I said calculating.

After about ten seconds of silence Weasley nodded to Potter.

“What’s the second one?” Potter growled.

“I want to be able to refuse to answer a question which I deem unnecessary for you to know. Take it or leave.”

Potter sighed again and Weasley was moving uneasy in his chair.

“Fine, let’s go,” Potter said while standing up.

“Mrs. Malfoy thank you for your hospitality,” Potter said before heading to the fire place.

“You’re welcome Mr. Potter. Bring my son back safely.”

Potter nodded and flooed to what he called the Burrow.

“Thank you Lady Malfoy,” Weasley said before stepping into fireplace.

My mother nodded to him when he turned to me.

“Let’s go Malfoy, we’re flooing together.”

 

**January 1 st 1999 – The Burrow**

Hermione

When I heard the floo go again, I looked up from my book and saw Harry followed by Ron and Malfoy step out of the fireplace. Harry nodded towards me and when Malfoy saw me, I saw his eyes widen in surprise, which was gone the same second.

“Good morning Malfoy,” I said while gesturing to the orange couch next to the brown couch I was sitting on.

He seemed like he wanted to say something about the living room but sat down, though uncomfortable.

“Good morning Granger, I hope this year will be a better year for you,” he said softly.

When he said that, I wasn’t even surprised. He’d been kind of nice to me since we went back to school. The project we did together was also good and friendly.

“Thanks, same to you of course.”

Ron sat on the chair across from the couch I was sitting on and Harry came back with a small black bottle, shaped like a rounded hourglass.

“Tea will be ready in a few minutes. Malfoy, do you have any objections if the rest is present as well?” Harry asked Malfoy.

Malfoy blinked once and shook his head. We made small talk, talking about how his and our Christmas had been and if he looked forward to going back to Hogwarts.

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered, followed by Ginny, Charlie and George. Mrs. Weasley was levitating the cups for the tea, putting one in front each of us and Charlie started pouring the tea into everyone’s cup.

“We agreed with Malfoy to tell him what is going on, so he can help us by telling us as much as he knows that is relevant,” Harry explained to the rest of the Weasleys.

“Do we trust him enough for that?” George asked with narrowed eyes.

“We do, otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting here instead of auror headquarters,” Mr. Weasley said clearly.

This seemed to shut George up, but I could understand where he was coming from. Fred’s death.

“Who wants to explain?” Harry asked us.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

“Hermione, if you don’t want to, someone else can…-” Ron started.

“It’s fine, Ron,” I said giving him a thankful smile.

I took a deep breath.

“A little while ago, I found out that I was adopted. This morning I received a letter from someone who claims to be my brother. Someone no one in here knew the existence of,” I gestured to the Weasleys and Harry.

“But it appeared that that someone is a man who you introduced at a quidditch party of the auror department to Harry, Ron and Ginny.”

I stopped talking to gauge Malfoy’s reaction. His eyes widened but said nothing.

“A man by the name of Lord Aremo Shafiq.”

 

Draco

“But it appeared that that someone is a man who you introduced at a quidditch party of the auror department to Harry, Ron and Ginny.”

My thoughts were quickly darting back to that evening. The only one I could remember to introduce who didn’t know Potter or the Weasleys was… Not Blaise, not Theo, and Lisa and Astoria are women. My eyes widened when I came to the realization that it had to be Aremo. Just at that moment she spoke.

“A man by the name of Lord Aremo Shafiq.”

It couldn’t be. They couldn’t be family. This was not happening. If she was his full sister, that meant that she was a pureblood. A Sacred Twenty-Eight pureblood. I couldn’t believe my ears. This couldn’t be true. I’d never heard Aremo speak about the possibility of having a sister and he told me he was an only child. Something was wrong. And if he was going to marry Astoria, and not be the person he claims he is, they’ll hold me accountable. I felt shock wash over me. Aremo was a definite pureblood because his emotions were always controlled and unreadable. But that did complicate things, because confronting him about it wouldn’t work, he would just laugh and walk away.

“Malfoy!” Weaslette hissed.

I blinked and saw that they were all looking at me expectantly.

“Okay, fill her up,” I said gesturing to the tea and the black bottle.

Potter got up and put a quite a few drops in my cup. I took the tea, which was a little too warm and took a few sips. I could feel a sort of tingling on my tongue.

“Alright, I’m ready,” I said to Potter.

“Please tell us all you know about the man who calls himself Lord Aremo Shafiq,” Potter asked.

 

**January 1 st 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

Aremo 

Mr. Timothy Schofield was a 36-year old man, specialized in private law. He was the second best attorney of Tidwell; the attorney firm Draco had recommended. The first time at the intake meeting, he told me about his two kids, a daughter of 3 and a son of 6 months. After we both signed the contract of silence, he asked me what he could do for me, to which I told him I wanted to have a proper proposal for Astoria Greengrass.

Timothy was a nice enough attorney, a halfblood, but I hadn’t felt comfortable telling him anything about my family or the fact that I’m a prince. So instead of telling him that, I told him my name, the money and the companies that I owned and the houses that I owned, leaving the Fawley properties out of it. He said he would do some research and draw up a draft of a proposal and visit me at 1PM on the first of January. Which was now.

I was working in the West wing behind my mahogany desk when I heard a male voice behind the door. Then, Caillou opened the door for the man dressed in brown woollen robes, which seemed to be cashmere. The robes looked ancient but still new, maybe because it was well maintained? The robes were an old chic and would never be out of style but when I first met the man he didn’t seem like a man who would wear such clothing to a proposal meeting. It is something one would wear when a chic formal party was given with all the members of the pureblood families…

I swallowed. He has found out that I am a prince? That was the only logical explanation for his clothing.

“Mr. Schofield, please have a seat,” I gestured to the chairs on the opposite side of my desk and cleared my desk of all the books, papers and pieces of parchment that were on it with a flick of my wand. I pushed my quill and jar of ink to the side.  

“Thank you Lord Shafiq. Please call me Timothy,” he said softly.

“Would you like something to drink, Timothy?” I asked him, smiling friendly.

This was exactly what I didn’t want to happen; people reacting differently because of my parents.

He gave me a surprised look and nodded.

“I would like a cup of tea,” he said a little louder.

“Great, make that two Caillou,” I smiled at my house elf.

“How are your wife and kids doing?” I asked him when he took a thick stack of papers out of his briefcase.

“They are great, thank you for asking Lord Shafiq,” Timothy sounded grateful.

Timothy was dividing the stack into two severely uneven piles and dived back into his briefcase. Not wanting to make the man more uncomfortable, I dropped the subject and pointed to the papers.

“So, did you succeed on making a proper proposal?” I asked him, looking at the two uneven piles.

“I did but before I start, I have a question for you sir,” he said sounding uncertain.

I motioned him to continue.

“Are you the only one to hold the Fawley and Shafiq family names?”

_I knew it._

I stayed silent for a while, he had signed a contract of silence so he can’t speak of any of the things I tell him.

“I have signed the contract of silence sir, anything you say, I can’t share with someone else without your explicit consent.”

“I do.”

He took the small pile of papers and put them straight back in his briefcase and took out his quill and jar of ink.

“Am I right to assume that you know of your royal title?” he asked.

“You are,” I said, liking his directness.

“How would you like to be addressed sir?”

“I would like _you_ to call me Aremo. I think we are going to have to work together for more cases than just this one, so I’d like you to call me Aremo. Unless you don’t think you can handle it?” I asked him, unsure if he actually could take the pressure of doing more cases for me. Especially if I was going to have a sister this year.

“I can handle it Lord… I mean… Aremo,” Timothy said with wide eyes.

“Timothy, let me make one thing clear: I do not wish others to know of my royal title. I don’t want people to treat me differently. Therefore, I want to be called Lord Aremo Shafiq in public since that is my birth name. I don’t think the British wizarding world is waiting for a prince. They have lived long enough under the pressure of a mad man. I came to the United Kingdom to find some rest of the happenings in France. I hope you can understand that,” I said trying my best to sound friendly, not bossy.

“I do, Aremo,” Timothy gulped.

“So, now that you know about me being a prince, will that change anything in the proposal?” I asked, even though I already knew the answer to that.

“Yes, everything changes if you are royal. As a royal you don’t even have to make up a proposal contract, you can ‘claim’ the bride or groom you want. When Cantankerus Nott made the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight he also warned that if there was a prince, this prince could choose their own life-partner and would not be held by any consequences,” he explained.

“But how would that work for a princess?” I asked him curiously.

“For princesses the choosing of a life-partner is different, let’s say for example that you have a sister,” he said pointing at me.

“The princess would not be able to be engaged against her knowing so, or her accepting so. This is a way to protect princesses from being sold to the highest bidder. If your sister wants to marry someone, she needs approval of an independent male authoritative figure who does not gain or loses anything when she does or doesn’t marry. On the contrary, a prince doesn’t need anyone’s approval but is allowed to have an arranged marriage.”

“But the princess doesn’t need to have a proposal contract?” I asked him, since the women in a marriage were always bought from the original family by the groom’s side.

Timothy smiled very uncomfortable and scratched one of his sideburns. Maybe this was too much clear for me to ask. Now I’ve done it.

“Is this still a hypothetical situation?” Timothy asked softly eyes expectantly.

 

Right at that moment the door from my study opened and Caillou came in with the tea. He placed the cups in front of us and poured both our cups.

“Is there anything else Master wishes?” Caillou asked.

I smiled a little uneasy at Timothy and shook my head at Caillou.

“No thank you Caillou.”

Caillou left and shut the door softly behind him.

Timothy still looked like he was waiting for an answer and I decided to tell him a part of the truth.

“I don’t think you know that I had a sister who was born dead?” I asked Timothy softly.

His eyes widened in shock, it was kept hidden from everyone except from Voldemort my father had told me. So I wasn’t surprised when he looked flabbergasted.

“I was not aware,” he said, blinking multiple times.

“Yes, well. I was wondering what would happen if she’d lived. That’s why I was asking,” I explained.

“Of course. I’m very sorry for your loss,” Timothy said and bowed his head in respect. The older man seemed genuinely sad for my loss and I felt like I could tell him the truth, but decided against it. I would tell him when the time was right.

I took my cup of tea and took a small sip.

“There are no rules for princesses needing a proposal contract. This is because the chance for pureblood families to have a girl is considerably lower than to have a boy. But,-” his tone changed from soft into practical and pushed the high pile over to me, “-I suggest we go over the proposal now and then I can adjust certain part you don’t agree with.”

I opened the first file on the pile.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

 

**January 1 st 1999 – The Burrow**

Harry

The rest had already left the living room except for Hermione, Ron and myself. Malfoy had been a tremendous help by telling us about Lord Shafiq. Tonight, when Malfoy got home, he would owl Lord Shafiq if he could come over with Nott and Zabini tomorrow and try to extract something about Shafiqs possible sister.

I hadn’t felt completely comfortable letting Malfoy help us but all the Weasleys and more importantly Hermione seemed to trust him well enough to do so. After the meeting with Shafiq, Malfoy would come over to the Burrow to share his findings.

I got up from the couch and extended my hand to the blonde ferret.

“Thanks Malfoy, I really appreciate you helping us,” I said grateful, shaking his hand.

“You’re welcome, Potter,” he said almost sounding genuine.

Before Ron could give him a hand he turned to the three of us.

“I think I already know the answer to this question, but I have to ask: may I tell Blaise and Theo about this? Or at least that its auror business and that he is hiding something? Because with this newfound information I don’t feel comfortable going alone and if Blaise and Theo don’t know, it could work against what we’re trying to accomplish,” Malfoy stated thoughtful.

 

I didn’t feel like this question was up for me to decide, only Hermione could answer that. It was her secret, her story even though we’re all in this with her.

“I think we can trust Theo,” Ron said before Hermione could answer.

I thought back of the day when Theo had saved Ron’s life, I could image that Ron trusted Nott now, he is a good guy.  Blaise seemed more like a blab to me, but ultimately it was Hermione’s choice. Hermione didn’t respond to Ron’s commentary. Malfoy looked at Hermione and waited patiently for her to speak.

“I think you should do what you deem necessary, Malfoy. I trust you with this, so please, please don’t screw this up for me. If he’s actually my brother I would love to meet him, but it all seems like a set-up to me, like a trap. It seems to fit too perfectly,” Hermione said thinking.

Malfoy nodded understanding, that was the first thing I thought too but maybe we’re too suspicious because of the past. Even when Hermione’s parents told her that she was born in France and when Malfoy introduces us to Lord Shafiq he also said that he just came from France. It could be true, but who knew?

“I agree. I will not tell anyone except for Blaise and Theo and I’ll report back to you when I learn something,” Malfoy said while shaking Ron’s hand.

“Don’t get yourself into trouble Malfoy,” Ron said while Malfoy stepped into the fireplace.

Malfoy grinned and nodded.

“Thanks for lunch, Weasley.”

It sounded weird in my ears but it was true. Malfoy had stayed over for lunch because our questioning had taken that long. Then Hermione stepped forward and straightened her back making her seem taller immediately.

“Thanks Malfoy,” she said while extending her hand.

I was flabbergasted. My mouth almost dropped to the floor of surprise. I blinked a few times to check if it was actually happening and it was. Hermione had extended her hand, to Malfoy. I looked at Ron who seemed to be just as surprised as I was. Malfoy blinked once (even though I couldn’t read any surprise on his face), took her hand and shook it as if it was the most normal thing to do.

“You’re welcome Granger, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said plainly before taking a hand of floo powder.

“Malfoy Manor.”

When the green flames took him away, I was still utterly surprised.

 

**January 1 st 1999 – Malfoy Manor**

Draco

When I arrived home at Malfoy Manor, I shook the surprise off of me. The tension had been right up nuclear level when she shook my hand and I wanted to get rid of it immediately. Purebloods never screamed, but I did now.

“AAAAHHHH!” I screamed, feeling oddly better afterwards.

My house elf Squaffy appeared immediately.

“What is wrong Master?” Squaffy asked.

“Nothing, I’d like you to contact Theo and Blaise and tell them to get here immediately. And if Blaise is still hangover you can give him a sober-up potion. Tell them to meet me in my personal wing, it’s important.”

The house elf bowed and left with a bang while mother entered.

“What is the matter Draco? What happened?” Mother asked shocked.

“Nothing I can tell you. If Blaise and Theo arrive here, please send them to my personal wing,” I said clear and walked towards my wing, not waiting for an answer of mother.

This was my chance to redeem myself. Granger would forgive me if I did this! I could help her.

I walked up the large stairs when a wave of dizziness hit me. The world seems to spin around me and I grab hold of the banisters. It felt like I was spinning around like a vortex and it felt like I was standing there for quite a few minutes. Knowing that the side effects from my scar-hiding spell were severe dizziness and itchiness among other things, I took my wand out of my robes and pointed at myself.

“Finite.”

After casting the spell, the dizziness faded a little and I walked up the stairs to my room. When I entered my room I found that Theo was already there, sitting on the chair next to my bed.

“Salazar, Draco are you alright? What the fuck happened to you?” Theo sounded alarmed and then he held my arm and guided me to my bed.

I groaned when I let my head fall onto the pillow and it started spinning again. I didn’t respond and when Theo lifted my head and placed a hard book under it, the dizziness slowly faded again.

“Shit man, what the hell happened? Where have you been?” Theo asked worried.

“I’m fine Theo,” I grunted.

I could feel his eyes move over me and chose to ignore it.

“You know that you can’t keep using that a scar-hiding spell for the rest of your life right? It’s not like this scar isn’t something to be ashamed of. You’ve withstood the darkest wizards of all times, you should be proud of it,” he said irritated.

“Shut up Blaise,” I growled at him.

“I’m THEO you asshole! You really should stop using it, it’s fucking you up Draco,” Theo said even more irritated.

My head was filled with thoughts about how to get Aremo to tell me tomorrow and I didn’t need anyone whining at me.

“Fuck off,” I snarled.

Right that moment the door opened and Blaise walked in.

“Maybe you should take some sober-up potion as well Draco,” Blaise said laughing.

“It’s from his scar-hiding spell,” Theo said before I could answer.

I growled and sat back up, taking care to do it slowly. I looked at Blaise who was going to say something but Theo shook his head at him. Blaise shrugged and plumped down beside me on my bed.

“So what did you need us for?” Blaise asked me while plumping up and down on my bed.

The movements of Blaise moving up and down on the matrass made the dizziness come back and I couldn’t take it any longer.

“Sit still will you?” I hissed at Blaise.

“Okay, what’s the matter Draco, why are you so pissed?” Theo asked with raised eyebrows.

I stayed silent and took a deep breath.

“I have been at the Weasley house today.”

Theo looked shocked and Blaise eyes widened.

“Why? To challenge Weasley for his girlfriend?” Blaise asked, finding himself hilarious.

 

Blaise

Theo sent me a please-stop-it glare and I straightened my face. The only reason for Draco to go there was to get on the better side of Granger. It was unspoken, but we all knew it except for Draco. I almost felt sorry for his obliviousness so I decided to keep it friendly.

“I’m sorry please continue,” I said when I got up and walked over to Draco’s huge bookcase.

“Potter and Weasley came to my house this morning because they needed my help. There was something that could endanger a friend of theirs. They asked if I could come with them to answer a few questions about someone under the influence of veritaserum. When I thought about it, I figured that I owed them so I went to join them. It appeared that Granger had received a letter from Aremo,” Draco said.

I turned back to Draco and Theo and furrowed my brows. We all knew that he actually went there for Granger’s forgiveness. He didn’t exactly do this out of the goodness of his heart but just because he can’t live with the fact that she still hasn’t forgiven him. It was almost painful to watch him, wanting her forgiveness so badly, doing anything he can to get her to forgive him.

“I didn’t know they knew each other,” Theo said.

“They don’t. Aremo claims to be her brother,” Draco’s voice sounded.

Then it hit me. If this was true then Granger would be a pureblood, making all the pureblood population want her immediately. The war heroine who turned out to be a pureblood? That would be the like finding a gold mine.

“But I thought Granger was a muggleborn,” Theo stated dryly.

“Well apparently she found out that she was adopted only recently,” Draco explained.

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it directly after. This was all too convenient.

“So you reckon that Aremo is lying?” I asked, not believing in this ‘coincidence’.

“Yes, or that someone is using his name. So we,” Draco pointed to himself, Theo and me “are going to his place tomorrow and find out more about him.”

Silence followed and I looked around his room for a moment. Draco closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto his pillow.

“I think that that could be dangerous, if he is lying about who he really is. He could even be a French death eater of some sorts,” Theo said thinking.

“Exactly,” I agreed.

I saw Draco shiver unwillingly and remembered that he wasn’t feeling well. The scar across his cheek was pale but because he wasn’t feeling well, he almost had the same colour.

“And that’s why we are going with the three of us,” Draco said, trying to sound forceful.

When the sweat was glistening on his forehead and a small shake ran over his body I felt a little uneasy.

“We’ll back you up, mate. But I suggest you sleep for a little while, you look like shit,” I said honest.

“Yeah, whatever. Just be here tomorrow. I’ll send Squaffy over,” Draco said groggily.

“Alright,” I said looking at my half-sleeping best mate.

“Take care Draco,” Theo said.

After a groan from Draco, Theo and I left the room and flooed back home. Maybe Cassandra could come over again…


	16. Forgive

#  **Chapter 16: Forgive**

**January 2 nd 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

Draco

Theo, Blaise and I were guided inside Shafiq Manor by Aremo’s house elf. We walked through a hallway which lead to a centre hall where Aremo was waiting for us, smiling broadly. I smelled a small whiff of paint and remembered that this Manor was also redecorated not too long ago.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Aremo said smiling.

I grinned, his Manor is everything but humble but I walked forward and shook his hand.

“It’s good to see you Aremo, how are you doing on that proposal?” I asked him.

“The proposal is done, so I only have to wait until the 6th of January for the meeting with Lord Greengrass. The employee of the firm you recommended was really good Draco, so thanks!” he said happily.

He gave Blaise and Theo a hand as well and they exchanged pleasantries.

When I looked around the first object that caught my eye was a long hallway hidden by the broad beige staircase in the middle of the centre hall. The walls were a pleasant white and thin patterned lines of beige and grey covering the white wall. The centre hall had seven doors, four on the right and three on the left. On the left side one door lead to a dining hall and another lead to what seemed to be a living room. The last door on the left was closed, this was the bathroom I presumed. On the right I saw one door leading to another long hallway while the other three were leading to a huge ballroom. I imagined this must be the main part of the Manor where they receive their guests since no personal names or family heirlooms were visible. When I was done looking around, Aremo smiled broadly and gestured us to the living room.

 

“I have asked my house elves to prepare some snacks because I wasn’t quite sure what you wanted to do exactly?” Aremo’s voice sounded plain but perfectly controlled. The question itself was proof of his insecurity but it sounded heedless, perfect in control.

“Ha!” Blaise laughed, “we came here to raid your stock of firewhiskey. Where is your booze cabinet?” Blaise asked in an angelic voice, eagerly looking around for the alcohol. I knew Blaise was acting but only because I knew, no one would be able to tell if he was acting or not, that was one of Blaise’s few good qualities. But then again, it was definitely the right choice to let Blaise and Theo know about our game plan for today. Because starting with alcohol at three in the afternoon was not normal for us, not even for purebloods but Blaise could pull it off. I watched Aremo’s face closely which stayed unreadable. _Ah yes, one could easily forget about his perfect pureblood mask but I would not. Still, I hoped that maybe, maybe he would let it slip after a few drinks, but I highly doubted it._

“You can help yourself to some Blaise, but I’m afraid I won’t be joining you,” Aremo said laughing while pointing to a brown cabinet filled with bottles.

_There went that plan, no feeding the host drunk today. I’m afraid he’s not susceptible for some mild peer pressure plus, if we were to engage in forceful peer pressure he would become far more suspicious._

I sighed, giving Blaise a look.

“Maybe it’s a little early to start with the alcohol Blaise,” Theo said while sitting down in one of the sofa’s. Blaise sat down graciously beside Theo, across from Aremo. I sat down in a clean-looking armchair with brown and beige colours. Everything around us seemed new and I shook off the trail of thought to get back on track with our plan. Blaise seemed to disagree about the non-alcoholic beverages but kept his mouth shut.

 

“So, are you looking forward to your engagement with Astoria?” Theo asked.

“Yes, I do. She is just so…” he trailed off looking kind of goofy and his eyes seemed to radiate a dose of puppy love so high that I wanted to vomit. I watched him closely and almost couldn’t believe that he was acting, _if_ he was acting. Aremo suddenly snapped out of it and straightened his robes.

“I don’t think this is appropriate since Draco was married to her as well,” he said looking straight at me.

“Uhm,” Theo said. Aremo blinked and restored his mistake.

“Engaged. I mean engaged!” He said quickly.

Theo and Aremo laughed and Blaise and I grinned but were interrupted by two house elves entering and asking us what we wanted to drink. After all of us had ordered our drink, the door closed and I thought of Granger, trusting me with this. I needed to do something and I decided to go in a half-full frontal attack. This was for her forgiveness.

“Aremo, I consider you my friend so I’m afraid I have to say this,” I spoke slowly.

Theo gave me an alarmed look and even Blaise stopped grinning. Aremo just looked at me, not showing any kind of emotion and nodded.

“You seem off. You are acting weird and I have a feeling that there is something you’re not telling us,” I stated while moving one of my eyebrows up and watching his non-existent reaction closely.

He seemed, puzzled, there wasn’t another word for it. Like he was debating whether to tell us. When the two house elves opened the door again and placed our drinks beside us, Caillou, his personal house elf asked him if he was feeling alright and sent us a suspicious look. I was appalled by this behaviour from a house elf no less, but the lack of response from Aremo told me that this wasn’t unusual behaviour from the house elf.

 

“I’m fine Caillou. I just have to make a hard decision,” he eased his house elf.

With a nod at his Master and one peculiar look at the three of us, the house elf left the room. I looked from Blaise to Theo and they both gave me non-readable looks back. The three of us took our drink and sipped it silently, waiting for Aremo to speak.

When he cleared his throat, we looked at him expectantly.

“Blaise, Draco and Theo,” he said, looking like he was still debating.

“I… Draco you’re right. I haven’t been myself lately and that is because I’ve recently found out something that… How should I put this? I’ve recently found out something that turned my world upside down. And I find it hard to trust new people, to make new friends, to really let them in simply because the last persons I let in all got killed by death eaters,” his voice broke and I felt an ice-cold shiver running over my spine.

Weirdly enough Aremo’s face was back to being unreadable and emotionless. This was not the way I figured his confession would go. Blaise’s face was unreadable as well but Theo looked a little shocked, just like I was feeling. Aremo looked at all our faces and continued.

“My best friend… Edgard Moreau was killed inside his house. He… he was my only friend.”

Slowly I could feel my own mask moving, I could feel his hurt sound through in his voice while his mask was still plastered on his face. I swallowed the emotions away and looked straight back at him.

“The rest of the French people I know, want to show power, want to show their wealth with the number of houses they own and the amount of parties they give. But I don’t care for that, I care for actual beings like my house elves or the people around me. I want that the people I care for are safe and happy. Edgard was just like me and Astoria reminds me of him, that is one of the reasons I’m so fond of her... And to be honest, at first, you reminded of the acquaintances I had back in France,” he said looking straight at me, his voice in more control than earlier. I blinked slowly, thinking about what he said. I felt slightly offended but I couldn’t blame him. I was a douchebag in my earlier years and I still tried to get rid of it, sort of.

“But when we had that conversation by the lake, you chose to tell me the truth; that you were in fact annoyed by Ms. Parkinson and that you didn’t like Astoria in the way you should. You could have denied everything and call me unbelievably rude, but you didn’t. And maybe you did that because you’re conniving and calculating and it would benefit you to have a friend like me to set up with Astoria, but you did tell me the truth. Though I’m not entirely sure as though why you knew that something was up just now, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You took me to that quidditch party and invited me to your Christmas party and yes maybe that was all part of your plan to set me up with Astoria, but like I said, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Because the worst that can happen is that you betray me in some kind of way. You wouldn’t be the first to betray me and you wouldn’t be the last.”

I was flabbergasted. I was appalled. I was shocked by his honesty. _So he did see through it then?_ But I still didn’t hear what I wanted to hear so I grinned and said nothing and so encouraging him to continue. Theo and Blaise were hanging onto his lips as well.

 

“Before I speak my mind I do wish to press that I’d like you to keep the information to yourselves,” he said, giving the three of us a penetrating look.

We all nodded and Theo gestured him to continue. Aremo grinned at this and took a sip from his drink, taking his time. When he put the glass down he leaned back in his chair in a relaxed position, sending us a false feeling of trust and relaxation.

“As you know my parents died in an attack from a group of death eaters,” he said and we nodded in response.

“The attack happened in our Manor house in Lyon, France. Before the second wizarding war we lived here, in Aberdeen. When the attacks got worse, we moved to Lyon because it was safer there and since my mother was pregnant, my father took anything that could protect us more…”

Blaise opened his mouth to ask about her pregnancy but shut it directly when Aremo raised his finger at him to stop him from interrupting and continued.

“My mother was pregnant with my sister. But in that time young girls were sold off to old pureblood men who wanted to get them pregnant right away in order of Voldemort.”

An unwilling shiver ran over my spine and I took a sip from my drink.

“My parents told everyone she was born dead to protect her from being sold off to an old man at a young age. They gave her a potion that got rid of magical trace and sent her back to the United Kingdom to live as a muggle.”

Theo gasped and Blaise’s eyes widened. I had heard of young girls having to marry old men so I wasn’t surprised that the way to protect them was this.

“When my parents died and I moved here, my father told me what I just told you. I always thought that she was born dead. After this conversation I sent my sister a letter with my mother’s owl Cassiopeia, explaining that she has me, a brother.”

“And have you found her yet?” Theo asked seriously.

“I haven’t. Cassiopeia still comes back with the letter. The potion must’ve been strong,” Aremo said thinking.

 

I blinked. He told us. I didn’t think he actually would.

“But when the owl delivers the letter you have sister?” Blaise asked a little surprised.

Aremo laughed a little, looking crazy. His eyes were wide and a small twitch pulled under his left eye.

“Not just a sister,” his voice became deeper and slower, “a princess.”

Then he looked at us defiant, seeing who would figure it out first. My thoughts were racing, if she was an actual princess, the only Sacred Twenty-Eight line that had ended was the Shafiq family line. Or wasn’t it?

“Fawley.” Blaise said narrowing his eyes.

Aremo clapped and his eyes were glistening almost evil.

“Are you two full brother and sister?” Theo asked, his voice and face free of any emotion whatsoever.

Aremo grinned again and opened his mouth, “we are.”

Blaise straightened his face and I followed his example.

_This was huge! If she was an actual princess. She… Hermione Granger being an actual princess. Not just the golden girl, but an actual princess. I needed to have her forgiveness even more than I did before._

Before any of us could say something, Aremo raised a finger and we looked back at him.

“The reason I haven’t told you this, is because I didn’t want anyone to treat me differently. I hope I can trust you to act normal around me and still be my friend when the press finds out,” said Aremo sounding hopeful.

We were silent.

 

I moved my eyes over the room and said nothing. Another dimension just appeared in this deal with Granger. But did she know? Or did she know and not tell me? Or maybe he’d written it and she didn’t understand. I felt a little bit of anger rise. If it was mentioned and they didn’t tell me… Did the golden trio betray me by keeping this from me? The anger boiled up to a point I couldn’t stop myself from talking.

“Did you write that she is a princess? Did you literally put it in the letter or did you refuse to mention it?!” I asked with my eyes narrowed.

Blaise gasped and Theo coughed.

“You three are snakes. Conniving, deceitful little snakes,” Aremo said grinning darting his eyes between the three of us.

I breathed, I might have sounded too forceful when I asked the question.

“I knew that you knew more than you’re letting on and Astoria warned me for the three of you being ‘very deceitful’. I knew something was up the moment your letter arrived. If you owl me to come over the next day just to hang out especially at my place? And then directly start to interrogate me, sorry but I’m afraid you underestimated me, Draco. So tell me, what do you know? I think it might be nice if you will be honest too because, regardless of the fact that you three are hiding something from me, I have been honest the whole time,” his voice was pure silk and I didn’t have a clue if he was lying or telling the truth.  

 

He was a true pureblood, just as conniving as the rest of us. Somewhere vague inside I felt deep respect for him but the panic inside overwhelmed any of the other feelings I currently had. On the inside I was panicking but on the outside I smiled friendly and took a sip of my drink, taking my time as well. I looked at Blaise who shrugged and Theo who shook his head.

I thought of Granger, who put her trust in me for doing this. Of her screams in my nightmares and of the pain I caused her. I wanted to make it right. I didn’t want to be the person she looked at and being reminded of all the pain, or the pain she felt from me by association of my family members or my house. I couldn’t betray her. I couldn’t.

 

“Your silence is a clear enough answer. Now, I’d like you to leave my house,” Aremo said standing up suddenly and sounding authoritative. He motioned us to the door when his house elf became visible, watching us closely.

I found myself holding on to my wand in my robes and walked to the front door.

“Let me tell you one thing Aremo, I do value your friendship and I think we could still be good friends just not now,” I took a deep breath and continued, “because I have made a promise to someone who needs to forgive me for the awful things I’ve done in my life. And I can’t sleep because of it. You can trust us not to leak this information to the press. We will tell this person who is asking, what they will do with information is up to them. Later on, I hope you can forgive Theo and Blaise, they were only trying to help me.”

I looked at his face, which was unreadable and then he shut the door. Another house elf walked us to the gates where we could apparate.

When the gates closed behind us, Blaise gave me a grin as large as Merlin’s beard and started laughing.

“What?!” I ask irritated.

“I’ve never heard you say such long sentences that actually hold the truth. Aren’t you a little sweetheart with actual feelings? Coochy coo,” Blaise said looking at me as if I was something endearing. He moved his hands towards my cheek when I pushed him off and grabbed their hands.

“If I found out they withheld the information on purpose I need you to stop me from killing them,” I said just before apparating. Because trust is a two-way street.

 

Aremo

“Master! Master! The owl Cassiopeia has returned without the letter!” I heard Caillou yell from the owlery. I hurried myself to the owlery, shaking the confused feelings off of me.

 

**January 2 nd 1999 – The Burrow**

Hermione

Harry and I sat in the living room at the Burrow and I looked at Malfoy who sat between Theo and Blaise. Ginny and Ron were both at their own quidditch practise, even though Ron tried to skip, I assured him he could go and that his parents were here if we needed any help.

When Malfoy had told us everything he knew, I could feel the tension being almost palpable (read: it was so palpable that it could hit me in the face). He was angry because we didn’t tell him about the possibility of me being a royal. After the conversation yesterday I had looked about the criteria of being called a royal, but I hadn’t been able to find anything in the books I read. And since neither of the Weasley’s wanted to or were allowed (in Ginny’s, Ron’s and George’s case) to explain it to me, nor did Andromeda, I knew nothing.

Malfoy explained to us that one would be a royal if they were the end of two Sacred Twenty-Eight bloodlines by birth, they would automatically become a royal. When I told him that I didn’t know anything about that and that I’d even tried to find out, he calmed down and continued.  

It appeared that Aremo had confessed everything and had sounded genuine about wanting to find me. But they were taken by surprise of the fact that Aremo had seen through the questioning setup from today. So they’d told us to be careful when we were going to meet him. Because he hadn’t been the person they thought he was when they spoke with him today and they were all surprised by the way he was hiding it so well.

 

“Hermione, I have to add that Draco anticipated it, just not enough to see through him. But we do now,” Theo said looking at me.

Just a little surprised by him mentioning my first name, I nodded. Harry was thinking and so was I. If I was really his sister… I was dying to meet him. I really was. _Would I look like him? Would I have the same thoughts or the same beliefs? Could he speak parseltongue like my mother’s mother could? Did I have special family books that were filled with the information about our whole family? Did they have books on…_

“Do you want to respond, Hermione? You don’t have to,” Harry said, softly interrupting my thoughts.

“This all could be a scheme so that he can take advantage of your good name,” Harry continued.

I thought about this.

“There is a way to test if you are brother and sister,” Malfoy said clear.

“How?” I asked.

“You’ve had a potion that diminishes magical traces, but there is an antidote. Your appearance would change too and we could see if you actually look like him. But if I may speak for myself, I think you are his sister,” Malfoy stated.

Blaise shook his head and looked like he wanted to facepalm, Theo’s face was unreadable and Harry shifted uncomfortable on the couch beside me. 

“Why do you think so Malfoy?” I asked curiously.

“Because your eyes are exactly the same as his,” he said hoarsely.

 

I felt an unnerving feeling as if my personal boundaries have been violated. The feeling stopped immediately when Blaise almost shouted through the living room.

“You alright there, mate?” Blaise asked while clapping Malfoy on his back.

“You know; I think Malfoy is right. When I met him at the quidditch party I thought I recognized him from somewhere. It must’ve been his eyes…” Harry said thinking.

“When do you have to get back to Hogwarts Hermione?” Harry asked.

“A week from now, Saturday the 9th,” Theo answered.

I thought about a game plan. I needed to organize this mess. There were several choices for me to make. Should I write back or not? And if I do write back will I, option 1: tell him that I’m not interested in meeting or corresponding with him, option 2: tell him that I want to meet, or option 3: tell him that he has the wrong person and that I will sent the letter back so he can send it again to the right person this time.

I could also ignore the letter until I know more. I could take the potion Malfoy suggested to see if I look like him, though this is not actual proof if I actually do look like him. But depending on the results I could decide from then what I want? Or I could ignore the letter all together and focus on my schoolwork.

Deep down I knew what I would choose. But then again, how do we determine if we are actual brother and sister? What would I tell my parents? Would I introduce them? What if he’s a creep?

 

Theo

I looked around while waiting for Hermione to speak again. Blaise hadn’t listened to the conversation and was looking around impatiently, probably hoping that Weaslette would come back soon so he could drool all over her. Draco wasn’t much better, luckily Gryffindors are for 99% oblivious to the surroundings and incapable of reading emotions or actions unless it’s actually spelled out for them. But if Hermione had been a Slytherin, she would have known ages ago that Draco was infatuated with her. He was hanging on to every word she said and his focus was unparalleled.

I moved my eyes to Harry, who, on the other hand was listening closely to what was being said and was actually thinking about the possible options. He’d been protective when he saw that Blaise and I had joined as well, but trusted us enough to let us in.

Still, if Hermione decided to go and meet with Aremo, she would need our help, because Aremo was a lot more perceptive than we figured he’d be. And oblivious Gryffindors, even the ones that destroyed the monster Lord Voldemort, were no match for Aremo. No match at all, because if he meant harm, he certainly could and not in a physical sense, but in a destroying-their-good-name sense. But how could we make them see?

I’ve already set up the basis that Draco anticipated it, so that they might find that they need his help. Now it was up to Draco to get Blaise and myself on board.

 

“In the muggle world there are blood tests to determine whether people are related, but do you guys know a way or a spell to see if we are related?” Hermione asked us.

“There is no such thing as a spell, but there is a blood test in St. Mungo’s you can take. They’ll draw a drop of blood from your finger and they’ll know the results within 10 minutes or so,” Blaise said.

Hermione and Harry looked surprised at Blaise that he knew that, but nodded both.

Blaise had told us once that when Blaise was little, his mother didn’t know who exactly his father was. So she had all the four men giving her a drop of blood and then had Blaise do the same. He was never happier when he found out that his father was actually his mother’s husband. That he wasn’t a bastard.

 

“Very well then, I will send him an owl to meet me at St. Mungo’s this Monday. In two days I will end this nonsense once and for all,” her voice was strong and I felt respect for her. No tears, no shrieking, just a decision she thought was best. This particular reaction reminded of Narcissa and I smiled in myself. I looked at Draco whose pupils dilated just a little further.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking incisively at her.

“I am. If he doesn’t know who I am, he’ll be shocked to find out that it’s me but I don’t care. If he claims to be my brother I want to know the facts, because possibilities are only confusing and time-consuming. This way we eliminate the possibility and so we save ourselves both confusing and time-consuming plans. Now we only have to think about the game plan for either of the four possibilities,” she stated clear.

“Don’t you mean two?” I asked her.

“No. Option 1: the test comes back positive saying we are full siblings. Option 2: the test comes back positive but we only have one identical parent. Option 3: the test is inconclusive which means that they don’t know for some reason. Option 4: the test comes back negative and we are not related at all. And to add, it doesn’t matter which of the options is true, because right after that I’ll request another test done by someone else, to avoid a false positive or bribery.”

“But let’s say that you are full siblings and what do you want to do then?” Harry asked her.

“Then I’ll meet with him with you present,” she pointed at all four of us.

“And I’ll invite Ron too if he can make it and maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too. I’d feel bad if they felt left out. They’re practically my second parents,” Hermione spoke thoughtfully.

I made a mental note of this, because everything that was important for Hermione, and so important for Draco was important for my and Blaise’s wellbeing.

“You want to invite them too?” Harry asked shocked, looking at the three of us.

I moved uncomfortable and nudged Draco, this was his time to shine.

“I think this is a very wise decision. You all know that we do not want to cause you any harm, or we wouldn’t have betrayed Aremo today. I doubt you’ll be able to handle his pureblood manners and we,” Draco pointed to Blaise, me and himself, “are experts on the subject.”

“I agree, they did risk a lot today and since they introduced you to him Harry, I think they are part of it.”

 

Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered with a pot of tea and Harry brought them up to speed. Over the cups of tea, we all helped writing the letter to Aremo.

“Okay Hermione, can you read it in full this time?” Harry asked when the letter was finished.

Hermione nodded and she cleared her throat. Draco looked at her like a lovesick puppy and I rolled my eyes at him. Blaise was still looking at the closed living room door, waiting expectantly. Her voice drew my eyes to her.

 

 

_Saturday, January 2 nd, 1999_

_Dear Lord Shafiq,_

_First of all, I would like to thank you for your kind words. Your owl must’ve been exhausted by the looks of it so please make sure that it is well taken care of._

_Secondly, I would like to apologize for the wait of my response. I have read both of the letters multiple times and I hope that you understand that I find it hard to believe that you are my brother. That is why I have a proposition: before I will give you any information about myself I want to do a blood test in St. Mungo’s to see if your claims are right. We will do this anonymously to protect either of our identities. This coming Monday, the 4 th of January 1999 I will make an appointment at ten in the morning. At that time, you have to give a drop of your blood on the sixth floor (regulated tests), under the name Trevor Bunnings. _

_Regardless of the outcome, I will not inform the press of you being a prince but I will expect the same courtesy from you._

_If the outcome is 100% positive, I will meet with you in a place suggested by me. In that case I will have some friends and family with me, because a woman can’t meet alone with a man she doesn’t know._

_If the outcome is 50% positive, meaning we have one identical parent, I will also meet with you, according the same proposition mentioned above._

_If the outcome is negative or inconclusive, I hope you understand that I won’t meet with you. In that case I will sent you the letter you sent me, so you can send it again, in that case I suspect the right person will receive it._

_Kind regards,_

_The receiver of your letter_

She closed the letter and put it in the envelope addressed to Aremo Shafiq. Now it was time for us to go. We walked to the fireplace and were followed by only Hermione and Harry.

“Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help,” Harry said to all of us.

“No problem,” Blaise responded grinning.

We stepped inside the fireplace and all took a hand of floo powder. Hermione stepped forward and extended her hand to me.

“Thanks Theodore,” she said while shaking my hand.

“You’re welcome Hermione,” I smiled genuine and couldn’t wait to see Lisa again, I needed to relax after all this drama.

“Thank you too Blaise,” she said while extending her hand to Blaise.

“You’re more than welcome Hermione,” he said and placed a soft kiss on top of her hand.

I could hear Draco’s teeth almost breaking. But Hermione laughed and released her hand from his.

When she extended her hand to Draco I could feel his unease.

“Thank you Draco,” she said and gave him a meaningful look.

Draco furrowed his brows questioningly and when she gave him a minor nod, as if to say something, he smiled back. Suddenly his face radiated utter happiness and he shook her hand provokingly slow.

“You sure?” he asked so soft that I almost didn’t hear it.

It was frustrating not knowing what they were talking about and I could only observe.

She gave him a smile with lights in her eyes and she said just as softly, “I am.”

“Thank you Gra-… I mean Hermione. Thank you,” his voice was clear and he was still shaking her hand.

She nodded once more and then she released his hand.

“I’ll keep you posted,” she said and tore her eyes away from Draco and giving Blaise and me a grateful look.

 

When we arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco was completely happy. My frustration was rising higher and higher and I couldn’t take it anymore.

“What did she mean? What happened?” I asked him pressing.

“She forgave me! Hermione Granger forgave me!” happy tears fell down his cheeks and Blaise started grinning.

“Draco, you know its girly to cry right now, right?”

This earned him a hard clap on his shoulder but Draco kept on smiling. His cheeks were pinkish and he seemed healthy and happy. Then he blinked a few times and he turned to the both of us.

“Thanks.”

Blaise and I smiled too, feeling his happiness fill the room. It had been worth it.

 

**~~meanwhile at the Burrow~~**

Harry

“I’m glad you decided to forgive him. I think he deserved it.”

“I think so too,” Hermione said smiling from ear to ear.


	17. Blood

#  **Chapter 17: Blood**

**Monday, January 4 th, 1999 - St. Mungo’s**

Hermione

In a desperate attempt to distract myself from the nervousness I looked around the secluded waiting room. The room was small and white, just like any normal hospital. The chairs were the same dark grey colour as the floor, with random black and white spots on it. Ginny sat beside me in silence and gave me a soft tweak on my arm.

“Hermione, it’ll be alright. We’ll all support you no matter what,” she said softly.

I sent her a thankful smile and sighed. At that moment the healer walked in. Penelope Clearwater, Percy’s ex-girlfriend, was a healer and one of the few healers I knew and trusted. Ginny and I stood up from our seats and shook her hand.

“Hermione, Ginny, please come in,” Penelope said friendly and we followed her to the examination room.

“When I received your owl I was a little bit astonished,” she said smiling friendly while gesturing me to lie down on the patient chair.

Ginny sat down in a chair near Penelope’s desk while Penelope herself accioed four small white boxes about the size of a box of toothpicks. She held them in her hand and put her wand away.

“Now, before I start the procedure I wanted to thank you in person, for everything you’ve done, Hermione. It’s because of you I can work here, as a muggleborn with a wand in a wizarding hospital,” said Penelope grateful.

I felt a little awkward but nodded, not knowing what to say.

“I didn’t think you read my letter?” Penelope asked.

“Letter?” I asked.

“Yes, I wrote you a letter on the 4th of May, to thank you for everything,” said Penelope while raising her eyebrows questioningly.

“I’m sorry I haven’t received a letter from you.”

Penelope seemed to disagree but Ginny spoke first.

“That is because Hermione received over three thousand letters. She hasn’t read any of them, because she didn’t know about them,” Ginny explained.

I gave her a shocked look.

“But how, I mean why… and…” I said.

“Hermione, many of the letters were sent by purebloods, they all arrived at the Burrow and we redirected them to Andromeda’s house where Andromeda’s neighbour Kitty took them all for you. It was done with Harry’s, Ron’s and all our letters as well. They’re all stocked there until you are ready to open them, we didn’t tell you because we weren’t ready,” Ginny gave me a painful look which instantly reminded me of the loss of Fred.

And I understood, I really understood why they did it. When I think about it, that’s the best choice they could’ve made for me, because I wouldn’t have been able to handle it back then. I nodded at Ginny who seemed relieved by my reaction.

“Well, Hermione. It’s not a problem if you didn’t read it, I just wanted to thank you. Are you okay with me informing you of the procedure?” Penelope asked while sitting down on a high floating healer’s chair.

“Sure.”

“In this box is a tiny needle which I will push in your middle finger for two long seconds and then I’ll send the needle off to the lab, where it will be compared to the other sample by a specialist. I’ve just taken four samples from the other person which are stored over there,” she pointed to four moving similar boxes on her desk. When I nodded she continued.

“You told me that you wanted to do two tests, one performed by another specialist, so I’ve already made arrangements for that, I will send two of the same samples under your first alias and the other two samples to another specialist under a second alias.”

When I opened my mouth to ask why she had four samples instead of two she grinned.

“And the reason why I took four samples is because I took two samples from blood of his fingers and two samples from blood of his toes. It is incredibly uncommon but there is something that is called chimerism, which means that one person has two different types of DNA. In your letter you told me that were afraid someone will take advantage of you, I took a precaution, I’m sorry that I haven’t consulted this with you but he came in first and...”

“It’s fine Penelope, I’m very grateful. Really,” I said and took off my left shoe.

When the shoe was off I laid back in the chair, Penelope casted a cleaning spell and then pinned all the needles inside at the same time. It was a stinging feeling but over in a few seconds.

“There, that was everything,” Penelope said when she labelled all the four white boxes with a flick of her wand.

She carefully placed the right samples of mine with the right samples of him and called for a house elf. A male house elf wearing a clean white shirt and pair of trousers appeared with a loud *bang* and took the samples from Penelope.

“Please make sure they are examined by two different specialists,” she asked him friendly.

“Yes, Healer Clearwater.”

With another *bang* the house elf left and I put on my shoe again.

“And that was that. We can grab a cup of tea now? We can sit in the private waiting room until the results come back?” Penelope suggested.

Ginny stood up and we both agreed. When we entered the secluded waiting room, I wondered how many patients she had on a normal day. Or maybe she planned the next few appointments free for us?

 

“Don’t you have other patients to see in between?” I asked her after I took a sip from my tea.

“No, not at all. I’m free on Mondays,” Penelope grinned at my startled expression.

Suddenly, Ginny choked on her tea and then messed a bit on her clothing, to which Penelope calmly took out her wand, flicked and said: “ _Anapneo_.”

Then Ginny coughed once and breathed easily again.

“Thanks,” Ginny said before muttering a few cleaning spells on her clothes.

Penelope nodded and turned back to me. I felt really sorry for letting her work on her free day.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know. I just thought that, I mean you’re on of the few healers I trust without a signed contract and it didn’t even come up to me that you would have a day off,” I said, shaking lightly.

Penelope laughed outright now.

“Hermione, easy. It’s not a problem, this is the least I can do for our golden girl and our war heroine, and above all a good person and friend. Please don’t beat yourself up over it, I’m happy you asked me.”

 

The rest of the time went by with Ginny and Penelope gossiping over Percy and slightly bashing him. When the house elf reappeared with two closed envelopes she took the envelope from the house elf and guided us back to her office. There we all sat down at her desk and she opened the first envelope.

My heart was beating in my throat and Ginny took my hand.

“It’s gonna be fine ‘Mione. Really.”

I tried to repeat those words in my head but I forgot them as soon as a white piece of parchment came out of the envelope. My eyes were glued to that piece of parchment and the only thing I could see were a lot of coloured mountains shaped shapes in the first image with an identical one next to it.

“The first two tests are both a 100% match; they are performed by blood lab specialist number 67.”

I nodded. It was possible that I had a brother. That I had two other family histories I didn’t know anything of. My heart pounded even louder in my throat and I felt my palms sweating immensely. Penelope took the second envelope and opened it. I looked and then again I saw coloured mountains in the first image and the second one was identical again. I saw Penelope’s eyes move over the paper, narrowing her eyes at a purple line throughout the mountains and nodded.

“The next two tests are also both a 100% match, which means that that man, who you gave the name Trevor Bunnings, is your full brother Hermione.”

I heard the words but I couldn’t understand the meaning of them. All the words that followed were a haze as if I could only hear sounds but nothing specific except for the repeat of ‘100% match’ and ‘full brother’.

I have a brother. I have a brother. I have a living, full, pureblood brother who is an heir to two Sacred Twenty-Eight families. I’m not a muggleborn. I’m a pureblood. But all the bad guys were purebloods, every single one of them except their leader. I didn’t want to join them. And him being my brother? I couldn’t believe it, I could have sworn that it was a scheme, that it was a setup. Maybe it still was. Maybe everyone here is lying and they’re all still after us. After me… What if they’re also still after Harry? What if… What if… I started to feel light-headed and tried to ease my breathing when I could feel a hard pinch on my arm and I pulled away from the sudden induced pain.

“Hermione!” Ginny yelled.

I looked up, shaken.

“What?” I asked breathless.

“You need to calm your breathing or you’re going to pass out,” Penelope said stern and I immediately felt like a little girl again. I breathed out slowly and held my breath for a few seconds before breathing in again.

“Hermione, I think it’s best if Ginny takes you home now. I can understand that it must be quite a shock. I will send an official letter to Mr. Trevor Bunnings with my findings. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you,” Penelope said while smiling friendly and standing up.

“Yes. Of course. Thank you,” I said, still feeling a bit dazed.

“You’re more than welcome.”

We shook hands and Ginny put her arm around me and softly guided me to the fireplaces of St. Mungo’s.

 

**Monday, January 4 th, 1999 – The Burrow**

Hermione

It all happened in a blur.

But suddenly I was at the Burrow with a blanket around me and a worried looking Mrs. Weasley was staring at me in shock. She ordered Mr. Weasley to make a pot of strong tea after which she carefully placed her hands around my cheeks and mentioned something about burning up. George was at the joke shop apparently but both Harry and Ron were home and they looked worried too. I couldn’t quite hear what was being said after that.

“Hermione, what happened? Is he your brother or not?” Harry asked softly while he took my hands into his.

Then again I heard the words ‘100% match’ and ‘full brother’ resound in my head and I shook my head to make it stop.

“Hermione, why are you shaking your head?” Ginny asked softly.

When I didn’t respond, because I was trying to block out the resounding words, Ginny started to talk.

 

Ginny

When Hermione didn’t respond I figured that the rest would be bursting with questions by now so I quickly started to explain.

“Penelope Clearwater did four tests and all of them were a 100% match. He is her brother.”

I continued in a softer voice.

“Penelope said that big news like this, could have an abnormal impact on her wellbeing because she’s a war victim. She told me not to let her out of our sight because severe paranoia could be one of the symptoms. Penelope was afraid that Hermione experienced a little of that already. Hermione started to hyperventilate which is a reaction to all the stress. What Hermione needs right now is rest and calm surroundings.”

When dad placed a large cup of strong vanilla tea in her hands, she seemed to be getting back to us. She looked at us, all one by one after which she blinked a few times.

“What if this is still a scheme?” she whispered secretive.

“What if everybody is in on it?” she asked with wide eyes.

I swallowed away my concern and I saw mum do the same. Then dad stepped forward and sat down between her and Harry. She looked at dad expectantly.

“Dear Hermione,” dad said when put his arms around her.

“We will never let anything happen to you again, do you understand what I’m saying?” he asked softly, looking into her eyes filled with worry.

Everyone held their breath, I was afraid she would move his arms away from her and try to run off but after what felt like a few minutes, she nodded slowly.

“I understand,” she said in a husky voice.

“We will never let any more harm come to you. Not even if you inflict it yourself, but you have to trust us. Molly and I care for you and Harry as much as our own children. The last thing we want is that any of our children get hurt again,” dad choked on his words and I could see him swallowing down the urge to cry.

This seemed to bring Hermione back to the real world even more.

“But I don’t trust any of this ‘I’m your brother and you’re a pureblood’ claims. What if he means any of us harm? What if he’s using me to get to Harry or any of you?” Hermione said in a voice so small that I could feel all the hearts in the room breaking.

“Hermione, we are a family and no one will get hurt again. If he really is your brother and we are sure that he doesn’t have some plan to hurt you or any of us, then we’ll welcome him into the family with open arms. We will not let you meet him alone and if you want, we can arrange the whole family to be here, including your parents and the Slytherins who helped you so well. We can even owl Kingsley if he wants to come as well. The wards around the house are still incredibly high so no dark object can pass the wards. We will take his wand from him and make him drink Veritaserum before we let you alone with him, if that’s what it takes. And if you don’t want contact with him, that is also perfectly fine. You don’t owe him anything Hermione. But you do owe it to yourself, your parents and to us that you take really good care of yourself. Because it hurts us seeing you hurt. Do you understand? We love you,” dad said and I could feel the truth burning in his words.

Mum stood up and joined the hug after which, Ron, Harry and I followed. Hermione started to cry lightly and laugh at the same time.

“I love you too,” she said sobbing yet smiling.

“As soon as you feel scared or paranoid or anything else, will you tell us?” my dad asked her softly when everyone had let go again.

“I feel a little paranoid,” she confessed.

“Okay, so we’ll help you through it,” dad said smiling and letting go of Hermione and sitting down beside mum again.

“Would you like me to invite your parents over for dinner? We can tell them together,” mum suggested.

Hermione thought for a little while and then nodded.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

Draco 

I was reading a book in the library when Squaffy delivered a letter to me by no one other that Hermione Granger. My heart skipped a beat and I opened it quickly.

 

_Monday, January 4 th, 1999_

_Draco, (I know, it sounds weird but I’ll get used to it)_

_The tests from St. Mungo’s, they were performed in quadruple, were all 100% positive. Therefore, I have invited Aremo Shafiq over to the Burrow tomorrow night (5 th of January) at 8pm, to talk. Since you’ve helped me so much with finding out more about him, I would like you to be there to function as some sort of buffer between Aremo and I. You can of course bring your sidekicks if you want to, but please note that all the Weasley’s, my parents and a few aurors will be present. _

_The second he appears we will collect his wand and make him drink Veritaserum to see if he means harm. When he doesn’t mean harm we can get to know each other and when he does mean harm, the aurors will take him away immediately._

_Before you go on about illegal administration of Veritaserum, the minister of magic, our dear friend Kingsley Shacklebolt will be there as well so that the administration goes according regulations._

_We would like you to be present at 7:45 because we want to be ready when he arrives. I hope to receive your answer shortly._

_I hope you are doing well._

_Hermione Granger_

 

I read the letter for the second time. Then I called Squaffy and asked him to inform Blaise and Theo about our appointment, and pressure them to be on time. I walked over to my study and sat down behind my desk. I took an empty parchment letter and a quill out of my desk drawer.

 

_Monday, January 4 th, 1999_

_Hermione, (you are right, it is incredibly weird)_

_I have received your letter and I’m pleased to read about your precautions. Blaise, Theo and I will be arriving by floo before 7:45pm. I hope you don’t mind me saying that I will protect you if necessary, but I highly doubt that would be the case._

_I am doing well, thanks for asking._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

 

After I asked Squaffy to send the owl back with this note, I walked to Mother’s living room guessing that she would be there. There I found her reading a novel.

“Draco, what’s the matter?” Mother asked me while putting her book away.

“I need your advice. What is appropriate to wear to a party at the Weasley’s? I don’t want it to be too festive but I want to fit in and not stand out,” I said.

My Mother’s mouth opened a little and then smiled knowingly.

 

**Tuesday, January 5 th, 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

Aremo

“Caillou, this is the day I meet my sister. This is the day I meet Louise,” I said while straightening my blouse for the third time this minute. I tightened my tie and smoothened my robes. I looked in the mirror.

“Master should be careful. The letter Master received didn’t sound too friendly if Caillou may say so,” Caillou said while polishing my shoes.

“Caillou, I think she’s just scared. Can you imagine if you thought you were a muggleborn and then you receive a letter from a person you never heard of claiming that they’re your brother? I can imagine the fear. And, the first sentence of the first letter she sent back said that I should look after Cassiopeia really well because she was tired. No bad person would write something like that,” I disagreed.

“Maybe Master is right, Caillou hopes that Master is right. Caillou would love for Master to find his sister,” Caillou said happily.

“You are absolutely right. What time is it Caillou?” I asked him.

“The time is 6:30pm Master. Master still has plenty of time to write back Ms. Astoria,” Caillou mentioned.

I swallowed my nervous feeling down and nodded. I walked to the study to answer Astoria’s letter, that would kill some time indeed.

 

After the letter to Astoria was finished I figured I read the Weekly Prophet to distract myself. There was one huge headline about the list of war heroes and I turned to the first page.

I saw a picture of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter hugging someone with a huge bush of curls by the name of Hermione Granger. They were hugging each other at King’s Cross read the caption. The boys’ heads were in front of Hermione Granger’s face so I couldn’t see what she looked like, but I could vaguely remember from a previous photograph in the paper. 

I thought back of when I was introduced to the boys and both of them seemed down to earth. Not arrogant young men, just young men, wanting to play a bit of quidditch. I moved my eyes over the headline.

 

_The Golden Trio, Where Are They Now?_

_The chosen one, saviour of the wizarding world Harry Potter is still working as an auror and has been seen leaving and entering the auror office on multiple occasions throughout the week. The sidekick, the golden boy Ronald Weasley now plays the keeper position in the Kenmare Kestrels. Even though we had to do some digging to find out what the golden boys were up to, our golden girl was harder to find. The smartest witch of her age, the golden girl Hermione Granger has been seen back at Hogwarts attending classes._

_Most of the students of Dumbledore’s Army…_

 

**Tuesday, January 5 th, 1999 – The Burrow**

Harry

“Hermione, it’s going to be alright. There are four aurors present excluding Kingsley and me. No one will get hurt. As soon as we’ve confiscated his wand and gave him some Veritaserum, you can do whatever you want,” Harry explained easily.

Several wands turned to point at the apparation point of the Burrow. I nodded at Harry and looked at the clock, 7:59.

When a young man appeared in the apparation point with a house elf, I could see his face turn into utter shock. His wand was confiscated immediately and his house elf stepped forward to protect its Master when I saw one of the aurors move his wand at the house elf.

 

Hermione

“No!” I yelled at the same time as the young man did and he grabbed the house elf back by its clothing.

By its clothing. The auror looked surprised at me, as did the young man in the apparation point.

Everyone looked at me and everyone was silent.

I walked forward and stood still in front of him, still protected by the wards.

“Lord Shafiq?” I asked.

The young man blinked once and smoothened his clothes and straightened his back.

“I am Lord Aremo Shafiq, son of Vipera Fawley and Aherin Shafiq,” he bowed deeply at me and I was hit by surprise.

“Lord Shafiq, I am the one who received your letter. My name is Hermione Granger. I hope you forgive us for being with so many, we were afraid that it was a trap,” I said slowly.

I saw him looking around all the people who had their wands raised at him and at his house elf.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Ms. Granger, if I may call you that, I would love to have a conversation under better circumstances. Is there any way I can ease your distrust?” he said, also speaking slowly.

“You can Mr. Shafiq, we would like you to take some Veritaserum and answer a few questions about your intentions. If those questions are answered correctly, which means that you don’t mean anyone harm, we will welcome you and can talk freely with Hermione. When you want to leave, we will give you back your wand,” Harry said from beside me.

His eyes narrowed and the house elf seemed to disagree with everything that was being said but it kept its mouth shut.

“I accept your offer.”

“Then by all means, come in,” I heard Mr. Weasley say.

The wards responded to the invitation and he stepped forward the wards approving of him, followed immediately by his house elf who still looked frightened as hell.

 

I walked over to him and looked at the house elf.

“Hello, please don’t be scared for your Master, if he doesn’t mean us harm, he won’t be harmed,” I said winking at the house elf.

When the house elf looked up at me, if big eyes widened even more and it stepped forward.

“Mistress Louise, I is Caillou, I is Master’s house elf.”

The house elf bowed deeply and looked back up.

“Master would have searched earlier if Master had known. Master had tried finding you Mistress. Master really did. Even Caillou tried to find you Mistress,” the house elf said filled with emotion.

“How do you know that I’m your Mistress, Caillou?” I asked the house elf curiously.

“Caillou knows, Mistress.”

When I wanted to respond, I was cut short by Lord Shafiq.

“Caillou, you can talk to her all you want, but first I should take some truth potion and answer some questions okay?” he asked his house elf.

The house elf’s ears flapped vigorously when it nodded.

 

Ron stepped forward and handed him a glass of water. Lord Shafiq smelled it first for traces of poison I thought and drank it directly afterwards. I saw a shiver running over his spine and he nodded at me.

“Ask away.”

“Do you plan on hurting anyone here, or anyone anywhere else in any kind of way?” Harry asked.

He shuddered and shook his head.

“No.”

“Have you planned on hurting anyone in any way here?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“What is your birth name?”

“Aremo Aherin Shafiq.”

“Do you hold the family lines Fawley and Shafiq?” Theodore asked from behind me.

His eyes narrowed at seeing Draco, Theodore and Blaise but then he nodded.

“Yes I do.”

“Do you have anything that can harm Hermione in your house or manor?” Draco asked also from behind me.

“No,” he grumbled.

“Do you really believe that the one who received your letter is your sister?” Ginny asked.

“I do.”

“Do you swear not to intentionally hurt anyone here?” Mrs. Weasley asked in a shrill voice.

“I do.”

 

Everyone became silent. The most important questions were asked and now it only left us to get to know him. I let my eyes move over his appearance. His eyes were exactly the same as mine only his curls were a lot more tamed. His hair colour was a warm brown colour and it was nice looking at it. He didn’t have a beard or stubble, he was cleanly shaven and looked well taken care of.

He extended his hand towards me.

“Louise, I’m your brother, Aremo. It is nice to finally meet you,” his voice was smooth and soft, yet still filled with emotion.

When his warm hand closed around my own, I recognized my own eyes in his.


	18. Meeting The Family

#  Chapter 18: Meeting the Family

**Tuesday, January 5 th, 1999 – The Burrow**

Aremo

As soon as we arrived, my wand was pulled out of my hands in a flash. Caillou stepped forward immediately, to protect me. When I saw a serious looking man pointing his wand at Caillou, the only thing I could think of was that I couldn’t lose Caillou too and I shouted: “No!” at the same time as a woman, in a desperate attempt to stop the man from threatening to hurt him.

I grabbed Caillou back by his clothing and placed him half behind my legs. The man who had pointed his wand at Caillou gave the woman who shouted ‘no’ at the same time as me, a weird look but said nothing. I looked curiously at the young woman, she was gorgeous, her hair was wild and the frizzy curls were everywhere. She was taller than Astoria but still smaller than the average witch. Seeing this scene in front of me, everyone looked at her like they were waiting for instructions, I could only make up that she held the power to let all of them attack or not.

I could feel about 15 people looking at me and raising their wands at me. This was not how imagined meeting my sister for the first time.

Then, the young woman with a head full of frizzy light brown curls stepped forward. I could see that she stopped just before the wards ended. Was this my sister?

“Lord Shafiq?” she asked.

I looked into her eyes and saw my eyes in hers. The exact same eyes. Suddenly I was reminded of my manners and moved my hands slowly over my robes to remove the wrinkles and straightened my back.

“I am Lord Aremo Shafiq, son of Vipera Fawley and Aherin Shafiq.”

I bowed deeply, because first impressions were everything. When I stood back up straight, I saw surprise plastered on the young woman’s face, almost as clear as a neon sign. She clearly wasn’t raised by purebloods.

She took a deep breath in, probably to calm her nerves and smiled apologetically.

“Lord Shafiq, I am the one who received your letter. My name is Hermione Granger.”

I felt my heart pound in my throat. The war heroine was my sister? Louise is Hermione Granger?

My thoughts stopped when she continued.

“I hope you forgive us for being with so many, we were afraid that it was a trap,” the young woman said slowly.

I blinked and looked around. I saw a lot of people with red hair, which reminded me of an article about the Weasleys. I recognized Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, now standing right next to her. I counted three trained wizards, probably aurors and when I saw the current Minister of Magic this confirmed my thoughts. Then I recounted all the wands that were aimed at Caillou and me, there were over 15.

I restored myself and forced myself to answer. I cleared my throat and nodded, of course they would get extra protection, it made complete sense to me. But when I could feel Caillou’s hand on the seam of my robes, holding me in fear and I decided to do something about it.

“Ms. Granger, if I may call you that, I would love to have a conversation under better circumstances. Is there any way I can ease your distrust?” I said, loud and clear so that everyone could hear that I didn’t say anything threatening.

Ms. Granger kept her mouth shut and Harry Potter opened his mouth, stepping forwards only slightly, just enough to stay behind the protective wards.

“You can Mr. Shafiq, we would like you to take some Veritaserum and answer a few questions about your intentions. If those questions are answered correctly, which means that you don’t mean anyone harm, we will welcome you and can talk freely with Hermione. When you want to leave, we will give you back your wand,” Harry Potter said looking straight at me, daring me to disagree.

I narrowed my eyes. Caillou slowly pulled on my robes and I knew he would disagree with anything that could endanger me more, but I had to this. If I didn’t they would find it way more suspicious and I didn’t come here to hurt anyone, so I should be alright to answer a few questions. This was for Louise. A chance for my parents to meet her. A chance for me to get to know her.

“I accept your offer,” I said just as loud and clear as the first response.

An older red-haired man who I recognized from an article as a new Wizengamot member stepped forward slightly, even so still standing far behind the golden trio.

“Then by all means, come in,” the man said jovially.

I could see the wards change and I stepped forward, with Caillou still attached to my robes. Then Hermione Granger stepped forward and she looked down at Caillou who looked horrified.

Just when I wanted to ask her to take a few steps back, she spoke and told him not to worry. Then Caillou recognized her apparently and called her Mistress. When I looked around I could still see all the raised wands and urged for the process of easing the distrust to begin.

 

At this Ronald Weasley stepped forward and handed me a glass of something that looked like water. I smelled it carefully before drinking it. It had no smell so it could be indeed just water and Veritaserum. I shivered and told them to start.

“Ask away.”

“Do you plan on hurting anyone here, or anyone anywhere else in any kind of way?” Harry asked.

I felt a jolt run through my body and shook my head.

“No,” I said loud and clear.

“Have you planned on hurting anyone in any way here?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“What is your birth name?”

“Aremo Aherin Shafiq.”

“Do you hold the family lines Fawley and Shafiq?” I heard a familiar voice ask.

Behind the golden trio I saw three to me well-known faces. Theo, Draco and Blaise were standing a little further behind them but they had also raised their wands at me. And suddenly I understood. I had asked Draco to betray the trust of the Golden Trio and a few of the most important people in the new country I was living in. Nevertheless, I narrowed my eyes at my ‘friends’ and figured I still had to answer the question. If they were in the grace of the most important wizards and witches of wizarding Britain, then I had no choice and nodded.

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you have anything that can harm Hermione in your house or manor?” I heard Draco ask.

“No,” I grumbled at him.

“Do you really believe that the one who received your letter is your sister?” a hot red-headed girl asked. Maybe this was something for Blaise?

“I do,” I said looking at the younger girl.

“Do you swear not to intentionally hurt anyone here?” the woman next to the red-haired man asked in a shrill voice.

“I do.”

 

Then everything around us became silent. I saw almost everyone lower their wands and I could feel my heart began to slow down. Hermione Granger still stood in front of me and I could see her eyes eyeing me up and down. She was the one who received my letter. She was my lost sister, the lost princess, the brightest witch of her age, a war heroine, the golden girl.

The only thing I could think of was that there was so much to talk about and so much to get to know of. Her whole life she’d been away from her real family and I was the only one left. I needed to make sure that she’d feel welcome. That this perfect person I had for a sister, that I would love her and that she would love me someday. That’s what my parents would want and I wanted that too.

 _‘First impressions are everything’_ I hear my mother’s voice in my head and I extended my hand towards her.

“Louise, I’m your brother, Aremo. It is nice to finally meet you,” my voice sounded weird, even to me when I realized that it was love sounding through.

When her small, cold hand slowly closed around my own, I recognized her eyes.

 

She looked down, probably feeling awkward and released my hand way too soon.

“I’d like you to call me Hermione for now,” she said in a soft voice.

“Of course,” I complied.

“May I introduce you to my family for all intense and purposes, the Weasley’s,” she said a little louder, gesturing to the red-haired family.

When I was introduced to everyone, all the Weasley’s and even the Minister of Magic, Hermione guided me inside to the living room. She gestured me to sit down on the couch, next to the couch she sat down on. ‘Ron’ sat down next to me and immediately after that ‘Harry’ sat down next to her. Before anyone could say something, Draco, Blaise and Theo sat down on another couch across from mine. The younger red-headed girl who had introduced herself as ‘Ginny’ had followed them and sat down on the other side of me without asking if she could join us. I blinked at the informal manners but shrugged it off of me.

“I know, it surprised me too at first, but since you’re home-schooled you didn’t have a chance to get used to it,” Theo said grinning.

No one said anything and Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione looked at Theo questioningly.

 

I didn’t know what to do, I just wanted to ask her all kinds of questions but I was afraid I would overstep my boundaries. Still, I think her friends, acted more like watchdogs I gathered, would tell me as soon as I did though. I furrowed my brows and looked at all of them. Draco and Harry kept looking at Hermione, Blaise looked at Ginny, Ron and Theo looked at me. When I moved my eyes over her uneasy stature I leaned back to give off a false sense of relaxation. Her hand didn’t show a ring and I wondered if she already had a fiancée. I didn’t know much about muggle customs and I knew that the number of arranged marriages was slowly decreasing. There was no doubt about people wanting to be engaged to her, but as her authoritative brother I needed to protect her from claims made by other without being approved by me. Especially because she is a princess now, and if word got out…

“So…” I said and everyone turned to look at me.

“Are you betrothed to someone? I don’t see a ring,” I stated obviously.

Ron, who sat beside me choked on his drink and Harry who sat next to her gave me a strange look.

“I am not betrothed to anyone, nor am I seeing someone. I’ve been busy with the war and such…” she made a vague hand gesture and the rest of her sentence died in her mouth.

I felt bad almost instantly, I didn’t know how to handle this properly and I couldn’t even begin to imagine how this must be for her. Not that I wasn’t grateful for the many people she had around her, but I don’t think they could help make this easier for her. I moved my eyes over all seven of them and didn’t know how I felt about telling her about my parents or listening to her story with all her friends present.

“Do you trust everyone in this room?” I asked her, now looking only straight at her and ignoring the stunned faces around me.

“I do,” she stated in a way mother would’ve been proud of.

“Very well. I hope you understand that I have never been in this kind of situation before, so please excuse me if I do anything wrong,” I gulped and loosened my tie a bit, not thinking anyone would mind because they were all dressed casual. Everyone waited patiently for me to continue.

“I would love to get to know you better, but I feel rather uncomfortable sharing everything with the people around me,” I said faltered.

Her face turned from understanding and calm to a certain strictness not even my teacher had accomplished.

“I’m afraid I’m not comfortable being alone with you and my friends deserve to know everything.”

She looked at Draco, Blaise and Theo on the couch next to hers and I saw Theo nodding at her approvingly.

“I understand; I just don’t know what to do. I am a little overwhelmed I’m afraid,” I confessed.

“I completely understand. How about we ask each other some questions and we’ll start from there?” she suggested.

I nodded and figured to let my pureblood rules go, since they obviously didn’t apply here and asked what I wanted to know.

“Where are your adoptive parents?”

 

After a long conversation with the rest of us joining in occasionally, I started to feel more and more comfortable. I knew more about all her families and about the war. When the Battle of Hogwarts was mentioned she told me that she would tell me all about it once but that now was not the time, because it needed to be festive. Her watchdogs Ron and Harry were still a little suspicious, as for Draco I presumed. But Ginny, Theo and Blaise seemed more relaxed by the end of the conversation, just like Hermione and I were.

When she asked if I was engaged, I explained how Draco and I met and how conniving Draco had gotten out of his arranged marriage with Astoria by offering her the option to choose me. Everyone apparently knew Astoria from school and I was glad when I found out that they weren’t opposed to her.

“Speaking about Astoria, don’t you have to go to sleep because you have a serious conversation with Lord Greengrass today?” Blaise asked me with a voice near hilariousness.

I looked at my father’s old watch on my wrist and saw that it was 2am.

“You are right,” my voice sounded hoarsely because of all the talking.

I stood up, not wanting to leave but I knew I had to. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco stood up as well and walked with me to the others. I said goodbye to everyone and Mr. Weasley handed me back my wand which caused alertness in everyone with a wand present. After placing my wand back into my robes, I called for Caillou who was playing wizarding chess with a Weasley brother whose name I thought was George. When I had my coat on over my robes and Caillou was done as well, we stood still at the apparation point.

“May I see you again this Wednesday evening, tonight?” I asked Hermione.

I could see only slight hesitation in her eyes that were exactly the same as my eyes.

“Of course, I will be here,” she said softly.

I shook hands with Harry and Ron and then Hermione stepped forward again and gave me a hug.

“I’m glad I got to know you,” she said, her voice sounding just as hoarse as mine did earlier.

I felt unfamiliarly happy in a sort of familiar way and I smiled greatly at her. Maybe this was something one should feel for their brother or sister, some sort of brotherly/sisterly love. That I only had experienced with Edgard. 

“So am I.”

When it was time to let her go I walked to the apparation point with Caillou next to me.

Draco followed me and put a hand on my arm to stop me from leaving.

“You can go back inside, I have a few words to say to Aremo,” he said to the Golden Trio.

Harry gave him a curious look but they nodded and went inside.

 

When they were back into the house, Draco turned to me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly but said nothing. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to say he was sorry but he couldn’t help it for choosing this side and not mine.

“Aremo,” his voice suddenly sounded three octaves deeper than normal.

His hand still hadn’t left my arm and when he held my arm tighter I knew that I was wrong. He wasn’t going to apologize. His face was as unreadable as mine was but I saw a hint of anger? Aggression?

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to apologize, because I’d make the same choice again and again in a heartbeat.”

His voice had been low and soft; it could almost be perceived as a friendly whisper. I knew his true purpose and he was saying, in some sort of unspoken but oh so clear way, that I should watch myself. And that was fine, because if this meant that he was going to protect her, even from me, I couldn’t be angry at him only grateful. My pureblood mask was sturdy on my face and gave him an emotionless look.

“That’s okay. Because I need people around my sister that are willing protect her at any cost, even if it means something bad for me,” I said emotionless, but the words said enough. And I meant them.

Draco gave me a look of disbelief and started laughing. An actual laugh.

“What makes you think I care that much?” he asked between laughs.

His laughs seemed genuine but he didn’t fool me. Nevertheless, he had protected her and he protected her now by threatening me to watch my step.

“Your actions are speaking loud enough for you Draco and those are not a crime. I actually have to thank you for them. I really do want you to be my friend,” I said honestly.

And if he kept up protecting her, I’m sure we would be. Even though I wasn’t sure of his motives as though why he’d helped and protected my sister, he had done so. When Draco removed his hand from my arm and extended it to me, I shook it shortly and looked down at Caillou.

“Time to go. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said to Draco.

“That you will. Good luck with Lord Greengrass.”

“Thank you.”

I nodded to Caillou and when the familiar pull behind my navel took me home, I knew I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Simply, because of what happened at ‘The Burrow’ and because of the nerves for meeting with Lord Greengrass were higher than the rooftop.

 

Draco

When Aremo left and I re-entered the house I could’ve almost hexed him. He had some nerve calling me caring for her. He didn’t even understand. I owed her big time and I didn’t want her to withdraw her forgiveness. I had laughed really hard when he suggested that, but I didn’t feel the need to correct him. Other than the fact that I wanted her forgiveness, I didn’t care for her that much, I just owed her and Malfoys never owe someone anything because we repay our debts as soon as possible. Like I did and will continue to do. When I entered the living room I saw Blaise talking with Weaslette, Potter, the Weasel and Theo talking with Gran- Hermione. I joined them and Potter looked at me expectantly as if I needed to tell them.   
“Want anything to drink?” Harry asked all of us.

Everyone nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen where Theo followed him to help.

“What did you think of him, Gran- I mean Hermione?” I asked her.

She looked at me, her eyes were tired but alert probably still overwhelmed. The Weasel gave her an expectant look and I was just patiently waiting for her to think it over. She pulled on the sleeve of her sweater, crossed her arms and shrugged.

“It was hard to actually see what he felt. I think he must’ve been really nervous, what I can totally image given the circumstances he came in. Three visible aurors, one invisible, the minister of Magic the whole Weasley family with their wands pointed at him and then three Slytherins. On top of that the ‘Golden Trio’,” her voice drowned in sarcasm, “stood in front of him and he didn’t even shiver or looked shocked at all. I didn’t like that,” she said slowly.

I took this into account. I could understand that the most Gryffindors were just saying and expressing what they were thinking wearing their hearts on their sleeve, just like she did now. And if she was used to exchange in different manners, I could see that it was somehow scaring.

“Yeah, I agree. He only sounded honest when he said goodbye and wanted to see you again,” the Weasel added.

“Well, I know you are not used to purebloods and their manners but I think he tried his best to express himself. From the times I’ve met him I’ve almost never seen him have his guard down like this,” I said thinking.

“Well, that’s going to take a lot of warming up then,” the Weasel said while putting his arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

It might be because it was getting late but somehow the Weasel started to annoy me. She leaned in closer to him when Blaise and Weaslette joined us and told us that they were proud that Hermione had held herself so well.

Weaslette stepped forward to give her a hug and she released herself from the Weasel. Blaise gave her a pet on her shoulder to which she smiled.

When Theo and Potter came back with the drinks, followed by the rest of Weasley household all having a glass as well, Hermione raised her glass first.

“First I want to thank Harry, all the Weasley’s and Molly and Arthur Weasley for having opening up their home for something like this that is so important to me. I would I would like to thank each and everyone in this room, for being here for me. I felt safe and supported the whole time through and I won’t hesitate to return the favour. Second, I want to thank Kingsley and the ministry’s aurors to keep us safe and this a secret,” Kingsley nodded at her warmly.

“I also wanted to thank the Slytherins, our new friends. Thanks Blaise, Theo and especially Draco for getting us the information we needed to organize this.”

She rested her eyes on me for a bit, making me feel the truth behind her words of wanting friendship. When her smile faded, she lowered her glass just a little and sighed before raising her glass to the ceiling.

“I trust all of you not to spread this around. To friendship and family,” she said.

“To friendship and family.”

When everyone took a sip from their drinks and everyone started talking, even though it was 2 in the morning, Hermione promptly put down her glass and ran up the stairs. When the living room door closed with a clap, everyone looked up.

When I arrived at the door, not even sure what I was doing there, Potter and the Weasel were already following her up. Theo, Blaise and I wanted to follow when Weaslette appeared in front of the door opening, blocking our way.

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you right now,” she said fierce.

“Godric, look at the time! Everyone is tired,” Mrs. Weasley’s voice sounded through the sudden silence in the room.

“Very well, everyone to bed! Charlie, don’t forget to cut your hair soon and Fleur, please follow me into the kitchen for the recipe of that pumpkin pie Bill likes,” Mrs. Weasley said.

The Weasley that had responded to the name ‘Charlie’ wanted to protest but shut his mouth immediately after the serious look from his mother. The rest of the Weasley’s seemed to have agreed quickly because all the read haired boys and their partners were suddenly in a rush to leave.

The Minister said his goodbyes to Mr. Weasley and waved at the rest of us before exiting by floo. When the aurors followed, I gave Blaise and Theo a look and they seemed just as confused as I was. Then Weaslette started grinning.

“I think I have to explain that you don’t want to get on Mum’s bad side. So you’d better leave before you piss her off,” Weaslette said seriously.

Blaise, Theo and I exchanged a look to see if she was actually serious when Fleur re-entered the living room with Mrs. Weasley.

“Are you still here?” she asked incredulous when she saw us standing in front of the hallway.

“We’ll be off, zhanks for zee recipe, bye Molly,” Fleur said and her husband Bill hugged his Mum before stepping into the fireplace.

“I believe it’s time for you to leave boys,” Mr. Weasley said before Mrs. Weasley could say something.

“Yes, of course. We were just leaving. I think we will receive an owl when we are expected to be here tomorrow?” Blaise asked while shaking Mrs. Weasley’s hand and giving her a charming smile.

“That depends on what Hermione decides, now off with you!” Mrs. Weasley said hastily and she quickly shook Theo’s and my hand.

When we arrived at the manor I’d never felt more confused in my life. And by the looks of Blaise’s shocked face I’d reckoned he never had someone turned down his charming smile without the blink of an eye. Theo yawned and when I asked Squaffy to see them out, I didn’t know what just happened. I was absolutely shocked by the turn in her behaviour.

 

Ginny

When I entered my room where Hermione was lying in crying her eyes out, Harry gave me a look that only said I’m sorry and Ron was holding her and whispering calming words in her ear. Other than the sounds of heartbroken cries from Hermione, I felt really proud of Ron, being able to comfort her this well. I silently conjured a box of tissues and made Harry get a glass of water.

When I pushed myself next to Hermione and Ron, Hermione looked up and gave me a watery smile.

“Oh, hey Gin,” her voice sounded broken and her whole appearance seemed empty and broken.

Harry handed Hermione the glass of water after she blew her nose with the tissues. She took a few sips and put it back down on the nightstand.

“It became too much you know? I just don’t know how to handle this all. I mean, how could I? I’m incredibly busy with schoolwork and now that my parents are finally safe and I’ve finally dealt with the losses of the war, I still get things thrown on my plate.”

She sounded hopeless in a way that the place where her hope should be in her heart, was just completely void, completely empty.

The sound of her voice seemed to have an immediate link to the reason why I didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts.

Fred’s death.

The tears welled up in my eyes as well and I took her hands into mine, not being able to say anything.

“I mean, now I have a fucking brother! A FUCKING PRINCE! How in the hell am I going to be a good sister for him? And on top of that, I don’t even know him and he’s not even readable. He doesn’t even seem human with how he’s holding himself, you know what I mean?”

I knew what she meant but somewhere vague in the distance I could feel a sting of unjust. She was crying because she got a brother well fucking hell we just lost one. But deep down I couldn’t actually blame her. I could feel her hurt and I didn’t blame her. But before one of us could respond to this, she continued.

“I mean his whole face is emotionless! Sometimes his voice sounds like he has an emotion but then his face is still and expressionless wall. And I guess the emotions he actually feels are so pushed back behind the wallpaper on the wall that I can’t even guess what his emotion is. Like a fucking mask! And I don’t even know how to handle my own and now I’m some sort of princess? Well I quit! I quit with all the things people want from me! I just want to finish Hogwarts and get my N.E.W.T.s without any of these people wanting things from me! I want an easy and uncomplicated life. I want it easy and well going and that includes not some freaking prince as a brother!” she stopped to take some deep breaths and I saw Mum’s and Dad’s appear in the doorway with a worried look on their faces.

“And other than the fact that I have a prince as a brother, he’s a pureblood! How am I going to explain this to my parents? How am I going to introduce them to him? How is the wizarding world going to respond to all of this? And when all of that is said and done, how do I get rid of the fucking void that I feel inside of me? It keeps on getting bigger! And I don’t even know where it comes from! It feels like an actual hole and I don’t know how to stop it from growing! I’ve researched books and books but I can’t find it anywhere!” she screams and her hands ball into fists.

I took a deep breath, to stop the tears from streaming down my face when Mum shooed Ron away. She sat down and pulled Hermione close to her chest, softly caressing her back. Everyone was silent for a few minutes when another figure stood in the doorway.

 

“I know where the void feeling is coming from Hermione.”

I looked up to see Andromeda standing in the doorway, with her head held high. Hermione looked up and I saw her tears stopping to stream down her face as well. Hermione said nothing but just looked at Andromeda, who took a deep breath in.

“The void is coming from the potion that’s been given to you just after you were born.”

Now everyone was looking at Andromeda.

“The potion that suppressed your magical trace, is a very heavy potion. Your magical trace was suppressed but your magic fought it bit by bit. Over the years, this caused an increase in magical trace, high enough for the searchers to give you a letter for Hogwarts. Your birthparents gave you a potion to last between the 19 and 20 years, but depending on the strength of your magic, your trace will become clearer and clearer. When the last weeks of the function the potion set in, a void is created to protect you for the last time. This protects you from being found by a magical trace that resembles anyone else’s like your parent’s or brother’s.”

Hermione’s tears had stopped completely and now only a thoughtful look was seen on her face. I could feel the facts calm me down too and when Mum let go of Hermione, Andromeda sighed again.

“Same goes for alterations of the appearance. This void is palpable inside of you but it’s just symbolic, there isn’t an actual hole in you. But the symbolic space that is created, that is where your magical trace is stored. And I guess that you’ve never had been able to be traced down in the first place, because of the strength of the potion. And today, your void has been the strongest, probably triggered by the visit of your real brother with his magical trace that looks so much like yours. My guess is that your appearance will change within the next week. Maybe even sooner if you decide to see your brother again. It’s like your magical trace is banging on the door to be let out of the void. It’ll be an awful experience but, after that, I think you’ll feel a lot better.”

“But I don’t understand, how come Hermione’s transfiguration isn’t dissolved when we cast a ‘Finite’ on her?” Harry asked.

“Because her appearance changing spells are connected to her magical trace potion. I don’t know how they did that exactly, but they managed somehow,” Andromeda said thinking.

“So, I’ll start to look different?” Hermione said blinking.

“Most probably, but I wouldn’t worry too much. I doubt a lot will be changed,” Andromeda said certain.

“And how do you know all this?” Ron asked her with a slight judgement in his voice.

“That’s a story for another time,” Andromeda deadpanned.

She walked forwards, petted Hermione’s shoulder and walked out of the room. When everyone followed her example and left the room, I stepped into my bed across the room and pulled the covers over my chest.

“If you turn out to look more like Aremo, I wouldn’t be so sad because he is hot!” I said, acting happy and I grinned. When Hermione laughed a small laugh I had accomplished my goal.

“Good night Gin,” she said sleepily.

“Good night, Mione.”


	19. The Greengrasses

#  **Chapter 19: The Greengrasses**

**Wednesday, January 6 th, 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

Aremo

It was ten minutes before ten when the Floo went off and Timothy Schofield, my attorney, stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off his robes. Timothy had brought a small suitcase with bronze letters on it that spelled _Tidwell_. As I expected, he wore the same cashmere robes as he wore last time. Unlike I expected, he didn’t look nervous at all and stepped forward to me with an extended right hand.

“Aremo, it’s good to see you. How are you feeling?” he asked when he shook my hand.

“I’m feeling well Timothy, thank you for asking. How are you?”

“Very well! Now, before we leave to the Greengrass Manor, there is a question I have to ask you.”

I moved my finger in a circle to let him continue and he nodded.

“Does the Greengrass family know about your title and status?”

I had expected this question and I knew what answer I was going to give.

“I haven’t told them yet and I would like you to be there with me if I break the news to them. Lord Greengrass and I decided that I could speak to Astoria first for about 4 minutes and then he would come and get us,” I explained plain.

“You haven’t told Ms. Greengrass either?” he asked with a little bit of surprise marking his voice.

I looked at his more than usual bushy eyebrows and shook my head.

“But she does know about your late sister?” Timothy asked me.

Flashes of last night flew through my head and I really wasn’t expecting this question.

“Why is this important for her to know?” I asked.

“Because you have to clarify your belongings and since your sister sadly passed away, her belongings, as her money, are also given to you,” Timothy explained.

“Okay… Timothy I didn’t know you would look into that…” I said doubting.

Just as I heard that my sister was alive I’d gone to Gringotts and received my parent’s will and after I read it I sent a copy of it to Timothy just because I thought he should have it. It clearly stated that my sister’s money would remain hers until the day she would reach the age of 25, alive or not. And even though it was mine to inherit, no one could touch it before that date.

“It’s my job to know, sir. I mean Aremo,” Timothy said certain.

I nonchalantly pushed my brown curls back and looked him straight in the eye. I knew I had to tell him now. Because if there were more holes in the law I didn’t know about I would need Timothy’s help.

“I should’ve told you this sooner…”

I paused.

Timothy’s face expression changed from shock to unbelief and irritation and I decided to own up to it. I looked at Caillou, who stood in the corner, for some guidance, but he only nodded. I straightened my tie and cleared my throat.

“My sister is alive. I’ve met her for the first time yesterday.”

Timothy’s mouth opened wide.

“The princess is alive?!”

His eyes widened and he coughed once in a failing act to hide his surprise.

“Caillou is sorry to interrupt but Master has to leave. Master cannot be late,” Caillou said pushing me softly in the direction of the fireplace.

Timothy regained his demeanour and straightened his clothes just like I did.

“I’ll follow your lead and say whatever I deem necessary. Is that alright?” he asked me with a hint of tension in his voice.

“That would be perfect, thank you Timothy.”

We stepped into the fireplace and I took a large hand of floo powder. Caillou stepped in in front of me at the last second and then we flooed away to the Greengrass Manor.

 

**Wednesday, January 6 th, 1999 – Greengrass Manor**

Aremo 

We arrived in a grey hall with mint green horizontal stripes. Then a small female house elf became visible and bowed deeply.  

“Welcome to Greengrass Manor sirs, may Gweeny take your coats?” the house elf squeaked.

The house elf was wearing a dirty white body with grass stains all over it, but looked happy enough. Caillou took my coat and the house elf who called herself ‘Gweeny’ took Timothy’s coat.

“Welcome to my manor,” the voice of Lord Greengrass sounded from our left.

I turned to look at him and stepped forward with my right hand extended. He shook my hand and gave me a very small smile, but it was there.

He was wearing a set of neat black robes, nothing more to it. His shoes were black and shiny and I saw a silver pocket watch dangling out of his robes. He caught it and placed it gently in his pocket. I looked him straight in the eye and said: “Thank you Lord Greengrass. May I introduce Timothy Schofield, my attorney.”

“Lord Greengrass, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Welcome Mr. Schofield. Please follow me.”

He walked out in front of us and we entered a small living room.

There she was.

Astoria Greengrass.

My heart skipped a beat and I quickly moved my eyes over her body. Her hair was loose, just hanging on her shoulders. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and she sent me a huge smile.

“Aremo,” her voice was soft and warm.

I walked forward and took her right hand in mine and I placed a feather light kiss on it. I let go of her hand quickly because she wasn’t mine, yet, even though letting go felt like way too soon.

“Astoria, it’s good to see you. You look lovely,” I said soft.

“Mr. Schofield, may I introduce my daughter Astoria Greengrass.”

“Miss Greengrass, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Timothy Schofield, Lord Shafiq’s attorney.”

“Pleasure, Mr. Schofield.”

“If you will excuse me Aremo and Astoria. Mr. Schofield, may I show you our garden?” Lord Greengrass’ voice sounded.

“Yes, of course.”

 

The door closed behind them and then we were alone. I needed to tell her.

“Astoria,” I said urgently.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise about my tone but nevertheless nodded with a warm smile.

“I have something to tell you before you find out through your father.”

Her face was unreadable and she said nothing but she just looked at me.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked in a small voice.

The sound of her voice so unsure made me doubt myself.

“No. Yes. I mean, I hope it’s not,” I stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion and I decided that I didn’t want to make her doubt me again.

“Out with it,” she stated harshly.

“I’m a little richer than you think I am.”

_Yes. That was a good place to start._

“Ha!” she laughed, the laugh didn’t reach her gorgeous blue eyes.

“What, now you are going to tell me that you are a prince and you take me away to your own country? This starts to sound like a story from a bad novel,” she said sarcastically.

 _She wasn’t far off._ I sighed.

“Well… Technically speaking I’m a prince. Because I’m the last in the line of the Shafiq and Fawley family lines.”

Her eyes narrowed angrily and I had to say something.

“But rest assured I don’t have my own country. Still, I would like to take you away somewhere beautiful,” I said while projecting an apologizing look on my face.

She was silent for a moment that felt like minutes, but then slowly a smile played around her lips.

“I understand that you held off telling me. Let me guess, you wanted me to like you for you and not for your title,” she said with a hint of sarcasm.

“I knew you wouldn’t care if I was or wasn’t. You’re too righteous for that.”

She smiled broadly and I really meant it.

“Okay, what does that make me?” she asked with a broad smile.

“I hope soon, my fiancée,” I said, feeling sure of myself again.

Her eyes widened and she took my hand in hers, pulling me forward.

“I would like that,” she said soft.

My heart started to beat faster and I took a small step closer. Her gorgeous eyes were pulling mine to hers and it felt like I couldn’t breathe. She moved her left hand upwards to my robes and pulled me closer.

“I expect you to kiss me now,” she whispered cheekily.

Her breath touched my face, our lips were only just apart and my breathing stopped.

I kissed her.

Her warm lips were touching mine firmly and she pressed her body against mine. I moved my tongue over her lower lip and just when I wanted to deepen the kiss, she pushed me back softly with the same left hand that was still on my chest.

“Just wanted to see if this aspect was also satisfactory,” she whispered breathily.

“Was it?” I said after a few breaths.

Her face flushed and she looked down for just a second.

“Definitely,” she whispered.

 

I took a step back and reminded myself that Lord Greengrass would come back any moment now.

“Are there any other things I need to know?” she asked me practically.

I needed to tell her about Hermione. She had a right to know.

“Yes. But I want your word that whatever happens between us, whatever happens that you won’t repeat this to anyone. Not even your house elf. No notes no nothing.”

Hermione would never forgive me if I told someone without her agreeing explicitly.

I looked at Astoria to see if she understood the importance of this and she did. Her face stood focussed and patient.

“You have my word,” she spoke sincere.

“I recently found out that my sister, who I thought was born dead, is alive. I’ve met her yesterday evening.”

Her mouth opened and immediately after, she narrowed her eyes.

“Could this person, who claims to be your sister, know that you have a title and that you are rich?” she asked distrustful.

I thought back. Indeed, Hermione did know that I was a royal, but that was because I wrote it to her. And she didn’t believe it at first. So no.

“I told her and she didn’t believe me. I had to take a test to see if I was right, which I was.”

“Do you know for sure that she is your sister?” she asked again.

I think back of the tests that were done in St. Mungo’s and to Hermione’s eyes, my eyes.

“I am.”

“Well, then. I’d like an introduction after this is done,” she stated simply.

“I hope I can arrange that,” I said smiling broadly.

This was one of the reasons why I was so fond of her, she didn’t make things extra difficult and she was true to her cause.

“That you can arrange what?” Lord Greengrass’ voice sounded.

“Nothing that concerns you Father. If you’ll excuse me Mr. Schofield, Aremo, Father.”

She made a small bow and left without another word. When the door closed behind her and Timothy and Lord Greengrass both looked at me, Lord Greengrass gestured us to sit down.

 

“I believe that you have something to tell me,” Lord Greengrass said firm.

I looked at Timothy and he nodded to me.

_Here we go._

“I haven’t been completely honest with you about my family. I know you knew my father before he met my mother. But my mother’s name is Vipera Fawley. Since I’m the last of both of the lines I am, officially speaking, a prince. But before I get a comment on this, I would like to say that I have no intention of being known as one.”

I saw anger, confusion on Lord Greengrasses face and I knew I had to speak quickly.

“Wizarding Britain doesn’t need another royal, overlord or ruler. We are all still recovering from the damage the last one did. Hence, why I didn’t tell you earlier,” I explained slowly.

“I understand,” his voice was strong but sounded like defeat and hinted sorrow for some reason.

A deafening silence filled the small living room.

I looked at Lord Greengrass, I looked at Timothy and both of them looked at me, probably waiting for me to say or do something. I motioned my head towards Timothy’s briefcase to which Timothy nodded.

“Lord Greengrass, may I offer you Lord Shafiq’s proposal?” Timothy asked neatly.

“Just a second.”

Lord Greengrass lifter his finger to Timothy and straightened his back when he turned so he stood exactly in front of me.

“I want you to know that I am aware of the fact that you can ‘claim’ my daughter as you please. Also, I want to say that I really appreciate that you are not barging in here and demanding to have my daughter, I respect you for that,” he said calmly.

I exhaled slowly. I lowered my shoulders that had risen in the anticipation of what he was going to say, nonetheless I didn’t show my tension and smiled friendly.

“What would you like me to call you, your Highness?” Lord Greengrass asked when I didn’t say anything.

“Please never call me by my royal title. This law was made in the 18th century and I think we are far beyond that kind of addressing. If you’d like, you can call me by my given name, Aremo,” I suggested.

“Very well then. Show me the contract you made Aremo.”

“My pleasure.”

~~~~~~

When the meeting was over, Timothy left and Lord Greengrass guided me to the sitting room where Astoria, Daphne and Lady Greengrass were residing.

“Lady Greengrass, it’s nice to see you again! How are you doing?” I said while I took her hand and greeted her appropriately.

“Very well Aremo! I’m glad that the conversation with went well. I hope Chalmers didn’t bully you too much.”

I blinked and figured that Lord Greengrass’ first name was Chalmers apparently. She gave him a warm smile and he reciprocated it.

“Yes, it was a pleasant talk,” I said simply, sending Astoria a smile.

I saw a blush appearing on her cheeks and smiled even more. Just when I wanted to ask Astoria for a walk, Lord Greengrass spoke.

“Girls, listen up. I have received some information from Aremo that will stay between these walls. Daphne, let me emphasize that you cannot repeat this to anyone in any way.”

When he explained how I was in fact a prince, I saw Daphne’s face cloud a little while Lady Greengrass’ face was unreadable. When he clarified the reasons why I didn’t want anyone to know, both of them just nodded and stayed silent. Later I would tell them about my sister but that was for another time.

 

After the talk, Astoria and I were taking a walk over the Greengrass’ property. The garden was well maintained, lots of lovely flowers and plants were growing around the sandy path and even though colder weather was coming, they were still blooming. We talked about a few of their characteristics of the plants and some of them weren’t just pretty. The green lettuce looking plants were an important ingredient in healing salve and the ugly yellow plants that looked like super thin tall trees were actually very protective against strangers that weren’t welcome.

When we arrived at the horse stables, she showed all the horses and her own. When she introduced me to her horse named Fritz she was practically glowing with care for him. Her fondness for the horses was obvious and since I had a plan of marrying her, I knew that I needed to have a horse stable at Shafiq Manor too. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted her to smile and change nothing about herself. She is caring about everything around her, the house elves, the horses, the plants in her home garden, the people around her. She is real, a true person. She is just like my mother but if possible more true. I thought back of my mother and felt sadness and anger wash over me because of the injustice of this all. We walked next to each other in silence when she took my hand in hers. When we were heading back to the manor to say goodbye, I thought that it was best to just ask her. I could be totally wrong here, but I wanted to be sure that she feels the same as me. My mother made me promise that if I found something so pure and good, that I shouldn’t let it go. And I wouldn’t, not if it was up to me.

“Astoria, before I say goodbye to you, I want to ask you something.”

I closed my hand around hers tighter and stood still in front of her. Her strong blue eyes were looking straight into my hazel ones.  

“Let me ask you a question first,” she said terrifyingly calm.

I was a little surprised, but nodded.

“What made you tense just now? You didn’t even hear me,” she said softly.

I swallowed. My mother, my mother’s death, Astoria’s caring character, marrying her, picturing her in Shafiq Manor with her horses. I didn’t want to tell her about my mother, but I didn’t want to lie either so I was honest.

“I thought about my mother, I thought about you about the future,” I said taking care that my voice was free of tension and anger.

Her eyes darted from my left to my right as to read them.

“Do you miss her?” she asked in a soft voice.

“I do, every single day. Just like my father.”

She took my other hand in hers as well and pursed her lips.

“Tell me about them,” she pleaded softly.

“My father was really strict and loose at the same time, still he was very by the rules. I liked that about him, when I was young and didn’t know what to do or how to act, I just followed all the rules I was taught and they helped me. My mother was caring and very strong. But when I asked my parents why I didn’t have a brother or sister, because my good friend Edgard did have a sister, I didn’t see mother for a whole month. Now I know why.”

I didn’t know why I told her this, the thoughts just popped into my head and I couldn’t filter them before speaking. When I looked into her caring blue eyes, I felt that it was okay, that I was allowed to miss them.

She said nothing but softly caressed the back of my hand with her thumb. I wanted to be with her, I was completely sure. I never felt more sure about something than I did now.

“Do I feel like home for you too?” slight tension was heard in my voice and before I could stop myself I laughed nervously.

When her lips curled slowly and turned into a smile, it reached her eyes. Small lights were appearing in her eyes and she nodded frantically.

“Yes, you do,” she said in a surprized tone.

Then a laugh bubbled from her lips and I pulled her closer.

“Do you thinks it’s strange if I want to build a horse stable at Shafiq Manor right now?” I asked her laughing as well.

Her mouth widened in surprise and she shook her head.

“It won’t make me want to live with you more, if that’s your intention,” she teased.

“It was, I can’t wait for you to live with me,” I said honestly and as soon as I said the words, I felt like I crossed a line.

She took a step back and gave me a seriously shocked look.

“My my and I haven’t even got a ring yet. Tut tut. You are sure moving fast Lord Shafiq, I’ll give you that. But I will not live with you until I’ve got a nice peach coloured sapphire around my finger,” she stated as if speaking as an official representative from a company.

I looked at her in disbelief and blinked twice, what was happening?!

“Hahaha! You should’ve seen the look on your face! I’m kidding Aremo!”

“You scared me there for a second, Astoria,” I said, acting indignant.

Her eyes radiated joy and she pulled me closer by my robes.

“Will you forgive me?” she asked with begging eyes, pouting her lower lip and furrowing her eyebrows.

“No.”

“Please please please? What if I promise to not do it again?” she suggested.

“No, not good enough.”

“What if I promised to not do it again and said I’m sorry?”

“Close, but no.”

I looked into her eyes and gave her a stern look. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, I almost forgot that we were still negotiating about me forgiving her for toying with me.

“How about I apologize, promise to not do it again, kiss you passionately and tell you my ring size?” she whispered.

Her breath on my face felt like lightning moving over my skin. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her against me.

“You, Ms. Greengrass have yourself a deal,” I whispered back.

When her lips touched mine, I let go of all the thoughts that were coursing through my head and enjoyed the intense feeling of happy, new, uncontrollable love.

 

**1PM Wednesday, January 6 th, 1999 – Malfoy Manor**

Draco 

Hermione had called us friends yesterday. Friends could visit other friends without an invitation right? Would Theo be willing to visit Hermione randomly? No, Theo would be busy with Lisa every free second of his time. What about Blaise, would he be willing to go to the Weasley house to see how Hermione is doing? No, Blaise wouldn’t go there for Hermione, he would go there for Ginny which was fine. I could talk to Hermione, to see how she was doing and Blaise could talk to Ginny. 

I decided to floo over to Blaise and asked if he wanted to join me. I placed a new scar-hiding spell and told Mother and Squaffy that I was going to visit Blaise for a little while.

~~~~~~

When I exited the floo in Blaise’s living room and walked to his bedroom, I heard nothing. Good, one of the first few times I haven’t found him being in the middle of a girl.

I entered his bedroom where I saw him sleeping naked. To my surprise there was no one beside him or in the bathroom. I took out my wand and pointed it at the satin sheets.

When the sheets moved over his naked body after the flick of my wand I shot him a stinging hex and he woke up screaming.

“What the… Draco, you fucker! What are you doing here?” Blaise yelled angrily at me, rubbing the side of his head.

“We’re going to the Weasley house, get dressed,” I ordered calmly.

Blaise sent me a death glare but he pulled his sheets off of him and walked, naked, to bathroom. When the shower started and he came out after 8 minutes of showering, he entered the bedroom, still naked.

He walked over to his walk-in closet and after thirty seconds he came out with a pair of black shorts in his hand.

“Please enlighten me, why are we going to Weasley’s house?” he asked while placing his fingers above his eyebrows, straightening his tired face.

“Will you please just get dressed? Even it is just a pair of shorts, I don’t need your nudity in the morning,” I said irritated.

Why couldn’t he just come with me? It’s not like he has anything else to do. Blaise grunted at me in protest but got dressed anyway. When he was fully clothed and his hair was perfected to the last single one of it, he stopped me in front of the fireplace.

“Draco, I’m serious. Why are we going there? Did Hermione invite you? Because if she didn’t I don’t think she wants to see us. She seemed pretty out of it last night,” Blaise said seriously.

I thought back of how she looked and how she reacted last night. When she toasted on family and friendship, she looked straight at me, or at least, that’s what I thought she was looking at. I really think she wants to be friends…

“Draco!” Blaise irritated voice penetrated my thoughts.

I looked back at my best friends face, which was frustrated to say the least.

“What is the matter Blaise? I thought you wanted to see Weaslette again?” I said with the curl of the corner of my mouth.

“She has practice until three,” Blaise blurted out.

Aha, there it was. He was still frustrated about Weaslette. Maybe she was his match after all if he continues to miss her this much after a one-night stand.

“And how do you know that?” I asked him with one raised eyebrow.

“I checked her training schedule alright? Now tell me what the game plan is or I won’t be joining you! What the fuck do you want at the Weasley house?!” Blaise yelled angrily.

“There is no game plan. Hermione, our new friend Hermione, wasn’t feeling well yesterday and it’s our duty, as her new friends, to help her when she’s not feeling well,” I explained simply as if explaining that _wingardium leviosa_ is used to levitate things to a sixty-year-old spell master. And taking care of friends, that’s what they do for each other.

“You want to take care of her? You didn’t even want to get me a pain relieving potion when that bludger broke all of my ribs during the illegal quidditch practices! And now you want to floo over there, not knowing if she’s actually there, she could be at her adoptive parent’s home or with Aremo and you still want to go? How in the hell is she more important than I am? My ribs were broken! I had to wait an entire day to fake no pain and wait for the actual quidditch practice to go to the hospital wing!” Blaise said angry, his tone and face indignant.

“She’s agreed to meet with Aremo tonight, not in the afternoon because Aremo has the engagement talk with Lord Greengrass. And of course she not more important than you! By the way, not all your ribs were broken, you’re exaggerating. In my memory you only broke seven ribs,” I said calm, knowing that this conversation was pointless.

“I broke eleven ribs you wanker and it was your fault in the first place!” Blaise hissed angrily and pointed at my whole presence.

“I seriously doubt it. Have you eaten since dinner last night? You seem a bit cranky to me,” I asked calmly, knowing that it would piss him off even further.

He probably would have eaten since dinner, knowing Blaise he would already have eaten two complete meals after dinner yesterday evening, one in the middle of the night and one when he woke up around 7.

“You woke me up with a stinging hex and you expect me to help you after that? Okay, get out. I’ve got better things to do,” he pushed me into the fireplace and held out the jar with floo powder.

“Wait, you mean checking Weaslette’s quidditch practice schedule?” I asked sarcastically.

“Very funny.”

“Come on Blaise, it’s weird if I show up alone, you’re her friend too now! And maybe Weaslette cancelled her practice to take care of Hermione?” I suggested.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, after that he rolled them and stepped into the fireplace next to me. He took a large hand of floo powder and levitated the jar back to its place with a soundless levitating spell.

“You owe me big time, Draco. I’m not kidding.”

I just looked at him and waited for him to floo us there.

“The Burrow!” he said and the green flames brought us away.

 

**1:15PM Wednesday, January 6 th, 1999 – The Burrow**

Draco 

“Draco, Blaise I didn’t expect you to come here? I’m afraid I didn’t know Hermione invited you,” Mrs. Weasley’s voice sounded apologetically. She was wearing an apron and when I saw a few needles knitting, brushes cleaning the chairs and sofas, I smiled at her.

“She didn’t. Blaise and I were just worried after last night and came to ask how she was doing,” I explained.

“Well, that’s really sweet of you.”

When she stepped forward to me and gave me a hug, I needed to contain my shock on my face. I debated if I should hug her back but it was all too weird for me. I shot Blaise a ‘help me’ look but instead he was laughing at me silently. When Mrs. Weasley released me and gave Blaise a hug after that, he hugged her back, a little too long, the pervert. When Mrs. Weasley released him she took a step back and gestured us to sit down.

“I’m afraid Harry, Ron and Ginny are out until three at least. Harry started at 8, Ron has quidditch practice and so has Ginny. But it’s nice of you to stop by especially when the rest is so busy. Sit down, I’ll make you a cup of tea,” she said nursing.

Mrs. Weasley walked to the kitchen and while exiting the room, she yelled for Hermione to get downstairs.

Suddenly I felt really nervous, but when Blaise elbowed me in the ribs hard, the pain replaced the nervousness and I thanked him soundlessly. Blaise probably did this to get back at me for his broken ribs from three years ago, but it worked.

When Hermione stood in the doorway and she saw us, I could see the surprise radiating from her face. She was wearing a simple pair of blue muggle jeans and a red sweater with the letter H on it. Her skin seemed paler than usual, her eyes were redder but she seemed healthier in her cheeks.

“Hi Blaise, Draco. What are you doing here?” she asked softly.

Before we could answer, Mrs. Weasley entered with a pot of tea and four cups.

“They came to see how you were doing. They were a little worried after last night,” Mrs. Weasley spoke for us.

Hermione genuinely looked like she didn’t expect this answer and I smiled on the inside.

“Well, uhm. Thanks for checking up on me. I uhh… Well, the potion I got after my birthday causes me to feel a little helpless once in a while. A lot happened yesterday so, you know…” her voice died down.

I knew exactly what she was feeling. When the conversation turned to quidditch and everyone else’s jobs, I could see her calm down and almost enjoying the talk.

~~~~~~

After almost an hour of talking, Mrs. Weasley stood up.

“I was going to ask you to help me with the pumpkin pie Hermione, but maybe some fresh air will help better. I heard that it wasn’t going to rain or snow this afternoon. Why don’t you fellows join her?” Mrs. Weasley said to us.

“Yes, a walk sounds nice,” Hermione said looking outside.

There was no cloud to be seen at the sky but the sun wasn’t shining bright either. It was probably just cold but no rain or snowfall. I thought about the walk and it would be a perfectly acceptable thing for two friends to have a walk outside. Except that Blaise was still here. I don’t know why but he was getting on my nerves more and more these days.

“I would love to, but I’m afraid I have promised my mother to help her out with a few things. Seeing that it’s already 2:10PM I better hurry. Mrs. Weasley thank you for the tea and the lovely conversations. I hope to do it again sometime soon,” Blaise said quickly working his charm on her and Hermione.

“Nonsense, you are very welcome Blaise, feel free to give my greetings to your mother if you deem that appropriate,” Mrs. Weasley said with a warmth my mother never could match.

 

When Blaise was gone and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen for the pumpkin pie, Hermione turned to me.

“You don’t have to walk with me Draco, really. You can leave if you want to,” she said in a small voice.

I was paralyzed.

What did that mean? Did she want me to go? Or did she say that because she didn’t want to push me into staying? What if she hoped that I didn’t like to walk outside like Blaise did? And I thought she just said that she wanted to go for a walk? What if she didn’t appreciate Blaise and me coming here at all? But she was the one who made the speech about being friends… No, I worked too hard to let this go. I had gotten her forgiveness by lying to Aremo and by telling her everything even though I still didn’t deserve it. The fact that I had earned her friendship went against anything I knew. But I wanted to be friends, I needed to be friends if she’d let me. So I did what I do best. I swallowed and curled my lips and looked into her hazel brown eyes, trying hard to smile with my eyes. Her eyes seemed evasive at first but after a few seconds she looked straight at me.

“No, that’s fine Hermione. We’re friends now, remember? Unless you want me to leave?” I asked, suppressing the nervous feeling.

“Right, friends.”

Silence. Before I could figure out what that meant she continued.

“No let’s go.”

Silence filled the room again and I looked at her frizzy curls. She looked straight at me as if she wanted to say something more, but then she looked away and grabbed her coat and put on yellow boots that were made from shiny material I hadn’t seen before.

“Let’s go. I know a nice place nearby.”

When we walked outside the wards and to the apparation point, she took out her wand with the speed of light and pointed them at my shoes.

“ _Impervius_. There, now they’re water-repellent,” she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

I didn’t want to make her feel bad and say that my shoes are always charmed with water and dirt repellent charms so instead I smiled gratefully.

“Thanks Hermione!” I said sounding freakishly happy for no reason.

I wanted to punch myself in the face for acting like this, but then a huge smile appeared on her face and she grabbed my wrist tightly. The familiar pull behind my navel started and I closed my eyes.

~~~~~~

When I felt ground under my feet again and the nauseated feeling was gone, I opened my eyes. We stood in a gorgeous snowed under forest. We were surrounded by tall brown trees with various types of leaves and stems. I looked around until the very tight grip around my wrist was gone and I turned back to her. Our breaths were condensing, making our breaths visible in the cold.

“This way Draco,” she said pointing to our right.

I blinked and analysed her words. My name sounded nice from her mouth, I still wasn’t used to it but I definitely would try. I followed her without speaking and just looked around me. It was cold and even though I was wearing my warm robes and my coat, it still felt chilly.

I walked next to her on the path, not knowing if I should say something.

“I’m glad we won that assignment for Alchemy from Blaise and Theo,” she grinned.

I thought back of when we had to make a cure for the common cold.

“We really did work well together,” I said smiling back.

She looked at me and sent me a huge smile causing the air to fill with her visible warm breath.

“We really did. And you’re one of the first partners I’ve had who I didn’t need to explain anything to. It was nice.”

We turned right at the crossroad and looked ahead to another snowed path.

“Well, you’re in luck Hermione, you’re stuck with me as a partner for the rest of the year,” I said joking.

“If someone told me in my first years at Hogwarts that we’d become friends and enjoy working together in class later, I would’ve gladly proven them wrong. But now it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

I exhaled slowly and watched her from the side of my eyes. She looked in front of her while we ploughed through the rising load of snow on the path. Her face stood calm and honest. Those Gryffindors were an open book to read for all the Slytherins.

 

We walked towards an open piece of land and I quickly saw a frozen pond. A heron was standing on one leg near the edge. There was a small bench but if we stopped walking I was afraid our asses would freeze off in the snow. We walked around the small pond and turned the next right.

“May I ask you a question?” she asked softly, sounding unsure of herself.

I blinked once and kept on looking straight ahead. What if she wanted… No! We’re friends now, she can always ask me a question.

“Of course, I can always choose not to answer,” I said calm, feeling incredibly nervous on the inside but not showing it.

“Are you completely done with the blood prejudices now? I mean would you marry a mu-muggleborn if you loved her… or him?” she quickly added.

“Ha!” I laughed.

“I’m afraid I’m not interested in men, that’s more Blaise’s department. Unfortunately for them, because I’m denying them all of this,” I said pointing to my own grinning face.

A small laugh, a real laugh, sounded from her lips and I suddenly felt warm inside, probably from all the walking. I moved my eyes to her face and stopped walking. Her face expressed confusion and a hint of shame. I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She stood still in front of me.

I closed my eyes to stop myself from looking into hers, because for some reason I couldn’t focus when I was looking into them.

“Look, Hermione. I don’t care about blood anymore and I never should’ve. It shouldn’t matter for you either. If I fall in love with a muggleborn, I will gladly marry her.”

I opened my eyes and saw her pushing her frizzy curls backwards and I let my eyes move over them slowly.

“Okay. But what did you say about Blaise? He is into guys?” she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“No, Blaise has a definite preference for girls, but he’s a sex addict so if there are no girls, he’d be glad to be with a man for that period.”

“You’re kidding?!” she said confused.

“Well, no I’m exaggerating. But I didn’t know you had such an interest in Blaise’s sex life?” I asked, trying to make it sound jokingly.

Because if she actually had a crush on Blaise, I was going to kick his ass. He didn’t deserve her. In fact; when I thought about it, I knew no one that did.

“Do you promise not to tell anyone what I’m about to tell you?” she asked mischievously.

My heartbeat speeded up immediately and I nodded.

“I promise.”

“I think Ginny fancies Blaise and call me crazy but I think that they have slept together.”

My mouth opened in shock, I was not expecting this.

“I might know for a fact that Blaise wants Ginny,” I said grinning just as mischievously.

The humour and happiness in her eyes was worth telling her. We were both overthinking this new information and walked further silently. After a while I wanted to know more and this was the ultimate chance.

 

“So, is it my turn to ask you a question?” I asked while pushing my blonde hair back.

When she said nothing I explained.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to of course.”

She gave me a humorous look and nodded.

“How are you coping with your new family? I can imagine it was kind of a shock, thinking that you’re a muggleborn and fighting against pureblood supremacy and after winning, you find out that you are a pureblood yourself? A princess even.”

She was silent for a moment that seemed to last minutes but then she stopped and I stood still next to her.

“It feels weird. I don’t feel pureblood and I’m only pureblood by blood, not by manners. On the inside I’m still a muggleborn.”

“Is it okay if I give my opinion?” I asked careful.

“Sure.”

“I think you feel like you’re a muggleborn but you are a pureblood. The purest they come. All the last pieces and powers of two original wizarding families is put in you, in your blood.”

She was silent for another few seconds and then, she bowed to the ground and took a hand of snow.

*Woosh*

As soon as the snow, mixed with dirty leaves, hit my face the serious conversation was over. It was war. The snow slowly slid down my face and I moved it off my face with one swift movement from my hand.

“You’re full of shit, Malfoy!” she shrieked with joy clearly marking her voice. Her face was defiant and her smirk was carefree. I bowed down to grab a hand of snow myself and sent her an evil smirk.

“Iiiieeeehh!” she screamed.

She ran away in front of me and I aimed at her ass. I threw with ease and it hit her right where I wanted to.

“You’re going to pay for that!” she yelled in pure joy while bowing down to get more snow.

I bowed down as well to grab more snow and ran after her.

“Surrender, Granger!” I yelled while running.

“Never, Malfoy!” she yelled back while running.

 

I was faster and she threw her hand full of snow back at me while running away from me, but she missed by meters. When I reached her she gave me a pleading look and I just smiled.

“Any last words?” I said smirking and just as out of breath as her.

The air was filling with our condensing breaths. I saw her eyes move from the left to the right.

“ _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ ,” she spoke quickly.

“Really Granger?” I asked laughing.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then she gave up.

“It would’ve worked with Ron and Harry. They would’ve been confused long enough for me to get some snow,” she said breathily, looking up into my eyes.

“I’m neither Potter nor Weasley,” I said slowly, looking straight back in her hazel brown ones.

“I know… Are you ready to go back? I’m supposed to meet Aremo soon,” she said quickly.

“Just one thing left,” I said grinning.

With lightning speed I felt her hand under my hand, pushing my hand with snow up, to my own face. The cold snow hit my face and when I heard her laugh so loud, I decided that I wasn’t ready to go. I wanted more of this. This was the first time in a long time that I had actual fun.

But then, I felt a cold soft finger moving the snow away from my eyes and I opened them again. I looked at her flushed face and her snowed hair, apparently some of the snow had landed on herself as well and before I could say anything, her cold hand grabbed my wrist tight. When the familiar pull behind my navel brought me away and I opened my eyes to see the Weasley house again, I almost felt sad, I hadn’t wanted it to end so soon.

“There you two are. Why do you have snow in your hair? HERMIONE! Are you okay?!!” I heard someone yell who clearly started to panic.

I turned to the house and saw the Weasel in his quidditch outfit running this way with his wand drawn.

“Ron!” Hermione’s voice sounded high, startled for some reason.

“Hermione, are you okay?!” he asked while he walked directly to us.

“Yes, Ron we’re fine. We’re okay, calm down.”

“But why do you have snow in your hair and why are you breathing funny?” he narrowed his eyes at me.

“Oh, well… Draco and I were having a snowball fight.”

I refused to look at Hermione, because for some reason I couldn’t understand, I felt this getting awkward. The Weasel looked irritated and suspicious and nodded.

“You better let her win,” he said with still narrowed eyes at me.

“Don’t worry, I let her win,” I said laughing and winking to the Weasel who laughed back at me.

“What?! I won fair and square!” Hermione said indignant looking at me.

I looked back at her flushed face and laughed full heartily. When I was reminded of the awkwardness on the background I decided it was time to leave.

“Hermione, I’m glad you’re okay. I should go,” I said quickly.

“O…kay,” she said, radiating surprise like a muggleborn.

“See you later, Weasel, Hermione.”

“Bye Draco.”

_Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Destination, Determination and Deliberation._


	20. Hermione's Looks

#  **Chapter 20: Hermione’s Looks**

**7:15PM Wednesday, January 6 th, 1999 – The Burrow**

Hermione 

“Aremo! How did things go with Astoria’s father?” I asked after giving him a hug.

Aremo still stood frozen in his place, not hugging me back. When I released him and took a step back, he straightened his clothes and didn’t look at me.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” I said suddenly.

When his eyes, which looked just like mine, reached mine I couldn’t see any expression that hinted his emotion.

“No, it’s fine Hermione. I just- I just haven’t been around a lot of people for the last few months that were so close to me. On top of that, we never hugged at home,” he said apologetic.

“That’s alright Aremo. So, instead of eating here, I thought we could have dinner somewhere just with the two of us?” I asked him, making a mental note to talk to him about his expressionless face that creeped me out.

“Wait you wanted to go out for dinner?” he asked startled.

“Yes. Unless you don’t want to…” I said feeling unsure.

“No, that’s perfectly alright,” he said, moving his eyes over my dress.

Immediately I felt super self-conscious and cursed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny for getting me in this dress.

I moved my eyes over his perfect black robes and his curly hazel brown hair. I felt like an ugly duck next to him.

 

I swallowed down the void inside of me, it had been burning on the inside after the snowball fight with Draco. The burning feeling almost got up to a point where I couldn’t swallow it down but I didn’t want to cancel on Aremo. Now that I finally knew that I had a brother, I wanted to get to know him. Even though I still felt incredibly awkward around him.

When the void with the burning sensation reached my fingertips and toes it felt like I was electrocuted with lightning. On the background I heard muffled voices saying my name in a panicking tone. But I couldn’t see or hear them.

And then, I blacked out.

 

*x*x*x*x*x*

 

“Hermione dear, your void is gone. The magical trace potion wore off just like the concealing charms that were placed on you. A few minutes ago the transformation completed. You look just the same, only your hair is a little bit different,” the female voice explained slowly.

The burning and void feeling were completely gone and I felt calm for all of a sudden. It took my brain half a minute to make sense of the words and my eyes shot open. There I saw Andromeda sitting on the edge of the couch I was lying on. At my foot end, I saw all the present Weasley’s, Harry except Aremo looking worried at me.

“May I have a mirror?” I asked.

“ _Accio_ mirror!” Ron’s voice sounded.

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked. The eyebrows that were on my face were darker and smaller. My hair was a hazelnut brown, just like the eyebrows, and the curls were less frizzy. I looked from Aremo to myself in the mirror and saw the similarities. His hair was a fraction darker than mine, but the structure of my curls were more defined now, more like his. And for some reason more sophisticated, I hated it.

I took my wand and pointed at myself to redo my hair and eyebrows the way they were.

“What are you doing?” Aremo asked in a voice that almost sounded panicking.

“I’m restoring my hair the way it was,” I said simply.

“But why?” Ron’s soft voice asked softly.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes but Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda were the only ones who looked relaxed.

“Yeah, ‘Mione! Why? Your hair is to kill for!” Ginny said indignant while moving her hand through her straight red locks.

“Well, I don’t even recognize myself!”

“In this dress and with these looks, I doubt the paparazzi will even recognize you Hermione. You can even eat at the Leaky Cauldron if you want to. And no paparazzi is a positive point for sure,” Harry said calmly.

“Paparazzi is no problem; I know a nice little restaurant called Le Calife in Paris which is located at the Seine. Technically it’s a ship but I heard it’s one of the best restaurants in Paris and it has a floo network, so…” Aremo said slowly.

“Very well, but as soon as someone recognizes me, we’re coming back here and I change my looks back.”

“Let’s go then, I know the way,” Aremo said while extending his hand to help me up.

We walked to the fireplace and both of us stepped in.

“Le Calife, Paris!” Aremo said clear.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aremo

When we exited the floo, a tall black-haired woman walked up to us immediately.

“Bonjour, bienvenue au Le Calife,” the woman said friendly.

“Hello, I’d like a table for two please, with complete privacy,” I said calm while placing Hermione’s arm around my own.

“Very well zir, if you would follow me pleaze.”

We followed her to the check in desk and looked in a huge blue book. The ship was completely made out of a very dark brown wood and from the entrance of our left, I could see staff with plates walking towards a light room. The light room was on the right of the hallway and I figured it was the dining room, because all of them came back with empty trays.

“What iz ze name of your reservation, zir?”

“I haven’t made a reservation but my name is Aremo, Aremo Shafiq.”

“Very well zir, follow me pleaze.”

 

We were guided to the room on the right and once we were seated I looked around and everywhere were chandeliers, everywhere. Hermione sat nervously in front of me and I leaned back casually to calm her down subconsciously. I let my eyes move over her face. She really did look like a Shafiq-Fawley now. Except for the clear expressions on her face, that was literally readable from her face and that was never a good thing. I decided to tell her later, I only knew her for one evening.

The waiter came, we ordered and when our drinks were brought to us, I raised my glass.

“To you.”

 _Louise._ I added in my head.

“To you,” she said.

 

“So, I think we should talk about some practical stuff,” Hermione said business like. Other than the fact that Father would never use the word ‘stuff’, she somehow sounded just like Father and I smiled a small smile.

“Oh?” I said.

“Well, I would like to introduce you to my parents before returning to Hogwarts. And I don’t know if it’s possible, but I would like to meet your- excuse me- our parents before going back there as well. On top of that we need to decide who we are telling, I assume you want to tell your fiancée about me, unless you don’t want me at the wedding and keep this a secret.”

Again I was paralyzed. She always said such things that were so completely unpredictable! But I could feel the injustice and the anger rise inside of me. I would never want to keep her a secret, never! My mother would… If she was alive she would have shrieked from shock of even saying that something like that would be possible.

“Hermione, you are my sister now. And I want to be a proper brother for you! I want to tell the world that you are my sister, but I don’t know if you want that. My conversation with the Greengrasses went well and I haven’t told anyone of them your name but I have told Astoria that I have a sister. I want you to be at my wedding and I want you to meet our parents and I want to meet your adoptive parents! I really do. And that’s why this conversation is so important, so that we can make some agreements on this. I want us to be honest with each other,” I said with way more passion than I intended to, so straightened my face and coughed once.

“You want us to be honest? Well you asked for it. It freaks me out that I can’t read a single thing on your face, it’s like you’re completely expressionless! Like you don’t have any emotions at all and it creeps me out!” she hissed directly.

I blinked a few times at this and tried to push the comfortable mask away from my face. I hoped my face looked like how I was feeling at the moment, appalled by her directness.

“Well, I’m glad that you are honest with me about that, I’ll try to show more of what I’m feeling,” I said calmly.

“Good,” she snorted.

 

A silence followed which gave me just enough time to reorganize my thoughts. She looked straight into my eyes and I calmed down at the sight of them.

“Hermione, I want to show the world that you are my sister, but are you ready for that? If you don’t want to meet my fiancée and our parents officially yet, then that is fine.”

“I want to meet all of them,” she said simply.

“Very well, after dinner I’ll make arrangements that you can meet them,” I said while nodding.

“Are you free tonight?” she asked as if that was the most obvious choice ever.

I was a bit startled by this suggestion and concluded that this was her practical side, who didn’t beat around the bush.

“Yes, I’m free tonight. I can bring you to Shafiq Manor and introduce you. Once I’ve introduced you, I can message Astoria to meet me at Shafiq Manor so you can meet her as well.”

She sighed deeply and gave me an uncertain look even though she’d suggested it.

I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t know if I said something wrong. I still didn’t believe that Hermione was my sister, but when the void was broken and her looks changed, I recognized something from my mother inside of her, even if she was still evasive and uncomfortable around me.

“I can’t think of a reason why not,” she said.

“Good,” I said and I tried to express my happiness about this. A small smile arose around her lips and she sent me a grateful look.

“Are there any things I should know before meeting- our parents or Astoria?” she asked.

“Well, my parents find manners really important so if you could make a small bow before meeting them, that would be great.”

“No problem. Are there any other things?” she asked me.

I pushed my hair back and shook my head.

“I don’t know if you have experience with house elves other than yesterday?” I asked. She didn’t look startled at Caillou yesterday so I didn’t think she’d have a problem with it.

“I know enough about them. Do you pay them?” she asked quickly.

“I pay them ten sickles a week. That’s the most they will take from me, but other than that, I provide them nice warm clothes and sleeping arrangements. They can always get a day off if they say it beforehand, but they never do. They’re with many so the workload is well manageable,” I explained calmly.

She nodded slowly and opened her mouth to say something but shut her mouth again.

“Are there any things _I_ should know before you meet them?” I asked.

“Nothing worth mentioning but I’m… the last time I was in a Manor, I was tortured with the Cruciatus curse and it resulted in a few scars for me. I don’t know how the experience will be for me if I enter another Manor now.”

I was only just able to contain my body shaking in anger. THEY TORTURED HER?!

“Which Manor?!” I asked with gritted teeth.

They will pay for this. They will pay for this!

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want you to know,” she said softly and looked away from me.

“ _What Manor Hermione?_ ” I hissed while leaning forward and staring hard into her eyes.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” she hissed back and I saw tears appearing in her eyes.

The rage burned inside of me and I would get even for this. The ones who tortured her would pay and the place where she was tortured would be burned to the ground. And I would gladly do it.

When she blinked away the tears, I put my hand on hers, comforting her gently.

“Can we please drop the subject?” she asked softly.

I could see the pain and horror almost pictured in her eyes, her eyes that looked so much like mine, and I was done. I would get revenge and no one was going to hurt her again. I was going to ban the possibility of such a thing ever happening again.

“Of course we can,” I assured her and sent her a warm smile, sincerely hoping that it didn’t seem fake.

She smiled back and talked about her expectations from the food. When dinner arrived, we had a lovely meal and conversations. Then she talked about her favourite foods and I talked about mine. We talked about alcohol and to my surprise she was a big drinker, loving an occasional wine but only since the war had ended. Hermione and I came to a compromise to have desert at Shafiq Manor, so that she would have more time with our parents. And when I had punished the person responsible for torturing her, I would tell my-our- parents about what happened. But first I needed to know what did happen exactly and I knew just who to ask.

Harry Potter.

Not Draco, because I figured that he might not even know and I found Harry Potter more trustworthy than Ronald Weasley. When I would get home, I would message him immediately and floo-call Astoria while she was talking to my parents.

I sent her a warm smile and asked more about her favourite wines.

When I had paid the bill, she insisted on paying but I won after four minutes of discussing (I never had to do that before) I won, we flooed to my home, our home. Shafiq Manor.

 

**7:15PM Wednesday, January 6 th, 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

Hermione 

The first thing I noticed was that everything was white. Clean, with no smudges of blood filth or anything else, white. There were calming colours of beige and soft grey in the mix too, but it was a pleasant room. I saw a huge portrait right in front of me and when Aremo pointed to my left I saw two huge windows with in-between a painting of the people I recognized from the photograph. I got in the letter from Aremo.

“Ah, Son. There you are, I see we have company. Who is this lovely young lady? Uhm,” when the man’s eyes moved over my hair and face, his eyes widened as far as they could and he spoke loud and quickly.

“Don’t leave! I’ll get your Mother.”

The man disappeared and that same second a woman appeared in the painting as well, followed immediately by the same man. When both of them were present in the painting, the woman started to cry.

“No! This can’t be!” the woman shrieked.

The sound of her voice went straight to my heart and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Before I could say anything, Aremo stepped beside me and bowed his head to his parents. I followed his lead and kneeled only just, moving my dress to the right with my right hand.

“Louise! Is it really you?! Tell me?!” the woman pleaded between cries.

“I am the full sister of Aremo. My name is Hermione Granger,” I said clearly.

“You are my baby! You are my baby girl!” the woman cried and cried and somehow the tears were streaming down my face too. I recognized Aremo’s and my eyes in both of these two people. The man had darker hair than the woman and the curls also came from his side. I saw how the man tried to assure the woman but she pushed his hand off of her and she could only look at me while crying her eyes out. The woman, my mother, had a strong face and powerful glance. The man, my father, seemed more relaxed but didn’t show any power but he didn’t need to because he seemed to have some natural superiority. My father nodded to Aremo and then looked at me. Aremo took another small step forward and gave me a huge smile.

“Mother, Father. I’d like to introduce to you, your daughter, my sister, Louise Chasity Alexia Shafiq Fawley. Her current name is Hermione Granger. She is one third of the Golden Trio, she the brightest witch of her age, the most important woman in defeating the monster that called himself Voldemort.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Louise, my daughter,” my father said calm but I saw tears in his eyes too.

“It is a dream come true sweetheart,” my mother said with so much emotion behind it that my tears would keep on streaming if she kept this up.

“Hermione, may I introduce to you your birthparents, our birthparents, Aherin Shafiq and Vipera Shafiq née Fawley,” he said officially to me.

I sent him a huge smile, this was actually happening! These were my actual parents!

“I’m very glad to meet you. I haven’t known for long that I was adopted but now, I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“Your name suits you perfectly. You are a famous warrior; you are the defender of mankind and with only one look I can say that you are pure. You are you,” my mother said with her hand in front of her mouth to stop her mouth from shaking.

I felt thousand things at the same time, I felt sadness because I couldn’t hug them, grateful for actually having the chance to talk to them, anxiousness because I didn’t know how to react or speak, unsure because they looked like me and I felt completely crazy and full in my head with all the questions that arose from nothing in my brain.

“Say something,” my father pleaded.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where to start. I have tons of questions!” I said laughing nervously.

My mother could only smile bigger through her tears and nudged my father.

“Are you a parseltongue?” she asked me quickly.

“No, I’m afraid not,” I said quickly.

Then I reminded myself of the search I did for the name Vipera and it didn’t exist in the Fawley line before my mother so when I read in the letter about the fact that my grandmother was a parseltongue, I expected it to be something of importance to her and this was my chance to ask!

“But is that why you are called Vipera? Because your mother, my grandmother, was a parseltongue? Were her favourite snakes the vipers?” I asked quickly.

“Yes! Vipers were her favourite types of snakes. Though, it was not the only reason I got this name, my mother deemed it appropriate because I was a snake, character wise. If I wanted something, I’d gladly go behind someone’s back to get it if I needed to. But you do have your father’s brains,” my mother said lovingly and I could only smile back. I felt warmth inside of me and I looked at my father who was smiling just like me.

“What does Aherin mean, if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked my father. My father kept on smiling and inhaled a large breath.

“In my family it is tradition to name the first born son with the letter A. Since my mother loved horses and she hoped I would love them too, she called me Aherin, which means lord of horses. Its origin is _Gaelic_.”

If my smile could get broader, it would have. I sounded just like him when giving answers!

“What does Aremo mean, as long as we’re on this topic?” I turned smiling to my brother.

Aremo pushed his hair back in an unconscious manner and I waited impatiently.

“Aremo means prince. It wasn’t an English name before I got it, because its origin is from a language that is common in West Africa, it is called the Yoruba language. It’s an official language in Benin and Nigeria for example.”

“It suits you,” I said and I meant it.

Aremo grinned and I turned back to my father.

“So did you turn out to like horses, Father? If I may call you that,” I said unsure and looked at my mother for support or answers.

“I would love for you to call us Mother and Father if you’re comfortable with it,” mother interjected.

My father nodded approvingly and started to answer my question.

“I didn’t care for them much, but I didn’t dislike them, I was just very busy with work all the time and the free time I had I was spending with your mother and brother.”

“Did you like to ride a broomstick?” I asked my parents.

“Let me guess, you don’t like it?” my mother asked laughing.

“Not particularly, no,” I answered honestly.

My father and Aremo grinned at this.

“None of us do sweetheart,” my father said friendly.

“Now that we’re on the name topic, how would you like us to call you? I can imagine that if you just found out that you’re adopted and that you have a brother and parents, that you’re not used to being named Louise, and neither are we,” mother explained.

“I would prefer Hermione for now,” I said after a few seconds.

“That’s fine sweetie. Do you have any other questions?” mother asked quickly.

“Tons! What were your favourite subjects?” I asked eager.

 

*x*x*x*x*x*

When my parents went to sleep in Shafiq House and I promised them another visit this month, Astoria had already been messaged through the message paper from Aremo. As soon as her father gave her permission to go, she stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen at Shafiq Manor.

“Aremo! And…” Astoria’s face looked shocked when she saw me.

It took her about half a minute to form a sentence. I wondered why she didn’t recognize me, but then I was reminded of my hair and eyebrows and suddenly I completely understood.

“Hermione Granger?” she said full disbelief.

I extended my hand, which she shook. Apparently she was flabbergasted but then she recomposed herself and smiled friendly. I didn’t what to say exactly so I decided to let Aremo handle it.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. Please explain,” she turned to Aremo who took her hand from mine and placed a kiss on it. This caused Astoria to blush and somehow a happy puppy-love-look appeared on Aremo’s face.

“Astoria, this is my sister; Louise Chasity Alexia Shafiq-Fawley. You might know her by the name Hermione Granger,” he said to Astoria.

“Hermione, this is Astoria Greengrass, my fiancée to be,” he said to me.

“Nice to see you again, Astoria,” I said friendly.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you too, Your Highness,” Astoria quickly made a reverence and smiled back even friendlier.

Before I could say something about it, Aremo spoke to Astoria.

“Astoria, darling, I would like to ask you to not share this with anyone, not the title or the fact that it is Hermione and please don’t call us by our title,” he asked quickly.

“Of course, I won’t tell anyone. But if I might ask… how?” she gestured between the two of us and I scratched the back of my neck in a nonchalant manner.

 

**11:00AM Saturday, January 9 th, 1999 – Platform 9¾ **

Hermione 

Introducing Aremo to my parents had went well. They were very interested and Aremo liked the muggle cooking of mum. He promised to visit them again too this month with me and I was happy that they were so fond of him. At first I had my doubts about Aremo but after I was introduced to our parents I felt more connected to him than before and somehow the awkwardness was gone. I saw him smiling and laughing, being startled and flushing heavily when he had kissed Astoria goodnight. I felt like I’d seen the real Aremo and not Aremo’s mask. When I had told him, he’d actually hugged me from himself, without me starting it. He escorted me to the station today, making sure I was very much on time. I’d said goodbye to the Weasley’s and my own parents this morning and when Aremo came to pick me up, we’d talked for a little while at the train station.

Because my hair had changed, I decided to get in the train quickly, so that I didn’t have to see the responses from the other students. After Ginny’s arguments of the pros of not changing my hair back, I decided to agree and there I was, sitting in a train cabin all by myself, waiting for people I knew to arrive as well.

Draco had written me to apologize for leaving so quickly that Wednesday and I forgave him directly. The letter also said that he would get me back for throwing snow in his face and when I’d read the letter I was smiling at the memory. I decided to give this friendship with him an actual chance. He really was an okay guy.

But I was afraid what Draco, but also the others would say about my new hair. I knew that the Slytherins would keep my secret, just like Astoria would, but I didn’t know whether or not I should tell Neville and Luna. I thought I would really feel bad if I would keep this from them, but then again…

I sat in one of the 8th years cabins, completely in the front of the train and when the train was moving and no one had passed my cabin yet, I wondered if I was sitting in the right place of the train.

Right that moment the cabin door opened and I saw Draco, Blaise and Theo standing in the open doorway.

 

Blaise

Draco opened the first cabin door where a gorgeous young woman was already seated. When she smiled friendly and said “Hey guys,” I swear I recognized her voice.

I looked closer and it suddenly hit me. It was Hermione. Her hair was completely different, it was darker brown and her curls weren’t just frizzy and standing in every way, no they were gorgeous, tamed curls. She reminded me instantly of Aremo and now I could see the similarities immediately. Theo, who stood behind me, pushed against me but I couldn’t step forward because of Draco in front of me, who was still frozen in the same place like he was two minutes ago.

I quickly looked at Draco and he was not in this galaxy anymore. His pupils were dilated, the moron still couldn’t control his face around Hermione, and his mouth was slightly open. I swear that if I took a picture right now, he still wouldn’t believe me that he’d actually looked like that. But instead I decided to be a good friend and I pushed my elbow in his back, hard.

“Hermione, good to see you again!” I said jovially, saving Draco from his awkward face.

Draco seemed to move again and stepped in the cabin. I followed him inside just like Theo.

“Yeah, you too Blaise! Did everything work out with your mother?” she asked while raising her eyebrows questioningly.

_Shit!_

What the fuck was she talking about? When was the last time I saw her? Think think think! Oh right, at the Weasley house, right. I made up an excuse, having to help my mother, so that jealous Draco and oblivious Hermione could walk outside together, got it.

“Yes, absolutely!” I said smiling just as sweet back and I sent her a wink, just because I didn’t know what else to do.

“So Draco, did you recover from the cold, wet, dirty snow?” she teased with lights in her eyes.

I was surprised that Draco didn’t start drooling. 

“Ooh Hermione, you’re playing with fire right now. But don’t worry, I’ll get you back for that,” Draco said playful.

I’d never heard him like that.

“Would you like to join me? Luna and Neville are coming to join me as well and I’m going to tell them about Aremo and me during the train ride, but feel free to stay,” she gestured to the couch in front of her.

I already knew that this was a lost cause to think that Draco would say no, so I put my trunk in the rack and I sat down on the bench in front of Hermione’s. This was going to be an interesting train ride. How was Draco going to handle this?


	21. It Goes On

#  **Chapter 21: It Goes On**

**11:30PM Saturday, January 9 th, 1999 – Hogwarts**

Hermione

After meeting Astoria as Aremo’s fiancée to be last Wednesday, Astoria had decided to sit next to me at dinner Saturday evening, just talking softly about Aremo. When I had told Neville and Luna during the train ride, they’d responded very supportive. I had told them about everything because I needed to have some others who I knew and trusted, other than the Slytherin boys. When I arrived in my dorm room with Luna that night, Hannah, Susan and Lisa started to ask me all these questions about why I changed my hair and if I’d done it for a boy. Pansy, Daphne and Tracey didn’t join the conversation but listened in closely and I didn’t feel comfortable talking about it. When Luna intervened and it hadn’t helped, Astoria had ordered quiet because she wanted to sleep. I almost offered to put up a silencing charm around her bed, but then I understood that she’d said it for me, so after mouthing a ‘thank you’ I fell asleep and the calm was restored.

 

**08:15AM Monday, January 11 th, 1999 – Hogwarts **

Hermione 

I rubbed my eyes. I was on my way to Alchemy when I suppressed a yawn because I hadn’t slept well the past few nights. Yesterday evening I was only asleep for a few hours when I’d woken up from a nightmare. Instead of bloody limbs, I’d seen Aremo’s cut-off head flying past me. Thankful for the silencing charm around my bed I slowly remembered myself that it was just a dream. My shaking stopped after a few minutes of deep breaths. By then it was 4 a.m. and I decided to leave my bed and read some extra on Alchemy in the 8th years common room. The facts and new information had calmed me down and I was okay when I went in the shower and then downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast had been pleasantly quiet. Luna and Neville had been talking to each other about Neville’s plants but I hadn’t felt up to joining their conversation. After breakfast it was time for Alchemy. While walking, I pulled my curls into a muggle ponytail so they wouldn’t be in the way.

 

“Hey, Hermione! Wait for us,” I heard Blaise’s voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw the Blaise and Draco walking behind me. Draco’s hair seemed to be longer since the holidays and it was weird that I only just noticed. I furrowed my eyebrows and waited for a second for them to walk next to me.   
“Good morning Draco, Blaise.”

I yawned again.

Just when I wanted to ask where Theo was, he appeared on my left, panting.

“Are you ready for Alchemy?” Theo asked friendly between breaths.

I looked sideways to Theo, his tie was askew and the top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were red. My thoughts immediately went to Lisa Turpin, Theo’s girlfriend. And now I thought of them, I hadn’t seen neither of them at breakfast.

“Congrats Theo,” Blaise laughed hard.

“Fuck off Blaise,” Theo bit back.

I raised my eyebrows at the language but said nothing.

“Well, I don’t see why you, fucker, get to be cranky while I haven’t had some in a WEEKS! You just-”  
“BLAISE! Shut it,” Draco hissed and sent me an apologetic look.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and looked at Blaise. Then Blaise blinked a few times at Draco and sent me a wicked grin.

“Please excuse my rude words Hermione,” Blaise said flirtatiously and winked at me to emphasize it.

I laughed at him, knowing he wasn’t serious. Draco pushed his hair back in a frustrated manner, as if he was offended for some vague reason. Theo sent me an apologizing look as well and I shrugged as if nothing had happened.

“I’m ready for Alchemy, Theo. Are you?” I asked friendly trying not to think about the cause of his askew clothing, crooked hair and blushing demeanour.

“Completely ready.”

 

When we entered the classroom and Draco sat down next to me. I took my book, quill and parchment out of my bag, ready to take notes and Draco did the same. Theo and Blaise were discussing something that I couldn’t hear precisely and I turned to face Draco. Just when I wanted to ask him if he knew what we were going to do this lesson, Professor Slughorn entered.

 

“Good morning to all of you!” Professor Slughorn’s voice sounded from behind us.

I turned around on my seat and looked at Professor Slughorn. He was wearing an old orange pair of robes. I nodded my head.

“Good morning, Professor,” I said quickly.

The three boys said nothing and the Professor smiled friendly.

“I hope you all had a nice Christmas and New Year, I certainly did. To celebrate the new year, I have a small gathering at 7 on Friday the 29th and I’d like you all to come,” he looked intently at all four of us. I rolled my eyes and feared immediately that Cormac would be there. But then I calmed down and knew that Cormac was one year above us so he wasn’t in school anymore, I sighed in relief.

“We’d love to come Professor!” Blaise said enthusiastically.

“Good. Now, on with the lesson. Since you’ve been practicing with Spagyric so well, I thought we could do another assignment regarding this subject.”

After Alchemy, it was time for Transfiguration.

 

My Mondays on the time table were the same every week. First Alchemy, then Transfiguration, lunch, one free period, Potions, Care for Magical Creatures and Astronomy followed by dinner. Care for Magical Creatures’ theoretical class had been interesting. Ernie MacMillan, Michael Corner, Tracey Davis, Astoria, Luna and I were the only ones that followed the class. Professor Grubbly-Plank explained something of the origin of magical creatures and this was the first time the origin of the magical creatures was mentioned. During Care for Magical Creatures Astoria had, to my great surprise, sat down next to me while sending me a warm smile. Normally Luna would sit next to me, but Astoria was here earlier and when Luna sat down next to Tracey Davis, I couldn’t say no. Not that I wanted to, but it still felt awkward. Still, I was glad that she had sat down because at the end of class, I found that she was a warm, nice person to be around with a firm opinion about right and wrong. I almost forgot that she was engaged to my brother (it felt weird even thinking it), but I was glad he was. She was a sweetheart.

 

**8:15PM Monday, January 25 th, 1999 – Hogwarts (two weeks later)**

Hermione 

The past two weeks had been hard work and little fun. All the classes gave out important essays and assignments so every free minute we had, were spent in the library studying. I had made a list of all the things I wanted to do before the N.E.W.T.s and it was just sheer luck that I was on schedule. I had answered Ginny’s, Harry’s, Ron’s, Aremo’s and my parent’s letters yesterday and it had taken too long. All my time that I had free from studying was used to write them back.

 

Today after dinner, Draco and I worked on the Alchemy assignment in the 8th years common room. The silence surrounded us, the common room was empty except for us studying here and I was glad that there weren’t any more people around to distract us. Normally we would sit in the library but Blaise and Theo were working on the same assignment so, we didn’t want to be overheard. The common room had comfier sitting chairs than the library and a big table. Draco sat on the adjacent side I was sitting on so we could share the large red book that we borrowed from the library. We were both reading a different part of the page for background information on our new assignment but I couldn’t seem to focus on the words. Maybe the bad nights of sleep and the day full of classes and schoolwork had taken its toll on my concentration.

I moved my eyes over Draco’s demeanour. He pushed his hair back for the 11th time in the hour and he bowed further over the book.

When I heard that Astoria was first engaged to Draco, I began to see him in a whole different light. Draco seemed happy about Aremo’s and Astoria’s ‘upcoming engagement’, but other than that he hadn’t said much about it. Aremo and Astoria were super happy about it, but never a word about it from Draco. When I’d spoken to Astoria the past two weeks, I found out that she was smart and really sweet. She had a fondness of plants and animals, that’s why she followed Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology with me and on top of that she actually was a defender of equal rights for muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods. And Astoria was gorgeous, her dark blonde straight hair was perfectly tamed and the rest of her face was completely symmetrical. Draco should be happy with Astoria and I wondered why would he let her go just because my brother wanted her? Maybe he didn’t like her for the big mouth concerning equal rights? But she was gorgeous enough to ignore that and Draco was smart enough to handle that side of her.

 

I tried to focus on the words on the page one more time but I couldn’t read the letters anymore.

“My concentration is gone,” I said while moving away my notes.

“Hmm,” he didn’t look up from the book and dipped his green quill in the jar of ink and wrote something down.

“Hey Draco?”

He looked up from his notes and moved his grey eyes to me.

“Yes Hermione?”

“We are friends right?” I asked cautiously looking at his reaction.

He put down his quill, said nothing and his shoulders tensed.

“Why are you asking me this?” his voice sounded cautious and detached.

“Well… I want to ask you something. You know, as a friend…”

I could hit myself for being so vague. He’d probably think I’m weird.

“Oh.”

He relaxed and leaned back in his chair. 

“I’d like to think were friends, so you can ask me anything. I can always choose not to answer,” he said calmly.

“Why did you let Astoria go?” I asked Draco.

 _Friends could ask that right?_ And Draco and I were friends. We’d studied together since the vacation. He stopped being a prat and turned out to be intellectually challenging for me. It was refreshing after studying with Harry and Ron all the time. I didn’t need to motivate him to get started on his homework and that alone was really refreshing.

Then, his eyes looked into mine. Was that anger I saw? I felt a nervous tingle run over my back.

His eyes were almost luminous grey and it felt like he could read my thoughts immediately. I swear his eyes drew me closer, either his eyes came closer or mine moved closer to his, but then reality hit me. I blinked nervously and looked away to the large red book in front of us. I swallowed soundlessly and took a deep breath in. I didn’t know what happened but it was probably because I was so tired… Yes, that must be it.

 

When he looked around the common room and saw that it was completely empty he sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shift graciously in his chair and moved closer to me and said softly: “Well… I didn’t like Astoria in that way, neither did Astoria like me in that way. Our engagement was arranged by our parents since we were kids and not because we wanted it to. So when Aremo was interested in her, I decided to offer her the chance to choose him. She did and we broke off the engagement. It was the easiest choice to make and on top of that, Aremo is a prince so he can claim anyone he wants. Not that he did, but he could.”

I thought about his words for a few seconds. A prince can choose whoever they want? Why wouldn’t he? And no one ever told me that… The naïve side of me wondered if that wasn’t a normal thing to think, that one could choose whoever he wanted. But now that I thought of it of course the purebloods had made rules about princes. And what about a princess, me? I gulped in my thoughts. I mean I wasn’t ready to claim any title, princess or not (the press would have a field day) and wasn’t it logical that I could choose to marry whoever I wanted too? On top of that, Aremo never said a word about the technicalities of his ‘engagement’ and I never met his attorney either for that matter. I shook the naïve side off of me and knew that no one in the pureblood families were able to choose their own partner without being ignored by the rest of the family. For some reason I thought of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

 

“I’m glad a prince can choose whoever he wants. What about princesses? Does that count for me as well?” I asked softly trying to sound politically correct but still afraid that the answer was ‘no’.

Draco finally looked me in the eye again, sent me an apologetic look and shook his head.

“What do you mean no?!” I said louder than I intended.

There was no law that could force me to marry someone I didn’t agree on. Especially not an outdated law and that would probably be so. Knowing the purebloods, I had to marry the best pureblood around and have like a thousand children or something.

“A prince can ‘claim’ anyone he wants, even if that person is spoken for, like Astoria was. I didn’t know at the time that Aremo was a prince, but I didn’t want to marry Astoria in the first place. A prince doesn’t have to explain or account for his choice of bride or groom. No proposal contract needs to be made, the prince can choose his own life-partner and would not be held by any consequences. A princess doesn’t have the same choice.”

Draco paused and I waited impatiently.

“If you want to marry someone, you need approval of an independent male authoritative figure who does not gain or loses anything when you do or don’t marry.”

“What? So a random man has to give his approval before I can get engaged? That is ridiculous!” I said appalled.

I looked at his face, which stood shocked. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again.

“Don’t you agree?” I asked incredulous.

 

Draco

Her cheeks were red and her eyes stood fierce and indignant. She wanted me to agree with her and I did, sort of.

“Well, it is tradition after all but I am not very fond of the current traditions,” I said cautiously and looked around if someone had entered. I felt uncomfortable to discuss this with her here in the common room where everyone could just enter and overhear. But my thoughts were disrupted when her eyebrows drew closer to each other, thinking. I moved my eyes over her waterfall of gorgeous curls and forced myself to look back at her face which was surprisingly still close to mine and every few minutes I could smell something sweet coming from her when she moved.

“Well, no one knows that I’m a princess so luckily I don’t have to deal with that,” she said, obviously feeling proud of herself.

“Look, Hermione. You do not have plans of getting married soon right? You want to get all your N.E.W.T.s and that is your first priority, so focus on that. I understand why your brother is in a hurry to get married. As the boss of his company it gives him more credit when he has a family, but he does it because he is in love with Astoria and that is nice for him. And you… no one knows that you are the princess. You do not have to decide about anything now,” I whispered, not sure what else to say.

I couldn’t think Hermione actually wanting to marry a pureblood, she had been quite vocal about her opinions of them the last few weeks since I was considered her friend and I knew that forcing her to marry someone wasn’t going to work, ever.

“I guess you are right about that,” she whispered back.

She looked straight into my eyes and her hazel brown ones somehow seemed a little happier than before. The dark circles around her eyes distracted me from staring in them for too long and I wondered if she had been sleeping badly. Since Hermione had forgiven me, I had slept better and better even though the nightmares never completely disappeared. I wondered what her nightmares were about, even though I was pretty sure I knew the occurring themes and almost shivered. Along the way of getting to know Hermione better, I started to see a pattern that Hermione calmed down when she was presented with facts. And I’ve _really_ known her for such a short period of time, actually being around her and interacting with her, she always made to do lists to clear her mind. Planning made her calm down, planning and facts made her clam down.

“Aren’t you two cosy! Isn’t that sweet Theo?” Blaise almost shouted through the common room.

“Yes, I’d say very sweet,” Theo grinned.

I backed away from Hermione, suddenly realizing that we were sitting kind of close, closer than ‘study-partners’ and she backed away as well, with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

“We’ll still kick your ass with the assignment,” Hermione said quickly and with one swift movement of her wand, her belongings were placed in her bag and her bag was floating in the air behind her while she walked to the girls’ dormitories.

I turned to look at Theo and Blaise, half thankful and half irritated and not knowing why.

 

**Meanwhile at Shafiq Manor**

Harry

“Mr. Harry Potter, welcome to my humble abode,” Aremo said friendly while I dusted off my robes.

I looked around the small but fancy dining room. I saw a long table and two doors at each end. Next to the door on the left was one huge window, followed by a wall with a portrait followed by another huge window. The portrait caught my eye immediately.

“I will introduce you to my parents later when they return, for now please follow me to the living room,” Aremo said quickly.

We walked towards the right door which lead to a hall with a huge staircase. I noticed the very faint smell of paint before I had a chance to look at more, I was already in the living room.

“Have a seat, would you like something to drink?” Aremo asked after he gestured me to sit down.

I sat down on the brown chair and felt a little uncomfortable. I saw a liquor cabinet in the right corner, which contained half full bottle of several types of liquor. When he cleared his throat, I looked back at him. He looked so much like Hermione that I wasn’t even sure how I couldn’t have recognized him when I met him at the quidditch party.

“I would like some water please, I have to be at the office in about an hour, so I don’t have much time…” I said apologetically.

Aremo had tried to contact me earlier but every time I was working or away on auror business. When I received his message by owl, I made an appointment with him hence why I was here now. But I still didn’t know why he asked for me specifically, or why I shouldn’t tell the rest. 

“Water is on its way,” he said friendly and he sat down at a chair opposite of mine.

“May I ask why you wanted to meet me? Because if you wanted to get to know me, we could’ve invited Ron and Ginny too,” I suggested.

Aremo now looked straight at me and his face stood emotionless, I couldn’t read or know what he was thinking at this moment. I felt my wand getting hot in my chest pocket and even though I had no reason to attack him, he seemed to radiate some sort of aggression. 

“Mr. Potter, excuse me, Harry. I have heard that Gryffindors, such as yourself, praise honesty and directness, is this correct?” Aremo asked with raised eyebrows.

“This is correct,” I affirmed cautious.

 

I didn’t know why but I felt the need to talk in better English with Aremo than I normally did with Ron or the other aurors.

“Good, then I hope you don’t mind me saying what I want from this visit from you as a friend of Hermione’s, _not_ as an auror,” his voice sounded cold and calculating and his eyebrows stayed high which made him seem like he was in charge here.

I nodded and said nothing.

“I want to know _where_ my sister was tortured. I want to know _who_ was responsible and I want to know if that person is dead already or if I should hire a hitman to kill that person,” his voice sounded business-like and emotion-free as if we were talking about the price of cauldron cakes.

I thought back of that night immediately and I swallowed. I felt a stab when I was reminded of Hermione’s scream and Dobby, stabbed with the dagger and I swallowed the emotion down again. I hadn’t seen this coming at all.

“I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you,” I said slowly.

“But you were there?!” he asked a little louder than before.

No one had known that Hermione was tortured, no one except for the people who were present there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione’s parents. I guessed that she mentioned something to him about this. His demeanour changed from business-like to pure aggression even though his voice still sounded controlled and his face didn’t show anything. But I knew from intuition that this was one angry, angry man.

“I was there and I don’t feel comfortable telling you more,” I said softly.

“Who was the culprit?!” he hissed.

“Like I said, I don’t feel comfortable telling you this when I haven’t discussed this with Hermione. It is her choice for someone to know. If she doesn’t want you to know, I’m not going to tell you…”

“She told me that she would tell me later and I want to know if I could lessen her horror by sending out a hitman!” he growled at me.

I understood.

I didn’t even have to listen to the words to understand, because I had felt the same way, right at that moment but also afterwards. When Mrs. Weasley had killed the culprit, the monster, _her_ , I felt a *pang* of justice in my chest for Neville’s parent’s, for Sirius, for Dobby and for Hermione.

 

“The one who tortured her is already dead and that is the last thing I am going to say about this matter. Now, do you want to get to know me? Because I’d like to know you. I know you have a family business? Shafiq Incorporations is your company, am I correct?” I asked quickly.

Aremo snorted and narrowed his eyes at me. I straightened my back, ready to jump up when he would, but to my great surprise he didn’t. He took a few deep breaths and leaned back in his chair.

“Thank you for that information. I will wait for Hermione to tell me where she was tortured so I can burn the place to the ground. I know it was a Manor so that narrows it down. And now, to get on with a more pleasant matter. Yes, I would like to get to know my sister’s friends.”

I had followed his demeanour all the while he had spoken, but I saw a slight twinge, his finger tapped the seat’s arm, every few words. Even though he tried to look relaxed I had a feeling he was faking it. If my instincts were right and Aremo was lying about letting it go and he was going to investigate, then I needed to warn Malfoy and Hermione quickly in a way that Aremo wouldn’t discover.

I don’t know why but for some reason I couldn’t quite seem to grasp Aremo’s behaviour. One moment he seemed calm and in control, the next moment he still tried to be in control but I felt like he never truly spoke the truth. I was wondering what his deal was. What was his story?

 

**7:45PM Tuesday, January 26 th, 1999 – Hogwarts (one day later)**

Hermione 

When we had dinner, Luna, Neville and I walked to the 8th years common room where I had agreed to meet Draco for Alchemy. I had been working on the rest of my schoolwork throughout the day and that was almost done except for the Transfiguration homework what I would do in the morning.   
Neville and Luna decided to join me at the huge table, both working on their Herbology homework what I had already finished last weekend.

“So Hermione, who are you going to the Slug party with?” Luna asked while she took out her books from her bags. I thought about that and I didn’t know that it was a party party, I just thought that it was a dinner party like the last few times.

“No one? I thought it was a dinner party,” I said to Luna.

Neville looked up and shook his head.

“I thought so too but I heard from Blaise that it was a dance party. I’m taking Hannah, just as friends of course,” Neville’s deep voice sounded while a blush appeared on his cheeks.

I smiled at him, I never knew he and Hannah were even speaking to each other but then I got instantly reminded of Mr. Abbott, who Neville was going to meet during the holidays.

“That reminds me, what did Mr. Abbott want from you Neville?” I asked him curiously.

Luna opened her mouth to say something when Neville shook his head at her. He looked around the common room, which was empty except for us three when he said: “Hermione, you have been honest with us about _your situation_ and I will be honest to you too.”

It seemed like Neville hesitated to tell but then he scratched his chin and moved a bit closer.

“Lord Abbott asked me to marry Hannah.”

My eyes widened.

“What?” I asked baffled.

“It’s not that uncommon for Sacred Twenty-Eight members to have arranged marriages and well, you know. It’s not like any girl would willingly marry me. But she can always decline, she’s way too pretty for me anyway.”

“Nonsense Neville, any girl would be happy to have you,” Luna said smiling.

“Yes, that’s completely true Neville. You have so much to offer!” I agreed immediately.

And it was true, Neville was a catch. He’s a good friend and even though he was still a little too insecure that was part of his appeal, he was good-looking without even knowing it, and that was cute in a way.

 

Just when I wanted to ask more about Neville’s sort of arrangement, the portrait opened and I recognized our Ravenclaw Head Boy who I thought whose name was Bob Gaynor. He was followed immediately by Draco, Blaise, Theo and Lisa.

Bob sent me a smile and walked to our table, winking at me. He instantly reminded me of Cormac McLaggen but I smiled back friendly, trying to be polite. He had an average height, his hair was raven black, just like Harry’s, and seemed average in almost everything. 

“Hi Hermione, I don’t think we’ve ever met but I am Bob Gaynor.”

He extended his right hand and I stood up and shook his hand. Then Draco, Blaise, Theo and Lisa were standing right behind him and were sending me mixed looks. I turned back to Bob and smiled shortly.

“Hi Bob, I’m Hermione. Was there something you needed from me?” I asked when he kept on smiling at me.

“I was wondering…” Bob started.

Blaise suddenly had a couching fit to which Theo clapped him on his back and Bob looked over his shoulder to give Blaise an annoyed look. I raised my eyebrows at Bob’s behaviour, not knowing what was so important. Blaise stopped coughing and shook his head at me, Draco looked straight at me and Theo and Lisa could only look at Bob’s back. Then every piece of the puzzle fell into place. Bob was going to ask me to the Slug party and the Slytherins didn’t want me going with him. I looked back at a now slightly irritated Bob and sent him a huge smile.

“Bob, what did you wonder because as you can see I’m still busy studying for my N.E.WT.s,” I gestured to the table.

“Yes, I was wondering if you wanted me to accompany you to Professor Slughorn’s party,” Bob asked quickly.

“Oh!” I said, acting surprised.

I thought about that for a second and found his wording very strange as if he was doing me a favour by asking me which irritated me immediately. And when I looked behind him and I saw Blaise, Theo and Draco all shake no, I doubted no longer and sent Bob a huge smile. I placed my hand on his and said: “Thank you for asking me Bob, but I’m afraid I’m going with someone else. Good luck finding someone who wants to go,” I said in my sweetest voice.

I felt like a bitch for saying it in such a manner but somehow I felt like he deserved it.

“But…” Bob stammered, clearly not expecting this answer. His eyes darted from my smile to my eyes and I sat back down at the table, giving him a look as if I was waiting for him to leave.

“Who are you going with then?” Bob asked quickly, looking straight at me in a conniving way.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Gaynor,” Draco said from behind him.

Bob turned around to send Draco an angry look but Draco didn’t even give him a blink of an eye, neither did Theo and Blaise. Then their heads turned in the direction of the portrait hole.

“Gaynor, if you’re done losing your bet, get the fuck out of our common room!” a female voice said with such authority that I moved my head to look at the portrait hole.

Pansy Parkinson, with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis by her side, sent Bob a death glare even Molly Weasley would be proud of and Bob narrowed his eyes at Pansy and left the common room quickly.

 

“Granger, I never thought _you_ would be that good in burning people, welcome to the dark side,” Pansy grinned evilly and winked at me. I was appalled at the gesture but grinned back quickly, not knowing what was happening.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, and don’t worry about Gaynor, he won’t be able to find a date for the Slug party, because not a single girl wants to go with him after they heard he bet on you,” Pansy sneered and looked at her perfectly green polished nails as if she accomplished that all by herself and then she moved passed us and walked to the dormitories, quickly followed by Daphne and Tracey.

I stood up and walked over to the Slytherin boys.

“What did she mean with a bet on me?” I asked them quickly.

Theo and Blaise looked at Draco expectantly and when Draco said nothing, Blaise cleared his throat.

“We just overheard him having a bet with the other 7th year boys that he was going to take you to Slughorn’s party and take you on a date the next Hogsmeade weekend. He was going to win 14 galleons if he could pull it off. Apparently he hadn’t anticipated that we would overhear him and tell you to say no…” Blaise grinned.

“They bet on me? What am I a prize?!” I hissed angrily.

“That’s what they thought,” Theo said softly.

“To us you’re just a good friend, Hermione,” Luna said from the table.

I looked at Luna’s innocent glance at me and Neville’s affirmative nod and looked back at the Slytherins and Lisa.

“You are a friend, Hermione,” Blaise said and winked playfully at me, I think to hide his seriousness.

 

“But who are you going to go to the Slug party with then?” Neville asked softly.

“I think I’ll go alone, it’s not like I’m going to be there long anyway,” I said honestly, not feeling up to it without Harry and Ron.

Blaise spluttered.

“What? Hermione! You can’t tell him that you are going with someone else and then show up alone! I’ll go with you,” Blaise said quickly.

“Weren’t you going with Tracey?” Draco said grinning.

“Well, I haven’t asked her yet,” Blaise said quickly.

I raised my eyebrows at Blaise, to find out if he was serious about this and when he smiled genuinely, I decided that he was.

“If this is a serious suggestion than I accept… under one condition,” I added quickly.

Blaise grinned and sent me a humorous look.

“Of course, what’s the condition?” he asked.

“That we’re going as friends,” I stated simply, thinking of Ginny.

“Absolutely!” Blaise said happily and when Lisa and Theo excused themselves, Draco took me to the side of the common room and Blaise walked over to Luna and Neville.

Draco placed his arms on my shoulders and turned me with my back to the big table.

“Hermione, how would you feel about playing matchmaker with me?” Draco grinned sly.

I looked in to his eyes which radiated fun and some other emotion I couldn’t clarify. I looked back at Blaise and remembered Ginny and him being into each other, for real.

“I might be interested,” I whispered slowly.

“Isn’t this a perfect opportunity to get Blaise to take Weaslette? I don’t think Slughorn will care if she comes from out of the school and then she can go with Blaise and I can take you!” Draco whispered and it sounded like he thought it was a pretty good plan.

I decided to tease him a little bit and grinned at him while looking into his grey eyes.

“Do you want to go with me so badly, _Malfoy_?” I whispered back.

His eyes moved from my left to my right and back and then a hint of joy flashed through them, again with something else I couldn’t recognize.

“You wish _Granger_ ,” he stopped to grin and continued, “but I think you forgot that I still have to get back at you for throwing the snow in my face. I can forget the whole thing if you do this for me, that way Blaise won’t be such a pain in my ass anymore,” he smirked playfully.

“I thought you weren’t into guys, but if Blaise hurts your ass…” I blurted out before I could think.

Draco’s eyes widened and his mouth opened just slightly in shock.

“That was not what I…” Draco muttered shocked.

“Oh calm down, I’ll go with you. I’ll sent Ginny a letter tonight,” I whispered happily and walked back to the table.

“Remember our deal, Granger,” Draco said loud through the common room which caused Blaise, Luna and Neville to look at Draco and me.

“What is this?” Blaise asked us smiling.

“Nothing that concerns you Blaise, let’s go. Hermione, I’ll be down in a few minutes for Alchemy,” Draco said.

I nodded and sat back down at the table when Draco and Blaise walked away. I quickly tore off a piece of parchment, dipped my quill in the ink and wrote a quick note to Ginny. I looked at Neville and Luna who were both looking at me.  

“Who are you going with Luna?” I asked her curiously.

“She won’t say. She’s been secretive about it all week,” Neville said smiling.

“You’ll see it at the party this Friday,” Luna said, sending both Neville and I a great smile.


	22. The Slug Party

#  **Chapter 22: The Slug Party**

**January 29, 1999 – United Kingdom  
** Harry

“Are you sure you don’t want to go, Ron?” I asked when I entered the Burrow’s kitchen.

“Yehff, I’m fjure,” Ron said with his mouth full of cauldron cakes.

“Well, everyone is going but you, so won’t you feel like you miss out on everything?” I asked again, knowing that this would push him over the edge.

Ron swallowed loudly and then his demeanour turned defeated.

“Fine, but I don’t want Lavender anywhere near me. Promise me you’ll help me to keep her away from me,” he whined while pointing his finger at me.

“I promise. Now, I’ll go upstairs and ask if Ginny is ready, we should leave in a few minutes. Are you going to change?” I asked Ron, who nodded while eating another cauldron cake and stood up to change quickly. I followed Ron upstairs and knocked on Ginny’s door. I heard soft sniffling, as if she was crying and knocked again.

“Who is it?” I heard a broken voice ask.

My heart broke at the sound of it and I coughed quickly to conceal a soft sound that had escaped my throat in sympathy.

“It’s me, Harry,” I said to the door.

“Come in.”

I entered her pink room and saw Ginny sitting on her bed. I looked at her, she was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress, her hair was charmed with some blue accessories. My eyes flickered quickly to the poster of Gwenog Jones above her bed, the Beater and captain of the Holyhead Harpies. When she looked up at me, I looked back at her and saw that her eyes were red from crying.

One of the things I always appreciated about Ginny was that she didn’t cry often. This was one of the few times I saw her crying. I walked over to her bed and put my arms around her.

“Ginny, you’ll be fine. You have to go back some day, why not do it to go to a party with friends?” I suggested.

“Do you even _think_ that I want to go to a party there?” Her voice broke and she swallowed loudly, tears streaming down her angry face.

I gulped and didn’t back off but I certainly felt attacked. I probably should’ve said something different.

“Look Ginny, you look beautiful and you need to do this. You can do this. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville will be there as well, we’ve all got your back.”

I didn’t know if I should mention Fred’s name or not and decided against it. She knew that I would say that Fred would’ve wanted her to go to the party; even if I didn’t say the words, she knew.

She looked up into my eyes, one tear falling on her cheek, which she rubbed away immediately. I softly patted her back and sent her a warm smile.

When she didn’t say anything and just looked at me, I started to feel a little uncomfortable. I moved my eyes away, this time to the poster of the Weird Sisters.

“Look Ginny, we both know that you can do this, you really can.”

Then she wrapped her arms around me and smiled against my neck.

“Thanks, Harry.”

I patted her back a little awkwardly and held my breath.

“You’re welcome, Ginny. Now, are you ready to go and break some hearts?” I asked jokingly while letting her go.

Ginny stood up and walked to her mirror, looking at herself. When her eyes rested on her face, she polished away the last traces of the tears and started grinning in an almost evil manner.

“I’m ready, let’s go.”

 

**Friday, January 29, 1999 – Slughorn’s party  
** Harry

When Ron, Ginny and I were checked by the Aurors at the Hogwarts gates, I got a slight chill because we were back to where it all had started and ended. I got pulled out of my thoughts and memories when Headmistress McGonagall welcomed us.

“Mr Potter, welcome back at Hogwarts,” she said kindly and she extended her hand to me.

Headmistress McGonagall seemed less tired than when we were rebuilding Hogwarts and her pale skin colour and bags under her eyes were less prominent than last time I’d seen her. She was dressed in green robes and looked straight at me from behind her glasses. She reminded me of Professor Dumbledore somehow, sending me the same look he could have sent me.

Then, I blinked, stepped forward and shook her hand.

“Headmistress McGonagall. Thank you for inviting us and keeping it on the down low. I’ve brought Ron and Ginny too.”

I looked back and saw a still-hungry-looking Ron and a suddenly pale Ginny. Just when I wanted to step closer to her, to ask if she was alright, Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward to them.

“Mr Weasley and Ms Weasley. I’m glad to see you back.”

“Thank you, Headmistress,” Ron replied quickly.

“Thank you, Headmistress,” Ginny replied evenly.

I saw how the Headmistress’s eyes moved over Ginny’s demeanour, but she said nothing.

“Let me guide you to the party, I think we are all in need of a little distraction,” the Headmistress deadpanned.

She walked out in front of us and we could only follow in silence.

 

Once we arrived at the doors that led to the party room, the same place where the last Slug club party was held, Ron placed his arms around Ginny and mingled with the crowd. I excused myself to the bathroom and told them I would be right in.

I walked around the corner and entered the men’s bathroom. Once I was done, I exited and saw that someone just exited the ladies’, and to my great surprise it was Luna.

She was wearing a bright yellow dress and when her eyes found me she smiled at me.

“Harry, there you are! Shall we go inside?” Luna said, smiling while straightening her dress.

She walked up to me and hugged me enthusiastically. I blinked in surprise and hugged her back. It really was good to see her. She smelled like pumpkin and something else that reminded me of fall; just when I wanted to figure out what it was, she let go of me and took my hand instead, pulling me to the party.

“Let’s go, they’re probably already worrying.”

“Yes of course,” I stuttered, not knowing what was happening right now.

 

Hermione

When Draco excused the both of us from Ginny and Blaise’s company at the refreshment table, they were already flirting so intensively that we decided to leave them alone. He guided me to the edge of the room.

“We make good matchmakers,” Draco said, grinning.

I looked away from Blaise and Ginny, back to Draco; I couldn’t help but feel awfully comfortable. Like he and I did this all the time. It would take a lot more for me to be so comfortable around Draco like I was around Ginny, Harry and Ron, but I was getting there. I actually trusted him, something I’d never even expected to do the first 6 years of Hogwarts. In fact, if anyone had said that Draco, Blaise and Theo would become friends with us, I would’ve probably laughed in their faces. The song’s loud high note that sounded from the speakers disrupted my thoughts.

“You’re right. So, what is the next match?” I asked him while looking around.

He was silent for a few seconds and then moved me to look at the other side of the room.

“It seems Longbottom doesn’t need help; Abbott is all over him. Potter doesn’t know what’s happening,” Draco pointed to the door where Harry stood flabbergasted next to Luna. who just smiled vaguely, “but Weasley might need your help getting rid of that awful flower girl on our right.”

I looked to my right and saw Ron looking like he would explode of irritation caused by none other than Lavender.

Luckily, that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, who walked up to them immediately. I grabbed Draco’s arm to prevent any explosion on Lavender’s part and pulled him to the rest of them.

Just when we joined them, Lavender took off with a severely irritated look on her face, luckily not making a scene. Ron thanked Harry and Luna and then turned to Draco and myself.

“Hermione! It’s good to see you!” Ron said enthusiastically.

I hugged both Harry and Ron, and when they both smiled at me, I noticed that Luna was standing really close to Harry, who either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

“So, how have you been?” I asked Ron and Harry.

Just when Ron opened his mouth to answer, Harry’s eyes landed on me; and he seemed to think of something, as he blinked. Then Harry furrowed his brow while Ron started talking, and I couldn’t help but feel like Harry had to tell me something important. But then Harry looked at Ron and listened to his words.

“Things are going well, Mione. Practise is going better than I’d suspected; only, the third Beater got hurt during practise yesterday, that’s why we have to play with the substitute Beater. It’ll be tough, though. In five weeks is my first game against Cork,” Ron said enthusiastically.

“That’s really nice; Cork doesn’t have such a good team this year, now does it? Since Long went to Yorkshire?” Draco suddenly asked from behind me.

Ron seemed to be surprised by Draco’s interest, but then smiled broadly and nodded.

“True, though I heard they have a new Seeker and I heard he was pretty good. Those are just rumours though,” Ron added.

 

After ten minutes of listening to the Quidditch scores and tactics and players, I felt that I’d heard enough to excuse myself. I was about to ask Luna to join me to the dancefloor, feeling very brave, but then Harry grabbed me by the arm and interrupted the Quidditch conversation Ron and Draco had.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Harry started but Draco and Ron didn’t seem to hear him.

Luna tapped Ron’s wrist, to which he looked seriously appalled. Draco looked at me and then at Harry who was smiling in a friendly way at the four of us.

“I have to tell you guys something, especially Draco and Hermione. I’ve already told Ron and Ginny but I think it’s important that all of us know. So if you don’t mind, Luna, Ron will keep you company until I’m back and then I’ll tell you.”

Luna nodded and Harry continued, “So, maybe you two can join me to a more silent place?”

Draco and I nodded immediately, and then I felt a lump of anticipation appearing in the back of my throat and I swallowed it down silently. Harry, Draco and I walked to the quiet corner of the room and then Harry put up some silencing spells, banning the music from our conversation.

 

Both Draco and I were waiting for Harry to speak, who inhaled deeply before starting to speak.

“Four days ago, Aremo invited me to his manor,” Harry said seriously.

My eyes widened and I immediately looked at Harry’s skin to see if he was hurt in any way; even though I didn’t suspect Aremo to hurt him, Harry sounded so serious that I immediately thought something was wrong. When I found that I didn’t notice any wounds or anything, I nodded. I suppressed the urge to interject and ask a lot of questions, and was glad when Harry continued.

“I was under the impression he invited me to get to know me, as a friend of you, Hermione. But soon it became clear that that wasn’t his intention at all.”

My eyes widened even more and I was afraid to think what could have happened.

“He asked me in which manor you were tortured and if that manor is already burned to the ground. Then he asked me who tortured you and if that person is already dead. He asked me if he should hire a hitman to kill that person. When I assured him that that person was already dead, he seemed a little calmer. But Aremo is determined to find out everything. He didn’t want to ask you, but some day he will find out that it was Malfoy Manor and then you’d better have a good explanation for being friends with him,” Harry said to me while pointing at Draco.

I couldn’t suppress a small shudder, but ignored it and looked at Draco, who turned even paler than before. Draco clenched his jaw and even though his face stood neutral, I could just feel his anger. I knew that he didn’t want to be reminded of that night, not now or ever, just like the rest of us, but Draco was really angry. It almost seemed as if he was angry with Harry for even mentioning it. I was just glad that Harry warned us; not that I thought that Harry would ever keep this from me, but that was beside the point.

 

Harry apparently came to the same conclusion that Draco was angry with him, and gulped, sending me a confused look.

“Look, Malfoy. I’m not saying this to blame you for anything. I know that you did what you could. I really do, otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here with you and warning you. And neither would Hermione. But Aremo doesn’t know this,” Harry explained.

 

Draco

I could kill Potter for bringing this up. I really could. What if she had a breakdown right now? I sensed her shivering but Potter didn’t even notice. He had just taken us apart and dropped the bomb on her, probably even thinking that he told her gently. I clenched my jaw not to insult Potter for blurting everything out so mindlessly.

Then Potter seemed to be aware of this fact and opened his mouth.

“Look, Malfoy. I’m not saying this to blame you for anything. I know that you did what you could. I really do, otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here with you and warning you. And neither would Hermione. But Aremo doesn’t know this,” he said.

 

He thought I was angry with him for bringing this up to me? He should’ve been more careful around Hermione, this had nothing to do with me. I looked at Hermione to see the anticipation of my reaction in her warm eyes. Hermione didn’t seem to be angry or scared, which I thought was odd enough. But maybe she just wasn’t so shocked he brought it up. I didn’t know how often they discussed it, of course…

Since both Potter and Hermione thought I was angry at him for reminding me of that awful night, while I was angry with Potter for bringing it up to Hermione, I decided to not explain why I got angry.

“You are right. Thank you for sharing, Potter. Hermione and I can discuss various options for when he finds out. Right, Hermione?” I turned to her.

She seemed to be relieved by my calm voice and words and nodded.

“Let us know what you decide so we can back you up,” Potter said, nodding.

This statement reminded me an awful lot of Blaise, and I suppressed a grin. Instead I nodded back to Potter and looked away from Hermione, afraid that staring at her for too long seemed weird. When Potter left to go back to Lovegood, the silencing spells were lifted and I looked at the small dancefloor.

Blaise and Weaslette were dancing normally; only a trained eye could see the tension and inappropriate touches clearly. My eyes landed on Theo and Lisa, who were looking at Blaise and Weaslette as well, and I decided to be a good friend and excused myself from Hermione.

“Hermione, please excuse me for a second. I’ll be right back,” I said quickly.

I walked over to them; I saw that Ginny saw me coming, and she immediately took a step back from Blaise, while I placed my hand on Blaise’s shoulder. They stopped dancing and Blaise sent me an irritated look.

“What do you want, Draco?” Blaise hissed.

I stopped myself from grinning and raised my eyebrows in an authoritative manner, letting him know that even though I was his friend I didn’t like this reaction.

But Blaise’s blood probably was nowhere near his actual head and he either didn’t notice or just decided to ignore it.

“Maybe you should take this somewhere else, before people start to notice and to gossip. I don’t know if everyone knows that you’re no longer with Potter, and I also think that you don’t want this to be public knowledge?” I whispered to the both of them, trying to read Weaslette’s reaction.

She, being the obvious Gryffindor, seemed to agree and nodded.

“Let’s go to your room,” Ginny whispered seductively.

Blaise grinned back, happier than I’d ever seen him, not even trying to hide his happiness. And I grinned at my ridiculous friend and looked at Weaslette seriously.

“Weaslette, don’t break him,” I teased her.

Her eyes were filled with defiance and fire, and she raised one eyebrow.

“No promises,” she whispered and they slowly walked off the dancefloor.

 

I searched for Hermione, and immediately felt a change in emotion. Bob Gaynor, the Head Boy, was standing next Hermione, talking to her. The black-haired boy was already busy destroying her evening and I couldn’t let that happen. I quickly strode over to her and placed my arms around her waist, acting possessive. She immediately froze under my touch and stopped breathing.

“Play along,” I whispered in her ear.

Gaynor seemed to be surprised by me appearing on Hermione’s side, but I couldn’t let him win this.

“What do you want, Gaynor?” I said, looking straight at him, my other hand tensing around her side involuntarily.

“Just wondering why Hermione was alone, as she said she was going with someone,”

Hermione still hadn’t moved or breathed, and I tugged her side softly, after which she blinked and seemed to unfreeze. Then just when I wanted to order Gaynor to get lost, he spoke.

“So Malfoy is…” he started and then Hermione raised one finger and he stopped midsentence.

“Gaynor, _not_ that it’s any of your business, but Draco here is my date for the evening. So I suggest you leave me alone now, unless you want me to write to the _Weekly Prophet_? About being harassed at school and people placing bet on who gets into the Golden Girl’s knickers? Hmm? I could drop names, I bet Rita Skeeter has something nice to say about you being so incredibly mean to the war heroine? Would you like that?” Hermione hissed fiercely, with sparking eyes and questioning eyebrows.

Apparently Hermione felt awfully vindictive, because I doubted she actually would spill that to the newspaper, but I decided to join her anyway.

“Laugh,” I whispered in her ear again.

She sent me a crooked smile, looked into my eyes as if she wasn’t sure whether to punish me or to laugh at me, and then her eyes twinkled; a huge smile appeared on her face and she let out a small laugh.

With my other hand, the one I wasn’t holding her waist with, I placed a strand of hazel brown curls, that had gotten loose from her updo back behind her ear. I smiled at her, while looking deep into her eyes.

It was over way too soon, and Hermione turned back to Gaynor. She narrowed her eyes, sending him the mother of all deathstares, and opened her mouth.

“Hey Gaynor! I heard you placed a bet on Hermione!” a familiar voice shouted through the party room.

The music stopped and everyone looked at the one who just shouted, the Boy Who Lived, Harry bloody Potter.

He looked genuinely angry and if I was stupid enough to hurt one of the Golden Trio or their friends/family, I wouldn’t do it so publicly that they would find out. But I did wonder how Potter only found out about this now.

I saw that Lovegood girl standing behind him with a vague look on her face. Maybe they had seen him talking to Hermione and Potter wondered what that was about. And then obviously Lovegood would have told him, since she was there when it happened.

Then Weasley, being the bloody Gryffindor that he is, joined Potter on his side and narrowed his eyes as well, as if they were drawing battle lines, very dramatic yet, judging from Gaynor’s pale face, very effective.

“ _What_ did he bet?” Weasley anything but yelled.

“I just heard that Gaynor here had a bet that he could get with Hermione tonight. Do you think that is a nice thing to bet on, Ron?” Potter asked, stepping forward to a very pale Gaynor.

“No, I don’t think so, what do you think, Neville? Luna? Nott? Malfoy?” Weasley asked with an evil grin.

“No, that doesn’t seem nice to me,” Longbottom said with his deep voice.

The Abbott girl, whom Longbottom had been dancing with, nodded approvingly to Longbottom’s words and sent Gaynor a death glare.

“That isn’t very nice,” Lovegood agreed with that odd voice of hers.

“No, that’s definitely _not_ how gentlemen should behave,” Theo said from the farthest corner.

Gaynor turned even paler, and gulped in almost utter fear.

Knowing it was my turn to speak, I saw Pansy signalling me and sent her a wicked grin.

“I don’t know how to describe how I feel about it, maybe repulsed? No, that’s not it. Maybe ashamed? Hmm, I do have a certain feeling about it but maybe Pansy can define it better.” I grinned evilly to Gaynor, who seemed ready to faint by now.

Now, all eyes were on Pansy. She tilted her nose upwards, as if looking down on filthy scum and walked forward, with Tracy and Daphne right behind her.

“I think that we should let _Hermione_ decide if this was a nice thing to do. How did it make you feel, Hermione? Did you feel hurt?” Pansy changed her filthy scum look for a caring look towards Hermione.

“Yes, it hurt me, like I was more of a prize instead of an actual person,” Hermione gritted.

“And was that your intention, Gaynor?” Pansy sneered in Gaynor’s direction.

“No,” he stuttered, “of course not. I just didn’t think about how it would feel for her.”

“Do we believe this lying scumbag, Hermione?” Pansy asked sweetly, blinking twice and setting her face to angel-mode.

“No, I don’t think we do, Pansy. Let’s see how we can fix this. Uhm, Professor Slughorn?” Hermione turned to her left, where Professor Slughorn was standing with widened eyes and complete shock on his face.

I had forgotten about the teacher, and smiled in a friendly way while I saw other students awaiting what would happen now. Theo smirked self-consciously, he knew as well as I did that Slughorn would never go against the Golden Trio, even though the other students didn’t seem so sure.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” the teacher said quickly.

“Do we have an appropriate punishment for Mr Gaynor here? I would hate for him to get away unpunished with doing something so mean,” Hermione said sweetly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Pansy smirking almost proudly.

“Yes, follow me, Mr Gaynor,” Professor Slughorn said quickly and moved towards the door.

“Just one second, Professor,” Potter said loudly.

Potter walked over to Gaynor, who seemed ready to go into a mental institution. Gaynor’s sweat was dripping from his forehead and he was breathing loud.

“Potter, please don’t hurt me, I’m really sorry,” Gaynor exclaimed.

“Let me make one thing very clear,” Potter said slowly.

Gaynor nodded immediately.

“You will not bet on or hurt any of my friends again, do you hear me? Because if you do, you will regret it way more than you’re doing now.”

I felt the air cooling down rapidly and saw that Potter’s fists were clenched into balls. If this was Potter’s doing just by getting angry, without using a wand, I was seriously impressed. Maybe he was better than lucky after all, defeating Voldemort…

Then, Lovegood placed a hand around his clenched fists and the cooling of the room seemed to stop. To divert the attention from Potter I quickly spoke something that popped up into my head.

“Also, you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law by the finest prosecutors and attorneys, and anything else we can think of, for causing mental harm to others, placing bets on others without their consent,” I added with a smirk, tightening my hand around Hermione’s waist.

Potter sent me a small smile and turned back to Gaynor.

“That is all,” Potter said simply.

Gaynor almost ran towards Professor Slughorn and when they’d left the room, everyone still looked at us in the middle of the room.

 

“Thanks guys,” Hermione said, giving all of us a grateful smile.

“No problem, Mione,” sounded from Potter’s and Weasley’s mouths.

Then, Theo and Lisa, Longbottom and Abbott went back to the dancefloor, and Weasley looked around as if he was confused.

“Say Harry, do you know where Ginny is?” Weasley asked Potter.

I held my tongue. I pinched Hermione’s waist, which I was still holding, oddly enough.

“No idea, maybe to the bathroom?” Potter suggested.

“No, I heard that she was going for a walk with Zabini,” Lovegood stated as if that was a normal thing.

“Right,” Weasley muttered.

“Well, Weasley, are you going to ask Daphne to dance?” asked Pansy loudly.

“Uhh, sure?” Weasley sounded very unsure and I stopped myself from smiling because Pansy was so obvious.

Daphne looked as if she could kill Pansy for suggesting that, but Pansy was already off dancing with Tracey. Lovegood pulled Potter onto the dancefloor and suddenly Hermione and I were alone again. Hermione grinned at everything that happened around her, but turned so she stood right in front of me.

 

I caught a whiff of her hazelnut brown hair, which smelled like something sweet, fruity maybe, yet unfamiliar, and without thinking I took a step closer and took her hand.

“Hermione, may I have this dance?” I said with a smirk, meanwhile hating that she froze under my touch.

She froze for a second and then relaxed.

“Uhh, sure,” she said hesitantly.

I didn’t want to look at her, but I had to, I needed to. My eyes moved to her face and then she looked up to me, her gorgeous hair tied up in a complicated-looking updo. Her eyes were a warm hazel brown and somehow I couldn’t understand what they were expressing. She seemed to be in some sort of a debate with herself.

Then, she shrugged once, placed her left hand on my right shoulder and rearranged my hand so that we were holding each other in the appropriate dance manner.

I was startled to say the least. Of course I knew that she could dance, everyone at the Yule Ball had looked at her, but I didn’t know she actually knew what she was doing.

“Well, are we going to dance or not?” she asked defiantly.

I blinked, not knowing how to respond to this directness and then she sighed and started to lead. After a few seconds, I came to my senses and I started to lead. After what felt like dozens of minutes had passed, I slowly felt her relax. We were not speaking, just dancing and listening to the music.

Slowly everyone started to relax.


	23. Intermezzo

#  **Chapter 23: Intermezzo**

**Friday, January 29, 1999 – Slughorn’s party**

Theo

“Yo, mate,” Weasley’s voice sounded after the hard clap on my shoulder.

I had the irresistible urge to roll my eyes at his more-than-oblivious behaviour, but Lisa and I stopped dancing and after exchanging a look, we followed him to the side of the room.

“What is the matter, Ron?” Lisa asked him.

“Look,” Weasley said while pointing to the other side of the dancefloor.

I followed his pointing finger to where Draco and Hermione were dancing. My eyes widened at the image that unfolded before me. Draco was always the one to follow the courting rules strictly, because he never wanted to court someone accidentally and get stuck with them, but this was something I never expected. He danced with her in a way like he’d already claimed her, like Aremo had already given him permission to court his sister. I blinked in confusion. If that was the case, then he would’ve told me he had permission. I knew that Hermione didn’t know about the pure-blood courting rules, and I sincerely doubted that they’d changed during the war. He danced too close to her not to be involved, but with too much distance to already have claimed her fully. Draco seemed more than alright with this; he seemed genuinely relaxed and nearly completely happy. Hermione on the other hand looked like she was completely focussed on Draco, not knowing what was happening around her. I thought that Draco might have some sense of his surroundings, but Hermione seemed totally oblivious yet happy. She smiled, even though he didn’t say anything, and Draco just smiled back. 

“Am I the only one who sees them dancing so closely?” Weasley asked us, in a tone that was almost indignant.

“Well, maybe they’re just finally relaxing, I wouldn’t read too much into it,” Lisa said quickly.

I didn’t shake my head laughing at this suggestion, but I would’ve if Weasley wasn’t here. Draco wanted to court Hermione. I knew that, Blaise knew that, and even though I had never expressively talked about this with Lisa, I was fairly sure she knew about his preference towards Hermione as well. This meant that Lisa knew, but chose to calm Weasley down. I didn’t want to lie to Weasley, so I looked at the doors and saw Blaise and Ginny entering. Perfect timing.

“Look, there are Blaise and Ginny,” I said quickly.

Weasley immediately looked to the doors. When they were heading our way, they looked at Hermione and Draco on the dance floor. Then, Draco kissed Hermione’s hand and guided her to the refreshment table.

 

Hermione

Dancing with Draco was, to be completely honest, alright. Okay, Ginny would hit me if she heard me say that and who was I kidding, it was heavenly. His touch wasn’t cramped anymore but a feather-light touch that could almost be considered enchanting. Song after song played and it was like we were floating over the dance floor. Draco looked at me as if I was a princess and for a few seconds, I felt like one. I felt like an elegant young woman. Not the war heroine, not the ugly Mudblood, not the best friend of Harry Potter or the know-it-all bookworm, no. I felt like a princess. I smiled to myself, laughing at the funny side of this. Aremo had a sister who was a princess and it could’ve been any girl in the whole wizarding world, but it turned out to be me.

Ron had never accomplished making me feel like a princess in all the time I had known him and I didn’t mind then. But Viktor had made me feel pretty and smart. Viktor saw something that Ron refused to see until it hit him in the face. Michael Caldwell, whom I met in Australia, had made me feel real, just real but so strong. And Draco, who had turned out to be way more pleasant company than I expected, accomplished more than even Ron, Viktor and Michael together. I didn’t know why I was comparing Draco with Ron, Viktor and Michael all of a sudden, but it put me out of my relaxed dancing mode.

I accidentally bumped against Draco’s right foot, who took my clumsiness as a sign to stop.

“Hermione, would you like a refreshment?” he asked softly.

His grey eyes looked straight into mine and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Yes,” I said, blushing ridiculously for no apparent reason.

He kissed the hand he was holding and guided me officially to the beverage table.

I had really felt like a princess.

 

~~~~~~~~Dramione~~~~~~~~~~~

When we noticed that Blaise and Ginny had returned, we knew it was time to say goodbye to Harry, Ginny and Ron. We walked over to our friends while holding our drinks.

“Hermione, we’re going to leave. We’ll write and such, but please think about what I told you,” Harry said, hugging me carefully.

He placed his mouth next to my ear and whispered: “We’ll miss you like crazy.”

“I’ll miss you too,” I whispered back before hugging him a little stronger than I used to with Harry. When he released me, Luna’s voice interrupted the silence.

“Hermione will be okay, Harry,” Luna said, calming Harry down.

Harry looked at Luna as if he was seriously doubting her knowledge of this by blinking once. But nonetheless he nodded and took a step back.

“Mione, we’ll see each other soon. Continue to write, I’ll promise we’ll write back,” Ron said quickly, hugging me strongly.

I felt a little captured but hugged Ron back anyway. Then Ginny stepped forward and hugged me too, it was a long comforting hug and I didn’t know why I needed it, but I hugged her back. While Ginny was hugging me, she moved her mouth next to my ear.

“I’ve got loads to tell you, I’ll write you tomorrow,” Ginny whispered.

I laughed back, it wouldn’t be hard to guess what she had to say, and released her.

“I’ll write you,” I said to the three of them.

When Ginny and Harry said goodbye to the rest of them, I mouthed to Ron to take care of Ginny, to which he nodded quickly. Then to my huge surprise, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne and Astoria walked over to our group as well.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to Daphne, Weasley?” Pansy sneered to Ron.

“I was going to,” Ron mumbled, his ears turning red.

Daphne just smiled shy, in a way I’d never seen her do before, and extended her hand.

Ron stepped forward and shook it quickly, obviously feeling awkward that everyone was staring at the two of them.

“Thanks for the dance, Ron,” Daphne said softly.

“No problem, I’ll see you around,” Ron said awkwardly and walked to the exit.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me and I laughed back.

With one last hug, I saw my friends leaving Hogwarts, once again.

 

“Hermione, shall I escort you back to the 8th years common room?” Draco asked after he saw me yawning.

“Yes, but if you want to stay that’s fine,” I lied.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Granger,” Draco said with a playful smirk.

We were followed by the rest of the 8th years, walking back in a group. My feet were killing me in these heels, but that was quickly forgotten when Draco put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I didn’t resist, I was tired enough and didn’t feel up for any confrontation at this time of the day. When we arrived at the third floor on the right side, we said the password to the portrait of Laverne de Montmorency. Everyone entered the common room, and not long after, most of them said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

 

 

~~~~~~~~Dramione~~~~~~~~

Hermione

I didn’t feel up to sleeping just yet, wanting to overthink what happened this day, and plumped down on the couch near the only fireplace in the common room. I took off my heels and placed my feet on the couch as well.

“Might if I join you?” Draco asked, pointing to the place where my feet were lying.

“Sure.”

I pulled my feet in, let him sit down and not thinking, placed my feet on his lap. I suddenly remembered that Draco wasn’t like Harry or Ron but Draco didn’t say anything about this or didn’t seem to mind when started to softly massage my feet. I hid my surprise instantly and we sat there in silence until the portrait opened and I heard someone shouting.

“---do you intervene? It is none of your business, Parkinson!” Daphne blazed at Pansy who seemed to be angry as well.

“Daph, Pansy was just trying to help…” Astoria said, trying to calm her sister down by softly stroking her arm.

But Daphne pulled her arm away roughly and stormed into the girls’ dorms.

“Yeah, Weasley won’t die just because you danced with him, get a grip!” Tracey yelled as well, all of them following Daphne into the dorm.

Astoria followed too, but not after giving us an apologizing look. Then, she smiled friendly and followed the others quickly.

 

**Daphne’s story**

“What was that about?” I asked Draco.

“I’m not sure if Daphne will appreciate it if I tell you,” Draco said hesitantly.

“Please???” I begged Draco, slowly blinking a few times to emphasize my begging.

Draco sighed in defeat and shook his head at my feet, but continued massaging them while speaking.

“You might have wondered why I wasn’t betrothed to Daphne, because she was my age,” Draco started.

“I have wondered about that,” I agreed.

“Daphne was born before me, and when she turned out to be a girl, Daphne’s parents had promised her to the first son of a prestigious family in Sweden. She was promised to the Söderberg family _before_ , this is very important, my parents gave notice they wanted their daughter to be betrothed to me. After an official apology from the Greengrasses, my parents insisted that their second daughter would be mine to engage to, so that was that. The Greengrasses are a privileged, neutral family and overall, very good-looking. No one in their family is a squib, so they seemed perfect. But, on with the story, the boy Daphne was betrothed to, was Loke Söderberg. Their families decided they should meet, he was only six months older than she was, and when they met, they were both 4-years-old at the time, Loke died shortly after the Greengrasses left there. The Söderberg family’s other sons were already spoken for, and therefore no other arrangements were made. Not one year after Loke’s death, Daphne was betrothed to another wizard, from a prestigious family from Italy. The Moretti’s are fairly well-known in wizarding Italy, just like the Zabini’s. The third born son of that family was promised to marry Daphne. His name was Silvano Alessandro Moretti. He too died a few days after Daphne and Silvano met, he never made it to live to 7.”

I furrowed my brows and blinked a few times in horror and confusion. I had so many questions, which Draco probably noticed, because he paused massaging my feet to raise his finger to stop me from starting to ask them, and continued.

“Later they found out that Daphne was the carrier of a viral disease, common in the United Kingdom, and therefore it was common that the wizarding children got immunity potions and pads to protect them from that. However, this was not common outside the United Kingdom. Two of her arranged betrothed died and since then she refused to have another arranged engagement. The healers who handled her case still don’t know why the betrothed only died and not their brothers, sisters or parents, who had contact with her as well. The Healers said that there is still very much unknown about the magic influence on viral immunity and viral spreading of the disease.”

“But what will happen now? Shouldn’t she just get married with whoever she wants?” I suggested.

 

“Hermione, have you ever seen Daphne flirt with one guy?” Draco asked me.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn’t. I’d seen Blaise flirt with every Slytherin girl, except Daphne. I’d seen Pansy flirt shamelessly with Draco in the past. I’d even seen Tracey sit on Blaise’s lap once after a Quidditch match a few years ago, but Daphne, I’d never seen her do something like that.

“Is that why Pansy ordered Ron to dance with her?” I asked Draco.

“Yes, Weasley is definitely immunised and besides that, he’s got red hair, Daphne has a thing for redheads,” Draco grinned and looked me straight in the eye.

I smiled back and really hoped they would hit it off. Daphne seemed nice enough. But that would make Ron my brother, sort of.

When I saw Draco yawning too, it was time to go to bed.

“So, are you ready to go to bed?” I asked Draco.

His hands froze on my feet and he gave me a shocked look.

“I uh…” he stammered.

What was he thinking I meant?

“Hahahahahaha!” I laughed.

I clapped with my hand on the couch.

“You weren’t seriously thinking I’d invite you to sleep with me right?” I asked him incredulous.

“Of course not,” Draco hissed, but not actually being angry.

“Good, because I wouldn’t,” I said.

Draco just looked at me and said nothing which caused me to feel the need to say something.

“You know, ask you to come with me,” I clarified.

“Right.”

We looked each other in the eye for a little too long, but then I took my feet off his lap, placed them on the ground and grabbed my heels.

We walked to the entrance, surrounded by silence and when we stopped before the entrance to the girls’ dormitory, he extended his hand, which I shook. His grey eyes seemed to say something, but I was too tired to figure out its meaning, even though I really wanted to.

“Goodnight, Malfoy.”

“Goodnight.”

He brought his hand, with mine still in it, to his mouth until his lips grazed my hand. Then he whispered, “princess.”

He let go of my hand and I immediately turned away to enter the girls’ dormitory, blushing furiously.

 

**Sunday, February 14, 1999 – Two weeks after Slughorn’s party**

Hermione

I was on my way to my parents’ house just outside London. I’d walked to Hogsmeade and raised my wand there, hailing the Knight bus. The conductor Stanley Shunpike, who had returned to his duties after being cleared from his charges as alleged Death Eater, hadn’t recognized me when I entered the bus. I told him where I wanted to go and while we were on our way I thought about the past two weeks.

The past two weeks had been pleasant. Professor’s Slughorn’s party had been good for all the 8th years. The day after Professor Slughorn’s party, the Daily Prophet had returned (instead of the Weekly Prophet with daily pamphlets) but luckily nothing was reported about the party. I suspected that if one was to report any of this to the papers, they would be punished by all the other 8th years, so no one dared to report it, afraid of the revenge.

That same day, Ginny had written me a letter about her evening with Blaise, which was wonderful apparently. Blaise and Ginny decided to be hook-ups, casually meeting each other when they felt like it and neither of them could be happier. If I had to believe Ginny, the sex was mind-blowing and addictive, but she could never have a serious relationship with Blaise. And neither could he have a serious relationship with her, or with anyone for that matter. But Blaise sometimes disappeared during the day in the weekends, to go back home, claiming his mother needed him with ‘stuff’. I found it all a little too weird.

Draco had been teasing me continuously, by calling me Princess, every time when we were alone, like working on projects or studying together and I really felt like we got even closer. Yesterday, Draco and I had decided to meet up to discuss what we should say when Aremo ever found out that it was Draco’s Manor that I was tortured in. However, we had very few good options to approach this, because I didn’t want to lie, but I also didn’t want Aremo to hurt Draco.

 

**Sunday, February 14, 1999 – Granger Residence**

Today I was going to meet with my adoptive parents and after that with Aremo and Astoria. When I wanted to thank Stan and Ernie for the ride, in the hope to be polite despite my nausea, the Knight bus had already taken off, and I’d looked at my parents’ house. The last time I’d been there the house was surrounded by white snowed fields. But now, the snow had melted, the fields were green and the chilly February air was nothing more than chilly.

I knocked on the door, that opened immediately.

“Hermione,” dad said smiling broad.

“Dad!” I stepped forward and hugged him warmly.

“Come on in, sweetheart,” dad gestured quickly.

I stepped inside, took off my coat, placed it on the coat rack and followed dad inside to the brown-beige coloured living room.

“Hermione! I’ve made you some tea,” mum said while standing up and hugging me.

“How are you?” I asked, looking around and seeing a fish tank in the corner of the living room.

“Let me have a good look at you,” mum said while releasing me.

Her eyes moved over my body and I felt a little uncomfortable, but I turned around.

“You’re finally rid of the black circles around your eyes. Do you sleep well? You seem rested,” mum asked me.

“I do, studying helps and we had that party I wrote to you about,” I said.

Dad joined us and we sat down on the couch and chair.

“Yes, your classmates are finally seeing sense in being so friendly to you now,” dad muttered.

“Dad, they really are, friendly,” I calmed him down.

“Oh? Anything we should know of?” mum asked with a happy look on her face.

“No, mum. But I do really like all of them, they were in a tough predicament, even the Slytherins and…”

“How did it end with that wizard guy you met in Darwin? Michael something?” dad interrupted.

“I don’t have contact with him at the moment,” I said, furrowing my brows.

“Oh, Hermione, we forgot to tell you! We are going to work in a huge dentist practice in London! It is new and huge, so they need a lot of dentists, so your father and I decided to stop by and were both hired!” mum said smiling broadly.

“What?” I asked shocked.

Mum leaned back down in her seat and send me a calming smile.

“We were done with retiring so were starting again!” mum said happily.

 

Hours passed by, having lunch, talking, and playing a game of monopoly, which my dad won, and I suddenly remembered that I would be at Shafiq Manor at two in the afternoon. So I quickly said my goodbyes and promised to visit longer next time before I disapparated.

 

**Sunday, February 14, 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

I apparated just in time at Shafiq Manor, because I forgot the time at my adoptive parent’s house. Caillou, Aremo’s house-elf, was already waiting for me and opened the gates for me.

“Welcome back to Shafiq Manor, Mistress Louise,” Caillou said with a bow.

“Now, Caillou, we have talked about this, she prefers Hermione for now,” the stern voice of my brother sounded.

I looked up at my brother, his hair was longer than the last time I’d seen him, but it was pushed back by a spell of some sorts, to make it look straight and neat. When his eyes, a copy of my own, reached mine, I felt the urge to hug him.

“Aremo!” I exclaimed and ran forward to hug him.

“Sister, it is good to see you again,” he said emotionless, hugging me only by putting his arms around me slowly.

I released him, feeling awkward for hugging him and when I saw the distant look in his eyes I felt irritation rising inside of me.

“Brother, I thought we had an agreement in you showing me your feelings?” I reprimanded him playful and hoped he would react well.

This caused him to blink twice and then his lips turned into a smile.

“You are completely right of course, my dear sister. I have missed you,” his voice sounded, this time with emotion.

“Good!” I said playful before turning to Caillou.

“Caillou, if you wish to call me Mistress Louise, you may do so, but I’m just not really used to that name,” I explained apologetically.

“Yes, Mistress,” Caillou said with a smile.

“Did you have a nice lunch with your parents?” Aremo asked while we walked to the Manor.

“Yes! Mum made a fish salad, we played monopoly, which dad won and other than that we just talked,” I said, thinking back of the lovely morning.

“Monopoly?” Aremo asked surprised.

“Yes, it is a muggle board game. It is hard to explain, but if you want we can play it the next time, I’ll bring some muggle games,” I suggested.

“It sounded like you had fun with them, so I think that would be nice, I would love to learn muggle games,” Aremo said, sounding only a little afraid of the ‘muggle games’.

I smiled genuinely at him, grateful that he would try to do the things I liked.

“Deal!” I said enthusiastically.

Aremo smiled back and when we stopped in front of the front door, he held it open for me to let me in first.

“Thanks. So what is the plan for today?” I asked Aremo.

“Well, I thought you might enjoy the library, since you didn’t get the chance to see it last time you were here,” Aremo suggested.

“Yes!” I exclaimed happily and clapped my hands twice.

“Very well, Caillou please take Hermione’s coat and bring some tea in the library,” Aremo said to the house-elf.

“Yes, Master.”

The house-elf disappeared with a loud *BANG* and Aremo led me to the library.

Aremo opened the cream-white doors, it was a double door entrance, when my eyes rested on the library. The library was to my surprise, completely black. In fact, this was the first room I’d seen in here which was black. Two opposite walls of the room were filled with books. The library itself was about the size of my parents’ living room now. There were three armchairs and two lounge chairs with side tables next to them and even a few book holders next to the windowsill. There were two desks, both at the wall on the door side.

Aremo hesitantly walked out in front of me, to the left corner where white bound books were standing. The books were ordered by number which was indicated by bronze Greek numbers. He moved his fingers over the backs of the nine books, which made the bronze numbers light up, slightly.

“This is a series of books that explains everything about the pure-blood customs. Nowadays we do not keep to the strict rules of this, but a few centuries ago, this was the most important series to know everything about,” he pointed out.

“Surely those customs aren’t used now, right?” I asked.

“Some families still use them, others don’t. I for example was betrothed to Annalisa Moreau, being betrothed is a pure-blood custom, but when she fell in love with another boy, I didn’t hold her to the agreement our parents made. She deserves to be happy,” Aremo said, sounding a little melancholic.

“It sounds like you really care for her,” I said slowly.

“I do; she is the last of the Moreau family. The sister of my best friend. She has been through too much to have an unhappy love life… I mean not being with the one she loves.”

“That’s sweet of you,” I said surprised.

Aremo didn’t respond and gestured once again to the books.

“Well, they’re here if you want to read them,” he said solemn and I nodded at him.

“May I read everything in this whole library?” I asked, looking around and dropping the previous subject.

“Sure, just be careful with that shelf, muggleborns or half-bloods will get blisters if they touch them with their skin, my great-great-grand father on mother’s side wasn’t too keen on them,” he warned at a single black shelf almost up to the ceiling, with all kinds of black, brown leather bound books.

I still wasn’t used to the fact that I was a ‘pure-blood’ and it didn’t make sense for me to be. But nonetheless I nodded.

“Alright,” I said and walked around in the library.

Not before long I was reading the first volume of the Pure-Blood Law while enjoying a cup of tea, Caillou brought us.

 

I was engulfed in the book when suddenly Aremo’s voice sounded through my book.

“Hermione, before Astoria comes to join us for dinner, I have a few questions to ask you,” Aremo announced calmly.

I was afraid that he was going to push to know where I was tortured and who had done so, but luckily he didn’t.

“Do you have any objections, any at all that I want to engage to Astoria?” his voice was strong though a hint of doubt sounded through.

His eyebrows were furrowed only a little bit, as if he was thinking hard about something, but other than that he had nothing but a questioning look on his face.

“No, of course not! Astoria is sweet, honest and real. You are obviously fond of her and it is your choice to engage to her. I think you make a cute couple,” I said.

And it was true, Aremo was madly in love with her. He’d written me that he had asked his parents for permission, just like the Greengrasses and that was that.

“That is good to hear, you were the last person who could stop our engagement.”

He smiled, as if he was genuinely happy and I was pleased that he’d actually showed his emotions now. We were silent for a few minutes, he was clearly on cloud nine and I didn’t want to disturb him there.

I had opened my book again and continued at Chapter Three: Appropriate Distances. The book was dry, as in hard cold facts but it was really clear to understand, so I continued reading.

“Hermione, I know I have asked you this when we first met, but do you have a love interest?”

I didn’t feel up for this conversation, so I had politely negated the question and asked him about when he planned to get married.

“No, I don’t. But do you plan to get married soon? Since you are quite busy with everything,” I wondered.

“Hermione, it is not that I want the marriage to be so public that everyone will come, but it will cause a stir in the upper class of the wizarding society and I want to be prepared for when that happens. And I want you at my wedding, not just as someone I vaguely know, but as my sister. The press will definitely be there, and I want us to be comfortable around each other. So I want the press to know about us. When do you think it is time to come clean about our family ties?” Aremo asked.

I nodded and didn’t know what to say except asking my question again.

“When do you want to get married?” I asked again.

“This year preferably. That’s why I want our ‘coming clean’ if you will,” he made a vague circling hand gesture, “known to the press at least two months prior to the announcement of the engagement.”

“Why is that? Some pure-blood rules?” I asked Aremo.

Aremo sent me a look of disbelief before taking a sip of his tea.

“No, because I do not want to hide the fact that you are my sister. I want to be able to go anywhere with you.”

“Oh, right,” I said plain.

“How about we give an interview?” he suggested.

My eyes widened and I stared at Aremo, who had an almost exact copy of my own hazel brown curls and eyes.

“But, I don’t know the first thing about pure-blood rules or such and I’m not really good with interviews…” I said.

“When we give an interview, we are in charge of the information that comes out. I know you trust all your friends and I sincerely want to do that too, but I am afraid that if we do not do this within the next period, we can lose the upper hand we have here. But,” he paused to send me a look that said ‘authority’ all over his face, “if we choose not to do this, I think we can manage, though, I do not find that scenario has my preference. On top of that, I’m afraid my status will be found out and revealed rather sooner than later.”

I let his words sink in and took my cup of tea, because my fingers suddenly got cold. I leaned back in the armchair and overlooked the garden through the windowsill we were sitting at.

“We can choose the interviewer and I will instruct my attorney to set up a contract which they have to sign first before we start talking,” Aremo stated, as if it was the simplest of all cases.

“Alright, but I get to choose the interviewer,” I said quickly, as if I needed to negotiate this.

“Of course my dear sister, anything for you,” he said smiling warmly and raising his cup of tea to me.

*BANG!*

I almost spilled tea over myself in shock of the hard sound, but I was just in time to save the cup. Caillou, the suddenly appeared house-elf bowed to me in apology and then looked at his master.

“Master, Caillou has come to say that Miss Astoria Greengrass is here. Caillou has asked Miss Astoria to wait in the dining hall.”

“Thank you, Caillou. I will be with her in a few minutes,” Aremo responded to the house elf and send me a warm smile.

“Are you ready for dinner?” he asked me.

“Yes, I am. What are we having?” I wondered.

“I believe nettle soup as starter, pumpkin pie and dragon tartar as main and rhubarb crumble with custard as desert,” Aremo said, though he didn’t seem completely sure of himself.

 

~~~~~~~~Dramione~~~~~~~~

Hermione

When I saw Astoria waiting patiently in the dining hall, she sent me a warm smile after sending Aremo a loving one. Once we were seated, Aremo at the head of the table, Astoria on his left and me on his right, the house elves brought the first course in which was indeed nettle soup.

“Astoria, I have just spoken with my sister,” he sent me a well-disposed look before continuing, “and she does not have any objections about us wanting to engage to be married.”

“Oh!” Astoria exclaimed clearly taken aback and her eyes opened wide.

I raised my eyebrows slightly at her surprise.

“Were you expecting me to forbid him to marry you?” I asked quizzical.

Astoria’s eyes widened even more.

“No! I just thought you might want to ask me what my intentions were towards your brother, you know, to have a talk. To scare me off maybe?” Astoria offered unsure.

I grinned, which caused my hazel brown curls to fall forward and so I pushed them back over my shoulder before sending her an amused look.

“Astoria, I got to know you as a wonderful, caring, genuine, _real_ person, perfect for my brother. I don’t feel the need to threaten you to take good care of him, because you know what I’m capable of and what my friends are capable of. If you have the intention to take advantage, or achieve gain in any way at the expense of my brother, and I find out, I will find out, I promise you, that you will be sorry,” I said darkly.

 

I looked at Aremo, who looked at me with a sincerely shocked look on his face. Astoria swallowed visibly, and held her spoon of nettle soup mid-air, not moving up or down.

“But, like I said, I didn’t find that necessary so that’s why we didn’t have that conversation,” I said sweetly and Astoria nodded dumbfounded before raising the spoon to her mouth.

“Uh uhm,” Aremo said in agreement.

“I’m glad we have that clear,” Astoria said after putting down her soup.

“Me too,” I agreed.

After all three of us took another spoon full of soup, Aremo said, “we will give an interview to inform the ministry of our familial connection. Also, we’ll update them on the titles.”

“I see,” Astoria said thinking, “when?”

“I think in about three weeks,” Aremo said, looking at me for confirmation.

I shrugged and moved the corner of my lips to the side.

“Will you ask Mr. Schofield to make a contract for the interviewer to sign?” Astoria wondered.

“I will. They will have no single way to publish we don’t approve of,” Aremo said, suddenly sounding business-like and cold.

“Good, I’d hate for you to be taken advantage of,” Astoria said to Aremo, placing her left hand on his right one, sending me a playful smile.

I laughed back and looked at my brother who seemed to unfreeze under her touch and sent Astoria a wide smile.

My heart warmed on the inside. She really was good to him.

 

**Saturday, February 27, 1999 – Two weeks later**

Hermione

The last two weeks had been little fun and mostly studying, except meeting with my birth and adoptive parents two weeks ago. At Hogwarts all the eighth years, seemed to tolerate and almost like one another now since the ‘incident’ at Professor Slughorn’s party. Pansy sat next to Terry Boot, Draco sat next to Luna and none of them seemed to mind.

Today was a Saturday and I guessed all the 8th years were sleeping in because the 8th years breakfast table was completely empty, except for me. I didn’t mind because I’d brought my books down with me, to start studying in the library when breakfast was over, like I usually did on Saturday morning. To my surprise Luna joined me after a short while, with two letters in her hand. After she’d poured herself some tea, she handed me one letter which was addressed to me and the other one, I saw, was addressed to her. I thanked her for the bringing my letter from the owl wing and looked at the sender. When I didn’t recognize the handwriting of the sender or the envelope, I checked it for harmful hexes or jinxes. When that seemed to be alright, I curiously moved my eyes over the addressing and touched the stamp of the Department of Magical Cooperation with the tip of my fingers. I furrowed my brows while breaking the seal. I took out a small, single paper.

 

 

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I hope you are doing well and not plotting some kind of revenge on me. I promise that this will be the last letter I’ll send you if you ignore this one too (since you ignored my previous four letters). A friend of mine, who works at your Ministry’s Department of Magical Cooperation, knew how to get it to you in a more direct way so here it is._

_Like I said in my previous letters, I don’t know what happened that day, I thought we were having a good time. But when you were disappeared suddenly after kicking me, and I’d stopped screaming in pain (very manly, I know) I kept on thinking what I’d done wrong. Hermione Granger, I’m really sorry for all the pain I caused you, this was by no means my intention. I understand your reticence and suspicion towards me, even though I’m a pure-blood, I did not, do not and will not ever want you getting hurt. I understand that you won’t respond, I just wanted to apologize one last time. Though, not as extensively as in the last letters, but just as sincere and genuine meant._

_Anyway, I’m sending this letter to let you know that I’m coming to the United Kingdom in a month (the first of March), and I was wondering if you’d like to meet up then. I will be staying in the Davenport Hotel in London, room 49 (and yes, I know it is an expensive hotel, but a friend of the family works there and got me a cheap deal)._

_Beauty and brains of the Golden Trio, I await your response._

_Truthfully yours,_

_Michael Caldwell_

 

 

I blinked a few times and reread it. Michael Caldwell had sent me a letter? I thought back of that situation and felt awful. He wanted to kiss me, and therefore pull me closer, but his strong grip reminded me of Yaxley’s grip, so I’d kicked him in the balls and apparated away out of sheer fear.

I shook my head to get rid of the memory and fanned my hot cheeks. I’d never heard of Davenport Hotel, but maybe that was a wizarding hotel? Then, Luna’s words pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Interesting letter?”

She picked up her piece of toast and nibbled on it softly, reminding me of a rabbit of some sorts.

“Well, sort of. There is a friend, no, an acquaintance who wants to meet up,” I said, hesitating.

“Do you like him?” Luna inquired bluntly, looking straight at me.

“No, I don’t even… Why would you think that?” I asked her.

“Well, because your cheeks look hot and red, you are fanning yourself with your hand and you are doubting what he is to you.”

“Yes. Well, I don’t know what I should answer to that,” I stammered.

“Hmm.”

Luna eyed me curiously, with a small smile playing around her lips. She turned her head to look around and took another bite of her toast.

I just sat there, staring at Luna, alternating with the letter.

“What is his name? Maybe I know him,” Luna said after taking the last bite of her toast.

“I doubt you will, I met him in Australia,” I stated drily.

“Doesn’t matter. What is his name?” Luna tried again.

“Michael Caldwell.”

Then a male voice from behind me almost shouted.

“Wait!”

I turned around and saw Blaise with shock on his face. I quickly looked at Draco, Theo, Lisa, Neville and Hannah, who were standing behind him and sitting down at the table.

Draco sat down next to me, followed by Neville and Hannah. On the opposite side Blaise, Theo and Lisa sat down.

“Michael Caldwell, as in, the heir of the Davenport Hotels?” Theo asked incredulous.

“Excuse me?” I said confused.

“The best-known wizarding hotel throughout the world? Davenport Hotels?” Blaise clarified.

“He wrote to Hermione,” Luna said plain.

“Wait, why would he write to you? No offence intended,” Hannah asked me.

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, waiting for me to explain.

“May I?” Draco, who sat next to me, asked while pointing at the letter in my hand.

“Uhh, sure.”

 

Draco’s eyes moved fast over the words and when he handed it back to me, he said, “He lied to you. There is no friend of the family who works at Davenport, as Blaise and Theo just told you, he is the heir of Davenport Hotels. In every big wizarding city, they have a hotel. Also, when did he hurt you? And when did you meet?” Draco’s voice sounded worried and a little possessive, but even though I’d always disliked Ron’s possessiveness, I found it kind of sweet on Draco, like he wanted to protect me (not that I needed it of course).

“He and I met in Australia, after the war. He didn’t know he’d hurt me and when he did I accidentally kicked him in the balls and apparated away,” I said softly and a little ashamed.

“Way to go!” Lisa said smiling.

She raised her hand for me to high-five it, which I did. Theo was clearly surprised but smiled at me. And when Luna and Hannah laughed as well and I smiled back at them.

“Wait, so you kicked the heir of the Davenport Hotels in the balls, disapparated, and he still wants to meet you?” Blaise asked, stunned.

“Yes, I believe so,” I answered, also surprised by the result of this course of events.

“I don’t trust him,” Draco deadpanned.

“Who?” Pansy’s voice demanded from behind me.

“Michael Caldwell,” Blaise said, grinning at Pansy and the last 8th years who joined the table.

“Well, he is _gorgeous_ ,” Pansy said, obviously picturing him.

“The heir of Davenport? Since when do you have contact with him?” Michael Corner from Ravenclaw asked Draco.

“All pure-bloods have contact with each other, Michael,” Justin Finch-Fletchley said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Justin,” Astoria snapped.

This seemed to aggravate Justin and just when they everyone started to involve themselves in this discussion, I sighed and decided it was time to leave for the library. I didn’t feel up to joining this conversation and stood up from the table.

No one noticed that I left and I wasn’t even unhappy about it.

  
~~~~~~~~~Dramione~~~~~~~

Hermione

When I sat down in my favourite spot in the library, I thought about the interview Aremo wanted to hold with the Daily Prophet. I didn’t want the Daily Prophet to have the scoop and wanted to ask Luna to do it, who had asked her father, who said he could publish it on Monday, March 7th. When I had written to Harry, Ron and Ginny about it, to know if they knew a nice employee of the Daily Prophet, Ron came with the suggestion of Padma Patil. Who had worked with the Daily/Weekly Prophet since the war ended. I had agreed and Ron would ask if she was up to writing it and I would hear as soon as he’d stopped by to her office.

“Hermione,” and for the second time today, my thoughts were interrupted.

I looked at the tall, blonde wizard that stood at the edge of my favourite library table.

“Draco, if you are going to start a discussion about Michael Caldwell, you can leave, I don’t feel up for it,” I said.

“No, nothing like that, I wanted to suggest working on Transfiguration,” he said solemn.

“Oh!” I said surprised.

Then I gestured to the seat next to me and send him a warm smile. He smiled back and dropped his bag on the table, taking out his Transfiguration book.

“Did you understand the second-last chapter? I think the firm and decisive movements are a little weird with the _Reparifarge_ spell of untransfiguration?” he said while smoothly sliding down in the seat next to me.

“Well, I think…”

 

**Later that evening in the boys’ dormitory**

Blaise

“Blaise,” Draco said softly, appearing at my four-poster bed.

“What is it, Draco?” I said, looking up from my letter to Ginny and covering it with the sheets.

“I have a favour to ask you,” Draco said, having a sly look glistening in his eyes and I almost instantly grinned at this.

“Name it,” I said, knowing it would somehow involve Granger.

“As soon as you find out that she is going to meet up with Caldwell, I want you to send a message to Aremo, Potter and Weasley, mentioning that our dear heir of the Davenport Hotels has hurt Hermione and that he wants to meet with her again.”

“But are you sure that she is going to meet with him?” I asked, seriously doubting this point.

“Of course she is, she forgave me right? I don’t know what he’s done but I’ll bet she wants to forgive him,” Draco said as if he was explaining to me that one plus one is two.

I smiled just as sly as Draco did and nodded.

“Done,” I said.

“Oh, and say hi to Weaslette from me,” he pointed to my letter covered by my sheets.

I kept my face tight and ignored the comment, so he continued.

“And when Hermione finds out that you told Aremo, Potter and Weasley, you say that you didn’t know that you weren’t allowed to tell them.”

“You sure? She isn’t dumb…” I hesitated.

“I know that, if you have a better idea, you can use it,” Draco hissed.

“Is this because you care for her and you don’t want her getting hurt? Or is this because you are jealous of the fact that she likes him and you wish you could be him?” I asked guileless.

Draco raised his eyebrows and sent me a death glare.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blaise. She’s a dear friend, to you as well, so just make sure you get it done,” Draco hissed.

“Sure, sure, I’m just your errand boy,” I said snidely.

“Blaise, come on,” Draco sighed and pursed his lips a little which made him look almost desperate.

“Fine,” I said, but I promised myself I would get him for this. As soon as Hermione found out that I told Aremo, Potter and Weasley, she would be angry with me, I’ll tell her that Draco was afraid she’d get hurt again, because he cares for her. Deeply.

When Draco walked over to his own bed, I grinned at my own thoughts and continued writing to Ginny.


	24. The Interview

#  **Chapter 24: The Interview**

**Tuesday, March 2, 1999 – Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, 9.00 a.m.**

Ron

I stepped into the headquarters of the Daily Prophet and walked up to the purple counter, where an old (I thought she might be 90-years-old) grey-haired woman sat behind. I’d never been in the headquarters of the Daily Prophet, and to my surprise, I didn’t actually see much. The white room was just a small square with a purple desk placed in the middle of it. The Daily Prophet was spelled on the purple desk in large black letters, which seem to float up and down.

On the left of the desk stood two brown pots with tall, thin, spiky leaves in them. On the other side stood two palm trees in ocean blue coloured pots. There was only one person in the small room, the old woman. Her outfit was just as grey as her hair was, though some locks of hair seemed darker, as if her hair had previously been black, or a dark shade of brown. I stopped in front of the counter and the old woman didn’t seem to notice me. She was bent far over a paper and was writing something miniscule which I couldn’t read.

I coughed once to make my presence known and the woman seemed to seemed hear this because she looked up at once. Her eyes moved over me inquisitive and I smiled back awkwardly.

“Hello,” I said doubtful.

“May I help you, Mr. Weasley?” the woman asked friendly.

“Yes, I’m looking for Padma Patil. Do you know where I can find her?” I asked.

“Do you have a scoop for her?” the woman said, raising one none-existent eyebrow above her thick glasses.

“No, I’m just a friend,” I said, slightly annoyed with her.

“Well, don’t let the other reporters hear you say that, they might make up that you are dating her. You aren’t, are you?” the woman’s eyebrows were still raised.

“No! Definitely not!” I said hastily.

“Well, then, go on in. Her office is on the second floor, eleventh office on the right,” the woman pointed at a suddenly appeared door between two potted plants with tall, thin, spiky leaves.

“Thank you.”

I walked to the white door and opened it, only to enter a stairwell. I walked to the second floor and opened the door. The only thing I saw was a hallway with small offices on the left and right.

 

I walked over to the eleventh on my right and saw a name board with blue letters. It said: ‘Padma Patil, war-correspondent/reporter’.

I straightened my robes and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” the voice sounded annoyed.

I opened the door and walked into her office. Her square office was larger than it looked on the outside and the walls were coloured blue with small bronze stripes. A huge Ravenclaw crest was on the left wall and the only thing on the left wall. The wall behind her desk was filled with framed news photographs, black and white, coloured articles and personal photographs. It also had a huge brown filing cabinet which seemed to be a matching set with the desk and chairs that were in her office. The right wall was empty beside the huge bookcase which was filled to the very limit of its ability. Her desk was plain brown, but filled with ink bottles, a pile of papers, quills and some sort of bronze ball, about the size of an average sized apple, something I’d never seen before. The bronze ball floated above her desk, in a fixed place above the left corner, closest to me. As soon as I had entered, she’d looked straight up at me, sending me a curious look. She hadn’t gotten uglier, if anything, she’d gotten more beautiful than ever. She’d been very pretty in 4th year, but now, she was gorgeous. I caught myself quickly looking at her ring fingers, none of them were graced by a ring. Her brown eyes seemed to lure me in, and I started to forget the reason why I came here in the first place.

“Ronald Weasley, I never thought this would be the day,” she said, sounding not friendly but also not unfriendly.

I thought back of Yule Ball, when she’d been pissed at me for good reason and I knew this was the perfect time to apologize. She believed to think so as well, or so it seemed.

“What does the war hero want from me?” she asked in an amused tone, while motioning to a chair at the opposite side of her desk.

I cautiously sat down at the rightest chair at her desk and coughed once, not knowing how to start.

To my surprise she stayed silent, waiting for me to speak. I just figured to get out with it.

“I’m sorry,” I blurted out.

“For what exactly?” she asked, a smile playing around her gorgeous lips.

“For being an ass at Yule Ball,” I said quickly.

“Well, we were both young, I can hardly keep on blaming you for something you did back then, especially when you turn out to be one of the saviours of the wizarding world,” she stated dryly.

I looked at her, not really sure if she was actually serious, but when she smiled, I knew that she meant it. I felt my heart beat in my throat for no reason and suddenly felt really hot.

“Was that the only reason why you came here today, or do you want something from me?” she asked in a business-like tone, looking down at the paper on her desk.

I took this chance to look at the robes she was wearing, a tight beige blouse, covered by a black robe. I couldn’t see her legs or feet, because they were covered by the desk and I wondered what else she was wearing.

I thought back of what she’d said and she sounded and looked awfully similar to Hermione when she did that and suddenly I was reminded of why I was here.

“I do need a favour,” I started hesitatingly.

Then, a huge smile crept across her face and she pushed her long, dark hair back over her shoulder and leaned back comfortably in her chair, as if she was going to see a show of some sorts.

“Of course you do. Tell me, what can I do for you?” she asked smiling broadly.

I wasn’t sure how much I could say, but I needed to be careful not to say too much. Besides, we trusted her, and her sister Parvati because both of them fought at the light side. 

“Look, I have someone, who wants, no needs, to give an interview to someone at the Prophet that person trusts. And that person is you.”

Padma raised her eyebrows in amazement.

“Go on,” she pushed.

“I can’t tell you much, but there is something, no one knows of and it needs to be made public. This person is also asking someone from the Quibbler to cover it, but since it needs to be covered by two papers at least, I thought I’d ask you,” I explained slowly, making sure not to blurt something out that I shouldn’t say.

“Is it a big deal?” Padma asked while she pursed her lips, thinking.

“A huge deal. Look, if you don’t want it…” I said, looking at my watch, I needed to be at Kenmare Kestrels soon and I didn’t have time for this.

“I’ll do it. Where and when are you expecting me? Anything else I should know?” Padma asked, taking up a quill and her day planner.

She dipped her quill in ink and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“They are going to make you sign a contract, so that everything that is published, is restricted to the way they wish. They will expect you five days from now, March 7th. You’ll receive the time and place last minute, that same day. Don’t be stupid enough to bring anyone else, there will be aurors present,” I warned her, just in case.

“Will you be the one to arrest me when I do?” she asked seductively while smirking like a boss.

“N-no…” I stuttered.

“Too bad, it would’ve been fun,” she teased.

My cheeks got as hot as a fireplace and I felt the back of my neck get red as well.

“Right, so uh, thanks,” I said.

“No problem, Ron. Will I be seeing you on Sunday?” she inquired.

“Yes, if I can get off from practise, probably.”

“Oh, before you leave, would you like to do an interview with me in a few weeks? The public would love to know more about how you’re doing right now,” she said, turning her head a little skewed.

“I’ll think about it, I really have to go to practise now!” I said, looking at my watch again.

“Until Sunday,” she replied and waved me off while I exited her office.

 

**Sunday, March 7, 1999 – Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, 7.55 a.m.**

Padma

“Oh, sweetheart?” Ms. Baxter, the old receptionist called when I’d brushed past her to head to my office.

I stopped myself before sighing, and turned around to face her. The old woman was never married, definitely not the smartest, and oh so slow, yet always kind, interested and keen for a talk even on a Sunday morning.

“Yes, Ms. Baxter?” I asked friendly.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Agatha, hmm? I have just received an urgent message for you, no sender. Would you like me to take it to the threatburner?” Ms. Baxter suggested.

“Not, that’ll be fine. I’ll take it up to my office, thank you Ms.--- Agatha, I mean,” I corrected myself and quickly took the small envelope out of the woman’s wrinkly hands.

“Is something big about to happen?” she wondered while I opened the white doors between the two reed plants.

“That might be,” I answered, wondering how she knew.

“Good luck today, my dear,” she said.

“You too, Agatha,” I replied.

 

Once I was in my office I checked the envelope for harmful spells and charms and when I decided that that wasn’t the case, I opened it.

A small note fell out. The handwriting was offensive to say the least, but I could decipher what it said.

 

_Padma,_

_As promised you receive this note today. At 1 p.m. we want you to be outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Make sure you have already eaten. You will not be staying there; it is just a place to meet. When you see Hermione and Luna, you can join them. You will sign a contract first, before going anywhere else. Unlike I told you last week, I’m afraid I won’t be joining you. Harry will be there instead of me. Have a nice day, Padma._

_Greetings,_

_Ron_

 

It seemed I had a mission. I checked my bag again, all quills, extra quills and jars of ink, ready and stocked to the fullest. Once I had enough parchment in my bag, I wondered about the possibilities of today. Only five hours left!

 

**Sunday, March 7, 1999 – The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade, 1.00 p.m.**

Hermione

“Hermione! Luna!” a familiar voice call from behind us.

I turned around and saw the one who I was expecting, Padma Patil. She seemed a little cold, buried in her scarf, but nonetheless happy and excited.

“Hi, Padma!” I replied after releasing her from her hug.

“Hi, Padma, your hair looks lovely today,” Luna noticed and hugged her as well.

“So, do you know what we’re here for?” she asked enthusiastically.

I blinked once, Ron hadn’t lied about not telling her anything.

“Yes, I do. But before we go to the spot where the meeting takes place, I need you both to sign a contract,” I said to Luna and Padma.

“Is it jinxed with the same jinx you put on the Dumbledore’s Army sign-up sheet? Not that it’s a problem, but I’d like to be prepared,” Padma said grinning, meanwhile reading the contract incisively.

“No, I haven’t,” I answered, smiling because she remembered that.

“Now, Hermione! You disappoint me!” Padma said jokingly, shoving my shoulder only just.

“I didn’t make the contract, so I don’t know what kind of spells are place upon it,” I said honestly.

“But we won’t die if we do something accidentally wrong, right?” Padma wondered, now blinking twice and furrowing her brows.

“No, I’m fairly sure that it is safe,” I said thinking.

After a few minutes of silence, both Luna and Padma seemed to agree to the terms and had signed the contract. I’d taken both of the contracts, duplicated them and when Harry became visible, took the duplicates and placed them inside his robes. Both Luna and Padma seemed shocked when Harry appeared from under his Invisibility Cloak, but they didn’t have much time to be surprised. Harry handed me a stone and took out his wand.

“Touch the stone, it is a Portkey,” I said to Luna and Padma.

Luna nodded and touched the stone, but kept on looking at Harry while Padma quickly did as I said.

“Portus!” Harry said and pointed his wand at the stone I was holding.

“Good luck, Hermione,” Harry said before we disappeared into the dimensionless, timeless space.

“Thanks, Harry,” I said and my heartbeat was palpable in the back of my throat.

 

**Sunday, March 7, 1999 – Shafiq Manor**

Hermione

We appeared outside the gates of the manor, where Caillou was already waiting.

“Mistress Hermione, Caillou welcomes you home. Caillou was not expecting Mistress so quickly, no Caillou was not.” Caillou squealed with a bow.

“Thank you, Caillou,” I thanked him.

He opened the gates and when I gestured Padma and Luna to follow me, they quickly did so. Caillou closed the gates immediately after we entered.

I looked at Luna’s and Padma’s face, who seemed intrigued already.

“Girls, welcome to Shafiq Manor,” I pointed to the manor itself, to indicate where we should go.

All of a sudden Luna seemed far more focussed than I’d ever seen her, and Padma’s eyes were wide and her face radiated shock.

When the front doors of the manor opened and I saw Aremo stand in the door opening on the steps, where he looked emotionless to the girls on my sides. Almost as if he was calculating the risks he was taking by inviting them into his home.

Once we arrived at the front door, Padma’s eyes flickered from my hair to Aremo’s and I sent her a knowing smile. Aremo still stood on the top of the three steps, looking down at us. He extended his hand to mine, to guide me on the steps next to him, hugged me slowly and turned back to my friends.

“Sister, please introduce me to your friends,” Aremo’s deep voice sounded.

“Aremo, this is Luna Lovegood, a freelance reporter from The Quibbler.”

I pointed to Luna, to which he nodded after his eyes rested on the radish earrings swaying back and forth below her ear.

“And this is Padma Patil, a reporter from The Daily Prophet.”

Aremo kept his eyes on Luna and didn’t even look in Padma’s direction. Just when I wanted to ask why he was looking at her so curiously, Luna looked at me.

“We have already met,” Luna stated toneless and looked straight up to Aremo.

“Oh?” I said surprised.

Aremo seemed to think hard about this and nodded slowly.

“Saturday, the 10th of October, last year, at Hogwarts. He bumped into me on his way to the bathroom. You are Lord Aremo Shafiq,” Luna stated.

“That is correct, it is nice to see you again, Ms. Lovegood,” Aremo said, obviously trying to sound friendly.

Then, he extended his hand, which Luna shook. That gesture was followed by Aremo turning to Padma.

“Ms. Patil, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, though I have read a few of your articles I believe.”

“That is quite possible, Lord Shafiq,” Padma said, after coughing once to hide her astonishment.

“Please, enter,” he said and gestured both Luna and Padma to follow him.

 

Once we were seated in the guest living room and all four of us had a cup of tea, Aremo looked at both of them incisively before beginning.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Padma and Luna took their quills and parchment. Padma nodded frantically and Luna gave an affirmative answer. Padma had even brought an extra set, one automated quill and parchment set, which came in handy when everything that was being said needed to be written down and one other hand set, placed in her lap. Luna just had one hand set on her lap and sent me a smile when Aremo opened his mouth to start talking.

“Before we start I would like ask you not to interrupt me or Hermione while we are speaking. You are allowed to ask all the questions you want, if, I emphasize, if, they are good questions. Any ill-natured and harmful questions to either Hermione or myself will result in a lawsuit against you. Also I want to inform you that my attorney from Tidwell, Mr. Timothy Schofield, has made the contract that you have signed. If there are any technicalities you wish to discuss, you can address them to him,” Aremo stated with a circling hand gesture as if that was a normal course of events.

Now that I saw him sitting there, I saw that he was completely relaxed because he was in control. I’d never known much about his job at Shafiq Incorporations and every time I’d asked him about it he brushed the questions away.

 

Luna and Padma both nodded and they held their quills ready to write something down.

“On September 19, 1979, my sister was born. She was named after both our grandmothers. Her full name was Louise Chasity Alexia Shafiq. Until a few months ago, I thought my sister was dead, because my parents told me she was born dead. But I recently found out that my full, pure-blood sister is alive. The portrait of my late father told me that the potion that was given to my sister to hide her magical trace and characteristics, would wear off soon. My father explained to me that she was put up for adoption in the United Kingdom. As you might have guessed by now, Hermione Granger is my full, pure-blood sister.”

Shock was clear on Padma’s face, while Luna was just writing everything down quickly. Luna didn’t even seem surprised, which surprised me, but Padma’s look was exactly what I’d expected.

“We were brought into contact by a letter my-our mother had written, which I had sent, the exact moment I discovered my sister was alive. After we have done blood tests, yes multiple,” Aremo answered the unasked question, “Hermione agreed to meet me. I have got to know Hermione as an intelligent, wonderful, caring and loving individual and I am proud to say that she is my sister,” Aremo stated.

His neck was stretched as if he intended to look even prouder than he was doing now, but he couldn’t. Aremo genuinely looked proud and sent me a warm smile. I smiled back at him and held my breath for a second when our eyes met. It was exciting to share this secret. Even though we didn’t have to keep it in for long.

“If I may ask, Hermione. Are you going to change your name?” Padma asked, while not even looking up because she was still writing.

I looked at Aremo, who sent me a reassuring look.

“I don’t know yet,” I answered.

“If you will allow me, Hermione,” Aremo said.

I nodded to him and leaned back in my chair.

“We are both the last of the Shafiq family line and the last of the Fawley family line. It seems we are the first royals of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Even though I am not opposed to the ‘Prince’ title, I would never wish to rule over others. I believe the wizarding world has had enough of wannabe rulers for a long time.”

Aremo stopped for a second to bow his head in respect for the past events, or that was what I thought he was doing before he continued.

“Still, I do urge everyone to treat my sister with respect regardless of how she is calling herself. I have done my best to hide my mother’s heritage in the past, and very successfully I might add, but allow me to explain once and for all. When our mother Vipera Fawley married our father Aherin Shafiq and my mother’s sister and her children died, we were the only Fawleys and Shafiqs left. Which made us ‘worthy of’ the title Prince and Princess according to the rules in wizarding law of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.”

 

Aremo pressed his fingers together and turned his head between Luna and Padma who were both writing in a fast manner, before continuing.

“Now, to clarify about our family tree; it was known that our father, Aherin Shafiq, was the last of the Shafiq family lines. My mother Vipera Fawley, on the other hand, was the first born of the last line of the Fawley family line. My mother had a younger sister Julianna Fawley, who married the second son of the Urquart family, Pslomydes. But, since my mother and aunt were both entitled to continue the Fawley family line and my aunt had married into another dying line, my mother and aunt agreed that my aunt Julianna would continue the Fawley line while our mother would take the Shafiq line. Pslomydes was the second brother of the Urquart family line, and his older brother, Elphinstone, had married Minerva McGonagall. Aunt Julianna and uncle Pslomydes took on the Fawley family name, even though it’s is unheard of for a man to take his wife’s name, but no one of the pureblood families wanted the Fawley line to be extinct so they agreed reluctantly. But when my aunt and her family were killed by Death Eaters, the Fawley family name returned to us.”

 

Padma was writing like her life depended on it and Aremo waited patiently for her to finish writing. Aremo bowed forward to take his cup of tea and I decided to follow his lead. Luna took her cup as well and not much time after, Padma took up her cup too and we all sipped the still hot tea.

“I must say I’m truly surprised by this story. This wasn’t at all what I was expecting,” Padma said after she had put her cup of tea back down on the table.

“What were you expecting?” I asked surprised.

“I don’t know actually. I thought it might’ve had something to do with Harry, Ron or you but not this.”

I put my tea cup back on the coffee table and leaned back in the chair.

“Do you have any more questions for us? I believe you have the most important facts already,” Aremo stated.

“I have a question,” Luna said, looking at Aremo.

“Are you planning on getting married soon?” Luna asked.

I hadn’t told Luna about Aremo’s engagement with Astoria but for some reason I already thought she knew.

Instead of replying, Aremo asked, “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, because you are the Head of Shafiq Incorporations, you are the one to set forth the Shafiq and Fawley family line. I do not know your exact age but I believe that you are 20 or older?” Luna asked quickly.

“I was born on September 4, 1978 in Aberdeen. Which means that I am 20 years old now,” Aremo affirmed.

Before Luna could ask another question, Padma took over.

“So, isn’t that a good time to start a relationship and engage to be married? As a ‘Prince’ you can choose your bride, am I correct?”

“Yes, I am able to choose my bride according to the law, without any contract that needs to be signed. However, I still find that being 20 years old is a young enough age to engage. I would not wish to start a relationship or engage sooner than 20 years old.”

“And have you done so?” Padma asked, her voice raising at the enthusiasm.

“I have done so and that is all I wish to comment on this matter,” Aremo deadpanned.

This caused Luna to raise her eyebrows and Padma to sit back up straight, probably reminding herself that he was indeed an ‘important’ wizard. I hid my smile behind my left hand and let my right hand fall on my lap.

“Isn’t it a custom for you to be engaged the day you are born?” Luna asked, her voice back to her usual vague tone now.

“I will answer your question just for background information for you, but you will not publish this or repeat this to anyone else. In pure-blood circles it is indeed a custom to be engaged since the day one is born, but I have dissolved my previous engagement because of the other party’s wishes,” Aremo’s voice sounded warning and Luna nodded and no further questions were asked upon the matter.

 

“But for your sister, who was raised as a muggleborn, this didn’t apply. Does this mean that she will take all offers into account?” Padma asked quickly, looking at me and then back at Aremo.

I furrowed my eyebrows because I hadn’t talked to Aremo about this.

“She will take all offers into account,” Aremo started and the shock and betrayal that washed over me was indescribable, “but, I emphasize, _but_ , only because she is obliged to by law to take all honest offers seriously. Any disrespectful, insincere offers are going right into the trash with the promise of a lawsuit for harassment, time-wasting, defamation of character, image destruction and anything else we can think of. Please do not be foolish enough not to take this seriously, because we will report it and you will be sorry,” Aremo’s voice had sounded cold and warning and one of his eyebrows was raised high, as if making the warning tone even more prominent.

Then, I felt the anger and betrayal simmer down inside of me and looked straight at Aremo, whose face was emotionless again. He and Draco for that matter had both been neglecting the fact that everyone was able to send me a marriage proposal! Marriage offers!

I rested my head in between my hands and didn’t even want to think about all of this. I was way too young to engage and I definitely didn’t want the rest of the wizarding world poking around in my whether or not existing love life.

“Are you alright, Hermione?” Luna asked softly.

“I think the interview is over, ladies,” Aremo stated while he softly placed a warm hand on my back.

“Yes, I’m fine, Luna,” I answered quickly and sat straight back in my chair.

 

“Just one more question before we leave, in the contract it said you wanted to be published in Monday’s edition. But I thought The Quibbler is a monthly magazine?” Padma wondered.

“True, but dad has agreed to make an extra edition! We also have extra information about Gulping Plimpies and when Hermione asked me to publish an interview, dad agreed,” Luna said enthusiastically, causing her radish earrings to jiggle in her ears.

“Very well, that’s all then? Is it possible to do a follow-up interview?” Padma said while she straightened her back and packed up her parchment and quill sets in her bag.

“We will let you know after we know how the paper of tomorrow is received,” Aremo replied.

“Sure! Well, thank you for this opportunity. I hope we can do business again sometime and maybe meet up for drinks in a while, Hermione?” Padma suggested.

“Sure,” I said smiling and standing up from my seat as well.

“Oh, the photographs you can use are in these envelopes,” Aremo said while handing both Luna and Padma an envelope.

Aremo had let Caillou make photographs of the both of us together this morning, a few in the garden near the pond, a few in front of Shafiq Manor and a few in the library. I hadn’t liked many photo’s finding my own hair still too weird to look at, but Aremo and Caillou had assured me that they were quite nice so I said nothing more. When we waved Padma and Luna goodbye, Aremo and I headed to the library.

 

**Library**

“Are you angry with me?” Aremo’s voice sounded as if he was in pain and his face looked pained as well.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Yes of course I’m angry! One of you should have told me! You, Draco, Ron or someone else! Even Padma and Luna knew! I would’ve preferred if you told me beforehand but you probably didn’t know how to say it?” I said thinking, feeling the sudden risen anger diminishing immediately at the logic I thought of myself.

Aremo stopped in front of the double white doors that lead to the library.

“Yes, I did not know how you would react,” he said slowly.

“Aremo?” I asked when we entered the gorgeous black library.

“Yes, sister?” he replied while sitting down in the chair he sat down in last time.

“Next time when I need to know something, DEFINITELY when giving an interview, I want to know everything. No more keeping secrets. Promise?” I asked with raised eyebrows.

He looked straight into my eyes and narrowed his eyes before relaxing them again.

“On one condition,” he said, sounding awfully cautious for some reason.

“Name it.”

“I want to know everything. Not just the vague stories, everything,” he clarified.

I swallowed. This conversation just got a lot more serious and I didn’t know if it was the right time to tell him yet. About Malfoy Manor where I was tortured by Bellatrix.

“I’ll make you another deal,” I suggested.

“I’m listening.”

“I promise to tell you everything. Everything. But I will tell you when I’m ready for that okay? Because I don’t think the time is right yet,” I said cautious, watching his reaction like a hawk.

“Fine. I promise to do the same and I promise to inform you of things you need to know so that you can anticipate what will happen,” Aremo said while he took a brown coloured leather-bound book from the side table.

“Agreed. Anything I need to know before the story is released into the wizarding world tomorrow?”

“Yes. You should know that when people will find out that you are a pure-blood and a princess, you will receive a lot of letters with marriage proposals. Probably the first tomorrow evening because setting up a marriage proposal takes time. The best ones will immediately respond. The most important thing to remember is to not go on dates with any of them. Because going on a date with someone you have received a marriage proposal from, means that you accept. So if you want to meet with any man alone, make sure you both know that it isn’t a date,” Aremo explained.

My mouth fell open.

“But surely not many people will apply right? I mean I’m still at Hogwarts and I don’t even want to get married!” I anything but shrieked.

“Hermione, my guess is that you will receive about twenty letters containing marriage proposals before 8 p.m. tomorrow evening.”

Suddenly I thought back of Michael Caldwell’s letter, which I had banned from my thoughts after receiving it. That night, I had put the letter in my trunk, not giving it a second glimpse or thought, because the History of Magic essay took a lot of time, together with the research for the Alchemy assay.

“You’re joking,” I stammered disbelievingly, while my cheeks got hot for no reason.

“No. I wish I was. It would have been a lot easier if you weren’t a princess, but you aren’t so you should be able to choose from all the best men. Is there any preference I should know of before turning down the ones that don’t seem appropriate to me?”

“You are going to read my letters?!” I exclaimed so surprised that I sounded indignant.

“Yes, I have to approve of them of course. But no worries, you can read them first if you’d like,” Aremo said while opening the brown leather-bound book.

“This may be a stupid question, but why wouldn’t I read them myself?”

“Ah, yes. You did not know that yet. That is because the men you want to engage to, should be approved of by an independent authoritative male in your circle who does not gain or lose anything by the marriage,” Aremo explained while turning to page 51 in his book.

“That doesn’t make any sense, you are able to lose or gain something when I get married to someone right?” I asked, seriously trying not to get angry.

“True, but I only want your happiness and that is all that matters to me. If someone would object me being the person to judge them, they would not dare to say so, because you see, I’m a prince,” Aremo pointed to his face and started grinning evilly.

I started to grin with him because the way the lights appeared in his eyes when he was laughing were enchanting.

“You make no sense at all!” I said laughing.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I will not accept the ugly ones,” Aremo roared.

“Hahaha!” I roared.

I sat down in ‘my’ chair in the library and picked up the book from the pure-blood rules, time for chapter 4.

 

**Dinner**

We sat down at the dinner table and I put my hair in a bun. I still wasn’t used to the hazel brown curls. They were way more manageable than my frizzy curls before that, so I was thankful.

When the house elves brought us our dinner, Aremo and I toasted on a nice evening and started dinner.

“Hermione, I was seriously wondering why Michael Caldwell has sent you a letter,” Aremo said while he cut the broccoli with his knife before pinning it on his fork.

I almost choked on my own piece of broccoli and looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, Blaise told me that he wanted to meet up with you, to apologize. He wanted you to come to his hotel room? That is seems like a very rude proposal. He doesn’t know that you are a pure-blood does he?”

I was flabbergasted about this. How could Blaise say this to Aremo?! Even because Aremo was my brother, that didn’t mean he had to know everything.

“I didn’t know Blaise was your reporting parrot?” I deflected lamely.

“Sis, please don’t be mad,” Aremo pleaded while nudging my arm with his elbow.

I loosened up at his homely gesture and smiled nonetheless. My thoughts raced to the way our brother-sister bond had changed over the past few weeks but I focussed back to the subject at hand.

“Blaise was worried for your safety. He told me Mr. Caldwell lied to you in his letter. Blaise also said that Mr. Caldwell wanted to apologize for hurting you? What did he do to you? Because it didn’t sound innocent enough to Blaise not to report it to me,” Aremo explained calmly after a bite.

“Not that it is any of anyone’s business, but Michael and I met in Australia. I had restored my parents’ memories like I have told you before, when one day when I was walking with my dad through a park, I accidentally hexed a bird that flew right at me. I lifted the curse, which he saw me do. Then he introduced himself and we got talking. Dad actually tried to set me up with him. We had a nice time but he reminded me of some stuff that happened during the war,” I explained when Aremo interrupted me.

“HE DID WHAT?!” Aremo shouted angrily.

Caillou, Aremo’s personal house elf popped to his side immediately looking alarmed, but said nothing.

“Brother, please calm down,” I said calmly while placing my hand on his.

“He didn’t know he was reminding me of something that happened to me during the war. It was an accident. To be completely honest, it was all my fault for letting it happen. I gave him the wrong idea…” I said doubting, thinking back of that moment.

Aremo choked on his food and only when Caillou had cleared his master’s throat, and Aremo had turned red of all the coughing, Aremo was able to speak.

“Tell me, were you… were you raped?” Aremo’s voice was so soft that I almost didn’t hear it.

“NO!” I said immediately, “look, Yaxley gripped me so tight on my arms that I was afraid I wasn’t able to get loose from him. When Michael tried to pull me closer, his grip on me was a little on the strong side so I was instantly reminded of Yaxley’s grip,” I clarified.

 

Aremo took a large sip of his glass of water and kept his eyes on me the whole time.

“I am probably going to kick myself for asking this, but why did he pull you closer?” Aremo wondered after half a minute of silence.

“He tried to kiss me.”

Aremo looked straight into my eyes, but his head wasn’t raised so high it normally was. After what seemed like minutes of silence, he answered.

“I see.”

Silence.

“And did you? Kiss him?” he asked.

“No, before he could I kicked him in his balls, excuse my language, and disapparated,” I said shameful but even still smiling.

“Good.”

“Yes. That seems to be the common reaction,” I stated dryly.

“And he still wants to meet with you?” Aremo asked, surprised now.

“Yes.”

“Do you like him?”

“What? No! Of course not! I don’t even know him!” I said, blushing for no reason.

“Uhuh,” Aremo answered but didn’t sound convinced.

“Really! I don’t!” I said again.

“Remind me to invite him to my first house-warming party here.”

“No, you are not going to do that are you?” I stuttered.

“Well, you seem to like him just fine,” Aremo answered after another bite of his dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dramione~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was over, Aremo and I agreed on me reading the letters first and then I would send them to him after I read all of them. When I said my goodbye, I was almost sad to go. Despite the fact that the interview wasn’t really my thing, I was glad all of it happened. Aremo certainly was happy over the fact that it was done and I copied his happiness. With a promise to bring monopoly too next time I would be visiting, I was left to go back to Hogwarts.

When I arrived in my dorm room, Luna was waiting up for me, letting me proofread the article. With the photos and the structured story, it was more sensational than I’d expected it to be, but I was also kind of excited. I wasn’t really going to receive marriage proposals wasn’t I? And people weren’t suddenly to call me princess right?

When I laid in bed, I kind of missed Harry and Ron and decided that I wanted to meet up with the both of them soon. But everything was just so chaotic! I had so much to learn before exams were coming up and all this brother, prince, sister and princess stuff had been on top of all the other school work and friends’ obligations! I rested my head on my pillow and didn’t even want to think about everything I had to do tomorrow. Let alone all the reactions from everyone! I sighed and closed my eyes. It was really time to go to sleep now.


	25. Marriage Proposals

#  **Chapter 25: Marriage Proposals**

**Monday, March 8, 1999 – The Great Hall, Hogwarts 7.30 a.m.**

Hermione

“Good morning, Hermione!” Luna said while she sat down next to me.

Today Luna wasn’t wearing her radish earrings but a weird tentacle animal that reminded me of an octopus, but wasn’t because it was a violent orange coloured animal. It clung to the side of her neck with its suction cups and I suppressed a shiver.

“Good morning, Luna. Did you sleep well?” I asked her after I put down my glass of pumpkin juice without drinking from it.

Luna placed her wand behind her right ear and nodded while holding the wand in place.

“I did. Dad wrote that he looked forward expectantly to the number of Quibblers he would sell today. He says it might even come close to the time when Harry gave his interview.”

“Right. Well Aremo wanted everyone to know, that’s why he wanted it published in at least two news sources. So I know he hopes many people will buy it.” I said, the nervousness still audible in my voice.

“You shouldn’t be nervous. You’re able to handle this perfectly.”

I tried to swallow the nausea down and said, “I’m just afraid what people will say behind my back. And if they’re going to treat me differently. I still feel like a muggleborn, and _not_ like a pure-blood, let alone a _princess,_ ” I whispered the last word.

“Hmm, hmm. Well you’ll be fine. No one would dare to mess with you. Not with Harry, all the Weasley’s, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aremo, and everyone here at school by your side. Plus, you have Padma, my dad and I at the newspapers so you’ll be fine. But do you know how to sort the marriage proposals? I could help if you want?” Luna suggested, after stabbing a piece of tomato rather passively.

Despite Luna’s attempts to calm my nerves, I felt the insecurity rise inside of me and didn’t know how to react. I really didn’t know and it was the worst feeling in the world.

“Uhm, yes, that would be nice. I thought of reading them with Harry and Ron tonight somewhere in Hogsmeade. I’ll let you know when I’ll leave,” I thanked her gratefully.

 

Three owls entered the Great Hall and I wondered who they were for, when all three of them flew in my direction. Two brown barn owls landed next to me, followed by a black spotted owl.

Luna helped me to relief the owls from their letters and packages, and after I had thanked all three of them, the black and one of the brown owls flew away, while the other waited for a response, I figured.

I read the letter from the waiting owl first and looking at the handwriting I knew it was from Harry, so I opened it quickly.

 

_Hermione,_

_Ron and I will be at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade waiting for you to help you with your letters. Will 8 p.m. be okay? We’ll also bring a few letters from Andromeda’s house, which have been sent in the past few months. Kingsley asked me to give you a letter in person, so I’ll take that with me as well. Hope you are doing well and I’ll see you tonight._

_Harry_

 

I quickly took a piece of parchment from my bag, took out my quill and ink and wrote Harry a quick answer. After thanking the barn owl, it flew off again. I put my parchment, quill and ink back into my bag and I already looked at the second letter. I took the second letter off the package and when I looked at the addressing I didn’t recognize the handwriting.

“That’s my dad’s handwriting,” Luna said as if she’d heard my thoughts when I opened the letter.

“Alright, let’s see what he has to say,” I smiled.

When I opened the envelope a strong carrot-like odour came from its contents. The smell was nearly vomit inducing combined with my already present nausea from the nerves. I swallowed a few times and slowly continued breathing through my mouth. The letter was orange-coloured and the paper felt so rough that when I took it out, small pieces of the parchment crumbled off.

“Ooh! I see Daddy has sent you a message on carrot-parchment!” Luna’s excited voice sounded.

I looked at her face but to my surprise the look on her face was radiating utter happiness.

“I haven’t seen this before, but it smells nice,” I said half-lying because it would probably smell better when I wasn’t nauseous.

“Yes, it does. Dad has finally got it approved to be sent as an official type of parchment. It is much cheaper and most carrots don’t mind it. Trees are very much sadder when we kill them off for parchment.”

“Right.”

Not knowing what else to say, I read the letter.

 

_Dear Ms. Granger/Ms. Shafiq/Princess,_

_I am pleased that you have asked Luna to write the story, I have included a free copy of The Quibbler, hoping that it would be to your liking. If you need our services in the future; please don’t be afraid to contact either Luna or myself. We will always be of service of those who speak the truth._

_Also, since you are a true Princess now, you probably know all about the myths concerning true royals. Still, I feel obliged to tell you a small bit about them before asking you another question. The most important myth about royals, is being the last in line. Every wizarding family has their own characteristic magical signature as you probably know. Muggleborns are seen as magical-weak and sometimes even as stealers of other’s magic, as you know about well. But nothing is less true. Muggleborns are new wizards or witches with a new characteristic signature. The muggleborns have enough power to create a new characteristic magical signature. Regarding magical strength, muggleborns are stronger than the pure- and halfbloods. Royals however are different. As you might have read (Luna told me you are always reading), there are very much types of magic. Every witch and wizard has a magical core, that is bound to their soul and body. But in wizarding families, there is also the familial magic (others will call it blood magic, making it sound like Dark Arts which it is not most of the time, but familial magic is the original word for it), which is a way of saying that all the magic (the magic bound to a magical core like soul and body, but also the love, the protection and the unbound familial magic) in one family is combined. In the earlier times, pure-bloods were very superstitious and believed that all their own unbound and bound magic that wasn’t used, should be available for the living blood relatives. The Fawley and Shafiq family were no different. That is why you are for example more powerful than muggleborns. You have the remnants of both your family’s powers. And because your family is an old one, much magic has been ‘stored’ for you and your brother. Also because you were raised as a muggleborn, no one would suspect anything when you showed more magical ability then half-bloods or ‘normal’ pure-bloods._

_Now, this is only a small part of the myths, but it leads me the next question: If it won’t be too much trouble, I would love some true tears from you for its probable healing powers. Would you be so kind to cede me a few? And please don’t feel offended or endangered, I won’t be selling them to others._

_If you would like to know more about the myths, I would love to tell you all about them, if you have the time to visit._

_Thank you for all the above mentioned. I will be awaiting your owl with patience, knowing you will receive a lot of proposals soon._

_Kind regards from a friend,_

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

_Chief Editor of The Quibbler_

 

I took the package out of its wrappings and saw the new edition of the Quibbler. I was a little shocked to see a photo of Aremo and myself near the pond at Shafiq Manor, next to a huge gulping plimpy, which I only knew that it was a gulping plimpy because that’s what it said below the awful drawing of the weird fishy animal. The title of the cover however was to my relief within the boundaries I imagined it would be;

_Hermione Granger is a True Princess!_

_Go to page 1 for the full interview with her and her brother, the Princess and Prince._

 

I smiled awkwardly at the cover and didn’t dare to open it. I knew that Padma probably had send me the Prophet with the letter, so I decided to open her letter now. I didn’t recognize her handwriting, but it was written with big gracious letters and it certainly stood out from other handwritings.

 

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have attached the Daily Prophet; I hope you like it. The picture I have chosen is the one where you two are in the library, both looking incredibly comfortable and relaxed._

_When I gave my story to the chief editor, he was furious because I should’ve told him sooner about the scoop, ha ha! But he immediately made arrangements for it to be placed on the front page and he was happy with the result. He also said that he wanted to have a word with your attorney, seeing if he can persuade the attorney to allow us to publish more, so be warned!_ _J_

_On a more personal note I might add that you two are both gorgeous people, the pictures you gave me are truly stunning. It’s a shame Aremo is taken…_

_Now, I know this wasn’t exactly the deal, but I have added that Aremo is currently in a relationship, so that he won’t get marriage offers. That would be highly offensive for the person he has a relationship with! I’ll see the consequences of my actions sooner or later, though I really think this is the better way for him and you._

_I have had an idea to plan a reunion once you are finished with Hogwarts. But I hope to see you way before that, let have lunch in a few days, yes? Hermione, take care. Let me know if you need my help with something else, same goes for Parvati, of course._

_Your friend,_

_Padma_

 

 

I put the letter back in the envelope and put it on the pile with the rest of the letters and The Quibbler. While I removed the wrapping, I saw the Great Hall filling up with students. My eyes fell on the cover of the Prophet and my mouth fell on the floor.

The photo of Aremo and myself was plastered all over the front page with one big title.

_GOLDEN GIRL HERMIONE GRANGER IS A PURE-BLOOD PRINCESS!_

I just stared at the cover.

 

“Well, that’s one way to put it.”

I gasped in shock and turned to my left where I stared straight into Draco’s smiling face.

“Draco!” I exclaimed in a manner that was weirder than I’d ever done.

“ _Princess_ ,” he grinned amused with an inclination of his head.

“How has the _Princess_ slept?” Theo asked jocular while sitting down next to Luna.

“Your Highness,” Neville said with a nod before smiling broadly.

“What are they talking about?” Pansy’s voice sneered over the table.

“Yes. Why are they calling you princess, Hermione?” Tracey asked with her brows furrowed and a crinkle in her forehead.

Daphne said nothing but she sent me a serious look where I didn’t know if it was meant friendly or not.

“Sit down ladies, you are making a scene,” Theo said calmly.

“Is that this morning’s paper? Is that Aremo with Hermione?!” Pansy’s shrill voice hollered over the table. Her eyes flashed over the title and Pansy’s mouth dropped for a second before Daphne gave her a poke, followed by Pansy restoring her stance.

“Pans, sit down,” Astoria said authoritative, who popped up behind the three Slytherins with Lisa and Ernie by her side.

Slowly Pansy, Tracey and Daphne sat down. Then the rest of the eighth years, Hannah, Justin, Terry, Michael and Anthony also arrived at our table with expectant and curious looks on their faces. I didn’t know if I had to make an official statement, but I felt awkward for thinking about it.

 

Before I actually had to do something, Professor Vector from Arithmancy suddenly stood at our table and looked straight at me.

“Ms. Granger, the Headmistress wishes to see you in her office. Ms. Lovegood, you too,” Professor Vector said conspicuously.

Draco sent me a nod and Neville murmured a ‘good luck’. Luna and I quickly rose from our seats and followed Professor Vector to the Headmistress’ office.

“Professor, do you know why the Headmistress wishes to see us?” I asked, hoping we wouldn’t be in trouble for publishing it without her knowing so.

“I do. It’s about the interviews of course.”

When we reached the third floor and stood in front of the large gargoyle, Professor Vector spoke, “Snape.”

I was surprised by the password, but held my mouth. Professor Vector took a few steps back, gestured us to step forward and when the gargoyle gave us access to the slowly ascending circular staircase, I straightened my robes. Luna just looked around us and said nothing. We arrived at the double oaken doors and I knocked on one of them.

“Enter,” the Headmistress’ voice sounded.

 

I opened the doors and when we entered the Headmistress’ office all the portraits of former Headmasters were awake and looking at Luna and myself incisively. The Sorting Hat was snoozing, making a light snoring sound at every breath. Professor Dumbledore inclined his head, to which I smiled back broadly. Professor Snape just looked at us, no smile, but no angry look either. I nodded to him and turned my head to the current Headmistress, not waiting for a response. Professor McGonagall looked up from the letters on her desk, where a copy of The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet were laid out too.

“Ladies, please take a seat,” Professor McGonagall said while gesturing to the fauteuils with flower print.

“Good morning, Professor McGonagall!” Luna said enthusiastically, which made her orange octopus-like earrings cling in her ears.

“Good morning, Ms. Lovegood,” Professor McGonagall said, sounding slightly amused through her sternness.

“I think you know why you are here. It’s about the news that has come to me through The Daily Prophet _and_ The Quibbler,” she sent the both of us a stern look, and even though I couldn’t possibly think of why I couldn’t have given the interview of a reason that infected Hogwarts.

“Is there something wrong with it, Professor?” I asked unsure.

“Ms. Granger. There are very much aspects that you have not considered, which I should punish you for.”

I gasped and my eyes widened. Were there laws that legally prevented me from giving an interview? If there were than wouldn’t Harry have had the same problem when he gave an interview when he was at Hogwarts? I think Timothy Schofield, Aremo’s attorney, would have thought about that before it was published and I really couldn’t think of anything that would be illegal for it to be published.

“First of all, it says in school regulations that any special cases, should be known to the Headmaster or Headmistress, being a Princess is included in these special cases. There are more rules that are not necessarily that important and since I am used to your tendency to break school rules, even for a good cause, I am severely disappointed that you have not told me personally.”

She looked like she wanted to say more, but she pursed her lips together in a thin line.

 

Luna moved in her chair, extended her hand to pick a biscuit from the desk but with her hand halfway, she changed her mind, probably knowing it wasn’t nice to take a biscuit from someone’s desk without it being offered. When I looked back at my Transfiguration professor, she actually seemed disappointed. I felt awful. I had so much respect for her and without telling others first, she had to find out through the paper. It was not like we were friends, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, we’d come to an understanding I thought. And now I was the one who had been an idiot.

“Professor…” I stammered with a lump in my throat, “I’m so sorry. You are right, I should’ve told you.”

“You should have. But then again, your brother should have known to send _me_ a message too. I have kept his secret of being Prince all these years and I would expect that he would inform me of happenings like the ones published today. However, it seems he has forgotten we are related,” Professor McGonagall explained in a flat tone, like that was worse than what I’d done so my flaw could be overlooked. The Headmistress gave me no time to answer, when she turned to Luna.

“Ms. Lovegood, I wonder why you haven’t informed me in private of this interview being published,” Professor McGonagall’s brows were raised high, expectant.

“I was contract-bound not to mention it to anyone else. They are very protective of their secrets,” Luna answered, sending Professor McGonagall a knowing look. This earned me a straight look of Professor McGonagall and after that she started laughing.

“I guess that hasn’t changed then. Now, before you go to class, there is a matter of visitors that needs to be decided about. I think that a lot of men will want to make you a marriage offer, or make their interest known in big gestures, wishing to come by here at Hogwarts to officially introduce themselves with a courting gift to make their intentions clear. We can’t have that here at school. Since the war is over, I think I have been very welcoming and lenient to all you eighth years and your privileges, but I have to draw a line at big marriage proposals. Do you have any idea how you are going to combine this with your schoolwork?” Professor McGonagall asked smiling.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Professor. I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade tonight with Luna, Ron and Harry to read the letters I’ll be about to receive. But I doubt there will be much,” I explained quickly.

And again Professor McGonagall smiled broadly.

“Hermione, I know you are not really familiar with all the customs of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families, but being a princess, who isn’t betrothed to anyone and fought on the light side of the war, is like finding a luxurious oasis in the desert. You are their oasis.”

“Professor, with all due respect, I know I don’t know much about being a princess, still I think everyone is overreacting. I don’t have any pure-blood manners, I don’t want to be a sit at home wife and have children, I want a career to help restoring the balance here in the wizarding world for every witch, wizard and creature. When all the ‘proposers’ know that, my guess is that they’ll leave me alone,” I stated more pertinent than I felt.

But before Professor McGonagall could respond, Professor Dumbledore’s portrait let out a light chuckle.

“Hermione, my dear, I think that will only make you more attractive to them,” Professor Dumbledore said solemnly smiling.

“I think it is time for class,” the cold voice of Professor Snape came from his portrait.

Professor McGonagall looked at the clock and nodded, shooing us off.

“I will not allow anyone with a marriage proposal inside the school, Hermione. You are warned now. Have a good class, ladies, I will see you at Transfiguration.”

 

When I said goodbye to Luna and arrived at Alchemy, Professor Slughorn seemed more than content with the news.

“Ah, Princess Shafiq, welcome. How would you like me to address you?” Professor Slughorn asked with a happy tone in his voice.

I resisted the urge to hit myself on the forehead and took place next to Draco, who grinned at Professor Slughorn’s question.

“Just Hermione, Professor. Just Hermione.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dramione~~~~~~~~~~

 

When it was dinner time and I had shooed off the next students who wanted my autograph, I was glad that I could leave the castle soon and talk to Harry and Ron. I suddenly felt pity for Harry all these years, it wasn’t fun for him, and I knew that, but now, being asked and asked and asked for autographs and boyfriends and such, I felt like I could strangle each and every one of the ones who disturbed my peace. I needed to focus on my schoolwork!

 

Luckily, my nausea had finally faded and dinner had never tasted this good. When Draco sat down next to me, he got irritated too about all the questions, that he even threatened to sue a second year student who had asked my autograph nine times during lunch and now during dinner, simply because he irritated us so much.

“So, what time are we leaving?” Draco asked after wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“Oh, you want to join?” I asked, now looking at Blaise who had nodded at Draco’s question.

“Just Lovegood and myself. Blaise has some Alchemy and Charms homework to finish, Theo has date night with Lisa, Longbottom is busy with his plants and Sprout and I forbade Pansy, Tracey and Daphne to come. Astoria wanted to come but she had a previous engagement, so she will be joining us if her appointment finished early.”

“Right,” I said between bites.

“So, what time do we leave?” Draco asked again, reaching forward to put some extra cauliflower on my and his own plate.

“Euhhh,” I stammered at his action.

“Don’t worry Princess, you looked hungry and cauliflower is delicious with this cheese sauce,” Draco brushed my hesitation away.

“Right, we leave at seven-thirty.”

When it was time to leave and head for the Three Broomsticks, the rest at the table wished me good luck and Luna, Draco and I were on our way.

 

**Monday, March 8, 1999 – The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade 8 p.m.**

Hermione

When the three of us arrived at the Three Broomsticks, I saw Harry smiling happily and Ron looking awkwardly at his feet. Harry gave Ron a nudge to which Ron looked up and smiled too. I ran the last few metres forward into Harry’s opened arms.

“Harry!” I said breathily while ruffling his hair and releasing him, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mione.”

Then Harry turned to Luna, who gave him a hug as well and I walked up to Ron, hugging him tightly. When his huge arms closed tight around me, I felt his familiar warmth through all of my veins.

“It’s good to see you again, Mione.”

“I’ve missed you too. How are Ginny and George?”

“Ginny is fine, working extremely hard on a diet that doesn’t make her want to kill everyone while still stay in shape. And about George, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“Just hold on!” an invisible voice said from behind Harry.

Then I heard a scrunching sound, as if someone was eating a cookie of some sorts and George slowly became visible behind Harry.

“George!” I exclaimed and gave him a hug as well.

“Hermione, it’s good to see you. Can I interest you in some free invisibility cookies? Vanilla-strawberry flavoured,” he said while holding out two tiny sand-coloured cookies and two tiny pinkish-red coloured cookies.

“Yes, that might come in handy,” I said thinking.

“Just remember, the vanilla flavoured you eat to become invisible and the strawberry you eat to become visible again,” George grinned slyly.

“Thanks, George!”

“No problem, Mione. Now, let’s read your proposals, shall we?” he said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder, guiding me inside.

“We shall,” I said while placing my arm around his waist.

I was far too relieved to see George this happy again and I didn’t feel like destroying his happiness one tiny bit.

 

Luna

I waited patiently for the rest to enter the Three Broomsticks and just when Draco wanted to follow them inside, I placed my hand around his robe-covered arm. He froze immediately.

“Draco, wait a second,” I said conspicuously.

“What is it, Lovegood?” he asked softly.

“Have you sent a courting letter?” I asked, looking up at the bright, starlit sky.

“Excuse me?” he whispered, his face almost angry now.

“I know you like Hermione.”

“I don’t like Hermione that way.”

His response had been immediate, tone cold and distant, with a hint of wariness in his voice. He straightened his back, making him look even taller and let his shoulders hang in a false relaxed position.

I just looked at him, interested in the path he had chosen just now. His eyes seemed unfocussed, just one of the few signs of him that told me if he was lying or not. Gryffindors were much easier to read, wearing their heart on their sleeve and all, but the purebloods were always trickier than others. In the interview with Aremo, I had truly never seen somebody so locked down before. Draco was one of the most reserved Slytherins I’d met (even while he was thawing now), Aremo was the top of the cake. I had felt sorry for Aremo, not being able to express his feelings, thoughts, opinions and preferences with his beloved sister. But I also saw much scars that weren’t healed properly. I really hoped someone would be able to help him. I truly did.

A small ruffling sound escaped from beside me and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked at my surroundings, where Draco came back into vision. Yes, Draco was a troubled soul to be sure, still, I was fairly sure that if he finally confessed his feelings for her, he’d feel a lot better. Though, I doubted he actually knew about them. Maybe it isn’t the right time yet.

“If you say so,” I responded before stepping inside the Three Broomsticks.

 

Hermione

It took a while for everyone to get comfortable but when all of us had a big cup of tea in front of us, I placed a silencing spell around us and took all the letters out of my bag. After counting it turned out that I’d received 25 letters, so we split them six ways. Everyone got four letters, except Luna, who insisted to have the last letter. I didn’t mind, seeing as I had more letters to read that Harry’s brought. We decided to check the letters for harmful spells first and when everything seemed to check out be fine, everyone started to open the first letter.

Even though I was curious for the letters Harry had brought for me, the marriage proposals were too interesting not to open now, so I picked up the first envelope. It’s handwriting was almost offensive to say the least, but I managed to decipher it. The wax seal was shaped in a shield, with the Macmillan name on it and I was nearly afraid that it would belong to Ernie, the Hufflepuff boy who also was an eighth year. I couldn’t remember him having such atrocious handwriting, but I quickly opened the envelope to make sure.

My eyes scanned for the end of the letter, which was surprisingly short. Luckily, it wasn’t Ernie, but a man named Patrick Macmillan. A stack of paper was enclosed, just like a photograph of a black-haired, average-tall man, who seemed to be 25 at least. He was wearing beautiful dress robes, smiling friendly in the picture. He looked straight into the camera, as if he knew he was being photographed, yet, he seemed spontaneous enough. I read the added piece of parchment.

 

 

_Dear Princess Shafiq,_

_I wish to court you. Attached you will find a draft of a marriage proposal, hoping your brother will approve. I have sent the same draft to your attorney so that he can filter it to your brother’s wishes. I hope my second cousin Ernie, who goes to school with you, is able to introduce us soon._

_Kind regards,_

_Patrick Macmillan_

_14 th Sacred Twenty-Eight family_

 

 

The note was short and impersonal, sparking a tinge of irritation inside of me, but Aremo and Draco had warned me this would happen. It almost felt like he was forced to send this, but never the less, in the photograph, he seemed nice. I didn’t feel like reading the marriage contract, it was about 15 pages, and now was hardly the time to read such things. I placed the letter, photograph and marriage proposal back into the envelope and continued to the second.

 

The second envelope was of normal size, cream-coloured and the addressing was written by handwriting so graceful, I doubted this was a straight man’s doing. Or had he simply made his house-elf or sister write it for him? And there probably was a charm that could change one’s handwriting in something less atrocious than the previous letter. Still, I doubted that was the case here. Turning the envelope around, I found a small, blue wax seal, in the shape of family’s crest. The crest was decorated by various butterfly-like animals and even for a family’s crest, it seemed nice. I broke the seal and took out the letter and photo apparently. In all four corners the crest was present, this time in multiple colours. The letter was written in clear blue ink, in the same handwriting as the addressing.

 

 

_Monday, March 8, 1999_

_Dear Princess,_

_My mother made me aware of the article in the Daily Prophet. I’m afraid that even though the Prophet is trying to redeem itself, I find it no use. It is my honest opinion that during the war, the Daily Prophet has made too little attempts to work against the obviously infiltrated ministry. Therefore, I cannot forgive them and so haven’t read the article before my mother insisted. Now, I am glad I did! I have enclosed a picture of myself in our lovely garden on the last page of this letter. The garden is, as you can see, filled with clabberts (the frog-like creatures) and the bowakees (the butterfly-like creatures). Before you read on I have to make my wishes clear: my name is Grace Selwyn, I am from the 22 nd Sacred Twenty-Eight family and I wish to court you. I haven’t heard about any preference for men or women, that is why I dared to send this letter._

 

I felt my heart beat in my throat. A woman wrote to me? I didn’t even know how I’d feel about that. I have never been attracted to girls, simply because I never even thought about the possibility, but I could appreciate a beautiful woman nearly as much as a beautiful man, if they were intelligent of course.

“Listen to this!” George said while snorting with laughter.

Everyone looked up from their letters at his amused face when he said, _“let me show you my intentions by devouring your lips with mine, crushing my passion onto yours, feeling your heated skin next to mine!”_

Everyone was silent for one second and then we all joined him laughing. It took us all a few minutes to regain our breaths when Luna asked, “who was it from?”

“You won’t believe it!” George snorted.

“Tell us!” Ron said, grabbing the letter from his brother’s hands.

Ron searched for the name and when he found it, his eyes went wide as saucers.

“You’re kidding me,” Ron said before roaring with laughter as well and clapping his hand on the table.

By now, tears streamed from George’s eyes and Ron took out a photograph. I recognized the man in the photograph immediately. He was a few years older than us, black hair, grey eyes, so many crooked teeth that he didn’t seem a hundred present human and I knew Harry suspected him to have some troll blood in him. It was no other than Marcus Flint.

When we were done laughing, I continued to read Grace Selwyn’s letter.

 

 

_Even before you were called the Shafiq Princess, I knew of your existence. I consider myself a well-read woman and when the Second Wizarding War (further shortened as WWII) was on the verge of beginning, I had to read up on The Chosen One’s friends, Ronald Bilius Weasley and yourself, Hermione Jean Granger. You stroke me as an interesting person, outsmarting all the other students by a mile, all the years you attended Hogwarts. I am drawn to intelligent, ambitious and beautiful women and you fulfil all of those criteria. Please don’t take this as flattery, but as the truth, I hardly speak untrue words, something that mustn’t be unfamiliar to you._

_Before I continue my reasoning of why you should accept me as a courter, I wish to thank you. To thank you, Hermione Jean Granger, for ending WWII, for fighting and for standing up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. For the muggleborns (as you have been, because I am not stupid enough to force you to believe you have been a pureblood all along, you probably still feel like a muggleborn on the inside and find all of these courting letters atrocious, still correct me if I’m wrong), the werewolves (yes, I have heard of your third year Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin and I daresay you would’ve been able to figure it out) and to make the long list short, the house-elves (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare). What you have done for those creatures is not only honourable, but also very fair-minded. You want to give them a choice, if they do not want to have a choice, it is fine, if they do, even better!_

_I know you might not even be searching for a partner, but let me give you an option. There is nothing wrong with having more options, right? The best three reasons I can give for courting you are simple: we are compatible in more ways than one, passionate about the things we believe in, and my final reason is that I can be your ally. I am well known in the wizarding and_ _muggle world; therefore, I can help you to get more support from every angle you need. I can help you achieve your goals quicker; like laws, rules, notions, you name it, if I agree with your purpose of course._

_I have to mention one important notion to me, I refuse to be ‘a housewife’. I have my own social life, my hobbies and my job, I work for the Wizengamot. When I turn twenty, I will become a Wizengamot member, unless my mother chooses to stand down earlier. I would never expect you to become a housewife, but I think we can make it work, both of us having our jobs and both of us being home in the evenings. That is my option. If this appeals to you, I would love to meet up while enjoying a cup of tea._

_My dearest Princess, you know of my courting wishes; I truly stand by this letter. I look forward to your reply and hope you are doing well._

_Kind regards,_

_Grace Selwyn_

_22 nd family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight _

 

 

The photograph that was enclosed with the letter, was stuck to the parchment with a sticking charm. It was a normal sized photograph, but the picture itself was unusually beautiful. I could see a dark-blonde young woman, relaxing on a comfortable looking bench in a beautiful garden. She was wearing a white dress that stopped far over her knee. Her face was not looking directly into the camera, but to the book in her lap. When I looked closer, she seemed engrossed in the book, and when I wanted to know what she was reading, the title and author were, to my frustration, covered by a black book cover. Her eyes were an unusual green-bluish colour, accentuated by a brown eyeshadow and long eyelashes. Even though her eyes seemed focussed on the book, they stood content and friendly. The picture was obviously taken on a sunny day, the sunrays lighted up her hair even more, and the flowers around her were in bloom.

The flowers were of a soft pink colour, coming from a very dark green bush that had grown neatly around the bench. The same various coloured, butterfly-like animals that she had named bowakees, were resting their wings on the flowers behind her, one blue bowakee flying right past her.

I moved my eyes to the other surroundings on the picture when my eyes fell on the bench she was sitting on. The wooden bench was large enough to fit six people next to each other, but Grace Selwyn sitting sideways, didn’t even use up the room for three persons, creating enough room that someone else could sit sideways too on the other side of the bench. On either sides of the bench, the sides were decorated with the same Selwyn crest I had seen on the envelope and I wondered what the rest of her house would look like. 

Logically thinking it would’ve looked something like Shafiq Manor, but somehow I figured her house was completely different.

“A woman wrote to you?” Harry asked from over my shoulder, looking at the photograph Grace Selwyn had sent.

Now, everyone looked up and sent each other mixed looks.

“Yes, apparently I haven’t made my preference for men or women clear,” I stammered, looking back at Harry.

“That is so hot!” George exclaimed laughing.

Luna sent him a pulverizing look, to which he furrowed his brows.

“What? Don’t you agree that it is weird?” George asked Luna.

“No, I have had another letter, also from a girl. She seemed really nice, only it wasn’t what Hermione was looking for.”

“And why is that? Maybe because she is a _girl_?” George exclaimed, laughing again, and Ron joined in this time.

George clapped his hand on the table, causing the bartender of the Three Broomsticks to look at us, but not come over. Not that the bartender would be able to hear, because of the soundproofing spells, but George’s face seemed to say it all.

To my surprise, Luna responded with something I hadn’t seen coming.

“No, because she has dark hair. Hermione likes blondes,” Luna stated seriously.

Draco and Harry choked on their tea so heavily that I had to use an airway-clearing spell to make them stop coughing. Ron seemed anything but amused and if steam could come from his ears, it might’ve happened.

I acted like I didn’t notice, yet I still felt the need to correct Luna’s statement.

“I really don’t have a preference in hair colour, Luna,” I said softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

“Sure you do, everyone has preferences! You like them intelligent, ambitious, independent, funny, rule-breaker-ish and blonde. I like them war-hero like, raven-haired, green-eyed and oblivious,” Luna stated as if it was all common knowledge.

Immediately I felt uncomfortable, so I coughed once to hide the strange strangled sound that had escaped my throat. Luna had looked straight at me when she said it, and I refrained myself from gasping and nudging Harry, but he didn’t even seem to notice.

Now, George and Ron stopped laughing, both looked at Harry, who was still looking at the picture I was holding. It took Ron a few seconds to say something.

“Uhh, mate,” Ron said, nudging Harry slightly.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, looking away from the photograph.

“When we get home, I have to tell you something,” Ron said, barely able to keep in his laugh.

“Okay, sure,” Harry said, not really listening.

“What is her name?” Harry asked, tapping at the photograph.

When Draco saw that Harry was still so interested in Grace, he looked over Harry’s shoulder and then his eyes widened.

“Grace Selwyn wrote you a letter?” Draco asked me disbelievingly with shock clearly sounding through in his voice.

“Yes, why? Is she important in the pureblood world?” I asked him.

Now, George, Ron and Luna looked at me agape.

“She is going to be the youngest Wizengamot member ever,” Ron said with wide eyes.

“And don’t forget hottest,” George grinned jovially.

“Aren’t you dating Angelina?” Ron hissed teasing.

“She has accomplished all of that by herself. She didn’t even get help from her mother. If you find ambition attractive Hermione, you must certainly feel attracted to Grace Selwyn,” Draco said slowly.

I didn’t know how to respond to this, but then Draco continued.

“It does explain as to why she had her marriage contract with Geoffrey Wood dissolved,” Draco said thinking.

No one responded to this and everyone started reading again.

 

When every letter was read, Luna had made 7 categories for us to sort the letters in; 1: Not ever, 2: No, 3: Slightly no, 4: Too little information available, 5: Maybe ever, 6: Possibly and 7: Match made in heaven.

When all my friends gave me a summary of every letter, Luna asked us the same questions:

Does the courter seem intelligent enough to be Hermione’s match?

Do you find the courter atrocious?

Do the courter and Hermione have big differences in opinion about important cases like; rights for magical creatures, pureblood supremacy etcetera?

Do you have any other reasons why Hermione wouldn’t like this courter?

 

To my own surprise, the only one who was placed in category 7 was Grace Selwyn, the one whose letter I had read second. That was only because Luna had said that if all the questions were answered with no, they had to be in category number 7. I did find her being a girl very weird, but when I wanted to say so, Luna simply didn’t listen and said that every animal, humans included are a little bisexual. I didn’t want to make a scene, so I simply said nothing.

 

When all the letters were categorized, we all started talking about the letters, making fun of some of them, but being also serious about it, simply because 25 of the 26 letters that were sent, were honest proposals. I sat against Harry’s shoulder and after our 8th cup of tea, Ron said that it was already 10 p.m. and everyone needed to head back home to go to sleep. Then, Harry paid for everyone’s tea, which got him a huge discount at the bar. I had thanked Ron, George and Harry for helping me read the letters and Draco and I headed back to Hogwarts. I felt like I was missing someone, but for a second I couldn’t remember.

“Wait! We lost Luna!” I said shocked, standing still about 20 metres away from The Three Broomsticks.

Draco grinned lightly and stopped as well, looking back at me.

“Easy there, Princess. Lovegood has left over an hour ago,” Draco said calm, with an amused look on his face.

“Oh, thank Godric,” I said, my breathing slowly calming down.

Then I remembered again and I caught up with Draco. After a small shudder, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, softly pulling me closer.

I snug a little deeper against his warmth and for a few minutes we were both silent. I was thinking about the letters I’d received and for some reason I couldn’t stop thinking about them. Luna’s words also haunted me, like I was hearing them over and over, stuck on replay in my head.

_“You like them intelligent, ambitious, independent, funny, rule-breaker-ish and blonde.”_

Intelligent.

Ambitious.

Independent.

Funny.

Rule-breaker-ish.

Blonde.

 

Suddenly, I wanted to know if Draco was ambitious. I don’t even know why, since it had nothing to do with what we had been dealing with this evening, but I just found out that I actually didn’t know that very much about Draco, while he did know a lot about me.

“Hey, Draco?”

“Yes, Hermione?”

“I just found out that I don’t even know that much about you.”

“Okay…” Draco responded, clearly not knowing where I was going with this.

“Well, we are friends right?” I wondered.

“Yes,” he said slowly. As if he was afraid that I still wasn’t clear about why I was asking this.

“Well, you know a lot about me, I want to know more about you too,” I stated simply.

“Because we are friends?” Draco wondered, his brows raised and a confused look in his eyes.

 

I don’t know why, but suddenly a jolt ran down my spine, as if it was meant to be a warning. When I leaned against his shoulder, like I did when we studied late in the evenings, it didn’t feel the same like with Harry and Ron. It still felt comfortable, but in a nerve-wrecking way. Like the way I was leaning against him now and his arm was placed around my shoulder. To Draco, it probably felt like friends, but there was something edgy between us. I was conscious of it now. I was going to address it to him, as soon as I figured out, why we were still this sparkling. Maybe it had something to do with our past, being ‘enemies’ and all, but I never had that jolt running down my spine feeling with Harry and Ron when they touched me, or when they called me Princess teasingly.

I felt his arm around my shoulder move me closer slightly, and I snuck even deeper against him, our robes now touching clear. He smelled like spearmint toothpaste, even after all the cups of tea, something else I didn’t know and something that smelled familiar, but my brain was too tired to recognize it. After forgetting what our previous conversation was about, I asked the question I wanted to ask.

“What are your goals in life?”

 “Are you serious?” Draco gazed at me.

His face was suddenly very close, and I could see the silver speckles in his grey eyes. I smelled his spearmint toothpaste again, and a small shudder started at the back of my neck. Only now I realized that he was a lot taller than I was. I felt our steps getting smaller, going slower.

He looked at my lips for just a second and I couldn’t help but looking at his, an automatic response.

Then, he held his breath, moved his head back and so looking forward and sighed.

“I hope to be a Potioneer one day. Develop better potions and maybe cures for all the diseases that exist today.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Really?”

“Does that surprise you?” he asked grinning.

I thought about that for a while. “Yes, I always thought you’d go one and do something pompous like the rich spoiled brat you used to be,” I said teasing, but meaning it a little.

This caused him to laugh fully and he looked at me, clearly amused.

“Tell me, what does a rich, spoiled brat become when he grows up, Princess?”

“I don’t know, act like you have a legal business but meanwhile blackmail and extort the hardworking people.”

“Ha!” he laughed.

“What? I had to guess something right? Don’t you inherit a lot of business with your father out of the picture now?” I blurted out.

He stopped walking but he didn’t push me away. His eyes met mine again and he sighed.

“I will inherit the Malfoy fortune, yes. But my father never worked a day in his life. He _invested_ ,” Draco stated with a meaningful look and a tone that was warning.

“I thought your father worked at the Ministry of Magic?”

“Like I said, he invested. He was never on the official pay roll of the Ministry of Magic.”

Draco had sounded hoarse and a little angry so I decided to move along from this subject.

“Well, I could see you become a Potioneer, helping people,” I smiled at him when we fell back into pace towards Hogwarts.

A small tug at the end of lips was seen but he didn’t look at me anymore.

“Any other life goals?”

“You are seriously interested? Never mind, don’t answer that. Of course you do, you can’t stand not knowing. You are still an insufferable know-it-all,” the venom in his words was palpable, yet he didn’t look at me.

“Says you! You rich spoiled brat!” I yelled back.

He looked at me, clearly wondering what I was doing and after one second, we couldn’t hold it anymore and we both started laughing, hard.

“I might even miss you when Hogwarts is finished,” I said, poking his ribs teasing with my elbow.

Draco raised his brows high, in a way only he could and he shook his head, smiling.

We entered Hogwarts castle Draco released me and he suddenly felt really far away even though he was walking right beside me.

“So you like blondes, huh?” Draco teased.

“What? I do not! I told Luna, I don’t have a preference,” I said quickly, hastening my pace.

“Right,” he said.

When we arrived at the third floor on the right side, we said the password to the portrait of Laverne de Montmorency.

The common room was empty.

We stood still in front of the girls’ dorm room door.

“Thank you for helping today, Draco.”

I looked up into his eyes, when he nodded.

My mind went blank as soon as I smelled him again, his cologne or whatever it was. I could only look at him. His platinum blonde hair, his grey eyes with silver specks in them, his eyes that seem to say all the words I wanted to hear, yet I didn’t know any of them. My skin felt cold and a miniscule thought crossed my mind if I wasn’t actually coming down with the flu or something, but it passed as soon as my eyes mover to the next silver speck in his eye. I felt empty yet overwhelmed by all the senses that were flooding my brain for no apparent reason. It felt like Draco was just out of reach when I moved my hand forward to hold his, but I might’ve imagined moving my hand forward. Maybe I just wanted to.

I didn’t know how much time passed when his voice croaked.

“Anytime, Princess,” he said hoarsely, and just as breathless as I was.

The spell seemed to be broken and I straightened my tensed back.

“Sleep well,” impulsively, to reduce the painful tension, I bent forward and kissed him on the cheek.

When my brain caught up with what I’d done, I hid my face in my curls and turned around, opening the girls’ dorm room door.

“Good night,” his sudden deep voice sounded.

I closed the door behind me resting against the now closed door, trying to stop my heart from beating so loud that it would wake up my dorm mates.

 

Draco

I heard a small crack as she leaned against the other side of the door.

“Are you fucking blind, Draco?” the familiar voice of Blaise sounded in front of me.

“Where are you?” I asked loudly, drawing my wand.

“I have been practising my charms homework, the disillusionment charm was part of it. Needless to say, I mastered it now,” the smugness in his voice ruined my good mood.

I said the reverse incantation while pointing my wand at the direction of where I heard his voice last and there Blaise became visible. He was dressed in only his underpants and yet he still looked smug.

“Now you have spoiled all the fun!” Blaise whined.

“I’m going to bed, goodnight Blaise.”

“But… I wasn’t finished talking with you! Don’t you see that…”

“ _Silencio_.”

Blaise made some hand gestures and took out his own wand to undo the charm, but I already closed the dorm room door behind me. I needed to get some sleep in order to be fit enough for Charms tomorrow.

Before sleep caught on with me, my mind wandered over all the proposals she had received and over all the proposals she would be receiving in the next period. I needed to protect her from all those vultures, from all those men who wanted her as a trophy wife. I couldn’t let that happen. I wouldn’t.


	26. Passing NEWTs

#  **Chapter 26: Passing NEWTs**

**May 1999**

Hermione

The past few months had flown by. In the week the article was published about Aremo and I being royals, more and more marriage proposals had arrived. I had made a standard response letter to all the marriage proposals, stating that I want to finish Hogwarts before even thinking seriously about a marriage. However, I had written a personal response to the ones Grace Selwyn, Michael Caldwell (yes, he had send one as well) and Viktor Krum had send me. Telling them how flattered I was, but not having the time for something serious right now. I had met up with Michael once, just to talk and we had more fun than I’d imagined. We went to a zoo, something that surprised me because it was so muggle that I didn’t know Michael even knew about it. Aremo had almost forbidden me to meet with him again alone, even Harry, Ron and to my big surprise Luna said I shouldn’t meet with him again. Draco had been especially relaxed about all of this, which was odd, because he’d responded so protective when I received Michael’s first letter. But I let the matter go, glad that he wasn’t stopping me as well.

Draco and I were studying every day, no matter what the weather, mood, or energy level was like. The studying drove us crazy, but I slept a lot better knowing that I wouldn’t have to engage to anyone soon and just be happy with my friends and family, enjoying my freedom.

 

The Daily Prophet had written many articles, about Aremo, me, my future partner and job. They had whole pages about the change of my hair, the guessing about other unimportant stuff like partner preferences and secret crushes. The journalists had kept guessing about Aremo’s relationship, but they didn’t find out yet.

The letter Kingsley had sent me, was to offer me a job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to ask me how I would want to be addressed because I was a princess now. In the old laws, royals had a say in most of the law cases, able to veto certain laws and rules. When I had shown the letter to Aremo, he said he wished he wanted to be treated with respect, and not act like a ruler over other wizards and witches. I had agreed completely and answered Kingsley’s letter with that response.

 

George and Angelina were finally dating officially, and in result George couldn’t seem happier. With the emphasis on seem. He truly did seem happy, but I felt something deeper within that wasn’t quite convinced of his ‘happiness’. When Ron had told Harry what Luna had said about crushing on Harry, he’d apparently stuttered, not knowing what to do. Then, he’d asked her for a drink in Hogsmeade and they’d been on a few dates before the NEWTs came up but every date steering free of the reporters. Theo and Lisa were still happy together, smiling all the time, sweet touches and long conversations in the common room. To my big surprise Ron had started dating. Later it turned out to be a fan, which Harry, the complete Weasley family and I advised against as soon as it started as a fling, but Ron loved the attention and adoration. The girl, two years younger than he was, was gorgeous but dumb as a brick and I couldn’t stand her because of it. She appeared to be very physical, pushing her tongue down his throat any time she wasn’t using it to adore him, laugh nasally or eat.

 

The relationship I didn’t get sick of was Aremo’s and Astoria’s. Aremo had told me he wanted to engage to Astoria as soon as she was finished with Hogwarts, finally able to introduce her as his to the papers. He had asked me to help and look for a ring, which I had slyly inquired about to Daphne.

 

The night after the last NEWTs were made, Blaise suggested throwing a party at the common room. Everyone agreed, it would take about a week before the results were known so we could relax and enjoy our study free time. We, as 8th years had grown quite close, all helping each other studying and so the mood had been nice. Not that was the same for Pansy; she apparently had some dirt on Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw student, so he helped her study for her Herbology, DADA and Divination NEWTs. And only because Terry wasn’t taking Transfiguration, or she would probably force him to help her with that as well. But, to my surprise Terry didn’t seem to mind all that much. It seemed to work because just like Pansy, Terry knew how to be blunt and demanding. Only Terry had a filter, Pansy didn’t.

Still, to my surprise Pansy and Tracey also had been something close to what others would describe as nice, in their own way of course. Demanding anything they could, yet not sneering to anyone if not necessary. Daphne had been nicer, yet in a reserved way. And now I knew her story, about her history with her fiancées, I actually tried to be nice as well, actually making an effort because she was going to be family, sort of.

 

When the party had finally started Blaise had asked me to dance and I had gladly accepted. It was time for all of us to let our hair down.

“Thanks for a lovely dance Hermione, now it’s time for some shots,” Blaise grinned and guided me to the drinking table where all the hard alcohol was stored.

I wasn’t even going to question the way they got it here but I doubted the way were legal. And before I could say something about it, Blaise handed me a shot glass filled with an amber coloured liquid and downed it the same second. Feeling awfully nervous for the results of the N.E.W.T.s I decided I had deserved some time to have fun, so I downed the shot as well and put the glass back on the table. I shivered as soon as I swallowed the bitter drink, which caused Blaise to grin amused. Without warning, he poured us both another. After downing that as well, he poured me a glass of wine and himself a glass of scotch.

“Cheers, Princess.”

Our glasses touched and clinked.

 

“So how are you and Ginny doing?” I asked after having a sip from my wine.

“Not even waiting to start the big talk, huh? No Hermione, even though you are a Princess, and a gorgeous looking one I might add, I’m not going to join you in this game. I’ll see you later,” Blaise responded while raising his glass as a goodbye and walking over to Tracey.

“Hermione?” I felt a cold small hand on my back and I turned around to Lisa’s voice.

“Lisa, are you enjoying yourself?” I asked friendly while looking around.

“Sure! Say…”

 

My eyes drifted off to the decorations of the common room. The common room was decorated with dark-lighting candles, making it look more beautiful than it actually was. Justin Finch-Fletchley had charmed the room, making it look like a fancy ballroom, nothing nowhere near as fancy as Aremo’s back at Shafiq Manor, but still nice enough. Astoria was talking with Draco, Theo and Daphne all with an almost empty glass. Justin and Michael (Corner) were obviously both being held against their wills by Luna talking about Godric knows what and every once in a while, I saw Terry sending both Justin and Michael a thumbs up and a grin. Terry was dancing with Susan, while Anthony and Hannah were playing a game of Wizard’s Chess at one of the couches. Tracey and Pansy just entered the common room from the dorm room. Pansy was dressed in a bright red dress and Tracey dressed in a blue dress, which, for some reason, didn’t colour her skin in a flattering way at all. My view fell on Michael and Justin with Luna who were discussing NEWTs and suddenly I felt nervousness wash over me. What if I wasn’t going to pass the NEWTs I needed to become a ministry employee at the DMLE department of the ministry? Michael was apparently thinking something similar because now Luna placed her hand on his at patted it twice. Justin gave Michael a hard clap on his shoulder when and just when I wanted to look at Astoria and Draco again, the cold small hand of Lisa now wrapped around my wrist softly.

I looked back at Lisa and smiled apologetic.

 

“Hermione? You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you? Are you alright?” Lisa asked, looking worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just admiring the surroundings… and I’m a little nervous for the N.E.W.T.s scores,” I answered.

“OKAY! If anyone is going to mention any kind of test again, they have to down three shots in a row and sustain one of my eviller hexes!” Pansy sneered over the music, looking straight at me.

I grinned back and held my face defiant. Defiance, I’d learned, was the best way to communicate with Pansy.

“I guess you are not the only one,” Lisa added smiling while looking away from Pansy.

“I guess you are right.”

“So, now that you have finished Hogwarts, what are you going to do? Are you going to travel and see the world, or are you still sticking to your ambitious plan to change the law for the less fortunate magical creatures?” Lisa asked after a hiccup.

Just before I could answer, the portrait opened again and Ernie and Neville entered, both dressed in dashing robes. Neville was at least two heads taller than Ernie was, but both of them looked handsome. Ernie was wearing a sand coloured set of robes, with a prominent family crest shape on the left side of his chest. The name Macmillan graced the crest, the same one I had seen in Patrick Macmillan’s marriage proposal letter.

Neville’s dark blue set of robes was, to my surprise, also graced with a family crest on his left chest. I had never seen the Longbottom shield, and oddly enough it had a huge sword in the centre, depicted on the shield.

I looked at the small group around Astoria, whose eyes had moved over both the shields. Pansy was nudged by Tracey, Hannah nudged Anthony in the middle of his chess move and suddenly all the eyes moved to Ernie and Neville.

“I didn’t know that we were going to make this an official party, Macmillan,” Pansy sneered to Ernie while her eyes were still glued to the family crests on their chests.

Draco nodded at Pansy’s words, followed by Astoria, Daphne and Theo, and soon the other purebloods followed.

 

Ernie and Neville sent each other a look. Neville looked utterly nervous and Ernie gave him a tiny motivational nod before saying: “We are not, but there is something that needs to be done the proper way.”

Silence filled the room and everyone waited expectantly, looking at Ernie who looked at Neville and Neville who looked at Hannah.

Anthony Goldstein who had quickly placed his chess piece back in its original place now nudged a clearly paralyzed Hannah.

“I have a feeling you need to stand up and straighten your dress,” Anthony whispered while still looking at Neville who now slowly walked up to Hannah.

Hannah swallowed, hurried to rise to her feet and straightened her dress. Susan quickly hurried to Hannah’s side making a high enthusiastic high noise. Ernie followed Neville who was almost in front of Hannah. I moved my eyes from Hannah, Susan and Neville to Lisa, to Theo whose eyebrows were raised slightly and to Pansy’s face that radiated utter shock.

 

Then Neville and Ernie turned around and looked straight at me. Both Ernie and Neville knelt only slightly through their knees and nodded. Now, Ernie took a small step back while Neville opened his mouth.

“Princess, would you do me the honour of testifying as an official?”

I blinked at Neville.

He had sounded so official and serious that I felt the immediate urge to keep a straight face while a nervous smile wanted to rise to my lips.

I had a feeling Neville was going to do something official like propose to Hannah, even though we were only eighteen years old and the thought seemed preposterous to me.

 

Still I didn’t know what was expected of me and suddenly my eyes found Draco, who was silently debating something with Theo and Blaise. I moved my eyes from Blaise to Draco, who sent me a small nod and walked forward to stand next to me after bowing slightly to me.

I bowed back and he placed my hand on his arm.

“Agree,” Draco whispered while nodding to Neville, who nodded back instantly.

“Yes, of course Neville,” I said smiling broad.

“Thank you, Princess,” Neville sounded relieved.

“Walk with me,” Draco whispered again.

Draco had taken me by the arm and guided me forward stand next to Hannah and Draco on my other side. Then the slightest feeling jolted through me and I realized that this may be something bigger than I anticipated a few seconds ago.

Ernie stepped forward slightly and inclined his head towards me and then towards Hannah.

“Princess, Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom would like to ask your permission to officially court Ms. Hannah Desiree Abbott,” Ernie stated officially.

I slowly felt myself feel faint, what was I supposed to do now?

 

Draco moved his head an inch closer to mine and whispered, “Ask if her father gave him permission.”

“Neville, do you have permission from Mr. Abbott to officially court her?” I asked clear.

My eyes fell on Theo whose eye twitched uncomfortably and I felt Draco’s arm around my back tighten a little. Neville seemed to suffer from an instant heart attack because his knees gave out but were holding only just.

“I do, Princess,” Neville answered nervousness clearly sounding through in his voice.

Again Draco’s head moved closer to mine and whispered oh so soft, “Grant them permission.”

“Then you have my permission to officially court Ms. Abbott,” I said nodding once, because that seemed to be appropriate.

“Thank you, Princess,” Ernie and Neville said at the same time.

Neville who looked deep red now, turned to Hannah who couldn’t smile broader. And when Ernie smiled at her as well she smiled back and sent me a grateful look.

“Ms. Hannah Desiree Abbott, Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom let his wishes to officially court you be known previously. Do you have an answer for him?” Ernie now asked.

“I do, Mr. Macmillan.”

“What is your answer, Ms. Abbott?”

“I accept the official proposal to be courted by Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom,” she answered ceremoniously.

Neville’s smile couldn’t be wider and relief was now clearly visible on his face. Neville gave Ernie a small clap on his shoulder and after that he extended his hand to Hannah who took it slowly, not wanting to seem too eager.

Both of them now turned to me when Ernie said, “Then I would like to grant the Princess the honour of congratulating them first. Princess?”

I thought I was done with the official business but apparently there was a closing act. So I moved my head a little closer to Draco’s.

“Repeat after me: I want to congratulate Ms. Neville Frank Longbottom member of the eleventh Sacred Twenty-Eight family and Ms. Hannah Desiree Abbott of the first Sacred Twenty-Eight family on their official courtship,” Draco whispered fast.

Then I straightened my back and send both of them a polite smile.

“I want to congratulate Ms. Neville Frank Longbottom member of the eleventh Sacred Twenty-Eight family and Ms. Hannah Desiree Abbott of the first Sacred Twenty-Eight family on their official courtship,” I spoke loud and slow.

 

Clapping arose from all around the room and then everything became chaotic. Neville and Hannah stood towards the rest of the room, waiting apparently. Draco’s hand left my back and he quickly stood behind Astoria, sending me an apologetic look. And when everyone of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families seemed to line up, my eyes widened out of surprise and not knowing what was happening.

“Sacred Twenty-Eight Families; the Greengrasses,” Ernie said moving his right hand towards Daphne and Astoria.

Daphne stepped forward with Astoria on her side.

They congratulated Neville and Hannah and then Ernie stepped forward.

“Macmillan,” Ernie stated.

He congratulated Neville and Hannah.

Then ‘Malfoy’ was followed by ‘Nott’ and ‘Parkinson’.

Luckily Draco returned at my side as soon as he had congratulated them and I felt his warm hand softly on my back again. While I leaned into his warmth, Ernie continued.

“Now I would like to call forward the noble house of Boot, Davis, Lovegood and Zabini.”

All of them stepped forward and congratulated both Neville and Hannah by shaking both of their hands.

“The honourable houses of Bones, Corner, Goldstein, Finch-Fletchley and Turpin.”

Blaise choked on his drink while Theo clapped him on his back with a look that could only be described as shocked while Lisa’s eyebrows shot up questioningly.

I was surprised the halfbloods and muggleborns were called forwards together, yet it seemed more exclusive than inclusive and I didn’t like how this was going. Everyone was worth as much as another so why did the halfblood and we muggleborns be called last?

And I was not the only one. Draco’s hand tightened once more on my back and he sent Theo a meaningful look, who just smiled back. Then Pansy coughed, Tracey patted her back, Blaise now rose his eyebrows and Theo smiled broad at Ernie. Neville and Hannah both also smiled.

 

Draco moved his mouth closer to my ear and whispered: “For the official caller, the job Ernie is now doing, it is possible to address the names of all the four blood types, but it is uncommon, say extraordinary to grant any of the non-sacred or non-purebloods an honourable title. Macmillan is misusing his position, but no one is objecting…” Draco whispered.

Suddenly I felt myself getting more uncomfortable by the second. Daphne, Astoria, Ernie, Neville, Hannah, Pansy and Theo looked at me as if they were waiting for me to do something.

“Draco, what do I do?” I hissed as soft as I could.

“I don’t know. Usually the highest present member is the one who has to make objection. Just to clarify, that is you,” a hint of sarcasm sounded through.

“What would I be objecting against?” I asked to make it clear.

“Against calling the family names of the halfbloods and muggleborns honourable, but I would advise against it,” Draco added, clearly confused with the whole situation.

“Good call,” I agreed my tone now definitely sarcastic and nodded at Draco before smiling at Ernie.

Then the serious faces of the others turned into smiled and the music was turned up again.

 

**Two weeks later – The Leaky Cauldron**

Hermione

I looked around the crowded bar and noticed that the only word to describe the common ruling emotion was tense. We, as eighth year had hired part of the bar for our exclusive graduation party. Tonight everyone would receive their NEWT scores and we’d all agreed not to invite our parents our others that weren’t eighth years. Michael Corner seemed more agitated than the average 8th year, but that also didn’t mean that Ernie or any of the rest was acting normal. Justin, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Michael and Ernie were sitting at a table together, just like Anthony, Terry, Pansy, Tracey and Daphne. Astoria had joined the table I was going to join, but unlike her normal self she was now actually fussy about the seating arrangement. Blaise sat on the end, with Astoria next to him, I sat between Astoria and Draco, who sat next to Theo and Lisa. Astoria was constantly straightening her neat dress. It would turn out to be a big night for Astoria whether or not she got her NEWTs, because she thought that tonight was going to be the night Aremo was going to propose to her. I had my doubts about it, but she seemed certain, so I didn’t bring it up anymore.

 

When the three owls arrived with all our letters, and they were handed to the rightful person, I could feel the agitation and nervousness getting even thicker than before.

I looked at the neat handwriting that addressed my muggle name.

_Hermione Granger_

 

I smiled at the envelope, apparently Headmistress McGonagall knew me well because she’d addressed me with my muggle name, and accepted it with shaking hands from Ernie.

When everyone got the letters, one could hear a pin drop in the bar.

My hands were shaking, and I didn’t want to open my envelope. What if all I had worked for was going to be wrong? What if I had failed my studies, the thing I had worked so hard for since the first day I knew I was a witch? What if I wasn’t going to pass any of the subjects? Would people laugh at me? What would my parents think? Or Harry and Ron? Or …

On the vague background I heard someone yell ‘OPEN!’ but I didn’t actually register what it meant.

What if I failed my NEWTs?

 

Blaise

I straightened my hair and out of habit checked the envelope for jinxes with a simple spell. I looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking at their own letters. When Macmillan yelled “OPEN!” everyone, some squeaking and some deathly silent, were opening their letters.

The sound of tearing paper sounded followed by yelling and mostly cheerful exclamations.

I looked at my own NEWTS and to my surprise I had done exactly as I’d expected. A little bummed about the E on Defence against the Dark Arts, hoping I could’ve persuaded the DADA examiner by complimenting her dress and hair, but she apparently wasn’t as struck by my charming skills as she let me think she was. I glanced from Astoria’s letter, who did great and had passed all her NEWTs too, to Hermione whose hands were still shaking with the closed envelope in it. I knew she’d been very high-strung about the whole NEWTs, but I had no idea it was this huge for her.

Draco, who had seemed to forget his own results, or simply didn’t care, looked at Hermione and placed his hand slowly around her shaking wrist.

“Hermione, how did you do?” Draco asked softly while looking straight at the reddening witch’s cheeks.

“I can’t seem to open it…” she whispered, clearly ashamed by the strong physical reaction to her nervousness.

 

Then, the room suddenly fell quiet, and everyone was looking at Hermione and the envelope tightly gripped in her hands. Her whole body was shaking and I felt myself only being able to look at her shaking hands. It was as if the room was enchanted, all hypnotized by her, but then she broke her eyes away from the envelope and looked at Draco. He visibly pinched her wrist and then suddenly Hermione’s shaking stopped. Then, she tugged at the envelope and took out the paper.

I looked over Astoria’s shoulder to read the letter.

 

_Ministry of Magic_

_Certificate of attainment for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_

_Pass grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_-Hermione Jean Granger-_

_Has achieved_

_Alchemy                                                              O_

_Ancient Runes                                                  O_

_Arithmancy                                                       O_

_Astronomy                                                        E_

_Care of Magical Creatures                           O_

_Charms                                                               O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts                   O_

_Herbology                                                          O_

_Potions                                                                O_

_Transfiguration                                               O_

_Professor Griselda Marchbanks_

_Governor Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 

 

“All Outstanding and one Exceeds Expectations? Congratulations!” Draco said softly and pinched her hand again.

“I passed all my NEWTs!” she stuttered, flabbergasted.

“That, you did and gloriously I might add,” Draco said, smiling so warm that I couldn’t believe not more people knew he was in love with her.

“I did,” she stammered while her eyes kept on moving over and over the letter again.

Everyone seemed to be talking with their neighbours again and the tense situation was very slowly calming down. Hermione however was silent now, still looking at the paper.

 

“Oh, I’m so happy, Draco!” she said, her eyes shining bright to Draco’s and hugging him while not letting go of her letter.

“I’m proud of you,” he said softly while hugging her back, actually closing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, he was sooo far gone. 

When they didn’t let go, I started to feel like I was supposed to give them some privacy and then I realized we were at a party in a bar and that they were still completely oblivious to the things they said and did to each other.

“But wait!” she exclaimed and quickly released Draco, “How did you do, Draco?”

“I passed them all.”

Just when I wanted to see how she was going to respond, Ernie Macmillan rose to his feet again and raised his glass.

“Now, I believe all of us have graduated from Hogwarts. And to congratulate you, I have arranged a special surprise for all of you!” he yelled over the music that suddenly played.

“Family and friends, please, come in!”

 

The room magically expanded and people came rushing in with flowers and gift cards. It took about three second for me to recognize different parents and friends of the graduates. I knew my mother was in Switzerland so she wasn’t able to come, but I didn’t care and kept on looking on someone I could talk to.

The Weasley’s arrived together with Potter and Aremo who had hurried forward to hug his sister.

 

Hermione

When the doors had opened and people had begun hurrying in the room, I looked for my family and friends and suddenly I recognized eyes that looked exactly like mine, staring into mine and then he hugged me.

“I’m so proud, sis,” Aremo said while smiling proudly.

Tears were already welled up in my eyes and I thanked him after which he quickly hurried to Astoria, who had waited patiently for us to finish. Then Harry, Ron and Ginny came to hug me as well.

Ginny quickly hurried to Blaise after telling me that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley assured me that I was welcome to stay at the Burrow whenever I wanted to for a celebratory dinner.

“Hermione, let’s go and tell your parents, I’ll bet they’re waiting for you!” Ron suggested and grabbing my hand and Harry’s arm.

I smiled broadly and nodded.

“Great idea, Ron! Let me say goodbye to the rest really quick!” I said, hurrying in Draco’s direction.

 

He’d apparently seen me coming and looked at my rushed demeanour.

“Hermione, where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m going to parents, to tell them.”

“Will you come back?” Draco asked, his eyes widening slightly.

“Eh, I don’t know,” I looked back at Harry and Ron who were waving at me to come.

Draco didn’t seem to know what to say and I also felt increasingly weird. Was this the last time I was going to see him? A soft sad PANG rushed through me, but it was immediately swallowed by the huge waves of relief and happiness that I felt because of the NEWT results.

“Alright, so when…” he started.

“We’ll see each other, right? Maybe we can meet up soon!” I suggested, while hugging him shortly.

“Uh, sure,” Draco replied short.

“Hermione! Let’s go!” Ron yelled.

“Bye everyone!” I yelled, looking at Theo, Lisa, Aremo, Astoria, Blaise, Neville, Luna and all the others.

“Bye!” I said to Draco and I hurried to Ron and Harry.

I couldn’t wait to show my parents the letter. They were going to be so proud!

 

**Two weeks later – Malfoy Manor**

Draco

The door of my home laboratory opened and I saw Squaffy, my personal, but freed house elf stand in the door opening.

“Mr. Zabini is here to see you, Master,” Squaffy said quickly.

I refrained myself from sighing, I’d hoped Blaise would drop the matter.

“Thank you, Squaffy. Let him in.”

Squaffy left my laboratory again and then Blaise entered, wearing a set of tight, fancy, brown robes and looking at his smirk, he was definitely ready for Hermione’s party.

“What are you doing here, Blaise?” I asked nonchalantly.

Blaise pushed his hair back in a way that he knew looked charming, it was his habit of some kind, then moved his eyes to mine to send me a sly smile before shaking his head at me.

“Why aren’t you at Hermione’s party at Shafiq Manor? You know, her small graduation party and Astoria’s and Aremo’s unofficial engagement party?”

“I am busy with this potion. I can’t stop in the middle of it.”

“Bullshit.”

I ignored him, adding 9,5 cleaned leaves of the Yohvoo tree to the potion in the gigantic cauldron.

“I’m busy Blaise, just leave,” I moved my hand with a vague gesture to the door and looked further into the recipe, even though I didn’t need it and had memorized the recipe as soon as I knew it would be important in 8th year.

“Draco, that’s a Draught of Dreamless Sleep and it only takes four hours to make,” Blaise said, pointing at my factory-scale cauldron, his brows raised and clearly not impressed with my attempt to make up an excuse.

I hated him for knowing his potions so well and stopped myself from grunting in irritation out loud.

“St. Mungo’s needs it, Blaise. Are you going to deprive the patients from the potion they need to heal, to sleep?” I asked incredulous followed by a deep sigh.

“I don’t understand you! You are so emotionally involved with her; why don’t you want to be at her party? Because of all your competition? You know she doesn’t want Krum, she doesn’t want Michael Caldwell the heir of Davenport Hotels, you have taken care of that, and you know she could never be so happy with a girl as she could be with you, but she might meet someone else if you don’t hurry. So come with me and tell her how you feel! Congratulate her, be happy for her, _sway her_!” he ranted, frustration pouring out of every pore of his body.

“I don’t know how your deluded mind came up with all of this, but I am not emotionally involved with Hermione,” I stated dryly, ignoring the rest of his rant completely.

And just for the fun of it, I sent Blaise a look as if to question his sanity. 

“When she met up with that horrible Caldwell guy in April to go to the muggle zoo, you had two house-elves follow her!”

I laughed on the inside because I hadn’t told Blaise and Theo about the personal investigator I hired too, to make sure she would be safe from him. “Not one house elf, but TWO! Ordering both to attack as soon he did something wrong. That doesn’t sound not involved, Draco! That sounds ridiculously involved, obsessed even!” Blaise shouted frustrated.

“Blaise, she is our friend and I wanted to protect her. Is that so strange?” I asked calm, looking over my bubbling potion to his highly frustrated being.

“You are obsessed and you know it! Why don’t you confess your feelings to her?”

“My feelings?” I asked surprised.

“You can’t be serious! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER! TELL HER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!”

I was silent for a while, thinking back of when the others said something similar to me.

_Lovegood had asked if I’d written a marriage proposal when it came out in the newspapers that Hermione was a princess. Indicating oh so clearly that I had feelings for her. I had dismissed it easily then, but nonetheless she had commented on it._

The second memory wasn’t much better.

_A few weeks later, when Hermione had fallen asleep in the 8 th years common room with her head against my shoulder, slowly gliding to my lap, Astoria had walked passed by grinning._

_“If you could see yourself now… Oh Draco, you look like a lovesick puppy. Does she know?” Astoria had wondered._

_“Does she know what?” I asked beginning to get irritated with my ex-fiancée for disturbing Hermione’s peace._

_“Does she know that you’re in love with her?” Astoria clarified and looking at me as if she wasn’t sure if I was kidding or just dense._

_“Don’t be ridiculous Astoria, now get out before you wake her,” I hissed back angrily._

_“So blind…” she muttered, walking away to the girls’ dormitory._

And the conclusion was that Malfoys didn’t have feelings for others or fell in love. My father had become a madman during the war, but before that he’d never been a loving father. Not that I needed his love, I wasn’t one of those love-starved kids, but he could’ve at least been nicer to my mother, even if it was an arranged marriage. I doubted he’d ever loved my mother at all. I knew my mother hadn’t been unhappy with their arranged marriage and I think she had actually loved him, but it was long over now, thank Salazar.

 

I turned back to reality, where a furiously frustrated Blaise was still standing in front of me.

“Did you organize this trick with Astoria and Lovegood?” I asked Blaise.

Maybe it was all a big setup, people trying to get us together or making us believe we were in love with each other.

“Excuse me?” Blaise asked, now looking almost genuinely confused.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was a great actor, I had used those skills so many times, but this almost seemed genuine.

“You mean they said something to you as well? And you still don’t see it? HA!” Blaise shouted out.

“You just don’t want to see it! Why, are you afraid she doesn’t like you back? Are you afraid she’ll hurt your feelings?”

I ignored him again and decided to do just that until he left.

“Well?” Blaise hissed.

I held my tongue, looked at the recipe for the thousandth time and read the next few steps.

“If that is how low you have sunken, so be it,” Blaise’s sly voice suddenly clear.

He walked to my storage cupboard and took something out, and before I knew it, unicorn tears streamed into my cauldron and when they hit the potion, causing small ripples, white steamy smoke arose quickly from the cauldron.

I jumped up, in anger and hopelessness. “No!” I hissed, looking at my ruined potion.

Unicorn tears had the magical property to neutralize all the effects of various potion ingredients, ranging from the Yohvoo tree leaves to Albast powdered root.

My Draught of Dreamless Sleep was ruined.

 

“I will tell you once more, get dressed and make sure to wear your charming smile. Or otherwise I charm one on you,” Blaise narrowed his eyes before hissing “permanently.”

I still ignored him, and tried to vanish the ruined potion when Blaise grabbed the arm I was holding my wand with.

He snatched my wand out of my hand and now pointed it at me.

“Change,” he hissed.

For a second I thought he’d be joking, but when I looked up at Blaise, feeling the anger rise inside of me, his face stood serious.

Knowing that Blaise would never give up unless I hurt him deeply, I thought about the party. Maybe it was good for me, to be present at the unofficial engagement party of Astoria and Aremo. And Astoria and Aremo both were dear friends. Maybe I really needed to go.

Blaise moved with my wand to the door of my laboratory and so I silently rose to my feet and walked to the door. It was time for me to get changed.


	27. Realization

#  Chapter 27: Realization

**9 April 1999**

Hermione 

I looked in to a pair of eyes, identical to my own.

“Hermione,” Aremo started, his eyes moving over my dress the one Astoria picked out for me while we were shopping together. To my surprise I actually had a great time. A week ago we had gone to Paris, because Astoria wanted to pick out a dress perfect for tonight. But we hadn’t only been to Le Robe Magique Boutique, but also to a bookshop where she had to pick up a book for her father. I had a feeling she’d done it especially for me, because she knew I liked books.

My suspicion was confirmed when Astoria came to find me and asked me if I was ready to go to the dress shop. I’d forgotten the time, finding four new books I really wanted to buy. With the new books placed carefully in my beaded bag we headed towards the dress shop. After we arrived at the fancy boutique, it became clear that I’d spent well over two hours in the bookshop, but Astoria hadn’t said one word about it.

 

She tried on the first dress that had caught her eye and as soon as she came out of the fitting room, she was nodding at me, as if to say that this was the one she wanted to wear. The dress was soft pink with white sequins on it. Aremo had told me that he wanted me to get a new dress for his engagement party as well, I was hesitant because I hadn’t felt completely comfortable in dresses. But because some of his old friends were coming and he wanted to impress them with me, I saw how much it meant to him and agreed. Astoria had picked out three dresses for me to try on.  The first being comparable with the blue dress I wore at Yule Ball in fourth year, the second one purple with big satin sashes that didn’t feel quite right. The third however was a champagne coloured dress with lace over the skirt fabric. The dress felt so soft that I immediately liked it, no matter how it fit me. But Astoria assured me that it was very appropriate for their engagement party.

 

Aremo had warned me again about the friends of the family, who would be coming all the way from France. Like his ex-betrothed, Annalisa Moreau, a count and countess with their children and a few others. Beside Aremo’s French acquaintances he also invited the male Slytherins. Astoria invited her who family, the female Slytherins and a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends from Hogwarts. But I’d also invited a few friends, namely the Gryffindors and Luna, our honorary Gryffindor.

But there were a few people I didn’t like being at the party, Aremo had invited a few of my courters, which I logically disagreed to. I wasn’t going to be forced into a marriage, not by anyone. And definitely not at the age of 19.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Aremo’s voice sounded again.

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to be here with all the courters. But I’ll stay here because it means so much to you and Astoria.”

Aremo’s face was emotionless but he nodded. “Dear Sis, you’ll have a great time being surrounded by all your friends, I promise. And if any of the courters is bothering you, you can cross them off your list, okay?” he suggested.

“Fine,” I agreed.

He placed my hand around his arm.

“Now, allow me to introduce you as my sister.”

A small smile played around his lips and I could see joy in his eyes.

“Lead the way,” I said, smiling the same way.

 

Draco

As the doors opened and they appeared in the door opening, the resemblance was as clear as water. Their hair was brown and curly, their eyes hazel brown and she was gorgeous. She seemed to feel a little bit uncomfortable while he had his head raised high, looking proud.

“Look at Aremo, being proud,” Theo whispered before grinning softly.

“She looks beautiful, doesn’t she Draco?” Blaise’s voice was filled with tease but I ignored him.

Though, silently I agreed.

“My dear friends, nineteen years, six months and eighteen days ago, my sister was taken away from me. My sister was brought away to ensure her safety and happiness. Fate decided that 1999 was the year for me to see her again, this time no longer apart. Because I have always thought that my sister had passed away, I couldn’t believe my luck when I found out that she was alive. Imagine my response when I found out that my sister turned out to be the Golden Girl.”

Many people laughed and looked at Hermione in gratitude and smiles. I locked my jaw when I saw Michael Caldwell looking at her adoringly.

“The girl I met was warm and honest but also uncomfortable with me, uncomfortable being around me and calling me her brother. There is only one party that I hold accountable for this. That party is now brought to justice to my sister herself, the Golden boys and everyone that fought on the light side. The girl who was born as Louise Chasity Alexia Shafiq Fawley grew into a noble warrior you know as Hermione Granger. But no matter her name, she is my sister and I will always be her brother. My dear friends, allow me to introduce my sister, Hermione.”

An instant blush rose to Hermione’s cheeks while clapping arose from all around me. She looked around the room and when her eyes found mine, they held for a few seconds.

 

After half a minute of waving to everyone, she joined Potter and Weasley in the crowd and Astoria moved forward but didn’t walk over to Aremo.

“There is another person I would like you to allow me to introduce. Before I do that, I want to say something else. Edgard Moreau, my best friend has passed away last year, trying to protect the ones he loved from the dark wizards. His parents also fought bravely against the dark forces, paying that bill with their lives. So when Annalisa came to me, to ask me to nullify the marriage agreement our parents signed made for us, I agreed wholeheartedly. She found love in someone else and I wasn’t going to stand in the way of love. At this moment I want to thank the fallen for their bravery and hop they may rest in peace.”

He was silent for a little over 5 seconds when he continued, “And I want to thank Annalisa Moreau for her choice, because if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t now be free enough to announce my engagement to the love of my life, Astoria Greengrass.”

Aremo extended his hand to Astoria, who walked forward slowly but purposeful.

 

It took me fifteen minutes to get to Aremo and Astoria to congratulate them. Both of them were smiling wide when I stepped forward and shook their hands.

“Aremo, congratulations on your engagement, I’m sure your parents will be proud with such a catch.” I winked to Astoria.

She chuckled and extended her hand. “Draco, thank you for coming. I’d like to speak with you in private a little bit later. Make sure to tell me before you leave, will you?”

I was surprised by her wish to speak with me alone, but I accepted nonetheless, quickly moving to the bar in the ball room.

Theo, Lisa and Blaise were already at the bar when I arrived there. Blaise had ordered me a firewhiskey apparently, pushing a glass in my hand.

“So, Draco, I haven’t seen you lately, how have you been doing?” Lisa asked me after taking a sip from her wine.

I moved my eyes to the ball room floor, where people were still introducing themselves to Hermione, Potter and Weasley. Without looking away I answered Lisa’s question.

“I have been working for St. Mungo’s making potions as a private contractor. I make potions like Draught of Dreamless Sleep, or potions against pain, for growing back bones, or for stimulating muscle regrowth.”

“Oh, that is quick, just after we graduated Hogwarts. Do you like it?” Lisa wondered.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

“Yes, I do. I think I’m finally able to help the people I wanted to. To pay them back for all the help they have given the war victims.”

Now she raised an eyebrow at me.

“Seriously?”

“Why, does that surprise you?” I asked her, now slightly offended.

“Well, Theo always said you are a good guy, but I didn’t know it…”

“Lisa, let’s dance before Draco decides to prove me wrong,” Theo suggested without giving her a chance to disagree.

I huffed once, shook my head at Theo and his girl and took another sip of firewhiskey.

 

“So,” Blaise started.

“So what?” I asked.

“So you say you are not in love with Hermione.”

“Blaise, will you drop the issue?!” I ordered more than I asked.

“Of course! Let’s talk about someone else. Oh, I know! Let’s talk about how _sweet_ Caldwell and Hermione look together while dancing!” Blaise’s sarcasm was dripping off his voice while he pointed to the middle of the ball room where they were dancing.

 

Caldwell seemed to be amazed by Hermione, worshipping her every breath but not in a healthy manner, more in a creepy obsessive manner. He held her close to him, something that seemed far to forward for two people who just knew each other, because to say that they were friends was far overstated. I’m sure Hermione would agree with me. And just because Caldwell was the heir of Davenport Hotels, that didn’t mean he could put a claim on her whenever he wanted to. Of course status was important but he wasn’t even close to the status one needed to be that close to Hermione. Somehow I doubted he was aware of that fact. Due to my loyalty to Hermione, I felt the need to interrupt his odd closeness to her, to protect her from Caldwell.

“Hold my drink,” I pushed my glass in Blaise’s hands and marched purposefully over to the middle of the ball room.

 

Just when the song ended I tapped on his shoulder, smiling broad at Hermione.

“Hello,” Caldwell stated rather friendly but raising one of his eyebrows just a little bit.

I knew the best way to get Hermione on my side, was to show nothing but pure goodness, so that is what I did.

“Hello Mr. Caldwell. A pleasure to meet you, I’m Draco Malfoy, a good friend of Hermione. Did you enjoy dancing with her?” I extended my hand and sent the rat a kind smile.

“I actually am not finished with dancing with her, we can talk later,” his tone was a little short and when he flashed Hermione a warm smile, I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

But Hermione, being Hermione, frowned at Caldwell’s words.

“I think I can choose that for myself, Michael. And I am actually done dancing for now,” she let go of his hands and turned to me. Placing her hand around my arm.

“Draco, I’m so glad you came. I’ve missed you! How have you been doing?”

“Wanna grab a drink and sit down for a minute so we can catch up?” I replied quickly.

“Yes!” her enthusiasm felt so true that I couldn’t help but smile at her.

“What does the Princess desire?” I asked, guiding her to the bar.

“Elf wine?” she proposed.

“Excellent choice,” I agreed.

 

Once we had our beverages, she told me to guide her to the living room, which would be completely empty right now.

She let herself fall onto a chair and when she sat, I handed her the elf wine and sat down on another chair next to her.

“So how have you been? I’ve really missed you! Why don’t we meet up next week or something? Going somewhere just to catch up and talk?” her mouth was moving rapidly and I could see that she still wasn’t finished asking questions, but she held her mouth anyway.

“I’m doing fine, making potions for St. Mungo’s as a private contractor. Yes, I can make some free time for you. And I have missed you too.” I said, looking at her happy face.

As soon as the words left my mouth I only realized how true those words were. Malfoys weren’t known for explicitly expressing their sentiments other than disdain and oddly enough, I felt a little bit of relief. Hermione’s face radiated joy and openness and didn’t seem surprised by my statement at all. She took another sip of her elf wine before asking me: “So how have you been? Have you already started experimenting with new potions to save wizardkind?”

My eyes met her hazel brown ones and when I saw the depth, I could help but wanting to explore every inch of them. I knew she was passionate, brave, bookworm smart, but what made her mad besides inequality? What fuels the driven being she is? What does she feel about opera, big public balls, private balls like the one we are currently attending? What is her favourite animal? What is her patronus? What does she find the most gorgeous place on earth? Who was her first crush? What does she want to be doing the rest of her life? Who does she want to spend the rest of her life with? Does she like to be spoiled rotten on holidays? Does she want kids, if yes, how many? Could she ever see herself with an ex-Death Eater? Could she be happy with me?

 

Before I could think about what my thought meant, her voice sounded.

“Draco, are you alright?” her eyes were worried now and I frowned in response. It was not my intention to make her worry.

When her warm small hand enclosed around my arm, I smiled apologetically. She smiled again and suddenly my heart skipped a beat.

“I’m sorry… I just realized something…”

“What did you realize?” Her tone was now filled with curiousness.

Realization struck me and I fell back into the chair I was sitting in.

“I-”

I was in love with her. The jealousy, the constant wondering how she was doing, questioning if I looked good. Wanting to do the right thing more than not. Which in itself was a strange sensation to actively register. I always did the thing that caused less trouble, but now I could just choose what I wanted to do. And that was being close to her, making her happy.

“Draco, what did you realise?”

“That I’d like to show you my favourite restaurant asap.”

A grin reached from ear to ear and she pointed at my chest. “You’re buying!”

She laughed and shook her head at my sudden change of topic. I smiled back at her, and just when I moved my eyes over her gorgeous hair, the door opened.

 

Astoria stood in the door opening.

“Draco and Hermione, here you are! Aremo was afraid you ditched the party. He was worried,” Astoria said frowning.

I could hex Astoria for spoiling Hermione’s joy, but Hermione had already risen to her feet and nodded quickly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make him worry. We’ll head back.”

Hermione gave me a look and I nodded against my will.

“Draco, may I talk to you alone for a second?”

“No, I’m sorry but we can talk later. I promised Hermione I’d dance with her,” I lied trough my teeth, placing my arm around Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione took my hand that was hanging over her shoulder in hers, and placing the other around my waist.

Astoria looked for confirmation from Hermione who smiled wide at her.

“I’m sorry, but I have to say it now and it’ll only take a minute,” Astoria insisted.

Hermione nodded and looked up at me, our faces inches apart, “It’s fine Draco, I’ll meet you on the dancefloor in a minute.”

She let me go and my body whined at the loss of touch. I watched her leave the room and furrowed my brows before turning to Astoria.

“What do you want that couldn’t possibly wait, Astoria?” I asked her, a little cranky.

“Draco, I am saying this for your own benefit because you are my friend. If you want to court Hermione, you should inform Aremo of that!” she poked my chest with her finger quite promptly and I shouldn’t have been surprised by her fierceness.

“I don’t-”

“No, Draco! We are not playing this game again. I know you know you like her. Admit it,” she hazed.

 

I knew Astoria was my friend and I should trust her. But I was torn between knowing what is the right thing to do, trust my friend and make myself feel uncomfortable, or the easy thing to do, lying straight through my teeth and get the hell out of here. Sighing, I placed my hand on the back of my neck, looking up at the ceiling.

“Fine, but I just realized it a minute ago!” I whispered honestly.

Her face stood firm, but when she heard my words, she walked forward and hugged me.

“Finally! So, what is the game plan?” Astoria asked with her eyes at the door.

 

Hermione

“So, I talked to Aremo,” Michael said while handing me a champagne.

I didn’t really like champagne, but since Michael didn’t know I accepted it and gave him a thankful nod and took a sip.

“Oh, and what did he tell you?” I asked him while trying to stop myself from shivering from the champagne.

“He’s allowed me to take you on a date. So I’m wondering if that’s something you would like too.”

I looked at him, white teeth, blue eyes, a happy smile, his blonde hair, his clothes and thought back of our day at the zoo. We definitely had fun and he was a genuine, nice guy that was passionate about spoiling everyone guest at his family’s hotel without prejudice. My eyes met Aremo’s who was nodding ever so slightly. It was only fair I gave him a chance, right?

“Of course I will, Michael.”

“How does tomorrow sound?”


	28. The Date

#  ** Chapter 28: The Date **

Hermione

I had a surprisingly good time with Michael. He was a real gentleman, holding the door, asking questions with true interest. And his laugh was warm and friendly. He tried to flirt occasionally, making it totally different from going to dinner with Harry and Ron, but it was pleasant. I felt liked.

He’d even asked me if he could meet both my adoptive and biological parents and my brother again.

 

The date itself was perfect; we stopped by a book shop on the way back, talked about politics, Aremo’s plans to change a few things in his fathers’ hotels once he was in charge. I joked he should also make a chain of hotels for muggles, but then he started to think about it. He responded hesitant at first but with newfound enthusiasm I explained why it would be a good idea (because there was no single reason why muggles couldn’t enjoy being pampered) and after he was seriously considering it. We also talked about what I wanted to do when summer was over, I knew I wanted to travel the world and see the most gorgeous places that the earth had offer. Before I turned eleven I had made a list of all the places I wanted to visit and now I was finally free enough to do so. Michael told me that I was able to sleep in whatever hotel I wanted to, and depending on the day and place that he would try to join me. With no doubt in my mind, I knew that I didn’t want to go alone, but I was very well aware that neither Ginny, Ron or Harry would be able to join me. My mind almost immediately flashed to Theo, Blaise and Draco, thinking of them as my friends quicker than ever. I doubted if I wanted to spend so much time with Neville and Luna and besides, I didn’t even know if they’d be available. Though I could ask.

 

When Michael and I parted ways he softly pressed his lips against my cheek, only for a second, but I felt myself flush bright red. He assured me that he had a wonderful time and to my surprise so did I. I never even yawned of boredom, or questioned what I was doing or if the date was over soon, we were just hanging out. I loved the fact that there was no drama, we were just relaxing in each other’s presence.

 

**Shafiq Manor**

The next day when I arrived at Shafiq Manor and I entered the living room, Astoria, Aremo and Draco were talking animatedly while enjoying a cup of tea. Aremo and Draco rose from their seats and Aremo hugged me. Astoria sent me a warm smile and called for some more tea. After letting go of Aremo I asked, “Draco, I didn’t know you’d be here?”

Draco looked at Astoria who smiled broadly. “I have invited Draco over because Aremo was going to spend some time with you, and I needed to talk to him anyway.”

“Oh why? You also had to talk to Draco at your engagement party two days ago. Is there something wrong?” I asked, getting that idea more and more.

Aremo looked baffled at me and I saw Draco smirk at him, Draco’s eyes bright with joy.

A small smile played around Astoria’s lips while she immediately shook her head, “Just some things I think about. And Draco is a good listener.”

Draco winked at me before he and Astoria left the room so Aremo and I were alone.

 

“Why did Draco smile at you when I asked why she wanted to talk to him?” I asked, feeling a little left out of the loop.

Aremo smiled a little awkward. “I was just- amazed- by your directness. It’s refreshing, but it surprises me every time again. No one I used to know would ever ask something like that straight out,” Aremo’s smile became bigger and I saw tears of warmth appear in his eyes, “but I’m so grateful to have you here with me now, that I don’t care.”

His words weren’t unfiltered like I would’ve liked them to be, but he spoke from his heart and I could literally feel the love he felt for me in every word he said.

Aremo broke our eye contact and walked to the coffee table, pouring me a cup of tea. “How are your adoptive parents?”

“They are doing great! But they are thinking of moving back to Australia. They love the sun-drenched island,” I smiled at Aremo.

“That is good to hear. How was your date with Michael?” Aremo didn’t look at me when he asked it, but I could tell that he was feeling pretty content with himself.

“It was nice, I genuinely like Michael and I know he will make someone very happy one day.”

Now Aremo slowly turned his head to me.

“You perhaps?” Aremo suggested, acting careless.

“Maybe. I don’t know yet, I’m only nineteen, haven’t seen anything of the world, don’t have a job. I could go on.”

“I agree. You shouldn’t rush into anything, but you could just let the thought pass your mind. He seems honourable and he can take care of himself.”

Sending my brother a calculating look, I replied, “I’ll think about it. But how are you doing?”

“I’m very happy to be engaged to Astoria finally. I miss her everyday she isn’t here.”

His tone sounded kind of matter-of-factly, almost emotionless, but I knew he meant the words. I had really warmed up to my brother over the past months I go to know him. He walked to the library and garden, where I followed him, reading in the sparse sunlight.

 

Once it was time for dinner, Aremo and I entered the kitchen and I realized that Astoria and Draco were still here, cooking dinner.

“Aremo, I hope you don’t mind me inviting Draco for dinner as well, he kind of alone at home,” Astoria asked, looking up at Aremo.

“Of course not, the more the merrier,” Aremo smiled lovingly at Astoria which was returned with Astoria flashing him a shy loving smile as well. Draco’s eyes met mine and he too smirked at the lovebirds.

At the dinner table, we ate a variety of boiled vegetables and potatoes, conversation topics were abundant. Aremo and Draco were done talking about Aremo’s business, even though I had many more questions, when Astoria cut to a different topic.

“Say, Hermione. When Draco and I were talking this afternoon, I had an epiphany.”

I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

“He told me that- Draco, now don’t give me that look- he wasn’t sure he wanted to start working. He said he felt a little obliged to help the hospital by making potions for them as a freelancer, but when I pushed, he told me that he always dreamed of seeing the Northern Lights. It is thought that the Northern Lights are occurrences of pure magic.”

I hadn’t known this. Of course I always wanted to see the Northern Lights, ever since I was a kid, but I didn’t know it was a magical occurrence.

“But why haven’t you gone there before with your parents?” I asked Draco directly.

Draco choked on a carrot to which I cast an airway clearance spell. After a sip of water Draco seemed to be ready to answer. “My parents thought it was very muggle like to visit nature occurrences so we never went.”

 

“Anyway, when I told him you had the idea of travelling, I thought why don’t you go together? I don’t know if it is on your to-do-list, but I have seen it, and it’s truly magical. I had some uncontrollable magic happenings after that and felt weird for the rest of the week, as if my magic had been triggered. But it was so gorgeous to see with my own eyes.”

Astoria dreamed off and after a few seconds she smiled and turned back to me.

“So I suggested that you can go together! I know Aremo will worry less when a friend is with you who is also able to protect you so…”

“But Draco is not spoken for,” Aremo replied slowly, looking at Draco frowning.

“And whose fault is that?” Astoria reminded him.

This caused Aremo to grin slightly, “Yes, I know it’s me, that’s true. But it isn’t appropriate for a princess to go alone with someone who is not family or already spoken for. It could hold off other potential courters.”

Now it was my time to choke.

“And that is a problem? That is a brilliant idea! It will give me some more room to breathe,” I commented quickly.

“I thought you said you liked Michael?” Aremo commented.

“I do but I don’t want to commit my life to him! Aremo, he is just a friend. Really. And I’m only nineteen.”

“We’ll discuss it later.”

And with that the topic was closed. I would let Aremo win this fight, but he wouldn’t win the war. I wasn’t going to let my brother keep me from travelling the world with the ones I wanted to. No one was going to tell me what I could and couldn’t do.

 

**Three days later**

Aremo

When my office door opened, my house-elf Caillou entered, followed immediately by Michael Caldwell. “Mister Caldwell, sir.”

“Thank you, Caillou.”

Caillou left and I rose from my chair. Michael extended his hand, which I shook before gesturing him to take a seat. He sat down and pushed his blonde hair back behind his ear.

“Lord Shafiq, thank you for seeing me.”

“Michael, I have summoned you here because I want to tell you about my sister’s plans to travel with Draco Malfoy.”

He didn’t quite seem to understand the problem as he answered, “Okay?”

“You are aware that Draco Malfoy is not married or engaged?” I asked, watching his reaction closely.

“Yes.”

“And you don’t have a problem with it?” I wondered.

“Permission to speak freely, Lord Shafiq?”

I nodded shortly and looked at his face that betrayed a hint of awkwardness.

“Even if Draco liked Hermione that way, which I sincerely doubt, I consider Hermione to be an honourable young woman. And the last thing I want to do is limit the freedom of who she is friends with. The smartest witch of her age is, in my humble opinion, very good in seeing through to people’s true intentions. What I am trying to say is that I trust her. I have been in love with her since the first day I met her in Darwin, Australia. If she is going to be happy with someone else than me, I will gladly make place for that person-” I opened my mouth to interject, but Michael continued, “if I find that person good enough for her. I am not going to push her into liking me the way I like her. I just want her to be happy, and like I said I will make room for whoever is good enough for her. No doubt in my mind that you will do the same. But, I will fight for her and I will not stand down at the first rain that falls on my path.”

 

We looked at each other calculating and three minutes passed before either one of us spoke again. Again I rose to my feet and I extended my hand to Michael Caldwell. “Thank you for our conversation, Michael. And please, call me Aremo.”

 

When Michael had left, Astoria entered the room with a cup of tea in her hands.

“So, how did it go?”

“He did really well,” I grumbled, not expecting Michael to be so… so… _perfect_ for my younger sister.

“What, you’d rather have her single forever?”

“Yes!” I sighed.

“Oh, come here you old, grumpy man!” Astoria said, her arms wide.

Smiling, I placed my arms around my fiancée. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and she nestles herself closer in my arms. A content sigh escaped her lips and I felt myself calming down slightly.


End file.
